


Windows

by PandasHime



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Kidnapping, Mentions of PTSD, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasHime/pseuds/PandasHime
Summary: Gotham is a shifty city, everyone knows it but no one talks about it. It also has rules; unwritten rules that everyone follows. Don't go out after dark, avoid alleys at all times, keep your nose where it belongs and don't open your windows when you hear weird noises. Marley didn't listen to the last unwritten rule.





	1. Rules

It's pretty much common knowledge that Gotham is the worst of the worst out of the major cities around it, Central city, Star city, and Metropolis being the nicest ones of course. Gotham is the cesspool where junkies line the streets the homeless panhandle for money the mob still holds strong in some areas and nut cases break out of Arkham to run rampant in the streets. The latter more than most would like, especially the Joker, every time that man got out the whole city is flipped onto its head for weeks. Everyone who lives in Gotham knows the unwritten rules of the city, don't be out after dark if you can avoid it, keep out of the alleys, keep your nose out of business that isn't yours and you'll be golden. Marley has followed the unwritten rules of Gotham for the two years since she had moved and they hadn't failed her yet but at the current moment she was struggling with the unwritten rules and her overwhelming curiosity.

She had been sitting on her couch, reading a book her cat curled up on her lap when and ungodly bang rang from the fire escape just outside her window sending her cat tearing off her lap leaving claw marks in his wake. She jolted from her relaxed position nearly falling onto the floor in her attempt to get lower to avoid any bullets (should it be necessary) her book hitting the hardwood floor with a dull thump as her head snapped towards the window. The blinds were pulled and the thick curtain in place, blocking any low lighting from the floor lamp behind her couch seeping through, giving away that she was awake.

As she waited eyes locked onto the window she heard nothing and after a few agonizing minutes of fighting with herself about what to do Marley crawled over to the window and slowly pushed aside the edge of the curtain and the blinds to peek out onto the fire escape. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a human shaped lump and as she squinted she took in some more features, a dark colored jacket and a dark red helmet. Gasping she pulled back from the window as she realized who was crumpled outside her window, pinching the bridge of her nose shoving her glasses up in the process Marley weighed the idea of how stupid she wanted to be. Apparently 'very' was going to win tonight, climbing to her feet she opened the curtains and lifted the blinds half way, unlocked and shoved up the window.

Poking her head out she quickly looked around making sure no unlikeable surprises would pop out at her, seeing none she climbed out the window onto the escape and crouched next to the crumpled man. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not with the helmet, stupidly she reached out and nudged him and yanked back waiting when nothing came she sighed in relief. Shifting around him Marley hooked her arms under his armpits and tugged him into a semi-sitting position and managed to get him resting against the wall under her window. Climbing back into her apartment careful not to knee him in the face (more out of concern for her knee than his face) she tucked her arms back under his, her chin nearly on his shoulder and pulled.

"Oh, dear god why are you so heavy." She huffed as she finally got his torso through the window she gasped as she nearly dropped him she fell to her knees his back and shoulders hitting her lap while the rest of him hit the floor. "You probably would of been safer out there." She sighed setting him down to shut and lock the window and close the curtain.

Looking back she finally got a good look at him tan leather jacket black pants, ripped black shirt and... dear sweet baby Jesus, she took a small step back as she noticed the two guns strapped at his belt and what looked to be a dagger on his thigh. Breathing in deeply through her nose she went on looking him over and it honestly looked like he got in a fight with the business end of a chainsaw and lost. His clothes were torn and covered in blood, she hoped it wasn't all his she did not need a dead vigilante in her apartment, she did not want to explain that to the cops or Batman, oh God she needed to make sure he didn't die she did not want Batman knocking on her window. Turning she practically ran to her bathroom and dug around under her sink; finally finding the first aid kit her older sister had given her as a joke when she found out she was moving to Gotham.

"Joke's on you Tracy." She muttered, standing she grabbed three towels and went back to the living room, setting everything down she went to the kitchen filled a metal mixing bowl with warm water and pulled out a new pair of yellow gloves that would not serve their intended purpose of washing dishes. Going back to the unconscious man's side she crouched down, sitting on the balls of her feet and studied his helmet, brows drawn and lips pursed she reached her decision, reaching out she tilted his head trying to find a snap or something to get it off. His hand shot up gripping her wrist painfully, causing her to scream and fall back landing on her ass, on the upside she was free from his grip on the downside he was trying to sit up.

"H-hey wait don't move." Marley crawled back over and pushed his shoulder down. "You're pretty fucked up, looks like you fought a chainsaw or a wood chipper." He growled something she couldn't hear and went on. "I was only trying to help, I figured you would be able to breathe better with that thing off but whatever I'll leave it if you want." He didn't answer thinking he passed back out Marley leaned over him and jerked back when his hand moved up towards his head then thumped back onto the floor. Slowly reaching up her eyes flicking from his hands to his head she slipped the red helmet from his person and set it beside her, she huffed when she saw the red domino mask over his closed eyes.

Shaking her head she grabbed the gloves and pulled them on and flipped open the first aid kit, grabbing the medical scissors she cut up the center of his already tattered shirt and peeled it away from his blood covered skin and sucked in a breath as she took in all the cuts and gashes. Dropping the scissors to the floor she grabbed one of her towels then dipping it into the bowl she wiped away the blood on his chest and stomach revealing the severity of the wounds. Most of them were small cuts that would heal on their own, a bandaid would stop their bleeding, a few others would need medical glue to keep them closed. The worst one was a deep cut across his chest about the length of her hand. That one would need stitches, shaking her head she continued wiping the blood away, tossing the first towel away she grabbed another and used it to pat away the water from his skin and then held the towel to the worst wound as she shook off one of her gloves to dig through the first aid kit. Finding the small suture kit she dropped it to the floor and went back to the kit to find the lidocaine spray finding the small can she set it on the floor.

Looking at the gloves she let out an irritated sigh as she came to the conclusion that she couldn't wear them and do something as delicate as stitching up a wound, curling up her lips she shook off the other glove. Peeling away the towel to check the wound she saw the bleeding had slowed pressing the towel back down. She opened the suture kit and threaded the needle, popped the lid off the lidocaine and moved the now blood covered towel and tossed it with the other. Shaking the can she doused the wound in the spray setting the can aside she waited for it to kick in before she set about stitching the wound, the job made her stomach roll as she pushed the needle through his skin and tugged as it slid closed. She used a simple cross stitch, seeing it was the only one she knew and was distantly thankful her grandmother had forced her into sewing telling her it was a 'life skill' well it was certainly helpful right now.

Done with the stitching she tied it off and snipped the thread and grabbed the tube of antibiotic cream and smeared a generous amount across the stitches. Then covered it with a pad of gauze looking over the man she sighed and started on his lesser injuries wiping away blood and applying gauze and skin glue; forty-five minutes later she was done. Grabbing the gloves and the bowlful of bloody water and the used suture kit she went to her kitchen pouring the water in the sink she threw the rest out and went back to pack up her first aid kit. As she did her eyes fell on her blood covered towels, she decided to just throw them out abandoning the kit she grabbed the ruined towels and shoved them in the trash can. She washed her hands scrubbing them longer than necessary. Once done, she grabbed the kit off the floor and took it back to the bathroom stopping at her room she grabbed a large green men's tee shirt she used as a sleep shirt and went back to the living room. Tossing the shirt on the couch she looked over to the unconscious man and the weapons still strapped to his person, should she take them? They couldn't be comfortable to sleep with, running a hand through her brown hair she walked over and crouched down looking him over.

The guns were on a belt that snapped around his waist and the dagger was in a sheath that was buckled to his thigh, that one seemed the easiest. Slowly, afraid he would suddenly gain consciousness and grab her again like before she undid the buckles holding the dagger. Setting it on the floor next to her she breath in deeply and leaned over him pulling the gun out of the holster. She nearly dropped it, not expecting it to weight as much as it did setting it on the floor with the dagger, barrel pointed away. Leaning over him again she unsnapped the belt and shimmed the holster off the belt itself then slowly tugged it out from under him. Watching his face the whole time, once the belt was free Marley fixed the holster and replaced the heavy gun grabbing the dagger she set it all on the coffee table. She didn't really want to leave him on her floor but he was much too heavy for her to get him onto her couch so picking up a throw pillow and the blanket off the back of her couch she went back over lifting up his head she slid the pillow under it and covered him with the throw.

Looking at her wall clock Marley saw it was 2:10, she had been messing with him for nearly two hours, going back to her room she grabbed the blanket off her bed and trudged her way back to the living room. Dropping it on the couch she moved the tee shirt to the table with the guns and dagger going to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and the painkillers out of her purse seeing a pad of Post-It notes she set everything down grabbed a pen from her bag and scribbled out a note. Picking everything up she placed the water, pills and Post-It with the small pile on the coffee table, grabbed her book off the floor curled up on the couch pulling the blanket over her. Then gave a final look at the man on her floor, and sighed to herself.

'_Well Marley, you have Red Hood passed out on your floor, and mom said Metropolis would be more exciting.'_ She thought leaning back into the soft couch with her book.

**XXXXXX**

He woke with a start, eyes snapping open and his body tensing up, staring at the tan ceiling he felt the shift of something soft against his skin. Sitting up he felt the recognizable pull of stitches, looking down he saw gauzes and cartoon cat band-aids scattered over his torso. A blue blanket was pooled on his lap his boots were still on but his weapons were missing, gazing around the room he saw his things sitting on a coffee table. Slowly he stood and took in more of the room, it was a studio apartment a small kitchen sat in the back, a hallway was off to the right and a large bookcase was against the wall near the front door and a plethora of potted plants were scattered across the apartment. Moving to the table he stopped as he reached it and looked at the woman sleeping curled up under a thick brown blanket a cat curled by her feet. She looked tiny if her outline under the blanket was anything to go by, maybe only five two, she had wavy brown hair one of her hands was curled up by her face and the other was hanging off the side of the couch her fingers brushing the floor. He watched as she took in slow steady breaths she was actually asleep, he wondered how such a tiny woman got him into her place. Plus why would she help him, was she stupid? With a shake of his head he grabbed the shirt on the table and pulled it on, ignoring the pull of the stitches then strapped his weapons back on.

He saw the bottle of pain medicine and bottle of water and the lime green post-it note, grabbing the meds and water he took three then grabbed up the post-it out of curiosity. Reading it he bite back a snorting laugh, this tiny woman was ballsy, he liked it, tucking the post-it into his pocket he glanced at the wall clock it was nearly five am. Looking back at the woman again he grabbed his helmet and walked to the window shifting the curtain and blinds he unlocked it and slid it up. Looking out to make sure no one was around he slipped out and shut the window, scaling the fire escape to the roof he tugged his phone from his pocket and saw messages and missed calls from Dick and even a short disinterred message from the new brat Robin. Ignoring them he moved across the roof then jumping to the next one moving towards his bike, he needed to get to his safehouse and fix his wounds not knowing if the small woman knew what she was doing.

Reaching his safehouse he pulled off the shirt as he walked towards the cabinet holding his medical supplies peeling off the largest gauze he looked down at the stitching and his brow lifted. Well it wasn't terrible but it wasn't as tight as it should be, the scaring would be worse and it would take longer to heal than if they were tight. pulling off the rest of the gauze and cartoon cat band-aids he tossed them in the trash and cleaned and re applied antibiotic cream to his wounds. Dropping onto the couch swinging his booted feet onto the table his head rolled back onto the couch and his eyes closed, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sighing he fished it out and answered.

"What?"

"Where have you been?" Dick barked on the other end.

"Medical attention." Was his short reply.

"You could have answered me, we didn't know what happened to you and Bats was pissed."

Rolling his eyes. "I was busy not bleeding out and when isn't he pissed at me."

A heavy sigh came across the line. "Where are you now?"

"A safehouse."

"You going to tell me which one?"

"Nope, don't want you bothering me, I'm tired, be in eventually."

"Don't yo-" The rant was cut off as he ended the call and tossed his phone to the table.

Shifting on the couch he sunk further down and closed his eyes and went back to sleep, wondering if he was going to fulfill the tiny, sassy womans request.

**XXXXXX**

It had been two weeks since she had tugged a large, bleeding vigilante in through her window off of her fire escape and patched up his injuries after nearly having a heart attack when he woke up and grabbed her wrist. She woke up the next day and found him gone her blanket and pillow still on the floor the water bottle half empty and her post-it note gone, she went about her life after that not thinking anything of it. She stepped out of her shower and scowled at her one single towel, she would have to break down and buy more, huffing she walked to her room and dried off then changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Grabbing her new book she strolled to the kitchen and set about making a cup of tea and a sandwich, using her book as a tray she set her plated sandwich on it and went to the couch. Curling up, tucking her knees in she read her book and ate. She was nearly done with her food when a sharp tap at her window had her jumping dropping the turkey sandwich to the floor and her book tumbled to her lap.

Looking over to her window she stared at the black curtains waiting for something to happen another tap came and she shifted scuttling back to the far end of her couch and slipping to the floor. Scooting back behind the arm of her couch she peeked over the edge of it and waited, nothing more happened. What if it was Red Hood, what if he was hurt again? Biting the inside of her cheek she crawled across her floor to the window and shifted the corner of the curtain and blind and looked out, once her vision adjusted she saw a bag. Her stomach churned and she dropped the curtain thinking over what could be in it she pushed all the awful things to the back of her mind and slid behind her window covering and unlocked the window. Sliding it up she peeked around then slowly reached out hooking a single finger in the handle of the paper bag she pulled it closer as she looked in she chanted silently.

'_Please don't be a severed head, please don't be a severed head, please don't b-' _

"Huh?" Looking in the bag she saw a note setting on top of a towel, grabbing the bag she slipped back into her apartment and shut and locked her window. Sitting back down on her couch she read over the note.

_Sassy woman,_

_Here's your towels, red hides blood better._

_RH_

With a smirk she pulled out three fluffy red towels and laughed.

**XXXXXX**


	2. First Chat

"Marley, hon are you sure I can't just drop you off in front of your building, I'd feel a lot better about it."

"I'm sure Karri." The tiny woman answered as she climbed from the car.

"I don't like you walking this side of town so late at night." The blonde pouted her eyes scanning the streets through the windows of her black Toyota.

"I'll be fine, see look." Marley said as she brandished the taser and pressed the button on the side with her thumb watching as the prongs produced a line of electricity. "If someone grabs me I'll just barbeque his fucking nuts, easy peasy." Then she reached into her purse and fished out a can of mace and held it aloft. "And I can finish the fucker with this, so he'll be blind for a while and won't be able to use his dick, it'll be a win for everyone."

Karri squinted at the mace then a slim blond brow lifted. "Is that bear mace? Where the hell did you get bear mace?"

"My sister lives in Montana they have a lot of bears there she bought some from a surplus store and shipped me like six cans." Marley answered slipping the can back into her bag.

"Shit is she trying to kill people?"

"Nah, bear mace is actually weaker than normal pepper spray, I mean it works all the same you just have to use more. Bear mace is just supposed to scare the bear off not incapacitate it, so it has weaker ingredients." She said closing the door.

"Then why even use it?" Karri asked in utter confusion.

Marley looked in through the passenger side window. "It was free, duh." At Karri's annoyed face she laughed.

"Like I said it works all the same if you use more, plus I have a taser, now thanks for dropping me off this far, go and get home." She said slapping the roof of the car.

"Have you had to use that thing before?" The blond asked eyeing the green taser in Marley's hand.

"Nah, not yet and I don't want the day to come." She said with a smile. "Now take your happy ass home, it's late and your kids have school later."

"Alright but you better send me a message when you get home Marley, I mean it." The blonde said sternly, her eyes narrowing on the small woman.

"I will Karri, see you Tuesday." She stepped back and watched as Karri made a left and then she was jogging across the street.

Her taser clutched tightly in her left hand her eyes locked forward Marley listened for any threatening sounds as she power walked down the dark streets of Gothams south side. She had lied to Karri about not using the taser she had used it before, it was about four months after she moved to Gotham she had to run to the corner store for milk. As she was walking back home, listening to music through her headphones a man had tried to snatch her purse, she dropped her milk, pulled the taser from her pocket and jammed it into the man's juggler. His fingers loosened on her bag and she booked it all the way back to her place, slamming and deadbolting her door, as her body shook. She learned her lesson that night, she didn't let anything distract her at nights now, she was always alert. No one would every take advantage of her like that again.

Reaching her apartment she keyed in the code for the main door and took the elevator to the fifth floor, jamming her key home she stepped into her place and kicked the door shut and locked it. Dropping her bag on the coffee table she toed off her shoes, leaving them in the middle of the floor as she made her way to her kitchenette she plugged in the taser. Stripping off her work shirt she tossed it to a kitchen chair, grabbed a frozen dinner out of the freezer and popped it in the microwave. Leaning against the counter the soft tinkle of a bell caught her attention and she looked down as her cat walked up to her and rubbed against her legs. Scooping the short haired cat up she cuddled him to her as he purred, setting him back on the floor she grabbed his food and poured it in his bowl. Grabbing her own meal once it was done, she grabbed a bottle of water from the counter and flopped onto the couch.

Mixing the mac N cheese around the small paper box she looked at the wall clock 2:54 am and sighed. "Breakfast of fucking champions." She shoved a spoonful of the orangey yellow sudo-noodles in her mouth.

Fishing her phone from her pocket she sent Karri a one handed text letting her know she made it home in one safe whole piece. The woman could be like an overbearing mother at times and it touched Marley's heart that the woman even cared so much, it wasn't something you really found in Gotham. Karri was an oddity, a light in the dark, she was a good person.

As she ate she went over what she had to do when she woke up,she had to pay her outrageous rent for her place 495.00 a month. It was too much for a place on this side of town in her opinion but it had been the cheapest one she could find. Then she had to buy groceries and pay her gas and electric bills, then be broke again, awesome. She jabbed her spoon into her food in irritation, not wanting the rest she set it on the table and downed half the bottle of water. Shoving to her feet she stretched her arms above her head and listened to the satisfying pop of her shoulders, rolling them she went to grab the remains of her meal when a rough tap at her window made her freeze.

Looking over to the window the sound came again it sounded like metal was being tapped against the glass. Shuffling around her couch, farthest from the window Marley scuttled to her kitchen and grabbed up the taser. Then with her side pressed against the wall she inched towards the window, reaching it she sunk down to her knees. Shaking fingers reached out and shifted the curtain and she looked out, taser clutched to her chest, she didn't see anything. Blinking she scooted closer crouched on the balls of her feet letting the blinds and curtain fall against her back and pressed her forehead against the glass. Brows drawn down in confusion she unlatched the window and slid it up halfway and looked out craning her head left and right and up.

"Hey."

With a barley muffled shriek Marley jerked back her head smashing into her window, nearly knocking her glasses off as she went and tumbled past her curtains landing on her ass and losing her taser as it skidded across the hardwood. Adrenaline now rushing through her body she lunged forward and ripped the curtain aside to slam the window shut and lock it. She bit back another scream when she saw who was clinging to her window sill, blinking she took in the red domino mask and the blood smeared across his face.

"Y-you," She stuttered and paused fixing her glasses. "Why do you keep coming to my window covered in blood, I'm not a damn nurse!" She snapped, fighting back her fear as she held the curtain aside.

"This is only the second time," He huffed as he climbed in. "And stop screeching."

"I'm not screeching." She snapped rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Sounds like it to me," He muttered as he dropped his helmet on her kitchen table. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?" He asked as he made his way towards her hallway.

"Hey! You can just go poking around my place, you inconsiderate jackass!" Marley shouted as she slammed the window shut the glass rattling in its frame.

He ignored her.

With a scowl Marley grabbed up her dropped taser and followed keeping a good distance between them, she watched as he stepped into her bathroom. Getting to the door he was digging through the cabinet under her sink, and he pulled out the first aid kit and slowly stood. When he did Marley final got a good look at him and saw the blood coating his right arm and the blood seeping through his fingers.

"Fuck me, what the hell kicked your ass this time?"

He shot her a scowl, and shouldered past her and moved back towards the kitchen, rolling her eyes she followed, stopping at her counter she saw him drop into one of her kitchen chairs. Setting the first aid kit on the table he looked over at her.

"I'm going to need your help."

Blinking Marley let out an indignant snort. "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"You did last time."

"Last time you were unconscious and didn't break into my apartment." She snipped crossing her arms taser in full view.

"I didn't break in, you opened the window, I took it as an invitation." He said shifting to pull off the jacket he wore.

Marley sputtered. "That's pretty screwed up logic an open window is not an invite to crawl into someone's home."

"Look are you going to help or not?" He snapped as he tugged up the blood soaked shirt, Marley got a look at him, a gash about five inches ran across his left pectoral and she saw a scattering of bruises.

"God damn it." She sighed and walked over brandishing her taser. "Do anything fishy and I'll barbeque your ass got it?"

He looked up at her a black brows arched and the corner of his lip twitched up. "Got it."

Sighing she flipped open the first aid kit, scanning it's continents then looking back at the injured man in front of her. Another irritated sigh escaped her as she stomped back to her bathroom and grabbed a washcloth coming back she stopped at the sink to get water, all the while packing the taser. Setting it all on the table, she pulled up a chair to sit in front of him.

"You're gonna have to put that down to do anything." He said nodding towards her hand.

She scowled then looked him in the face. "Hands where I can see um' at all times."

"You're pretty paranoid." He pointed out but settled his hands on his lap fingers loosely locked together.

"Not paranoid, smart. You're a big guy, who's not really a bad guy but not really a good guy either." She told him as she wiped the blood away with the damp washcloth. "No one can really pin down your motives, so here I am, a tiny woman with someone I don't know who's a vigilante with no solid 'I'm a stand up guy' story. So, not paranoia, caution." She told him grabbing the lidocain spray.

"So if it was Batman or Nightwing or one of the other two you'd be all sunshine and rainbows with it?" He asked a hint of irritation lacing his tone.

"Hell no." She paused. "Maybe Robin, he looks adorable."

Marley jerk back when he let out a bark of laughter and sucked in a sharp breath and his hand shot to his side. "I can't wait to tell that little shit someone thinks he's adorable."

"He is." Marley defended as she doused his wound in the lidocain.

"No, he's a little asshole."

"You're one to talk." She mumbled under her breath ripping open a suture kit.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said with a smile, she looked up when he didn't say anything and saw him looking over her shoulder.

"So, you're a stripper? That explains the attitude."

"I'm not a stripper!"

"That shirt tells a different story." He jerked his head towards the shirt on her free kitchen chair.

"I'm a bartender." Marley growled out.

"In a stripclub."

"You really shouldn't taunt the person who can keep you from bleeding out." She said sweetly holding up the needle.

"You couldn't do it." He shot back.

"Don't know, I could probably meet Robin and decide for myself if he's a little shit or not, sounds pretty tempting." She mused.

"You'd let me bleed out, so you could sate your curiosity?"

"I said it was tempting but I assume it would also include a lot of paperwork and no one has the time for that." She sighed as she pushed the needle through his skin.

"So you're only saving me so you don't have to fill out paperwork, how cruel."

"That and you were bleeding all over my house." She added snipping the thread and standing she tucked the taser in her back pocket, grabbed the used suture kit, needle, washcloth and water bowl and dropped it all in the trash before dumping the water out and washing her hands.

Making her way back to the table to pack the first aid kit up she watched from the corner of her eye as her 'patient' pulled his blood coated shirt back on. Packing everything up her lips pulled down in a frown she would have to restock it, actually.

"You know, if you're going to keep falling through my window every time you're in danger of bleeding out you could at least restock my first aid kit. It's only fair, just saying."

"I'll try and keep that in mind." He said standing from the chair grabbing his helmet on the way up.

Marley took a step back and he paused in his movements and sighed.

"I have other things to do, so bye."

"Oh, thank you girl I keep dropping in on and expecting to patch me up." Marley muttered sarcastically as she trailed him to her window. She gasped and stumbled back when he came to a sudden stop and looked back at her.

"What's your name?"

The question threw her and she stared blankly for a few moments before her brain caught up. "Er, it's Marley."

Moving the curtain he lifted the window stepping one foot out he paused. "Lock your window." With that demand he was out and gone.

Doing as he told her, even though it was something she would have done regardless she huffed at the fact she didn't get a 'thank you' from him. Looking at her clock she saw it was nearly 4:30, groaning she threw out her food, plugged her taser back in grabbing her cat from the floor she made her way to her room. Setting on her bed she fell back into her pillows hugging her cat to her, and wondered how long it would be until that idiot showed up bleeding again.

**XXXXXX**

**So the bit about the bear mace is actually true, if you want a spray based protection buy a can of pepper spray. It's made to stop and disable an attacker. Bear mace is only to scare and irritate the bears senses. **


	3. Shining Knight

Jason hadn't really planned on going back to the snarky woman's apartment after he had finally fulfilled her written note that he owed her new towels and dropped them on her fire escape. The wound was one he could have easily taken care of himself and he was set on doing just that but his feet ended up leading him to the tiny woman's window. He stood on the fire escape and debated on what to do, he finally decided to tap on the window, since he was bleeding and had been for a while. The scene that played out after she opened the window was, well, hilarious. Her muffled shriek, the rattle of her window when she smacked into it and the soft thump of her hitting the floor.

It had him snorting at the fact he got all that reaction from just saying 'hey', leaning on the window sill he waited for her to come back. When she ripped the curtain away she paused when she finally saw him and her look of horror faded to one of confusion then to irritation. She had snapped at him as he climbed in her window, dropping his helmet on the kitchen table and walked down the hallway looking for her bathroom. Finding the room and pawing through the cabinet under the sink he heard her stop and watch him. He watched as her face softened when she finally got a look at all the blood and the rips in his shirt, of course he would be fine but she didn't know that.

When he had asked for her help he had just wanted to see how she would react if she would help or not, she snapped at him again. Refusing until she saw the actual knife wound and the bruises that would be gone by the next day, with a muttered curse and brandishing a green taser she had offered her help. With a- dare he say - cute threat to barbeque him if he did anything, as if she could but he went along with it. As she huffed and puffed and stomped away to grab who knows what and came back with a few things, dropping into a chair still clutching the taser he had pointed out she would eventually have to put it down. She had glared at him from behind her glasses and demanded his hands be kept in her view at all times, and he had to admit the woman was smart. He watched as she wiped the blood away and sprayed the gash with a numbing spray, something he never really bothered to use.

As she worked on stitching the gash he took her in, he was right in his assumption that she was tiny, she was only five foot two or three at the max. She was lith and had no defined muscle that he could see from the tank top she wore, she was soft. Her chestnut hair was long, falling past her shoulders and was pulled back into a messy ponytail showing off her round face. Her black wire frame glasses sat perched on a small nose, her brows drawn down in concentration and her chocolate colored eyes were taking in everything her small hands were doing. All in all, she was cute, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like some women he had seen but she had a certain charm about her.

As she talked about being smart, not paranoid a part of his irrational anger bubbled to the surface, she wouldn't be this cautious if it was Nightwing or one of the 'actual' heros. Voicing his thoughts she shot the idea down, saying it didn't matter who it was they would be treated the same, then she paused and fixed her statement. He couldn't help the laugh that burst from his mouth when she called Damian adorable, holy fuck. He could not wait to tell that irritating little shit that someone thought he was adorable, it would be the highlight of his whole day. He actually wanted to go to the Cave just for the express purpose of telling the little fucker and watching his face twist into horror and irritation.

The pink shirt hanging on her chair caught his attention next and he got a look at the logo it was a poodle in a mini skirt with a peppermint stick in its mouth. He blinked then looked down at the small woman, she was a stripper? Voicing his observation was apparently the wrong thing to do, she nearly exploded in defence that she was a bartender and not a stripper. He couldn't help but poke at her and she bit back with sarcasm and he found himself going along with it. Finally she finished with the stitches and tossed everything out and came back to pack away the kit he watched her as he tugged his bloodied shirt back on. He saw her watching him from the corner of her eye and saw how her lips pulled down, before she told him to restock her first aid kit.

He stood grabbing his helmet off the table and he paused as she jolted back from him putting space between them. With an irritated sigh he turned and stalked towards window, bothered by the fact she was still afraid of him. He hadn't hurt her either of the times he had been with her, and he had abided by her demands and kept his hands on his lap. Then again, he had no illusions about who he was, and he knew what the media and general public; hell even what the other heroes said about him. He wasn't a saint and didn't pull punches and he killed people, granted they deserved what they got but it was still frowned upon. So he really couldn't blame her for the way she reacted, then he paused and she had nearly ran into him looking back he had asked for her name.

The look of utter confusion like that was the last thing she expected him to do was clear on her face as she floundered for words, finally she told him.

Marley. Her name was Marley, it fit an odd name for the odd woman who drug someone known for violent acts into her home and patched him up. Then did it a second time, and talked back and bantered with him, in a sassy way, only to jump away when he moved.

Jason sat in his safe house thinking over his first actual encounter with the woman, with Marley and found himself wanting to know more about her. She didn't rile up his temper like most people did, she didn't irritate him or annoy him even with her sarcasm, and she had a gentle touch when she patched up his wounds. Not something he was used to since he did it himself or one of the Bats did it if he couldn't, it was nice. He groaned when his phone chimed grabbing it, he answered.

"What?"

"There was another woman reported missing in lower Gotham, Bats wants some recon done."

"So this his way of asking me to look into it? Making you do it?" He growled, fiddling with the lime green Post- It in his hand.

"Maybe if you didn't fight with him every time you two talked he would contact you himself Hood." Nightwing huffed from the other end.

Making an indignant noise in the back of his throat he spoke. "Send me the info I'll go check, maybe I'll get to hurt someone, feeling a little tense."

"Don't go overboard, again."

"Yeah, whatever just send it." He snapped and ended the call. A few moments later his screen lit up with the information reading over it he stood.

Smoothing the Post-It note to the counter so it would stick he paused reading over it and found himself smirking, knowing that Marley would meet Red Hood again. After all he did have to restock her first aid kit.

**XXXXXX**

Marley woke to the blare of her alarm clock, hitting it off she sat up dislodging her cat from his spot by her side, he climbed onto her pillows curled up and went back to sleep. Looking at him in envy she stood, grabbed a change of clothes and headed to take a shower, afterwards she went back to her room. Turning on her TV she listened to the news as she put on her shoes, pausing when she heard the newswomen's next report.

"Another woman is missing from Lower Gotham today, Alana Gibbs, age twenty-five was reported missing by her mother early this morning. Miss Gibbs has been missing three days according to her mother, the mother reports her daughter went missing on her way home from work. If anyone has any information about the disappearance of Alana Gibbs please call the number below." The TV cut to a picture of a pretty blonde woman and her description along with the tips number.

Shaking her head Marley hit the power button and the screen went dark, standing she walked out to her living room grabbed her purse and her phone. Making sure she had her keys before leaving she had to stop at the bank and grab her bill and rent money. It was a hassle going to the bank every week, she had to take a cab or walk nearly thirty minutes but it was better than losing all of it if someone decided to rob her one day. Waving down a cab she climbed in and told him where to go, looking at her phone she saw she had a message from Karri.

'_Glad you made it home safe, you really need to invest in a car. Even if it's a beater.' _Smiling at the woman's message she sent one back.

'_Cars are expensive, even a beater will run me around 600, I don't have that so cabs and walking are in my future for now.'_

Marley pressed her head against the window and watched as the buildings flashed by, she paid the driver when they reached the bank. Using the ATM out front she pulled off what she needed and jogged across the street to the mini mart to pay her bills. Once that was done, she decided to walk to the store then catch a cab back home and do nothing for the rest of her day off. The rest of her outing was uneventful, she made it back to her complex paid her landlord Mrs. Storn and went back to her apartment.

She was in the middle of putting her groceries away when her phone chimed, grabbing it she saw it was another message from Karri.

'_Such a stubborn girl! Anyways the twins miss you. Declan told me he wants to come over to visit and Layla said she misses Jasper.'_

'_I try. I miss those little monsters too, I'm off Saturday and Sunday they can come visit one of those days. I'm sad to say Jasper does not miss Layla, he disapproves of her affection.' _She sent back and felt a pang of regret for her cat, he would have to spend that day hiding from the twins.

'_Saturday is perfect, I'm off too we can make a day of it?'_

'_Sounds good.'_

Putting the last of her food away Marley set about doing nothing as she had planned, she watched a few british comedies, and some soap operas messaged back and forth with Karri and made dinner then watched more TV. She curled up in bed and felt a small bit of discouragement at the fact Red Hood didn't show up, after all he did owe her new medical supplies.

**XXXXXX**

"Marley I need another pitcher of light for table seven!"

"Hold up, Sable!" She shouted back as she slid the man across the bar from her a whisky and took the ten and made change.

Grabbing a new pitcher she filled it with the light beer and took it to the other woman, handing it off the coco skinned woman smiled.

"Thanks it's crazy today, be back."

"Hey, four shots of tequila." Turning she gave a smile and poured the man his drinks.

It was seven thirty and The Peppermint Poodle was in the middle of a rush, the bar was packed as were the tables and the girls weren't even scheduled to perform for another half hour. Fixing her glasses that slid down her nose Marley slid across another drink and started working on a tray of mixed drinks for table two. Sable slid past her and grabbed three mugs and filled them before twisting around her and disappearing onto the floor again. Finishing the mixed drinks she yelled for Kimmy, passing the tray to the blonde she told her what table and went back to taking orders. Finally the rush died down and the DJ called out the first girl, finally having a little down time Marley grabbed a rag and started wiping beer, and who knows what else off of the counter.

"Heeey, Mar-Marley, baby!" Groaning, she looked across the bar to the lanky man his short brown hair messy and white long sleeve shirt stained with something.

"What do you need Finn?" She asked as she went back to wiping down the bar.

"A jack, hol' the ice." Tossing the rag aside Marley poured the drink and slid it to the man.

"Soooo, whacha doin' Marey?" Finn slurred out not even getting her name right, drunk fucker.

"Working like every other time you ask Finn."

Finn's hazy eyes narrowed and he threw back the alcohol and slammed the cup down. "No need ta- to get all offensive was own-only askin.'" His fingers tapped against the counter before his hand shot out and gripped her wrist as it passed with the rag.

"Finn let go, we've told you that you can't grab the girls, including me!" Marley snarled glaring at the drunk.

"Awww, come on babe you know ol' Finn has a thing fo' ya.'" He said leaning on his elbows across the bar.

"I don't give a fuck, you got five seconds to let go before I call Marcus and he tosses you out on your head again!" Fingers tightened on her wrist. "Five, Four, th-"

"One." A large hand gripped Finn's wrist and the drunk let out a yelp and dropped Marley's arm, pulling it back she looked at the man holding Finn.

"Leggo a me!" Finn snapped tugging his wrist to no avail.

"Lady said to let go, you should listen." The big guy growled out shoving Finn away, the drunk man glowered at the other before he slunk away.

"Marcus!" A stocky man cut through the crowded and made his way to her. "Finn's here and he's grabby again."

Running fingers through his short brown hair Marcus sighed. "I'll keep an eye out, he hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm good but keep an eye on Kimmy and Sable he likes to harass them when I shut his drunk ass down."

"Will do. Gonna get back out there then." With that Marcus left.

Marley turned back to see the big guy had taken up Finn's abandoned stool and had his arms crossed against the hardwood of the bar. She scanned his features shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes were set in a narrow face with lightly tanned skin. Wide shoulders and the black leather jacket he wore did little to hide the muscles on his arms nor did the form fitted tee shirt he wore under it. No wonder Finn had turned tail and ran, this guy could have probably snapped his wrist, with no effort.

"You just gonna stare at me all night, or ask me if I want a drink?" Marley jumped at the sound of his voice and snorted.

"Just admiring the large ape who helped me is all." She snipped to hide her embarrassment at being caught staring.

"That's hurtful, I save you from a drunk and you call me an ape."

"Oh, thank you brave sir, how ever will I repay your kindness." She said dryly and the guy chuckled.

"Bourbon would be a nice start." Marley rolled her eyes and poured the drink.

"Eight bucks."

"Can I start a tab?" Marley raised a brow and pulled the glass back.

"Tabs are for trusted regulars only, no cash, no drink. Shining Knight or not."

"Damn, down girl, I got money just didn't want to pay everytime I order a drink." He sighed, pulling out a black wallet and handing her a ten.

"Lot of cheap assholes who down a drink and don't pay and Marcus has to toss em' out on their asses." She said grabbing his change.

"How long you worked here?" Marley narrowed her eyes. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Little over a year."

"The uniform good for you." Marley rolled her eyes, the pink shirt was low cut and exposed a nice amount of cleavage.

"My girls are nice, boobs sell booze and drunks who like boobs give me nice tips, so yeah it works great for me." She growled as the big guy swirled the liquor in his glass.

"You're pretty vicious."

"You're pretty nosey." She bit back and he chuckled softly.

"Not nosey, curious." He took a drink of liquor.

"Potato, potato it's the same thing." She said waving her hand and looking down the bar as someone called out to her.

"So what do you consider a regular?" He asked when she came back.

"You gotta come at least three times a week for two months and not cause any trouble, then, maybe you get a tab." She said.

"Mmm, then I'll be back." He swallowed the rest of his drink and stood pausing he looked at her. "Name's Jason by the way."

"Didn't ask." She called and he shot her a smirk before he left.

'_Fucking weirdo, guess Gotham's chock full of um.'_ Marley though as she went back to tending the bar.

**XXXXXX**

**I enjoy Marley and Jason more than I thought I would. **


	4. Twins and talks

"Auntie Marley!" Tiny arms wrapped around her thighs and a face smushed into her stomach.

"Hello, Declan." Marley laughed ruffling the small boys blond hair he shifted looking up at her his chin resting against her stomach.

"I missed you Auntie."

"I missed you more!" Another pair of tiny hands grabbed her left forearm and tugged and she looked down at the blond girl and smiled.

"Nuh uh Layla, I did!"

"_You_ only wanted to come for cookies, Declan!" Layla tattled pushing her brother trying to dislodge him from Marley.

"NO, I came for Auntie _you_ only wanted Jasper, he don't even like you!"

Before a fight could break out between the five year olds Marley cut in.

"Okay you two, Auntie missed you both equally now no more fighting."

"I told you two not to fight and it's the first thing you do once you're through the door, honestly." Karri sighed crossing her arms and looking at her twins who looked at the floor.

"Sorry Mommy." They both muttered sadly.

"Oh, come on Karri they just missed their favorite Auntie!" Marley chided as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around the twins and tugged them close.

"Yeah, Mommy."

"How can you be mad at these faces?" Marley said and the twins pouted pressing their cheeks to Marley's.

Sighing Karri waved her hand at them. "You're just as bad as they are sometimes Marley I swear." But the smile on her lips took any bite out of her words.

"Sooo, who wants to bake cookies?" Marley asked and the twins nearly exploded at the idea and ran to the kitchen pushing and pulling at each other.

"Come on Auntie!"

"I'm coming."

An hour later the cookies were done and they were all sitting in the living room the twins sitting on the floor, plate of misshapen cookies between them and coloring on some old sketch pads.

Marley looked at the twins and took in how big they were getting, they were five and both had their mothers bright blond hair and her small nose. Declan had Karri's dark blue eyes that darkened the same way his mothers did when angry or upset. Layla had bright green eyes she most likely inherited from her 'father' that seemed to shine when she smiled and laughed. Layla was a lover, she didn't like conflict and would cry if people fought or if Declan picked on her too often. Declan on the other hand had a stubborn streak a mile wide and enjoyed arguing with everyone, but would defend his sister claiming only he could pick on her. The first time Marley met the twins they had automatically claimed her as their aunt since she was their mommy's friend, child logic at it's finest.

Marley had met Karri in a bakery while job hunting and had absently mentioned finding a job was harder than it should be in Gotham. The pretty blond standing next to her at the counter had laughed and told her that her place of employment was in need of a new bartender. Marley had raised a brow at the woman and asked what bar it was, Karri had laughed, unzipped her jacket showing off the pink shirt of The Peppermint Poodle. Marley had blinked at the shirt then looked at the blond who assured her that she would only have to bartend and that she would make good tips because she was cute.

With no other job searches for the day Marley had walked with Karri to the strip club and met the owner Curtis Pollard, he shook her hand and offered her the spot. Telling her that she had no obligation to dance and she could be the permanent bar tender since the last one was fired for skimming the tills. With a smile Marley had accepted the offer and told Curtis she was willing to start that minute, the man happily accepted since he had been running the bar and trying to do inventory.

That was over a year ago and Marley loved her job, despite where she worked the girls were nice, they watched out for each other and had a system worked out for those who had kids. The girls that were off would watch the others kids, those that had cars would pick them up from school and even take them to doctors appointments. The moms liked to say the club was a village and it took all of them to keep their kids in line.

Curtis was an amazing boss he always worked with the girls, if something came up he would switch the performance schedule and not complain or bitch. On rainy days he would pay for a cab if a girl didn't have a car or drop them off himself, he was even helping Kimmy get into college by helping her look for grants. Even the bouncers were sweethearts and cared for all the girls they didn't allow the patrons to talk bad about a girl and tossed plenty out on their ass for simply calling Marley a bitch.

"Marley." She looked from the twins to Karri.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm going to ask Curtis if he can help me apply for colleges, I've been thinking about it for a few months and I want to go into child services." She looked over to the twins. "I know I got lucky by getting away from Steven before I had the twins but some people are not as lucky. I want to help the kids in those situations a child should be loved by their parents not terrified of them." She looked back to Marley. "I just don't know how it would go over if a _dancer_ applied for a class like that and-" Marley cut her off.

"Karri listen to me don't you dare let other people make you think what you do is something to be ashamed of. You do it to take care of your kids, you can pull in more on a good night than I do all week, just because some people demonize _Dancers_ does not mean you are less. If you want to go into child services you do it, don't let others hold you back, better your life for yourself and the twins." Marley said fiercely as she looked Karri in the eye, the woman was amazing and she would damn well know it.

"Do you think so?"

"You damned well know I do." Marley told her.

"Awww, Auntie said a swear, mommy!" Layla said pointing at Marley from the floor.

"Yeah, now you gotta time out, Auntie." Declan chimed in.

"Auntie can say swears she's over five foot tall, it's in the rules." Marley said with a smile, the twins looked to Karri.

"Really mommy?"

"Yep, that's how it is." She said and Marley could see her trying to hold back her laughter.

"Then when I'm tall I can say swears?" Declan asked.

"Only if you pass the test." Marley added.

"There's a test to say swears!" Declan gasped mouth hanging open.

"Yep and it's super hard, Auntie had to take it three times." Marley said holding up three fingers and the twins looked at each other.

Then Layla looked at her. "It's gotta be hard cause you're smart Auntie so is mommy."

"How many times did you have to take the swear test mommy?" Declan asked.

"Mmm, twice."

"Whoa!" The both whispered.

"Speaking of tests, how are the twins doing in school?" Marley asked and the twins jumped in.

"I'm good at math!" Declan called.

"I'm better at spelling." Layla said climbing to her feet. "Look." She placed the sketch pad down on Marley's knees and slowly wrote CAT, DOG, SIT, NO and YES in big sloppy letters and smiled up at Marley.

"Look, look!" Declan shouted climbing to his feet holding his sketch pad out with simple kindergarten math on it. 1+1, 1+2, 0+0 and had answered them all right.

"Well look at you two, you'll be the smartest two in your class at this rate." Marley told them in awe.

"Really?"

"Of course, you both have a smart mommy and a smart Auntie so you'll be just as smart if not smarter."

Layla gasped. "We could be smarter than mommy?"

"Mommy wants you to be smarter baby, then you can go to college and do what you want when you're an adult." Karri told her cupping the little girls face in a hand.

"What do you want to be Layla?" Marley asked and the little girls face lit up.

"A vet, I want to help animals, cause I love Jasper and our class goldfish."

"That's a great dream Layla." She said then looked at Declan. "What about you, what do you want to be." Declan looked at the floor and Layla started to laugh.

"Declan wants to be like Superman, a superhero but he can't." She said giggling at her brother.

"Why do you say that Layla?" The little girl looked at Marley in confusion.

"Cause he can't fly and he don't have superpowers." She said in confusion.

"Well, Batman doesn't have superpowers either but he's a hero." Marley told the little girl, who pouted.

"But Batman has cool stuff and Declan don't." Layla defended.

"Commissioner Gordon is a hero too, Layla him and the rest of the GCPD." Marley said even though she knew most of them would sell out their own mothers for the right price, everyone knew.

"But-"

"Layla," Karri cut in. "Declan didn't laugh at your dream you should give him the same treatment."

Layla's lips pursed as she thought. "Okay, Declan might not fly like Superman or have cool stuff but he could be like Mr. Gordon."

"That's right, anyone can be a hero if they want it." Marley said with a smile.

**XXXXXX**

"You're back again, huh?"

"I am."

"Pretty dead set on starting that tab, huh big guy?" Marley said as she wiped down the bar across from Jason.

"Seems that way doesn't it?"

The man had been true to his word and over the past two and a half weeks he had shown up at least three days a week, he bought a drink and chatted with the others at the bar or with Marley. He never paid attention to the girls dancing and he never bought more than three drinks and would leave after an hour or two. Kimmy had seen him and automatically fell in love, trying to pry information about him out of Marley and had been flirting with him since then.

Poor girl was brushed off or ignored by him and she would pout and huff and stomp off to wait tables and come back the next time he showed up with her game face on. Girl was dedicated, Marley had to give her that even if it wasn't going to get her anywhere. She had brought it up after the fourth time he had blown off Kimmy's attempts to flirt.

"Not looking for anything like that." He had said simply before he left the bar.

Marley had told the girl but she said she would win him over, that he would give in to her charms soon enough. Then with a smile she had adjusted her shirt and tried to talk to him again, only to fail- once again.

Speak of the devil, there she was.

"Hey cutie." Kimmy cooed and Marley heard the exasperated sigh from the man before he downed his shot.

"No." He said simply as Kimmy slid up next to Marley on the serving side of the bar leaning on her elbows.

"I didn't even say anything yet." Kimmy huffed in irritation.

"You've only been hounding me from the first day you saw me, it don't take a fucking rocket scientist to know what you were gonna say." He bit out, he was clearly fed up with Kimmy and her endless flirting.

"But why not!" Kimmy barked.

"Don't want you that's why." He growled glaring back at the girl.

Kimmy was silent for a moment watching his face then her face split into a huge grin. "Oooh, I get it, okay." She said then looked at Marley and giggled before she walked away to deal with someone down the bar.

Marley looked after her in confusion. "What did she get?" She mused.

"Couldn't tell you, girl's fucking weird."

Marley snorted. "Like you're one to talk." He gave her a weird look and she went on. "You come to a strip club and don't watch any of the girls dance, you just sit at my bar and drink."

"Maybe I like the booze here." He said tapping his fingers on the bar Marley rolled her eyes and poured another glass.

"Oh, please this booze is mediocre at best and swill at its worst." She said sliding him the glass and leaning her hip against the counter as she watched the stage where the DJ was calling out a new girl. "You should watch her, Jazmin is a good dancer and she has a nice ass." She looked over when she heard Jason choak into his drink, and smiled.

"Marley."

"Hey Curt, what's up?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I won't be able to take you home tonight, Linda's not feeling well and I have to get home, and your place is pretty far out of the way."

"It's okay Curt I've walked home from here before."

"I'm going to ask around, see if someone can give you a ride, I don't like the thought of you walking all the way to your place."

"I can take you." Marley looked over to Jason her brow lifted.

"I barely even know you." Marley said and Curtis looked at the larger man with narrowed eyes.

"What's your name boy?" Curtis asked.

"Jason." Curtis eyed him for a little longer and looked back at Marley. "Do you have your taser?" She shook her head no.

Curtis walked away and came back a few minutes later and held out a small black taser taking it Marley asked.

"What's all this for Curt."

"If you accept his offer I want you to have some protection." He said seriously and gave Jason another hard glare before he left.

"So what's in it for you?" Marley asked tucking the taser away in her pocket.

"Just being a good simaritain."

"Don't believe you." Marley deadpanned and he just smirked. "Fine, if no one can give me a ride I accept your offer, Good Simaritain."

Marley glared at his back as she followed him out of the club, no one was able to take her home Marcus brought Kimmy, Sable and Jenny and had no more room. Denis, their DJ lived on the opposite side of town and Amber and Terry shared a cab and both lived towards the pier. So with the bitter realization that she had no one to help her she took up Jason's offer of a ride home. She patted the taser in her pocket and checked her purse for her can of bear mace, seeing it she smiled. Then bumped into Jason as he came to a quick stop, rubbing her nose she looked around him, and blanched.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, I'll walk." She said looking at the large red motorcycle sitting at the curb.

"You scared?" Jason quipped and Marley looked up to see a stupid mocking smile on his face.

"No, I just don't want you to kill me." She bit back.

"I ain't died yet." He said with a snort as he settled himself on the bike and looked at her expectantly.

"First time for everything." She ground out then sighed. "Fucking shit."

"Can you even get on, you're awful tiny?"

"Har, har you're fucking hillarious." She said in a deadpan as she climbed onto the bike using his shoulder to pull herself up.

"So I've been told." He said as he shifted and she slid closer to him she wiggled trying to scoot back. "You have to sit closer, easier to control the bike and you won't fall off."

"Uh huh." Marley said sarcastically as she fished the taser from her back pocket.

"Seriously move closer and put your arms around me, some of us want to go home."

Not answering him she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around his waist taser still clutched in her hand.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing." Jason said and shifted her hand so the prongs of the taser were pointing up.

"Maybe that was my intended target."

"Now who's being funny?" He bit out as he started the bike, Marley jerked at the sound, her arms tightening and she felt the muscle under his shirt. Jesus what did this guy do?

"Who said I was being funny." She said loudly to be heard over the bike.

"Well try and refrain from shocking me anywhere or we might die, driving while being fucking barbequed is hard."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hold on." With that the bike lurched forward and Marley's arm tightened on reflex and she pressed her cheek to his back. The slight shaking let her know he was laughing at her, asshole.

Twenty minutes later they stopped in front of Marley's complex, with a little difficulty she got off the bike and Jason chuckled at her as she stumbled. She shot him a glare and huffed, she should probably thank him he did bring her home and didn't do anything. Well he did try and scare her once when he flew through a yellow light he clearly should have stopped at.

Crossing her arms she told him. "Thanks for the lift."

"No, problem."

"Maybe you're not such a bad guy, Jason." His eyes widened slightly before falling back to the bored look he held before.

"That looked like it hurt to admit, you okay, need an ambulance?"

"Well, now I take it back smartass." She huffed and tried to hide her smile.

"Yeah, yeah, go inside I'll leave when you get in the main door."

"Right, see ya." She made it to the doors of her complex before he spoke.

"See ya' Marley." She keyed in the code and stepped into the lobby and listened to the sound of his bike dwindle to nothing before she made her way to her apartment.

Maybe that idiot wasn't so bad.

**XXXXXX**

**Seriously though strippers make bank. **

**The 'swear word test' is something I used to tell my niece and nephew.**


	5. Saved

Stupid.

She was so fucking stupid, how could she drop her gurad like that? She had to walk home from work and was a block from her complex when she had looked into her purse to find her keys. As she was digging through the bag a hand grabbed her, their fingers digging into her arm, yelping she twisted and jammed her taser into the man's shoulder. His grip loosened and she ran closing in on her complex, her heart hit the pit of her stomach as she heard the pounding of feet, he was chasing her. Passing her complex Marley's mind short circuited as a flash of panic took over, she rounded the corner of her block and made it to the end of the street before her mind snapped back. She reached into her purse feeling for her phone her fingers brushed over the device and she pulled it out as she barreled across the street. Panting she unlocked the screen and dialed the cops passing by an ally.

She was jerked to a stop, her phone and purse clattering to the sidewalk as a hand grabbed her jacket and she was slammed into the brick wall of the ally. Her head cracked against the wall and the man's free hand gripped her throat holding her firmly against the dirty wall, with a snarl she brought up the hand holding her taser. Before she could plunge it into the man's face he grabbed her wrist and slammed her hand into the wall next to her head, she gripped the taser tighter. Two more vicious slams against the brick and the taser fell from her fingers, hitting the filth covered ground, she had lost her best protection. Her eyes narrowed at the man pinning her to the wall she took in the shit eating grin, greasy black hair and dark eyes as his fingers tightened on the wrist he had pinned to the wall.

There was no way she could get out of this with strength, the man was at least five inches taller and out weighed her by a good eighty pounds. She would have to wait for an opportunity to run, going with what she knew he wanted, since he had yet to take her purse she'd soon have a good chance. The man shifted moving closer to her and Marley pushed her back harder against the brick and bared her teeth at him before she snarled.

"Get the fuck off me you dirty bastard!" The man narrowed his eyes before the hand around her throat disappeared and he backhanded her full across the face, she felt the sting at the corner of her mouth and a trickle of blood.

"Shut up bitch." He growled as Marley blinked the white spots from her vision.

His hand gripped her throat again and he squeezed and she gasped as her air was cut off, and her body started to shake as fear threatened to take over.

"This is going to happen one way or the other, so don't fight it." His hand loosened on her throat and she sucked in a breath.

'_You got life fucked up if you think I'm just going to let this happen, asshole.' _Marley thought as she watched the man shift and lean closer.

She shifted and the man moved closer, shifting a knee between her legs before he forced a kiss on her. Her gut rolled, churning at the action and the smell of cheap cologne and stale cigarette smoke that filled her nose. Clenching her teeth together her free hand slid down the man's side and towards his crotch with a quick jerk Marley grabbed his junk and squeezed. His breath left in a huff and blew across her face in a bitter smelling puff, as he jerked away his hand holding her wrist dropped and the one on her throat tightened. With a growl Marley gripped tighter and twisted her wrist to the right, he let out a high pitched sound before he let go of her fully. Marley used all her weight and pushed off the ally wall with a shout, slamming her shoulder into the man and releasing his balls as she knocked him off balance. She skirted around him, reaching the sidewalk she picked left and ran, her legs shaking and unsteady from fear, she didn't want to stop, to be grabbed again.

"Fucking bitch!" The man bellowed as he burst from the ally.

"Leave me alone." Marley whimpered her voice shaking, cracking.

"I'll kill you for that." He screamed and Marley's fear doubled.

She felt her hands start to shake and her vision blurred as the tears came, fuck, she was fucked why didn't she pay more attention, she should have grabbed her phone as she went past. Sucking in a shuddering breath she heard the man getting closer, she careened around the next corner and whined, the street lights were dim and some were out.

"Stop running bitch, face it."

Suddenly something dropped to the sidewalk the shadowed figure stood and Marley didn't have the time to stop or move around them. She smashed into the hard planes of a chest, her hands shot up to push away, but she was pinned to them when an arm locked around her shoulders. She struggled to get away fingers digging into the leather under her hands.

"Marley, stop." The muffled call of her name froze her, slowly she looked up.

"Red Hood." Was all she could say as she stared up at the man, she couldn't see his face since he was wearing his helmet but the tense lines of his body told her all she needed to know.

He was pissed.

"Fucking bitch!" Her body jerked at the man's voice and Hoods arm pulled her closer and she felt the shift of his body as he moved then she heard the click of a safety being released.

"Holy fuck!" The man who was chasing her cried as he apparently got close enough to see the gun toting vigilante. "He-hey Hood you can have her, I-I didn't mean nothin' by it." He babbled.

"Oh, so I didn't hear you screaming you were going to kill her, you prick."

"I was- only messing. I just wanted her money is all."

"You're not helping yourself you dumb fuck, give me one good reason I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out right now?"

Marley tensed and hid her face in his shirt she didn't want this, she didn't want to be here; to be apart of someone's death, even this sick assholes.

"I was only after her money!" The man cried.

"We both know that's a lie, asshole." Marley felt Hood shift again and fisted the leather of his jacket in her hands and pushed her face closer tensing her body waiting for the shot.

She heard the vigilante sigh then his arm moved and a hand fell to her right shoulder.

"Get on your knees, now asshole!" He snapped.

"Come on now-"

"I said down!" Hood snarled. "Stay here." He said as he passed Marley and she turned to watch.

"Come on man don't do this." The man cried as Red Hood stalked towards him.

"Apologize." Hood growled pointing his gun at the man's head.

"I'm sorry."

"Not to me, to her." Hood pushed the gun to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, god I'm sorry." He cried looking at her.

"She's the _only_ reason your sorry ass is still alive." Hood bit out and smashed his gun against the man's head and he crumpled to the sidewalk. Crouching over the man, Red Hood dug out zip ties and pinned his wrists together.

Finally everything caught up to her and Marley dropped to a crouch, digging her fingers into her hair. She let out a shuddering breath as she fought back the urge to sob as her body shook and tears brimmed her eyes again. If Red Hood hadn't shown up when he did, she would have- that sick bastard would have- she gripped her hair tighter. Soft footsteps caught her attention and black boots came into her vision then knees as Hood crouched down.

"Marley." His voice came out stronger, looking up she saw his face his helmet was resting on his knee and his arm propped on it. "You're okay, now."

Before she could say anything.

"Hood!" Someone shouted as they hit the ground behind her.

With a shriek Marley jumped up and turned towards the newcomer her knees protested the sudden movement and she fell back. Hands grabbed her and steadied her as she took in the man in front of her.

"What the fuck Nightwing." Hood snapped.

"Sorry, you just took off and cut the feed to the com link." Nightwing said looking at the other man.

"Didn't want you nagging in my ear about not killing the asshole." Red Hood shot back releasing Marley.

"Did you, I didn't hear a gunshot but that doesn't mean much with you." Nightwing said as he looked around Marley and Hood at the crumpled man.

"No, I didn't so spare me the lecture." He bit out Marley clenched her hands trying to stop them from shaking and felt a sting in her left hand looking at the sidewalk trying to rangle her breathing.

"Really?" The word was said in confused amazement. "Because of her?" Marley looked up at that she saw the hero was staring at her, his brow drawn.

"Yeah, she was already petrified, me splattering his brains across the sidewalk wasn't gonna fucking help any."

"You've never cared before."

"Fine, I didn't want to listen to you bitch and moan the rest of patrol about me killing the stupid prick, bout how it's not right and morals and shit." The man behind her growled.

Nightwing watched Red Hood for a few more moments before he sighed and looked back at Marley and stepped towards her. Taking in a quick breath she stepped back and bumped into Red Hood and Nightwing stopped and tapped his finger to the side of his mouth.

"You're bleeding."

Marley touched her mouth and her lip stung at the contact and her fingers came back speckled with blood. Looking down she saw her shirt was spattered with blood, shit how bad was her mouth? Her hand came up and touched her cheek and jaw from where she had been hit and hissed at the dull ache that moved across her face. Clenching her fists again she felt the sting and looked at the back of her left hand, there were scratches covering the expanse of her hand and fingers. The second knuckle on her hand was split and bleeding, a fresh wave of emotions slammed into her and she folded her arms, keeping her injured hand on top.

"Come on, I'll make sure you get home." She looked up at Red Hood.

"We should wait on the GCPD they're on the way, so she can make a statement." Nightwing put it and received a glare from the other.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, she needs to fill out a statement."

Before Red Hood could respond Marley cut in. "I don't want to."

"It would be helpful if you did." Marley snorted at the blue and black clad hero.

"They won't care, who cares about a strippers words?" She wasn't really a stripper but one look at the shirt and it didn't matter what she did at The Poodle, everyone made their own conclusions.

"They'll care."

"No, they won't they never do, I just want to go home, can't you tell them what happened?" She asked looking the man in the eyes or would have if the white lens in the mask didn't hide them.

"Hood can, I'll take you home."

"I'm not talking to those assholes, I'm one of their least favorite people Nightwing they'd probably try and arrest me instead of listen to me, you do it. Pretty fucking easy to see what the prick was trying to do." Red Hood told him pulling his helmet back on.

"Right, find make sure you turn your link back on when you're done Hood."

"Whatever." Then he tilted his head towards Marley. "Just walk home I'll keep an eye on you from above." She nodded and he walked down the sidewalk kicking the unconscious man as he passed then disappeared into the ally.

"Come on, I'll walk you past him." Nightwing said as he walked past her, she licked her lips and followed him.

Passing by she kept Nightwing between her and the man stepping off the curb to put more space between herself and him. She stopped down the sidewalk and looked back at the hero.

"Thank you." He gave her a smile and a nod.

Turing she walked down the sidewalk her arms folded across her chest hugging herself she made it around the corner before she looked up. Scanning the rooftops trying to spot Red Hood, she knew he was following her but seeing him would make her feel better. She didn't see him and she bit her lip reaching the ally she stopped and grabbed her things, kicking some garbage away to find her taser. She was amazed her things were still there, but she would take it, she needed a win right now. Having the tiny electrical device in her hand added an extra layer of comfort on top of the fact she had a bonafide vigilante walking her home. She scanned the roofs again as she started walking again and saw the outline of a shadow and smiled to herself.

**XXXXXX**

Jason wanted to go back and beat the unconscious man to death, to beat him until he couldn't move, couldn't breath and then snap his neck. Shooting him would be too much of a mercy the sick bastard didn't deserve. Jail was also too good for that fucker, Jason's fingers itched at the idea, his body was buzzing with the thought of punishing him. He knew the man would probably be out in a few months, a year at best with good behavior and he would try what he did tonight again. Jason could wait to kill the prick, he was a patient man, well he was a patient man now.

He had been standing on a roof with Dick as he told him about more women disappearing, apparently the disappearances were starting to happen in Metropolis now according to Superman. As he was relaying the information a man's shout had echoed through the night air then silence for a few moments then another yell. He had looked over the edge of the building to see a woman running towards them a man running with a limp after her, he looked closer at the woman as she made it past. His body had tensed and his blood boiled as he saw who it was, with a snarl he had spun on his heel and took off leaving Dick in his wake. As he ran across the rooftops gaining on Marley and her pursuer his comlink had flared to life Dick demanding to know what was going on. He cut it off, not wanting the other man to know that he knew the woman, that was a pain she didn't need to deal with, no one should be forced to deal with fucking Bruce as Batman.

As Jason passed by Marley he hit the edge of the building and stepped off the side landing in the middle of the sidewalk. Her tear streaked face was what he saw first then she slammed into him, he felt her body tense up ready to run again. Wrapping an arm around her he felt her whole body shaking, as soon as he said her name all the tension in her body vanished. When he saw the prick chasing her, round the corner he pulled his gun and lifted it, he smirked as the man saw who he was and how his face shifted into one of pure terror. Marley's shaking had started again once he mentioned killing the man, and he had realized that he couldn't kill the asshole with her there. Marley was soft, she wasn't built like he was, if he killed the asshole for what he was trying to do to her she would actually feel bad.

Jason gripped the gun in his hand tighter and had stalked to the man, so badly wanting to hurt him, to kill the bastard but he shoved the gun into his head. He let him know that Marley had spared his pathetic life for now, that _she_ was the reason he wasn't dead, that _she_ was his savior. He got some satisfaction when his gun smashed against the man's head harder than necessary to knock someone out. He had cinced the zip ties as tightly as possible, watching as they dug into the man's skin, with a smirk he went back to Marley. Pulling off his helmet he had crouched in front of her taking in her beginnings of a panic attack, he called her name and she looked at him.

Then Dick had dropped in and scared her all over again, that was something else he was going to have to deal with. He knew the look he was given, even with that fucking domino mask he knew all the other man's facial cues, sadly. And he knew the look for 'this isn't over' that played across his face when he had argued that he was taking Marley home. Jason had stopped and watched as Marley grabbed her things from the ally and looked up trying to see him again, he stepped closer to the edge of the building giving her what she wanted. He watched as she walked past the main door of her building then he was scaling the side of it and made his way to her fire escape.

He waited until he saw the thin beam of light filter past her curtains before he tapped on her window, it took a few minutes before she was opening in. Climbing in he pulled off his helmet and took in her face his jaw tightened as he saw the beginnings of a bruise on her face and her lip was bleeding again. Running a hand through his hair he set his helmet on her kitchen counter and sighed trying to battle down his rising anger.

"Go change." He told her and her mouth opened then closed and she nodded before slinking down the hall, he heard the click of her door.

He went to her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and set it on the kitchen table then checked her freezer finding an ice tray. Then a zip lock bag and dumped the ice into it and wrapped it in a dish towel and dropped himself onto one of her kitchen chairs. Marley slunk back into the main room it a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt with a gray cat in her arms.

"Come sit." Jason told her kicking the chair in front of him out, she sunk into it without arguing.

"Here hold this to your cheek, the colds good for keeping down swelling." He told her holding out the ice.

Marley propped her feet on the bar of her chair and the cat curled up on her legs and she took the ice holding it to her face with her un-injured hand.

"Give me your hand." Marley placed her tiny hand in his and he turned it over and let out a hard breath at the scratches and the split skin. Grabbing one of the newly added alcohol pads he wiped down the back of her hand and she let out small hisses as her hand burned. Rubbing antibiotic cream over her hand he started to wrap it with a roll of bandages and he heard her let out a small huffing laugh.

"What?" He asked not looking up from her hand.

"Usually it's the other way around and I'm the one patching you up." Jason's hands faltered at her words.

"Yeah, well from now on, let's keep it that way." He told her. "What happened?"

It took her a few minutes before she answered him.

"I was stupid, stopped paying attention, thought I was close enough to my place."

"You walked home?"

"Yeah, no one I work with could give me a ride and the guy I usually bum rides from wasn't there tonight." That was like a punch to the gut, if he had been there she wouldn't be in this state.

"But it's okay you saved my ass, right." She said looking at him with a small sad smile.

"Yeah." He set her hand down and moved the ice from her face and wiped the blood from her lip and used some skin glue to close the split in her lip. He cleaned up the mess and watched as she ran her fingers through the cats fur, the crackle of his com link caught his ear. Grabbing his helmet he held his finger up telling Marley to be quiet.

"What?"

"_**Where are you?"**_

"Went out farther, dropped the girl off already."

"_**Aright, I'm headed back to the Cave." **_

"Right, fine." He cut the link off and looked back to Marley.

"I gotta go, make sure you keep that ice one your cheek for a little while longer, you're going to have one hell of a bruise though."

"It's okay a bruise is better than the alternative." His teeth ground together at the thought.

As he walked to the window she called out again.

"Hey, Hood." He looked back at her over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Lock your window." He stepped onto the fire escape.

Marley was getting _Jason's_ number as soon as he saw her next time.

**XXXXXX **

**This was a 180 chapter, from the rest of them but I actually have a plot for this now. **


	6. Numbers

Karri had an absolute fit when she saw Marley's bruised face and swollen lip as did the other girls at The Poodle. They swarmed her with questions and scolded her about being a cheap ass and not getting a cab as they crushed her in hugs. Curtis had tried to send her back home for the day, telling her if she wanted she could take the day off and not have it count against her. She refused, she didn't want to be at home she needed to be around people she didn't want to be with her thoughts. They were pulling her into dark places at the moment and she didn't need that, she needed the girls and Curtis at The Poodle. They helped ease the rapid spinning of her thoughts and Karri knew it as she agreed with Marley and told Curtis that she should stay with them.

After Red Hood left and she locked her window and checked her front door twice then all of her windows again. Marley had spent an hour in her shower scrubbing her body with her blue loofah until her skin stung and was tinged pink. When the water was ice cold she finally got out and dried off pulled on new clothes, scooped up Jasper and curled up on her bed hugging the gray short hair and cried. She sobbed until her eyes burned and her head hurt and she felt sick, rolling onto her stomach she buried her face in her pillow. She spent nearly twenty minutes calming herself down after she stopped her shuddering breaths she pulled her blanket over herself and went to sleep. Waking up at noon she laid in her bed until Jasper meowed wanting fed, so she got up and poured food into his bowl and scratched his ears as he ate.

It took her two hours after she woke up to go look in the bathroom mirror and see the aftermath of her attack. She licked her bottom lip as she stood at the threshold of her bathroom, willing herself to move, to see her face. Finally she stood in front of the glass and took in her face, the left side of her jaw was covered in a deep blackish blue bruise and the corner of her lip where it had been split was starting to scab over. Her bottom lip was swollen and discolored, she looked awful, she grabbed the first aid kit and rewrapped her left hand after cleaning and putting more ointment on the cuts. When it was time for her to go to work she had hailed a cab and ignored the concerned look the driver gave her, not like he would ask about it.

That was all hours ago, now she stood behind the bar chatting with her regulars and answering questions about her bruises and brushing off their concerns. Occasionally chasing Karri off, when she was trying to over mother her and mess with her hand wrapping or apply more salve to her lip. Marcus was extra vigilant with her today, making his presence known if a patron got too rowdy close to Marley or asking her if she needed a break. Even Curtis was being overly attentive today asking if she was hungry and giving her extra breaks. That's what she was doing now sitting at the end of the bar, taking yet another break. She was sipping Coke from a straw and playing a game on her phone when knuckles tapped on the bar causing her to look up.

"Hey." She called backing out of her game.

"What do you mean 'hey' what the fuck happened to your face?" Jason asked her as he sat in the bar stool across from her.

"Got backhanded." She said casually playing with her straw.

"What happened to your hand?"

She pursed her lips, she was tired of this line of questioning she wanted to forget about it, for fucks sake. She looked up ready to snap at the man and tell him it wasn't any of his business, but the look of genuine concern on his face reminded her so much of Karri. Sighing she picked at the bandage on her hand, she was going to tell him, damn it.

"I walked home last night-"

"You walked to your place from here, you idiot." He snapped.

"Yeah, I already got it from Karri and the girls no need to yell at me too." She huffed.

"Jesus, why didn't you ask for a ride?"

"No, one could take me. Now shut up and listen or I won't tell you." He sighed and waited.

"Like I was saying, I walked home I made it to my block and could see my place so I dug into my purse to find my keys. Some fuck head grabbed me, I zapped him with my taser and ran for my place but he was determined. He chased me down the street slammed me into a wall I got this," She said holding up her hand. "From him slamming my hand into the wall to make me drop my taser. And I got the beauty mark on my lip from being backhanded when I called him 'A dirty bastard'." She said slumping onto her arms over the bar.

"How'd you get away?"

"Getting to that part, nasty fuck kissed me and I used my free hand to try and rip his nuts off, that sorry bitch picked the wrong night to wear track pants." She said with a nasty smirk. "Once he let me go I booked it, didn't know what I was going to do, I dropped my phone when he smashed me into the wall." Marley stopped to play with the straw in her drink.

"But I guess Karma pays off and I literally ran into Red Hood, almost broke my face, don't know what he does but dude's build like a goddamn brick wall. Power lifts cars or some shit, but anyways assface shows up and nearly pisses himself when he sees Red, who then proceeded to traumatize the dude then he makes him apologize to me. Knocks him out, Nightwing shows up nearly gives me a heart attack and Red walked me home, well kinda, if hopping across roofs counts as 'walking home'" Finishing she looks over at Jason.

"So you were saved by Red Hood, really?" He asked incredulously.

"Why'd you say it like that? Yeah he save my ass." She bit back sitting from her slouched position.

"Just haven't heard great stuff about the guy is all."

"I liked him well enough, he's pretty abrasive but he asked if I was okay and took up his time to make sure I got home safe, that counts as good guy points in my book."

"Huh, well look at you getting saved by a superhero, do you feel like a distressed damsel?" She looked up to see the man smirking at her.

"Don't be jealous, I bet if you get lucky and someone tries to mug you he'll show up and save you too."

He stared at her with a raised brow. "Do you really think anyone can take something from me if I don't want them too?"

She pouted taking in the big idiot and sighed. "No, I guess not you big ape."

"At least I'm not a pixie."

"Was that a jab at my height? I'll have you know I'm a respectable five foot three, you're just a freak of nature you giant." He laughed at her.

He watched her for a minute then nodded to himself and held out his hand. "Give me your phone."

"Er, why?"

"I'm putting my number in it so if you don't have a way home you can call me and I'll come get you." He said wiggling his fingers, palm up.

"I don't want you to do that, what if you're busy?"

"I'll still show up."

Such a weirdo, with a huff she set her phone in his hand and watched as he typed his number in her contacts, handing it back to her Marley smiled at him.

"Does this mean we're besties now?" She asked, sarcastically smile still in place.

"Not yet, one more thing you should learn to fight."

"I don't need to fight, I have a taser and the phone number of a big ape."

"I think that's a great idea." Marley looked over to Karri who was now standing beside her, arms crossed.

"Traitor." Marley huffed and the older woman smiled.

"Come on Hon, it can't hurt to learn a little self defence since you refuse to invest in a car." The blond told her.

"I wouldn't even be able to afford the classes, they cost too much." Marley said trying to get out of it.

"I was thinking I'd teach you." She glared at Jason who had his chin sitting in his palm and a small smirk on his lips.

"See your new friend can teach you, he's a big guy, he looks like he knows how to throw a punch."

"You want this big ape to push me around?"

"Yes, if you learn how to defend yourself in the process." Karri said then went in for the kill. "I don't want to see you like this again Marley." She said fingers brushing over her bruised cheek.

Son of a bitch. "Ugh, fine I'll do it, but I won't like it, and I'll complain."

"Oh, come on you might get to hit me, I know you'd love that." Jason said.

"Yeah, like right now."

"So big guy your name's Jason right?" Karri asked looking at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Marley snorted at him, Karri thumped the back of her head gently.

"Call me Karri sweetie, so what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a bounty hunter." Marley looked over at him in confusion, well that would explain why he was so fucking big.

"You look pretty young for that line of work, you can't be older than twenty- two like Marley."

"Twenty- three."

"Hmmm," Karri scrutinized him her lips pursed then she smiled. "Okay, I accept your friendship with Marley."

Marley floundered for a moment. "I'm twenty- two Karri I can pick my own friends."

"Mmmm, then why are the only friends you have people you work with?"

"That's low, Karri." Marley sighed.

"You need more outside of work friends." Karri looked at the clock behind her. "I gotta go I'm up next."

"What are you doing, this time?"

"Candyman."

"Oh, you haven't done that in a while."

"Everyone's in for a treat." Karri said with a laugh as she walked away.

"I like your friend, she went right for your throat didn't she?" Jason snickered as he watched the blond walk away.

"Yeah, she's gotten really good a guilt tripping lately her twins are five now so she's getting in a lot of practice." Marley sighed.

"She had that mom vibe." Then he smiled.

"What?"

"You're my friend now, your mom said so."

Marley blinked at him then laughed. "You're an idiot."

"When's your next day off?"

"Tuesday."

"Alright, we can start your training then I'll stop by to pick you up at your place." He said standing.

"You can't get into my building without the key code."

"I'll call you." Marley raised a brow.

"You don't have my number."

He smirked and lifted his phone. "I took it when I put my number in your phone."

"You're awful." She said but the smile she held took any bite from the words.

"See ya', Marley." She gave a still wave as he weaved through the crowd.

'_Maybe another friend isn't such a bad thing.'_

**XXXXXX**

Jason had done a pretty good job of avoiding Dick over the past few days since he saved Marley from that asshole, but as his life went nothing held for long. He was standing on a roof, leaning against an old air conditioning unit when the crunch of gravel caught his ear. Reaching for his weapon as he turned towards the sound he groaned in irritation when he saw Dick.

"Fuck."

"Don't you dare run again." The other man snapped.

"I'm not, tired of this shit, might as well get it over with." He pushed off the unit and walked over to Dick.

"Are you finally going to tell me about the girl?"

"Right to the point, huh?"

"Jason." The word had him sighing.

"I know her."

"Who knows her?" Jason knew what he was asking and bristled at the question.

"_I _know her not Red Hood." Technically a lie as she had met both of his personas but the less Dick knew the less Jason would have to listen to him bitch then run and tattle to Bruce.

"She doesn't know?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot, of course she dosen't, give me some credit, Dick." He snapped making his way back to the A/C unit and leaned against it. "I wouldn't subject her to fucking Batman breathing down her neck, fucking prick."

"Calm down I was just making sure, I'm not telling Bats or Bruce by the way." Jason looked at the other man head tilted in confusion.

"You're not going to be Golden boy and tell him, that I'm doing things for myself."

"She's _Jason's _friend so there's no reason for him to know." Then Dick smiled and Jason groaned. "So, what's her name?" He asked leaning next to him on the unit.

"Marley."

"Really? That's different, so she must be something if you like her." He paused briefly. "Please tell me she's not like Roy."

"She's not, she's…snarky but really... sweet." Dick didn't say anything and he glanced over and took in his expression. "What?"

"I've got to meet this girl."

"No." Was Jason's simple reply.

"Why not?" Dick whined sounding affronted.

"I don't want her to know Richard fucking Grayson is my adoptive brother." He bit out, then sighed. "Yet, she'll find out eventually but I just, I want," Jason paused rubbing the back of his neck.

"You want her to be your friend because of _you_ and not because of Bruce?"

"Yeah." The word came out soft.

"Alright, but once she adores you as her friend I want to actually meet her."

"Deal." Jason didn't know how that would play out and no matter how badly he didn't want it to happen he knew eventually Bruce would find out about Marley and try and stick his nose in his business, like always.

**XXXXXX **

**Aw, they exchanged numbers, forcefully in Marley's case but still. **

**I love putting vague references in the chapters, see if anyone can pick them out. **


	7. Dark Days

***This chapter contains descriptions of depression and its effects on someone***

**XXXXXX**

Marley knew it was coming, she felt the signs a few days ago her lack of happiness, her waning hunger, wanting to just sleep. She felt it wind up her body like a snake, crushing her, dragging her down into herself, digging into her brain making her thoughts go to darker places. It hit her full force when she woke Sunday morning, she rolled over and stared at her alarm clock watching the red digital numbers tick away. She got out of bed an hour later, Jasper was hungry, she needed to feed him, food was now in his bowl. Marley walked to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbed the small orange pill bottle rolling it in her hand. She left it unopened on the sink and went back to the living room, a list, she needed a list.

Clean.

She cleaned the kitchen counters, then swept half of the living room floor, folded some laundry, putting it away. Her fingers brushed over a small bronze chip the size of a fifty cent piece, grabbing it she flipped it between her fingers. She set it on her dresser the chip making a small tick as she dropped it. Still in her sleep clothes she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door. The corner store had cheap liquor, buying a bottle she gave the cashier a bright smile and went back home. Sitting on her couch she held the bottle, picking at the label with a thumbnail she slammed the bottle on the table. Threading her fingers through her hair, she cried, she couldn't do it, she was too weak she needed, she needed someone. Marley found her phone, scrolling through her contacts from top to bottom then back again looking for anyone who would care. She finally stopped on a name, tears hitting the screen she sent out the text.

_3:05: _'_Dark place.' _She sat back on the couch and eyed the bottle of cheap tequila. Her phone chimed.

_3:07: _'_Dropping the twins with my mom, now. Do you want me to call? Do you want to talk to me?'_

_3:10: _'_No.'_

_3:10: _'_O__kay baby, I'm on my way.' _ Marley didn't send anything back. Karri sent another message.

_3:27: _'_Just dropped off the twins. How are you holding up.'_

_3:30: _'_Marley, honey?'_

_3:32: _'_Answer me or I'll call.'_

_3:34: _'_I'm still here.' _Marley sent back sitting down with a glass in her hand.

She was tracing the edge of the glass with her thumb when a key rattled in her door and it swung open, she looked up to see Karri. She had a cloth bag hooked over her arm another plastic bag hooked with it and her purse was clutched in her hand, her hair was disheveled and she looked a little winded. Smiling she shut the door moving past her Marley heard as Karri put down her things on the counter then came back. Gentle fingers took the glass from her hands, soft hands cupped her face tilting it up and she was staring into Karri's kind blue eyes. They were soft, holding no trace of pity, the beginnings of crows feet giving her eyes a kinder look, the smile lines around her mouth deepened when she gave Marley a small smile.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Marley blinked slowly. "No." Her voice cracked.

"Then let's eat, I called in an order at that chinese place you like; the one down the street and picked it up." Karri stood, grabbing Marley's hand she coaxed her from her seat. As they stood Karri grabbed the bottle of tequila, sitting Marley at the table she went to the counter.

"I got a few things, fried rice, mongolian beef, moo goo gai pan, and spring rolls I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for." The blond talked as she slipped the liquor into her purse and pulled a pint of ice cream from the cloth bag and put it in the freezer.

"So I splurged." She went on as she grabbed plates and silverware and came to the table, pulling the food out and opening all the containers.

Marley watched as Karri put a little bit of everything on the plates then sliding a plate to her the blond went to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of Coke. Setting them on the table she disappeared down the hallway leading to the bathroom and came back sitting the orange pill bottle on the counter she sat at the table.

"I know you don't like them but you have to take your medicine, half now and the other half later." Marley looked at the half pill in Karri's hand, numb fingers picked it up and she placed it in her mouth and heard the pop of the can of Coke being open then the cold can was placed in her fingers.

"Now, let's eat before it gets cold, yeah?" Karri said after Marley swallowed the pill.

"Okay." Marley picked at the food as Karri talked, telling her about the twins and how Declan found a grasshopper and threw it at Layla.

Marley gave a little smile at the story and Karri got her to eat more of her food, easily going from the story about the twins to softly chiding Marley to eat a little more then going back to the story without missing a beat. After most of the food was gone Karri put the leftovers in the refrigerator and washed the dishes she took in the half cleaned apartment.

"How about we put up the cleaning stuff then we can watch movies?" Marley nodded.

"Do you want to put away the cleaners or the broom, mop and sponges?"

"Cleaners." Marley slid from her seat and slowly put away the bleach, wood polish, and oven cleaner while Karri moved around and did the rest.

Marley curled up on her bed in her pillows and Karri scanned the shelf of movies before she picked one and held it up.

"This one?" Marley looked at the DVD and smiled then nodded. "Alright then, you know I'm starting to like these movies." She said as she set up the player turning it all on she curled up next to Marley and played the movie.

As the movie played Marley looked at Karri who was watching the movie she didn't know why Karri always came running when she would send her that message.

Marley remembered the first time Karri had sat with her during an episode, she had been at work trying to hide the growing feelings of worthlessness. She had finally asked Curtis if she could go home telling him she wasn't feeling well, Karri had stopped her before she left and asked if she was okay. Marley had given her a bright smile and told her that of course she was and left, catching a cab back to her place. She was about to pour a glass of whiskey when there was a violent, rapid pounding on her front door. She ignored it filling the glass but the pounding persisted, growing in its intensity, Marley had put the glass down and ripped the door open.

Karri stood in the hallway panting, her eyes red and puffy and tears staining her face, her hair falling out of its high ponytail. She was still wearing her maid outfit and chunky heels from The Poodle, Karri's lips started to tremble before she yanked Marley into a fierce hug crushing the small woman into her. Sobbing into Marley's hair that she wasn't okay but that it was fine that she was worth something to her and that she would be her support. The woman's words had hit Marley hard and she buried her face into Karri's shoulder and cried. No one had ever told Marley that she was fine how she was, that it wasn't her fault that they would just _be there. _

Her parents had put her into therapy and loaded her up on medications, some of which only made her feel worse. She knew they loved her, they just couldn't understand why she couldn't just make herself happy, hell she didn't even know why. They tried but treated it like something that would fix itself, eventually Marley had found a coping mechanism for herself and a medication that didn't make it all worse. Her move to Gotham had also helped she felt it gave her a fresh start and she could be a new person here.

Karri had herded them both to the couch and sat down with Marley, telling her that she wouldn't ignore the signs again. Like they had done with her father, they had assumed he was only feeling blue, bummed out when he had lost his job and it would pass and he would bounce back.

He hadn't, she said she still felt the repercussions of her inaction.

The blond had sat with Marley the whole night and she talked about nonsense telling funny little anecdotes, telling bad jokes and puns. She had ordered a pizza and they watched a few movies then Marley had started to feel better as she listened to Karri talk about anything and everything. Karri had acted as Marley's metaphorical buoy, keeping her just above the downward spiral she knew she would have plummeted into. That night Karri had curled up in bed with Marley and sang french lullabies her mother had taught her that she said the twins adored. Marley fell asleep to the raspy off key alto of Clair De Lune as Karri ran her fingers through her hair.

Marley woke the next morning and Karri was clutching a pillow to her chest her blond hair tangled and still wearing the maid outfit. With a smile she slid out of bed and found a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top that would fit the taller woman and left them on her bed and started breakfast. Karri came stumbling down the hall wearing Marley's clothes rubbing her face with a hand, she gave Marley a smile as she sat with her at the kitchen table. They sat drinking coffee and Marley picked at her pants not knowing what to say to the other woman. Karri had filled the silence with the declaration that Marley needed a cat, more specifically an emotional support animal. She explained that having something or someone depending on her or to give her a set schedule would help keep her grounded. Marley had been confused and asked if a cat even qualified as a support animal, the woman had waved her hand saying cat's provided the same love and comfort as a dog.

So they had spent the better part of the day going to shelters in downtown and uptown Gotham, trying to find the perfect animal. They were walking down the kennel of 'Perfect Paws' when Marley stopped and looked into one of the cat cages. The tiny kitten that stared back was all gray with the exception of it's left ear that was white and it had large yellow eyes and long whiskers. Marley had slid her fingers between the bars of the cage wiggling them and the kitten bound over and rubbed against her fingers, purring and then meowed.

Marley was in love, she adopted the little kitten and named him Jasper, they went to a pet store and Marley spent nearly a hundred dollars on the kitten. When they got back to Marley's apartment Karri had helped her find and register Jasper as an Emotional support animal, so he could go anywhere Marley went. Marley was sitting on the floor laughing as she played with Jasper, Karri sat on the couch and watched with a smile.

When Karri had to leave she had cupped Marley's face in her hands and pressed her forehead to her own. She told Marley that she was important, that she mattered to a lot of people, that she was loved and that Marley could always call and no matter what she would show up. With that she pressed a kiss to Marley's forehead and left, Marley had looked back to Jasper and smiled.

That was over a year ago and Karri had always came when Marley called or messaged her and would stay with her. Marley came out of her thoughts, focusing back into the here and now as Karri was quoting the movie.

"I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" Then she dissolved into a fit of giggles and Marley smiled.

"This is a different movie, how long was I out of it?" Karri jolted and looked at her.

"About an hour, I kept an eye on you." She paused the movie. "So how are you feeling, any better?"

"I- yeah a little."

"I brought a bath bomb with me it's eucalyptus and tea tree, it's supposed to be good for calming nerves, wanna soak?"

"That does sound nice." Marley stood stretching her back.

"Okay, I'll go grab it, go start your bath." Karri said as she bound out of the room.

Marley did as asked filling the tub and sat on the edge of it.

"Here, ya' go." Karri said tossing the green sphere to Marley who caught it. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to get the ice cream, so chop chop." The blond said with a smile as she left.

Sinking into the warm tea green colored water was absolute heaven, letting out a contented sigh Marley sunk down to her nose. The smell of eucalyptus helped her relax her still tight muscles and she closed her eyes, the tinking of silverware against ceramic had her cracking an eye open. Karri had a body pillow tucked under her arm and two bowls of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Dropping the pillow she handed Marley on of the bowls, shifting so she could grab it Marley settled back against the tub. Karri adjusted the body pillow against the side of the tub and leaned back her head resting on the lip, and opened the syrup and drowned her ice cream in it.

"Want some?" She asked holding the bottle out to Marley.

"Triple chocolate fudge ice cream and chocolate syrup isn't that too much?" Karri had a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't you say such blasphemous things, there is no such thing as too much chocolate, it's my life blood." She said waving her spoon at Marley who laughed.

"I'm good, my sweet tooth isn't as insane as yours." She said taking a bite of ice cream. "I feel bad for your dentist."

"Mmm, I know the twins are just as bad."

"Well good thing they still have their baby teeth." Karri snorted, licking chocolate from her spoon.

"The twins wanted me to tell you that they hope you're not sad tomorrow and that they love you."

Marley shifted a knee up and settled her bowl on it keeping it steady with a hand. "I love them too, and I do feel better."

"I'm glad."

"Hey Karri?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." The whisper was soft but the blond heard.

"You're welcome baby."

They both ate the rest of their ice cream in a comfortable silence and when the water turned cold Karri tossed Marley a towel as she walked out. Drying off and changing Marley made her way back to her room and flopped across her bed, Karri stretched out next to her, yawning. Marley drifted into sleep and woke to the sound of an alarm, looking up she saw Karri grab her phone and groan. Sitting up she stretched and stood then looked back to Marley who rubbed her eyes and stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Marley mumbled.

"It's six in the morning." Karri yawned.

"Ugh." The blond laughed at the dramatic sound.

"I gotta go the twins have school and it's parents day today." Karri said as she grabbed her purse and cloth bag.

"Okay."

Karri walked to Marley reaching up she cupped her face and pressed her forehead to her own her blue eyes staring into Marley's brown.

"You are not a burden, you are special, you are kind, you are important and you are loved by me the twins, the girls, and more. You can always call me and I'll come, no matter what, remember that, baby." Karri finished with a soft kiss on Marley's forehead.

"I know, thank you, Karri."

Smiling Karri walked out the door.

Marley took in a deep breath, the soft tinkle of a bell caught her attention looking down she saw Jasper, scooping him up she cuddled him to her chest.

"I know I'm loved, sometimes my brain just needs to be reminded." Marley said to Jasper as she set him down and poured his food into his bowl.

**XXXXXX**

**So, we find out more about Marley. Now you know why Jasper is mentioned in nearly every chapter.**

**Mental health is nothing to play with if you have bad thoughts or find yourself going to a dark place, please call someone, anyone. No matter what you are important to someone. **


	8. Chapter 8

If she ignored it, then it would stop and she could sleep more, just ignore it, the ringing stopped and she made a contented noise. Then it started again, groaning she shoved up onto her knees and grabbed her phone, looking at the screen. She glared at the name and number then saw what time it was, she jabbed the answer button before she snarled.

"It's five- thirty in the morning, why are you even up you freaking mutant!"

"We have a date, it's Tuesday."

"God why do you sound so chipper?" Marley complained shoving her glasses on as she climbed out of bed and looked for pants.

"I always sound like this."

"Mmm, maybe you sound different at the ass crack of dawn, scratch that it's not even dawn yet." She growled.

"I brought coffee." Marley paused in pulling on a shoe.

"You are forgiven."

"Thought so, bring spare clothes I'm out front hurry up." With that the line went dead.

Grabbing a duffle bag she shoved a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top into it then body spray and deodorant a brush and hair ties. Shouldering the bag she stopped to feed Jasper grab her keys, purse and was out the door, pushing open the main door to her complex she paused not seeing Jason or his bike.

"Hey, over here." She looked towards the voice.

"You have a car?" She made her way over.

"Well yeah, my bike's no good in the rain or snow, you know it does both of those in Gotham." Jason said with a raised brow as he ducked into the car.

"I think it's the sleep deprivation that has me asking stupid questions." Jason snorted and handed her a styrofoam cup.

"I thought the coffee was my get out of jail free card?"

"Only if it's good coffee." She murmured as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Mmm, well?"

"You're safe this time." Jason laughed as he pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going? Nothing is even open yet." Marley yawned playing with the lid of her cup.

"I'm special, I got the keys to a place."

Marley snorted. "You're special alright."

"You do know I'm in charge of your training right?"

"You don't scare me." Marley deadpanned and looked over to see the smirk slip over his face and regretted her words and groaned.

"We'll see, Marley."

**XXXXXX**

"I hate you so much." Marley panted.

"Keep running, ya' got twenty-five minutes left." Jason said from his seat as he flipped a page in his book not looking up, his feet propped up on a table.

"I revoke… our friendship." Marley huffed glaring at the man as she ran on the treadmill.

"You need to build up stamina, so less bitching and more running."

Marley bristled at his words. "You're a jackass."

"Been called worse." He said turning another page, and taking a drink of coffee.

"Ugh!"

The chime of Jason's phone timer filled the room and Marley nearly cheered but she fought it down she wasn't giving this shithead the satisfaction. Feet hitting the floor Jason tossed his book to the table and walked over and turned off the machine, groaning Marley stepped off. Slumping to the floor she dropped onto her back arms spread out and panted then a shadow fell over her.

"Come on, you need to cool down or your muscles will lock up and you'll be worse off than you think you feel now."

"Noooo, I don't want to move anymore." She whined.

"You only ran for forty-five minutes."

"That's a lot, not all of us are huge bounty hunting apes, Jason." Marley said pointing up at him.

"Hurtful." He said grabbing her hand and hauling her to her feet.

"Why do I have to do all of this? Why can't I just ball tag the dude and run away?" She asked looking up at him.

"You want to know why, really?" He asked his tone holding something she couldn't place.

"Yes."

"I'll show you, try it."

"Huh?"

"Try your grand escape plan on me." She blinked at him in confusion.

"You want me to hit you in the balls?"

"It won't happen but go for it and I'll show you why you need to learn some basic self defense." He said standing in his normal slouch.

"Alright but if you get tagged don't cry." She said as she stretched her arms above her head and shifted her feet.

"Doubt it, stop stalling Marley." He called and she huffed shifting she stepped forwards and swung at his torso with her right hand he leaned back and she swung up with her left hand.

Before she could blink her left hand was wrapped in long fingers, growling she swiped out with her right hand it was caught before she made it close to his face. Both of her arms were pulled out then pushed back behind her, Jason leaning forwards making her back bow as he bent at his waist. Glaring she tried to move her leg to knee him in his side but a foot hooked behind her own and pulled back at the same time he let go of her arms. With an undignified yelp Marley hit the soft mat under her, arms splayed out Jason crouched over her and pinned her arms to the mat. He looked down at her his eyes bored and a smug smirk on his lips, he leaned forwards.

"This would be a bad position for you if I were anyone else." He told her and she glared up at him.

"Says you." She shifted to pull her leg up and he dropped to his knees his weight settling on her hips.

"Now what?" He asked that stupid smirk still on his lips.

Marley wiggled and tried to pull her wrists from his grip his fingers would just tighten even when she tried to pull away suddenly. Shifting his weight Jason leaned up so he was hovering over her pushing her hands harder into the mat.

"You have nothing right now, you're completely at my mercy." At his words Marley's heart hit her throat.

"Get off!" She snarled, glaring into his blue eyes.

"Make me." He shot back.

Marley looked away after a few moments. "I can't." She bit out.

"Exactly." Then his weight was gone from her. "I'm going to fix that, now get up."

Marley pushed herself up and rubbed at her wrist and felt a tinge of guilt at her rapid thought of Jason actually hurting her. He had taken her home plenty of times and hadn't once hurt her and had always waited for her to get past the main door of the building before he left. Biting her lip she looked over to Jason who was looking at her wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked stepping up to her and taking her hand to examine her wrist.

"Mmm, no I'm okay."

"I'm not used to training someone as small as you, mostly it's just me and my brothers sparing each other, they're a lot bigger than you. I forget to pull back my strength sometimes, you sure you're okay?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, now try and get your hand back." He said smirking at her and she groaned.

Marley hit the mats again and fell back looking at the ceiling sucking in air she felt the sweat sticking her tank top to her back. She looked up and glared at Jason who looked perfectly fine as he stared at her his brow raised and held a hand out to her. She shook her head and dropped an arm over her face and puffed out a breath of air.

"No, I'm done I'm tired of being knocked down my tailbone hurts and I'm sweaty, it's gross."

"Such a cry baby, fine." She moved her hand giving him a suspicious look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been a few hours, plus I'm hungry."

"Food sounds amazing!" Marley stood up and looked at him. "You should feed me, since you've been knocking me down for the past hour."

Jason's eyebrow lifted and he huffed. "Fine, go change." He said waving her towards the locker room, as she walked away she heard what sounded like a muttered 'like I don't feed Steph all the time.'

Changing she wiped the sweat away and changed back into her jeans and tee shirt applied her deodorant, sprayed herself with body spray and fixed her messy hair. Grabbing her bag she made her way back out and walked over to Jason who was messing with his phone.

"What are you buying me?"

"You like tacos?"

"Who doesn't like tacos?"

"Come on." He said and walked to the door of the gym Marley trailing after him.

Sitting in the car the radio droned on as the song ended a woman's voice filled the car.

'Another two women are missing from uptown Gotham Belle Jackson age twenty-seven and Kelsey Springer age twenty-four went missing Sunday when-'

"Fucking depressing shit." Jason bit out turning the radio off.

"Yeah, and the GCPD haven't found anything yet." Marley said thinking. "That's fourteen women in the past three months, it's scary."

"That's another reason I'm teaching you to defend yourself."

Marley shifted in her seat. "Yeah."

**XXXXXX**

Marley walked into The Poodle and was swarmed by the girls and pulled to the stage where Curtis was standing talking to the bouncers. Marcus' face was drawn his lips pulled into a thin line, Patrick scanned the room taking them all in and Evan was glaring at the floor. Marley was confused she weaved through the girls and found Karri and Kimmy talking in hushed tones.

"What's going on?"

Karri looked at her. "You haven't heard the news?"

"No, I didn't watch it today."

"Three of the girls from Bunny Ranch in the Diamond District have been reported missing." Kimmy told her.

"What?"

"Yeah, the news spread pretty fast and now it's got Curtis and the boys worried for us." Karri said looking back at the boys.

"Alright, girls!" Curtis called and the room fell silent. "I know you're all worried and I am too I want you all safe. So I'm going to work up a new schedule and I want you to imply a buddy system I don't want any of you to leave alone or walk home anymore. I've talked to Linda and she agrees that we'll pay for cabs for those who don't have a car or don't have a ride." Curtis said and sighed. "We're also going to double up on security so I'm going to hire a few new bouncers."

"This is insane." Kimmy whispered.

"Yeah." Marley whispered back as Curtis continued to speak and try and put fears to rest, but Marley still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**XXXXXX**

**Jason's trying to be nice. Is this more plot? **


	9. Chapter 9

Eighteen more girls have gone missing over the past two months the disappearance have also started popping up in Metropolis, Central city and Star city. The news channels have been all over the incidents, blaming the Justice League for not finding who was behind it and Marley couldn't help but feel like the police in the cities were projecting. The people were petrified mainly the women of all the cities no one wanted to leave their house, Marley had seen an increase of women carrying tasers or having small handguns strapped to their sides. Between Karri, Curtis and Jason she wasn't sure who was driving her nuts more out of the three, Karri forced her to text when she got home no matter how she got there. Curtis has spent nearly a hundred dollars on cab rides for her. Then Jason has nearly became insufferable with his training her, the last session had ended with her screaming at him and stomping out of the gym. After he had yelled at her, telling her she was 'a moron with the grace of a lame bull elephant' and 'honestly who couldn't throw a proper punch after nearly two months of training'.

Marley was sitting on her couch reading a book with Jasper curled up on her lap, when her phone rang. Shifting she picked it up seeing who it was she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Marley, honey I have a favor to ask?" Karri asked.

"What is it?"

"Would you be able to watch Declan, I need to take Layla to the hospital her fever hasn't gone down, I don't want to take him with me I need to be able to focus on Layla and my mom's out of town."

"Yeah, I can watch him we can have a bonding day and it'll help him forget about Layla, I know how he gets when she's sick." Marley said as she saved her page.

"I know he's sitting with her now, he's a good big brother. Okay I'll get him ready and I'll bring an overnight bag just in case."

"Okay just call me when you get here and I'll come down and pick him up so you don't have to get Layla out." Marley said as she shifted Jasper out of the way to get up.

"Be over soon, thank you Marley."

"No problem Karri."

Marley spent the next half hour cleaning up her apartment and rearranging some furniture moving her TV from her bedroom to the living room for Declan and checking her baking supplies. When her phone rang she grabbed it telling Karri she was on her way down grabbing her keys she took the elevator to the lobby. Declan was sitting in his booster seat next to Layla who was dozing and he looked over at Marley and gave a sad little smile. Getting him and his bag from the car Marley bid farewell to Karri and demanded she keep her updated. Once back in her apartment she sat down with Declan on the couch and she turned on some cartoons.

"Auntie?" Marley looked at the little boy.

"Yeah, Deck?"

"Is Layla gonna be okay?"

"Of course she only has a cold, she'll be fine." She told him.

"But she had to go to the hospital and that's for real sick people, so is Layla real sick?"

"She needs a medicine your mommy can only get from a doctor so she had to take Layla to get it so she can get better."

"So the hospital will make her better?" He asked, his lip trembling.

"Oh, baby of course it will." Marley cooed as she pulled the boy onto her lap and petted his hair.

Declan stayed on her lap as they watched cartoons. The chime of her phone had her reaching out and grabbing it up off the coffee table thinking it was Karri. She saw the time and then looked at the message.

'_You busy?' _She looked at Declan and sent back.

'_I'm not doing anymore training until Friday, you slave driver.' _

"Declan you hungry?"

"Yeah, can we have pizza?" Marley though.

"Do you want the pizza on Summerview street, the place with the cowboy and horse statue?"

"Yeah, I like there pizza." Marley's phone chimed again.

'_Haha, you're hilarious, are you?'_

'_No, going to go get pizza.' _She sent back and stood from the couch.

"Okay Deck get your shoes on and I'm going to go change then we can leave." The little boy nodded and fought to get his velcro strap shoes on as Marley went to change.

Slipping her shoes on Declan came into her room. "Auntie someone sent you something." He said holding out her phone.

'_I'm out front, food sounds good.' _Marley blinked at the message.

"Was it mommy?"

"No, it was another friend of Aunties." She said shoving her phone in her pocket. "Let's go."

"Okay!"

Reaching the lobby Declan ran to the main door and looked out it his face smushed to the glass, laughing Marley helped him open it and followed him out. She looked around and smirked when she saw Jason leaning against his bike he was looking down at his phone a scowl on his face Marley crouched down next to Declan.

"Hey Deck, you see that big guy in the black jacket sitting on the red motorcycle?" The boy nodded. "He's Aunties other friend, go say hi."

"Okay." He ran over and shouting. "Hey mister are you Aunties friend, really?" The shock and confusion that played over the mans face had Marley laughing.

"Who?"

"My Auntie, she said you was her friend." Jason looked up from the boy and his gaze landed on Marley and he pointed to Declan.

"This yours?"

"He's Karri's son." She said as she walked over.

"What's your name mister?" Jason looked down at the little boy in confusion.

"Jason."

"Mine's Declan."

"I thought you said you weren't busy?" Jason said looking from the boy to Marley.

"We weren't we were watching cartoons, then wanted pizza."

"Do you want to come with us?" Declan asked.

"Yeah tag along you came over for some reason, so you can tell me on the way." Marley said taking Declan's hand.

"Yeah, the cowboy pizza is good." Declan called grabbing one of Jason's hands and tugged on him.

"Cowboy pizza?" The black haired man asked looking over to Marley as he stepped away from his bike.

"West street pizza, the one with the cowboy statue out front." They stopped at the corner waiting for the light to change.

"Right." Jason said as he shook his hand out of Declan's tiny one and tucked them both in the pockets of his jacket.

Marley smiled at the action before she spoke. "So what brought you over, huh?"

"I didn't have anything else to do today so," He shrugged and Marley 'awwwed'.

"Did you miss me, your favorite best friend?" Marley grinned over at him and he snorted.

"Maybe you're just my backup friend?" Marley let out a dramatic gasp.

"And here I thought we were actual friends but I'm your last option." Then Declan cut in.

"You're my best friend Auntie, don't be sad." She smiled down at the little boy then shot Jason a smug look.

"Well at least someone appreciates a good friend like myself."

"Someone's conceited."

"It's not being conceited if it's true." She countered with a smirk.

"Cowboy pizza, look, look."

"I see Deck calm down."

"I want pineapple and ham pizza."

"I've raised you well Declan, Hawiian pizza it is."

"You're sick, pineapple doesn't belong on pizza." Jason scoffed as they walk through the doors of the pizza place.

"It's yummy, Jason." Declan told him then ran to the counter and told the woman what he wanted, Marley nodded when the woman looked to her for conformation.

"Yeah, I'm getting something actually good." He called out as Declan ran to a booth and disappeared onto the seat.

Marley laughed when Declan popped up from behind the booth seat and stuck his tongue out then dropped back down. Paying for their food Marley scooted Declan over and sat next to him Jason dropping down across from them.

"So what have you been up to, catching bad bail jumpers?"

"Always."

"You catch bad guys?" Declan asked. "Are you a policeman?"

Jason laughed at the question. "No, I'm better than the cops, kid."

"Mommy said Mr. Gordon is the only smart cop we have, even if he works with Batman."

"Is that so?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Layla said she don't think so cause Batman's scary." Jason snorted.

"Who do you like kid? Let me guess Batman?"

"No, Superman."

"Really?"

"Yeah cause he can fly and he came from space, nothing can hurt him and he's the strongest." Declan said throwing his arms up as he talked.

"Someone's full of hero worship."

"Oh, hush Jason he's five, he can like Superman based on the fact that he's strong and basically indestructible." Marley chided as their food came.

Marley thanked the woman who smiled and left.

"I guess from kid logic it would make sense, but being strong takes no skill you just punch shit into submission." Marley laughed as she slid Declan a slice of pizza.

"I think it would be neat to be indestructible." Marley mused. "I bruise like a banana so it would be nice to bump into something and not bruise from it."

"Aun' Maree who oo' ou' ike?" Declan asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Declan it's rude." She said and then hummed. "I haven't really thought about it, honestly."

"What about you?" Declan looked at Jason.

"Myself." The little boy pouted.

"You're not a superhero."

"I don't need a superhero, I save myself, kid." Declan's cheeks puffed up and he turned back to Marley.

"Layla's favorite is Wonder Woman she said cause she's smart and pretty, strong and really nice." Declan said before taking another bite of pizza.

Jason looked at the small boy. "I agree with that."

"She does seem nice in the interviews she does, but not someone I could call my favorite."

Thinking on it Marley ran through all of the Superhero's she knew enough about to make her decision. Obviously she knew pretty much everything the rest of Gotham knew about Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin. She knew about Superman and his code he liked to uphold about not killing and trying to find the best in his enemies. The Flash was laidback and apparently enjoyed making bad puns, Wonder Woman was like Superman in a lot of ways but she would kill as a last resort. The Arrows sort of lived in the gray area of morality, Green Arrow leaned more to the side of 'good' than Red Arrow, or whatever he was calling himself now, Arsenal or something like that. Then there was... Marley smiled.

"Got one."

"Oohw?" Marley looked at the little blond.

"Declan, food." Marley scolded then smiled. "I'm picking Red Hood." Declan made a squeaking sound and Jason's hand paused with his pizza close to his mouth, and looked at her with a raised brow.

"Why?" He questioned, then took a bite.

"Mommy said he's a bad guy, Auntie Marley." Declan nearly shouted, wiping pizza sauce from his face with the back of his hand.

"I don't think he is?" She laughed a little when Declan's mouth fell open in shock.

"But he shoots people!"

"Well, yes but it's to save others that the bad people were trying to hurt."

"But-"

"Do you want to know a secret?" Marley asked and the boys face lit up.

"What secret?"

"Auntie actually met him." She said leaning closer to the five year old.

"Whaaa?" The shock on his face had Marley grinning.

"Yep, he saved me from a bad guy who wanted to hurt me." Declan gasped.

"Did he shoot the bad guy?"

"Nope, he scared the bad guy and made him apologize then he tied him up. Wanna hear the best part?" The boy nodded rapidly. "He took time out of his night to walk me back home."

"Then why does everyone say he's bad if he's not?"

Marley pursed her lips before she answered. "Everyone has different ideas on what it is to be 'good' and 'bad' Deck. Some people like; let's say Superman, don't think it's right to kill anyone no matter what they've done and they hold that belief closely and hold others to that idea as well. While other people believe that sometimes good people have to do something bad to save other lives, and that's what I think Red Hood believes. Do you understand?"

"So... he's a good guy, who has to do bad stuff to be good?" Declan asked in confusion and Marley smiled at him.

"We'll just call him an… Antihero." Declan's face twisted up in a pout and then he sighed.

"Okay, if you like him Auntie he got's to be good."

"What do you say to making cupcakes when we get back to the apartment?"

"Yes! Can we go now?" Marley asked for a box.

As they walked down the street Declan hopped over the cracks in the sidewalk chanting some ridiculous song and Marley held the pizza box propped on her left hip. Jason shortening his stride to keep next to her Declan looked over his shoulder and stopped waiting for Marley and Jason to get closer before he looked up at Jason.

"Are you Auntie Marley's boyfriend?" Marley's face paled and Jason made some sort of sad sounding choking noise in the back of his throat.

"Why do you think that, Declan?" Marley asked focused on the small boy.

"Mommy and Kimmy was talking 'bout it. Kimmy said it's sad that you're a dummy, and haven't seen it yet."

For the love of god. "Declan, Jason is my friend, and apparently I'm gonna have to talk to those gossips."

"So you don't like him?"

"Not like that, no."

"Oh, why?" Damn it Karri teaching your kids to interrogate people.

"Because we're just friends, Declan, just like me and your mommy are just friends, I like them both but not in the… boyfriend way."

"Okay but Kimmy said you would be cute." Declan said going back to his hopping game.

"Your friends do this often?" Marley sighed.

"Sadly, sorry."

"S'fine, you'd be lucky to date me, I'm a catch you know." Marley looked up at him and laughed.

"I'd be lucky? Sounds like you got that mixed up, you'd be lucky to have me."

**XXXXXX**

Jason watched as Marley and the kid walked into her complex, having declined the kids offer to help make cupcakes. He swung onto his bike and started it, he had originally stopped by to talk to Marley about the missing girls. The League was in a media firestorm, from the police departments calling them out for not finding the culprits. It seemed any leads anyone would pick up would lead them on a wild goose chase before it fell out and died. Even Bruce was having a hard time tracking anything down, the last lead was to a warehouse in Star city, that held the remains of a holding area. Old mattresses the remains of food and left clothing, some of which was tracked back to a few of the missing women.

He had heard that girls working in the clubs were starting to go missing and he was going to talk to her about adding to her training and telling her he would pick her up after work. He didn't think she'd have a kid with her and he knew she wouldn't want him talking about that with short shit around. Running his hand through his hair he grabbed his phone, scrolling through the short list of contacts he hit the call button.

"Hey, I'm calling in that favor you owe me, where are you now? Right don't go anywhere I'll be there in a few hours." Ending the call he shoved his phone back into his pocket and pulled away from the curb, headed towards the freeway.

**XXXXXX**

**Cute awkwardness at the end supplied by an equally cute five year old. **

**Also I live by Hawiian pizza, amazing! **


	10. Chapter 10

Declan had ended up spending the week with Marley while Karri stayed in the hospital with Layla, who had come down with the beginning of pneumonia. The doctors had wanted to keep her so they could start on her medications and stop the infection before it got too bad. The first day Declan had been beside himself sobbing that he didn't want Layla to die and that he wanted to go see her. Marley hugged him to her and explained that Layla would be fine that she had to stay in the hospital to get better and that she would be home soon. That he wasn't aloud to see her because he could get sick too and that if he wanted he could talk to her over the phone. Kimmy and Sable took turns watching Declan the days Marley had to go to work and on her days off or before she went in her and Declan would watch TV or play games then they would call Layla's hospital room so Declan could talk to his twin and his mom.

Of course this also meant Marley had to cancel her training with Jason, after the first time he told her to just bring Declan. Then was swiftly kicked in the shin by the irate five year old when he knocked Marley to the mat. Where she laid laughing as the tall man was chewed out by the tiny blonde child, threatening his shins again if he picked on his Auntie. Needless to say, Jason gave up after a ten minute argument where he proclaimed he wasn't doing it anymore, Marley told him he lost to a five year old. He had glared at her and insisted he hadn't lost he just didn't see the point in it seeing that she would just have to double her training the week after. He laughed at her when she groaned and fell back on the mat.

During the week Declan stayed with Marley him and Jason seemed to develop some weird love- hate friendship. They had bonded over the fact they both liked games, Jason had -to her horror- showed Declan how to play poker and blackjack. Telling him when he was older he'd teach him to count cards and Marley had put an end to the card games, saying she wasn't raising a delinquent. Jason pointed out that he was Karri's kid and Marley snipped back that she was his aunt so she was helping. Declan had showed Jason all the dinosaur toys he had brought and nearly had a conniption fit when Jason didn't know what any of them were. The man had unintentionally subjected himself to a forty minute lesson of what dinosaur was what he had shot Marley a pleading look and she shrugged and told him dino knowledge was an important part of life. She then went back to making dinner, then the same night Declan had declaired the man a 'big stupid' when he had called him short.

Jason said the kid was too nosey Declan took it upon himself to find out why Marley and him weren't dating. After the twelfth 'why' from Declan Jason had told him because she had a small nosey nephew. Marley had yelled at him when Declan started to cry, Groaning he had apologized, if telling Declan he wasn't all that nosey and Marley was only his friend counted as an apology. The last night that Marley had Declan he had asked if they could listen to her 'big CD's' she had laughed and told him to go grab them. He came back pushing a large plastic tote down the hall Marley had opened it pulling the record player out and setting on the kitchen counter and plugged it in. Telling Declan to pick a vinyl record he picked up one of the .45's and with her help had set the record and the needle and Elvis' rich voice filled the apartment. Jason had looked over at her with an odd look on his face and she shrugged as she watched Declan hop and dance around the living room.

The day Layla was released Declan woke her up at six-thirty in the morning saying he wanted to be ready to go to the hospital. She had rolled out of bed and made them breakfast and got Declan into a bath and clean clothes then she took one. They caught a cab to the hospital at noon, Declan was buzzing in his seat, making it up to Layla's hospital room he bolted through the door. Climbing onto the bed he hugged his twin telling her that he had missed her and that he was glad she was okay and she wasn't aloud to get sick anymore. Layla had hugged him back saying she didn't like it and that the hospital was boring and the food was yucky. Then she had looked at Marley and told her she wanted to spend a whole week with her like Declan got too, cause it wasn't fair. Marley had agreed and told her when they were out of school she could stay.

That was last week and Jason hadn't been joking when he said he was going to double up her training the man was a monster. He made her normal two hour training times into four hours and made her train five days straight, she had to go to work today after one of her torture sessions. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way to the bathroom and filled the tub with near scalding water and sunk into it. Sighing as the hot water washed over her and worked on her stiff muscles, she tried to forget about the fact that she was going to have to do this all over again tomorrow. Changing into a pair of sugar skull patterned leggings and a black tank top Marley walked into the kitchen to feed Jasper and make her own dinner. She had just set the preheat on the oven when something slammed onto the fire escape outside and something hit her window. Jumping with a shriek at the loud noise Marley looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30 in the morning.

Fucking Red Hood, did he have to be so loud?

Marley walked over and pulled the curtain back and pulled the blind to yell at him for being so loud but the words died in her throat. The blood smeared down her window and Hood standing with his arm wrapped around his stomach, had her throwing up the window. She helped him through the window and he dropped to his knees once inside, Marley pulled the curtain and was at his side. She fiddled with the clasp on his helmet and pulled it off and her panic doubled at the blood leaking down the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked as he shifted to a sitting position.

"Bad intel, ambushed." He answered, he actually answered her, he never answered her about how he got hurt, fuck.

"This is bad, I - I can't fix this, I need to call someone!" She babbled looking at the blood seeping from between his fingers and darkening his shirt. "Nightwing he's your friend right, call him."

"S'fine, just gotta stitch it and sleep." He slurred and his head lolled to the side.

"Shit!" Marley cried lunging forward and cushioning his head from the hardwood when he tipped to the side. "Hood, Hood!" She said shaking the large man.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She panicked as she moved his arm from his stomach and peeled his shirt up and dropped it back pushing the back of her forearm to her mouth. "Okay, I need, I need towels, first aid kit." She shoved up onto her feet, spinning she kicked the red helmet in her haste and it skidded along the floor and hit the counter. "Fuck." Tearing down her hall she grabbed the towles from her linen closet and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink.

Running back to her living room she dropped to the man's side and nearly cried at the blood that was starting to pool at his side. With shaking hands she grabbed the medical scissors and cut his shirt, peeling away the shirt and sucked in a harsh breath. The slash across his stomach was deep and freely bleeding, she pushed a towel to it and took in the rest of him, his right arm was bleeding badly also and fuck was that a bullet wound? She felt his blood soaking through the towel and onto her fingers and moved it away and whined in panic when a fresh gush of blood met her, flinging the towel behind her she grabbed another one and pressed it to the slash. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have any medical knowledge, she didn't think she could sew fast enough to keep him from dying. She didn't realize she was crying until the tears hit her hand, sniffing she looked up to Hood's face, he looked pale.

"I don't know what to do, please don't die." She said with a small hic.

Her head snapped around when the sound of static crackled, scanning the room her eyes fell on the red helmet against her kitchen counter. Blinking it made the sound again and she crawled towards it grabbing it up she twisted it around in her hands.

"Shit how does this god damn thing work!" She snarled poking at the buttons on the underside of the helmet.

"Hood answer." Marley nearly dropped the damn thing at the voice that sounded from it.

"Finally!"

"Who are you?" The voice from the other end asked.

"I, um Marley." She answered back.

"How do you have-" She cut them off.

"Yeah, no listen Hoods hurt, I can't fix it, it's bad." It was silent and Marley thought the connection had failed before.

"Where are you? How bad is he?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, from a large stab wound. It's Gotham heights apartment complex on Maverick fifth floor. My windows open, I'll pull the curtain." She said hugging the helmet close as she staggered to her feet and ripped the black curtain back before she made her way back to Hood and pressed on the wound. Setting on her knees the helmet on her lap so she could still talk to who was on the other end.

"Right on the way now, try and stop the bleeding."

"Way ahead of you, guy." She said tossing the towel behind her and grabbing a new one.

"How long has he been unconscious?" A different voice asked.

"I, er I don't know."

"Guess!" He snapped.

"Fuck sorry, I was kind of busy making sure the big fucker didn't automaticlly bleed out in my living room, asshole." She snarled at the mans tone. "Maybe seven minutes."

"Worse wound?"

"Knife I think, it's across his stomach and won't stop bleeding and gunshots, two that I see."

"I'll be there in less than three minutes." The first voice told her.

"Okay."

The sharp sound of something hitting the fire escape caught her ear but she didn't look up from the towel she was pressing into Hoods stomach. Footsteps rang out and black glove covered hands moved hers out of the way, she looked up and saw it was Nightwing. His eyebrows rose as he looked back at her and then they pulled down and a scowl crossed his face. A hand touched her shoulder she glanced up to see black and red as Red Robin looked down at her. She scrambled to her feet hugging the red helmet to her chest, taking a few steps back her legs buckled again and she sunk to her knees her butt touching the floor and she watched.

"Damn it, Littlewing." She heard muttered and watched as Red Robin moved the towel from the wound and spray something on it and Hoods body jerked.

"Marley, right?" She looked from Hood to Nightwing's face.

"Yeah." She got out.

"He should be fine, you did a good job by slowing the blood."

"Okay."

"Dude I think she's in shock, what do we do?" Red Robin said as he glanced up from wrapping Hoods arm.

"You got this?"

"Yeah."

Nightwing stood and walked towards her slowly and crouched down his hands between his knees she looked up and focused on his face. The black mask he wore hid his eye color but he had high cheekbones and long shaggy black hair that hung over his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Before she could answer.

"Nightwing, Red Robin how is he?" She knew that voice it was the one she had yelled at she looked over and she blanched.

Dear sweet mother of God, she called Batman an asshole.

"He should be fine if we get him back soon." Red Robin said from his spot next to Hood.

Then Batman's masked face turned to her, he made to walk over and she let out a pathetic noise, Nightwing sweet thing he was, took pity on her and intercepted Batman. He talked in hushed words waving his hand towards Hood then looked over his shoulder at her then back to Batman and shrugged his shoulders. She didn't know what was being said but she was pretty sure it was something like: 'She's small and pathetic but she saved Hood so we owe her, be nice, she's obviously terrified of you.'

Batman looked back at her then to Nightwing and nodded.

Nightwing came back and crouched down. "Go clean up and change, Batman wants to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"Go put on clean clothes, and come back." At his words she looked down her once white sugar skull leggings were stained with blood and her hands and fingers were speckled with patches of drying blood.

With a shuddering breath she stood to her feet Nightwing standing with her, as if to catch her if she passed out. She stepped back to go change.

"Marley." She looked up at Nightwing who was holding his hands out, her brow pulled down and he motioned to her hands.

She was still clutching Hoods helmet to her chest. "Fuck, sorry." She handed it over to the hero and shakely made her way to her room grabbed clean clothes and went to her bathroom.

She didn't know how long she was in the bathroom but she cranked on the shower and stood under the spray and scrubbed her body clean again and sobbed. Once she was done having her breakdown she dried and dressed in new black leggings and a green tee shirt. She went back to her living room and saw Batman still standing where he had been when she had left. Nightwing, Red Robin and Hood were gone, Batman was staring at where Hood had been laying. The blood still pooled on her floor, damn it that was going to stain, she would need an area rug. She threw her bloodied leggings into the trash can in her kitchen and edged into her living room and stood by her couch.

"Umm, hello." She called not knowing what else to say to the large imposing man in her home.

"Have a seat." He said waving a gloved hand at her couch as he walked over his cape shifting around him like live shadows. Christ, no wonder criminals were afraid of him Marley was and she hadn't even done anything wrong.

She sank into her couch and Batman came to stand in front of her, and loomed, Marley pulled her knees up and hugged them to her. He looked down at her and sighed heavily.

"First I want to thank you for saving Red Hood's life, if you hadn't taken the steps you did he might have died. Now, how long has this been happening?"

Marley thought. "About five months."

"How often?"

"Not very, maybe twice a month or so." She said. She was lying over the last two months he had dropped by to just talk or drop off medical supplies at least three times a week but she figured Hood was already in trouble for even talking to her she didn't want to make it worse.

"You know he's dangerous, right?" Marley's head snapped up.

"No, he's not." She automatically defended.

"Oh, and how did you come to this conclusion, you do know he kills people."

She looked at the floor and scowled because she did know what he had done, hell what he still did, but he had saved her. "He hasn't hurt me." She said softly looking up at the Bat.

"Yet." Batman said looking down at her and she looked at her knees. "This needs to stop, this is dangerous for you Hood has dangerous enemies, if someone finds out that he comes here often then you could be taken as a hostage or worse. For your safety next time Hood comes don't let him in." Marley nodded.

Batman was gone when she looked back up, Marley climbed to her feet and ran over and slammed her window shut closing the curtain. She spent the next hour scrubbing her floor with bleach and a scrub brush, putting everything away she glared at the stained hardwood.

'_Batman can fuck off, I'll help who I want!' _With that thought she went to her room to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

Jason woke to the dripping of water onto stone and the steady beeping of a monitor of some kind, reaching up to rub his face he felt his domino mask was gone. Sitting up he felt the pinch and pull of stitches and looked down at himself, his shirt was gone and crisp white bandages covered his torso. He looked around the small room; it was a medical wing with a glass window he glanced out it and groaned. He was in the fucking Cave, Marley had somehow figured out how to get ahold of them, shit. Swinging his legs off the bed his bare feet touched the floor and the door swung open and Dick stormed in still in his gear minus his mask and slammed it shut.

"You lied to me!" He hissed leaning into Jason's personal space.

Jason bristled and pushed him back. "I didn't lie asshole."

"Really because she looked an awful lot like the same girl we saved a few weeks ago." Dick hissed, his blue eyes hard.

"She is bu-"

"Why would you let her know!"

"She doesn't! Christ like I said last time give me some fucking credit Dick, regardless of what you all think I'm not a moron." He shouted, rising to his feet.

"But she knows both Jason and Red Hood?"

Jason paused trying to see where Dick was trying to steer this conversation he was still a little slow on the uptake from all the blood he'd lost. "Yes."

Dick sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jay, why?"

He opened his mouth to snap at Dick, but paused because he… he didn't know why. He didn't know why he wanted to be around her. At first it was mainly curiosity, and that he liked the calming effect she had on him. That he could talk to someone who wasn't constantly trying to find some ulterior motive in something he said or did. Marley just accepted it at face value and didn't badger him or try and dig into his mind to analyze him. Didn't scold him or treat him like a child when he showed up bleeding, she just snipped about him bleeding all over her house with no actual animosity in her tone. Then she fixed him up and talked to him, like a person not like a criminal or a fuck up or a disapointment. He enjoyed her humanity.

"Jay?"

Jason looked back to Dick and sighed dropping his gaze. "I don't know."

"Bruce isn't going to accept that answer." At Dick's words his head snapped up.

"Bruce knows? Of course he does, damn it." He carded his fingers through his hair then paused. "Why isn't he here chewing me out?"

Dick opened his mouth to speak then it clicked.

"You fucking left him with Marley!" He snapped throwing his hand to the side and pointed out the glass window of the room.

"He's not going to eat her Jay, calm down."

"No, but he's going to scare her, because he's an asshole." Jason growled dropping onto the bed and started to pull his boots on.

"Jay, Bruce isn't going to do anything to her." Before Jason could tell him to shut the fuck up the roar of an engine cut through the air.

"Perfect." Jason spat as he shoved his foot into his boot and stood then noticed a clean shirt along with his gear setting on the table by the door. At least Alfred was still the same, grabbing it he pulled it on noticing only a dull throb in his injuries, no doubt Alfred's doing. Strapping his gun belt on he walked out the door and met Bruce halfway.

"Care to explain, Jason?" It wasn't a question it was a demand and his hackles raised at the challenge.

"No, I don't actually." Was his growled reply.

Bruce glowered at him his cowl still on and Jason snorted. "You don't scare me Bruce you haven't for a long while."

With a sigh Bruce pulled back his cowl. "I don't want to scare you Jason, I just want to know about the girl and why she knows Red Hood? Does she know who you are?"

"You and Dick are one in the same," He huffed in irritation. "No she doesn't because I'm not a goddamn idiot!"

"But you went to her instead of calling one of us, why?"

He went to her because it was practically ingrained now that when he got hurt he went to Marley and her gentle hands and sharp tongue. "Don't know maybe it was the blood loss."

"Jason." He ignored the warning tone edging it's way into Bruce's voice.

"What did you tell her?" Jason demanded.

"What do you think I told her?" He replied, and Jason snorted.

"Who fucking knows with you." He huffed.

"I told her you were dangerous." Jason's brain stuttered to a stop.

"You told her I was dangerous to who?" His voice was tight with barely contained rage as he looked at Bruce.

"To her." At the words a wave of his halfass contained rage spilled over.

"I'm not dangerous to her, I'd never hurt her!"

"Maybe not but others would if they found out she knows Red Hood!" Bruce snapped back and Jason snarled.

"I make sure no one is around."

"Did you tonight?" Jason clenched his fists because no, he hadn't check because he was too hurt, too out of it and god damn he hated that Bruce was right.

"No." His eyes dropped to the floor of the Cave.

"Jason, she's a civilian, a gentle one at that."

"I know." That's what he liked the most about her.

"Whatever infatuation you have with her it needs to stop."

Infatuation? What the fuck, Marley wasn't an infatuation she was, he didn't know what she was, but he did know she was more than what Bruce was making her out to be. He might not have been able to pinpoint what she was to him but she was important to him and he'd be damned if Bruce got in his way.

"No."

"What?" His eyes locked with Bruce's again.

"I said no, Marley isn't some infatuation." Bruce looked at him, his brow drawn and his eyes hard.

"Do you have feelings for this girl?" The question threw him, his mind reeled.

"What, no."

"Then what is she for you to fight this hard."

"She's a friend, fuck I can have more friends than Roy." He snapped.

Bruce rubbed his hand over his face. "Jason," He paused. "She has to stop seeing Red Hood, it's not safe for her, but if Jason wants he can see her whenever."

Jason's hand fisted at his sides, he knew that what Bruce was saying was right, that Red Hood was dangerous for Marley to know. Knew it was dangerous for him to drop by her place as often as he did in costume, that he could slip up again like tonight. That she could get hurt because of him and the fact that he was pathetic and wanted the calmness that wrapped around him when she was near. He didn't get to see her often enough as just Jason so he dropped by as Red Hood to spend sometime around her and he liked her fixing his injuries. They didn't understand, she calmed him and he fucking needed that. To stop the spinning in his mind to quiet the voices he still heard, the soft whispers filling his mind. It all seemed to vanish when she was around, the voices stopped when she spoke or laughed, he needed her.

"Fine." He got the word out. "Where's my bike?"

"You can stay here Alfred made up your old room."

"I'm going home, where's my bike." With a defeated sigh Bruce waved towards his bike that was on the other side of the Batmobile. Jason made his way to the bike and swung onto it.

"Jason," He didn't answer as he started his bike and pulled his helmet on. "Remember what I said, think of the girl."

The squeal of his tires was Bruce's answer as he tore out of the Cave.

**XXXXXX**

**So Jason is still having issues from the Pit and now the Bats know about Marley. **

**I rewrote Jason's part so many times, I'm still not one hundred on it but I like it right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since Red Hood bleed all over her floor and she had an apartment full of Bats. Two weeks since she had a panic attack in her shower, since Batman told her something she already knew, something she was deadset on ignoring because, fuck him. Two weeks of her panicking looking to her window at every noise she heard hoping it was Hood so she knew he was actually okay. The Bats all told her that he would be, that he wasn't going to die that she had slowed the blood enough for them to do something. She was told he would be okay but she wanted solid proof, proof that he was fine, she wanted to see him standing in her apartment so she could see for herself.

She didn't even have her training with Jason to distract her, he called her that Friday and told her he had gotten hurt while he was chasing a bail. Apparently he had gotten hit by his perps car, and came away with some bruised ribs and a pulled shoulder muscle. She took up extra shifts at The Poodle for the first week until Curtis put an end to it, telling her that she needed to spend time outside of work and had Karri help him chase her out of work. Now she was sitting in her apartment with Jasper on her lap as she read a book and tried to focus. After it took her twenty minutes to get through a page she gave up, tossing the book to her coffee table and ran her fingers through Jasper's fur.

"This sucks Jasp, I don't know if that idiot's okay or not." She said rubbing the cats ears as she dropped her head back against the armrest of the couch. "They could have at least dropped by to tell me for sure if he's okay, I mean I did help save him, and he bled all over my floor." She paused. "I mean I'm right, don't you think? I deserve at least a courtesy call to let me know he didn't die?" She asked looking at Jasper who stretched out, rolled over and headbutted her hand.

She sighed head falling back to the armrest and started to scratch his ears again and a soft steady purr filled the quiet. Her phone chiming had her stretching over to the coffee table trying not to dislodge Jasper and keep up her ear scratching. Getting her phone she flipped it over and tapped the screen and read the message.

Jason: '_What are you doing?'_

'_Not shit.' _She messaged back one handed.

Jason: '_You're such a lady.'_

'_You know it. What do you want?' _

Jason: '_Fucking bored, broke ribs take all the fun out of life.' _Marley snorted.

'_Bruised, not broken you big baby, that's what you get for letting someone hit you with a car.'_

Jason: '_I didn't let anyone hit me with a car, fucker blindsided me with a Buick.'_

'_How do you get blindsided with a big ass land boat like that?'_

Jason: '_You're a bad friend. No sympathy at all see if I buy you coffee anymore.'_

Marley rolled her eyes with a small smile ghosting over her lips. She and Jason had established some semi-balance of a friendship, between him showing up to hang out at The Poodle, taking her home every now and then and him teaching her self defense. The week Marley had kept Declan had only helped their friendship, Jason seemed to have a soft spot for kids, god knows he was bad with them -or maybe it was just Declan. Him and the five year old had always ended up arguing with one another to Marley's neverending amusement, because it seemed Jason lost a majority of the fights. He genuinely seemed to enjoy spending time teaching Declan things and listening to his stories, even though he was brash and acted like he was bored with it. Marley saw the way the corner of his lips would twitch at something Declan would do or say, and she knew all his bluster was just that.

She shifted on the couch causing Jasper to meow and messaged back.

'_Well we both know that's a lie, do you wanna come over?' _

Jason: '_As long as you don't make me watch anymore Soap operas.'_

'_You know you want to find out who the dad of Susan's baby is, is it the gardener or the rich businessman, no one knows!' _She sent back smiling.

Jason: '_You're an idiot, be over soon.'_

Laughing she sat up Jasper sliding onto her lap and giving her a disapproving look as he walked to the other end of the couch before he started to clean his paw.

"Oh hush you diva, you've been getting love for almost an hour." Marley chided as she stood popping her shoulders and went to the bathroom.

She was in the middle of making tea when someone knocked on her door. Pulling it open Jason gave a wave, and she huffed before letting him in, and finished the tea. Looking over at the couch where Jason had flopped down she saw a line of smoke curl up and her cheeks puffed up. Grabbing the green spray bottle from the counter she walked up to him and sprayed the side of his face. He jerked back and glared up at her.

"Stop smoking in my apartment you're going to get me kicked out!" She snapped.

"Stop squirting me with that thing!"

"Then stop being a fucktard, and put that out it's a disgusting habit."

His eyes narrowed and he took another drag and she sprayed him again, right in the face, twice. With a smirk on her lips, she watched the cherry go out and Jason plucked the wet cigarette from his mouth.

"You're awful." He told her tucking the wet smoke into it's pack, before tucking the small box into his pocket.

"Says the guy who's actively trying to get me kicked out of my home." Marley bit back as she dropped down on the cushion next to him.

"Me smoking every now and then won't get you thrown out."

"What if it does then I'll be homeless because you have a gross habit, what would you do then?" She said setting the spray bottle on the coffee table.

"Get you apartment applications." He said swinging his booted feet onto her table right by the spray bottle, to her annoyance.

"I like this apartment, Jason and I intend to keep it, even if I have to spritz you everytime you come over."

"Did you buy that specifically so you could spray me?" He asked eyeing the green bottle.

"What?" She asked then went on. "No, don't feel special I got it to train Jasper not to eat my plants." She let a smile slip over her face. "He learned faster than you are, it only took him two days of spritzing you're coming up on your third week."

"Your cat's a quitter." He said simply.

"So since you hate my Soaps what do you want to watch?"

"First of all, where's your TV?" He asked pointing with the toe of his boot to the spot where it usually sat in her living room.

"In my bedroom , I didn't feel like dragging it all the way out here. We can watch movies in my room as long as you keep your dirty boots off my bed." Marley said.

Looking over to him when he didn't say anything he had a brow raised. "What?" Marley asked and he huffed out a laugh.

"Nothing." His feet hit the floor and he stood. "Let's go see if you have anything good to watch."

"My movie collection is amazing!" She called as he walked down the hall, and she went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Walking into her room with a bowlful of popcorn, her tea and a can of soda she saw Jason crouched in front of her DVD case his finger skimming over the titles. She set the snacks on her bed and looked for her TV remote, Jason looked over his shoulder seeing her then went back to looking.

"You have a lot of cult movie crap, Dick would love you."

"It's not crap, it's art." She said tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"You have all the original Godzilla movies, you're such a nerd." He snorted. "Oh, here we go, this one isn't too bad." He stood and held out Pulp Fiction.

"Trash talking my cult movies and then you pick a cult classic, you hypocrite."

"It's this or Reservoir Dogs." He said waving the movie.

"Don't care obviously I like them both because I own them, you pick since you're broken." He rolled his eyes at her.

"This then."

"Right." Marley clicked the remote and the TV turned on.

"-Doesn't matter the point is that the Justice League has not been doing anything about all the missing women and girls. A large group of superpowered people and aliens can't find and stop whatever or whoever this is?" The voice rang out and Marley looked at the paunchy man in a tight gray suit sitting at a table with a blond woman and another man in a nice black suit.

"Are you trying to say the Justice League isn't trying to find the missing women?" The blond asked.

"This has been going on for months now, it started in- not surprisingly- Gotham and has just expanded to the other cities that happen to have a quote unquote 'hero' running around in it. I'm only saying what others have been thinking!" The paunchy man barked.

"Are you trying to imply that the Justice League is… apart of the disappearances?" The other man asked.

"A part of it." Paunchy laughed. "I say they're running the whole show!"

"That's insane!" The woman snapped. "I doubt that Wonder Woman would be a part of something that would hurt women, she is from a culture that is matriarchal after all, women are highly prized in her world."

"You seem to forget about that Martian Manhunter it can dig into minds, maybe they're using it to control her, we don't know!" Paunchy shouted his face going red. "They hide who they are, what they do, they cause collateral damage in the millions."

"We're getting off topic." Black Suit said.

"It doesn't matter women are disappearing and the so called Justice League isn't doing much about it." Paunchy says. "I mean they have those Arrows in their little group and they have low moral compasses as is and that Batman lets that violent Red Hood fellow run amok-" Marley clicked the TV off and threw the remote to the foot of the bed.

That fat bastard, Red Hood wouldn't do something like that, he protected the women and kids in Crime Alley! He had protected her, he was a good person, he just worked outside the nice little moral box everyone else stayed in.

"That was pretty violent, you okay?" Jason asked sitting at the foot of her bed.

"They can't figure it out so they're going to blame the Justice League, the people who saved the whole fucking planet a few years ago. Stupid assholes."

"I'm sure they've heard worse."

"Then to say that about Red Hood, he's not squeaky clean but he protects the ones the cops don't care about. So they vilify him, saying he's apart of all this, it's bullshit!" She growled.

"Clam down, like I said it's not something they've never heard before, hell people hate on Superman every other newspaper article. If the man sneezes the wrong fucking way they try and blame him for wind storms and shit."

"I know but still," Marley trailed off, losing her steam.

"So what was with all that anger over Red Hood? You like the guy or something?" Marley looked up.

"What, no. I just don't like the fact he's only being targeted because of how he operates is all." Totally a lie she cared because she saw him as a good guy... and fuck now she was worried about him again.

"You've been awful snappish today, and not in your normal scary kitten way, more of a bitchy way, what's up?" Jason asked falling back on her bed tucking his arms under his head with a wince.

Marley sighed, should she say something? Not name Hood but tell him she's worried about a friend, hell were they even friends? She didn't know, but she was still worried about him, fuck it.

"I'm just worried about a… friend of mine." She said picking at the blanket on her bed.

"Hmm, I'm fine but thanks for the concern."

"Not you, another friend, he's an idiot like you through and got pretty banged up and I haven't heard anything from him since he was hurt, and I'm just wondering if he's okay or not."

"Just call him then."

"I don't have his number." She said.

"That's bad friend management." Marley poked him in the ribs and he hissed and glared at her.

"I know but he loses his phone a lot so I can't get ahold of him, so I'm worried that he's still hurt." Jason looked up at her and huffed.

"He's probably fine, he's gotta be a tough fucker to be your friend." He said smirking and she huffed out a laugh.

"Right."

"Now stop being depressing and lets watch a ridiculous cult classic." He said sitting up with a hiss and set up the movie.

**XXXXXX**

Jason left Marley's place after watching two more movies telling her next time he was bringing his own movies. Girl was obsessed with old cult movies and pop culture from Godzilla to fucking Mel Brooks movies. Shit maybe he should introduce Dick to her, or maybe not, he didn't want to lose her to Dick's nerdiness. Running his hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway he thought about what to do about Red Hood. He was feeling up to going back out after he took his stitches out and worked the stiffness out of his shoulder from where the bullet had been lodged.

He didn't think Marley would still be worried about him, but of course she would be because - even though it almost physically pained him to admit- Bruce was right when he said she was gentle. Of course she would worry about the dumb fuck who blead all over her floor enough to stain the wood, oh yeah he saw the new area rug she had. He wanted to drop by right after he was hurt and let her know he was fine but fucking Bruce was dropping by her place and sending Dick and Deamon Spawn to 'check up on her'. Yeah right, he was waiting for Red Hood to show up and try and drag him back to the Cave and into another lecture, no thanks. He'd stop by as Red Hood and hope that Bruce or the other two didn't see him, Marley deserved to know for sure that he was indeed fine, mostly.

First he needed to find out what was up with that news report he saw. Reaching his car he fished his phone from his pocket and looked up Dick's number. His thumb hovered over the green call button before he hit it with a sigh, hooking it to his radio he pulled into traffic.

"Hello?"

"You watch the news today?"

"Err?"

"Really? For the love of fuck. The little hate group hour about the League, Jesus." He sighed.

"Right, that yeah. It's been… interesting. The League is in a frenzy trying to figure out what to do about it Bruce has been gone all day. Luthor is having a field day with the press, trying to demonize Superman and it seems he's starting to do a good job."

"What do you mean?"

"Supes said that some people have started a protest group against him and that they're talking about boycotting the police department if they don't do something."

Jason laughed harshly. "What the hell could they do to him? Really, dumb asses."

"This is bad, we'll have to start being more careful when we're out, we're losing fans."

"Well I'm good, I've never had any to begin with and I'm pretty much universally hated anyways." Jason said with a bitter smile.

"You have at least one." He didn't like the tone in Dick voice, he was implying things.

"You assholes could have stopped and told her I wasn't fucking dead, it's weird having a conversation about yourself possibly being dead knowing you're not, anymore."

"We told her you'd be fine."

"Yeah, well it didn't work." Jason snipped as he cut off a Sedan and smirked as the guy laid on his horn.

"Are you driving?" He rolled his eyes at the condescending tone in Dick's voice.

"Hands free, mom."

"What are you going to do about this?" Dick dropped the driving topic.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's not affecting me any so why care?"

Dick sputtered on the other end of the line. "It affects the League, Jason."

"Right, the League I'm not apart of because I'm 'Too homicidally violent and not good for PR.'" Dick was silent for a moment.

"So you're not going to help?"

"I might, if I see something in it for me, or I get bored."

"Jason-"

"Nice talk, gotta go." He reached over and ended the call, he didn't want to listen to Dick try and guilt trip him into doing recon and trying to run interference for a group of people who would happily see him back in Arkham or Blackgate.

At least he knew he could drop by Marley's tonight and not really have to worry about Bruce lurking outside to snatch him up when he left her place. He'd still check for them, he wasn't an idiot but he doubted they would show, since the League was under media fire.

**XXXXXX**

He was glad he was right, he checked the rooftops for any sign of the Bats and saw none, even taking an absurd way to Marley's place. Then he sat on the building across from her place for ten minutes, checked then double checked for anyone watching him before dropping to her fire escape. Rapping on the glass he waited, not for long, he saw the shift of the curtain and gave a small wave. The curtain was ripped open and the window rattled as she shoved it open, stepping into her home, he jolted as tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

"You stupid jackass."

He let the tension ease out of his body from her sudden hug and pulled his helmet off before answering. "Why do I gotta be all that for?"

"Two weeks! I didn't know if you were okay or not, your friends are jackasses too for not letting me know." Jason laughed, god if only she knew.

"I'm fine, I told you I'd be okay." Her arms tightened.

"There was so much blood." Did her voice just crack? Ah, shit.

"Hey don't cry, I'm not good with emotions." He told her. "I'll push you and run."

She choked out a half laugh before she let him go, and rubbed at her eyes. "So you're really okay?"

"Little stiff but I'll live."

"Good." Then she punched him in the chest, okay he let her punch him.

Rubbing at the spot she hit him in. "Ow."

"Stop dropping in on me half dead, because Batman is fucking scary and loomy." She huffed and he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up.

"Loomy?"

"Shut up, he inspires new words with his scariness." Marley defended crossing her arms in a huff.

"Speaking of that, I should probably go, they've been checking on your place."

"Why?"

"Said it's to make sure no baddies know where you live but it's mostly to make sure I don't stop by." He said trying to hide the bitterness.

"What a dick."

"I thought he was scary?" Jason said with a laugh.

"He is but he's also a dick."

"Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks that, but I really should go before one of them stops by and sees me here, I don't feel like listening to them bitch."

"Yeah, having Batman pop up in the corner of my living room is something I want to avoid." Marley said. "So since I'm under Bat surveillance does that mean you're not gonna stop by to get patched up anymore?"

"Probably not for awhile, at least not until Batman gets bored with stalking your place." Marley looked up at him her brow drawn down.

"You should give me a way to get ahold of you incase you decide to come close to dying in my house again before being whisked away by Bats, who don't do courtesy calls."

He smirked. "You want my number?"

"You're super secret spy number, so I know if you die or not." She told him grinning.

"Uh huh." He held out his hand, Marley smiled and dug her phone from her pocket and fiddled with it for a few moments before she handed it over with a grin.

"Really, that's hurtful." He said looking at the little green and orange squirtgun emoji sitting in the contact space.

"It's accurate." He didn't dignify that with a reply and typed in the number for his burner phone.

"Here, you and one other person have this number."

"Ooo, I feel special."

"You're something." He huffed and Marley swatted at him.

"Alright, smartass get, before my home is full of rodents again." Jason laughed as she flapped her hand towards the window.

"Lock your window." He told her pulling his helmet back on and checking the area for Bats before he climbed out and scaled the fire escape.

He was getting ready to start his bike when the burner phone in his pocket buzzed, pulling it out he looked at the string of numbers.

'_Now you have my number, be safe you big idiot.' _Jason rolled his eyes before tucking the burner back in his pocket.

**XXXXXX **

**Marley has Hoods number and he has her's… again in his hero form. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop wiggling Layla, before I accidentally poke you." Marley said though a mouthful of pins, as she tried to fix the feather tutu onto the fidgeting five year old.

"But I wanna see it." Layla said as she bounced on her toes.

"You can, once I get this tutu pinned so I can sew it together, so sit still." Marley sighed as she twisted the small girl around to pin up the right side.

She had agreed to make the twins halloween costumes and Layla's Swan Princess costume was starting to become a pain in her ass. So many feathers! So very many feathers she had to stitch onto the tutu and then she had to glue goose down around the collar of the leotard. Now she had to pin the tutu onto the leotard while it was on a jittery five year old, yey her. Declan's pirate costume had been so much easier, a ruffled shirt some little leather boots and she modified an old black pin up hat and bought some old costume jewelry. Done and done no hours of sewing feathers and finding a durable tulle that would hold shape and making poofy arm bands, ugh!

With a sharp huff through her nose she finally pinned the final part of the tutu and let Layla go look at it. The smile that spread over the little girls face wiped away any irritation Marley had felt before, Layla's smile was pure gold.

"It's so pretty! I look just like Odette!" She gushed as she spun in front of the full length mirror with a laugh.

"You do, now come on let's take it off."

"But I don't wanna." Layla whined while pouting.

"I need to sew it all together and finish it up." Marley said looking at the small girl.

"Can I put it back on?"

"When we go out for Trick or treating you can." Layla pouted again.

"But I wanna wear it before then."

"Layla, you can wear it on Halloween, Auntie won't have time to fix it if it gets messed up before then, you can wear it as much as you want afterwards." Marley tried to reason with the little girl.

Lips pursed Layla asked. "Promise?"

"I promise." Marley said laughing as she waved the little blond back to her.

"Okay."

Marley helped Layla out of the costume trying to keep the pins from falling out or poking the little girl. Once she was out Marley waved Layla off to get dressed while she dropped onto the couch to work on sewing the tulle tutu onto the leotard and stabbing the pins into the pin cushion on the coffee table.

"Ow, Declan don't hit me with your stupid sword!" A thump. "Aunt Marley!"

"Declan stop hitting your sister or I'll take it from you!" Marley shouted down the hall not looking up from the skirt.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted back.

"I heard you hit her, don't lie."

"Fine!"

"Stupid Declan." Layla sat down next to Marley rubbing her forehead.

Marley looked over at the little girl. "Let me see." Layla moved her hand to show off the little red spot. "You'll live, but you can have a cookie." Marley jerked her head towards the kitchen.

"I get a cookie, Declan but you can't cause you're a bully!" Layla shouted as she ran to the kitchen.

"No fair!" The pounding of feet sounded then stopped next to Marley.

"I told you not to hit your sister with your pirate sword." Declan tossed his sword on the couch next to her.

"Can I have a cookie now?"

Marley raised a brow. "Apologize to your sister for hitting her."

"Sorry I hit you Layla."

"It's okay, but next time I'll hit you back."

Marley snorted. "Okay you can have a cookie too."

The twins sat and ate their cookies and watched cartoons as Marley worked on the last of the skirt, thank god. Her phone chimed and she ignored it, she wanted to get Layla's costume done so she could be done with the damnedable thing. Declan giggled and Layla started too, weird.

"Auntie Marley, it's your boyfriend." She looked up at Declan in confusion.

"My who?"

"It's your boyfriend." Layla mimicked her brother.

"I don't-" Then it clicked. "Jason is not my boyfriend!" She huffed.

"Mommy said not yet."

"No, he's my friend and he'll stay my friend." Marley told them and took her phone from Declan to read the message.

Jason: '_You busy?'_

'_Watching the twins, so kinda.' _She sent back and looked at the twins who had their heads together and were talking in hushed voices.

Jason: '_Both of those little monsters, shit too bad for you.'_

'_I think their plotting something.'_

Jason: '_Their five it can't be that bad.' _Marley snorted before she replied.

'_Did you forget who their mother is?'_

Jason: '_Touché, well shit, I was gonna see if you wanted to watch this movie I found but plotting twins killed the desire to come over.'_

'_Karri is coming to get them at five, I was just finishing up their Halloween costumes.'_

Jason: '_Alright I can suffer twin torture for a few hours. Be over soon.'_

Marley tossed her phone onto the coffee table and looked at the twins who were looking back at her with big smiles. With a heavy sigh Marley finished Layla's costume, this was going to be a disaster.

A knock sounded a half hour later, Declan and Layla tripped over each other to get to it and pull it open. Marley watched as the twins looked up at Jason who was staring down at them in confusion or horror she couldn't tell.

"What's with the Children of the Corn vibe?" He asked then looked over at Marley.

"No clue they've been weird all day."

Jason looked back at the twins. "Blink, you're creeping me out and that's not easy to do."

"Hi Auntie Marley's not yet boyfriend." Declan said and it took all Marley had not to run her hand down her face.

"Declan!"

"This again?"Jason said as he steered the twins out of the door and shut it behind him.

Marley sighed. "Apparently, their mom won't give it up."

Jason dropped down at the other end of the couch and Layla climbed up beside him and sat on her knees tiny hands balled at her hips.

"Don't you like Auntie?"

"I do but not like that." He said swinging his feet onto her coffee table.

"Why?" Jason blinked at the little girl.

"Because she's too short." Layla paused and looked back at Marley and she bit back her laughter.

"But we like you and we want you to stay." Declan said as he sat on the couch in front of where Layla was perched.

"Huh?"

"Friends leave but if you love Auntie then you'll stay."

"You two, look at me." Both twins looked over at her. "Jason and I are friends, that's all but he's a close friend to me like your mom he's not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Layla asked.

"I promise."

Layla looked back at Jason then pointed at him. "You can come Trick or treating with us."

"What?"

"Trick or treating, you wear a costume and get candy."

"I know what it is you little shit, why do you want me to go?"

"Cause we like you." Declan said. "Plus Auntie can only carry one of us."

"So you just want to use me to carry you if you get tired!" Jason cried in mock horror.

"No, you can carry Layla, she gets tired first." The big man laughed.

"Maybe, if I'm not busy."

"You can be a pirate, too."

"I don't do costumes, kiddo."

"Auntie Marley is gonna wear a costume, it's pretty she showed me." Layla said and looked at Marley who was folding her Swan Princess dress.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, she's gonna be a belly dancer." Layla told him and Jason looked over at her lifting a brow.

"Really?"

"Yep, I used to take lessons and I liked it so I bought an outfit, it's a convenient Halloween costume."

"You're gonna wear a belly dancer outfit, outside in Gotham?" Well he had a point.

"The twins demanded I wear a costume and I didn't want to buy a new one, besides Karri and I are taking them up to Gotham Heights. Guess they're doing a big thing this year, calling it 'Haunt in the Heights' So we'll be good."

"You're gonna be so cold."

"I'll live." Marley said looking over at the clock and stood tucking Layla's costume in the box with Declan's. "You two pack up your toys and get your shoes on."

"Awwww." Was the whined reply.

"Come on your mom will be here soon."

The twins finally grudgingly did what Marley asked with her help and she was helping Layla with her shoes when Karri opened the door.

"Hey Hon, Sorry I'm a little late but-" She stopped as her eyes fell on Jason a smile lighting her face and Marley sighed. "I got stuck in traffic."

"It's okay the twins were good I'm almost completely done with Layla's costume I have to add a few more stitches and feathers and done." Marley said as she pulled the little girl to her feet.

"Really that's great." Then she looked at Jason. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Peachy."

"What are you two about to do?" Karri asked and god damn it Marley knew that tone.

"Watching a movie, Karri." Marley told her.

"Mmmm, okay then." She smiled at Marley, shit. "Come on kids, let's go."

Marley walked to the door with them Karri shooing the twins out and looked back with a smile.

"No, Karri."

"You say that now but I know better." Marley swears she feels her eye twitch.

"Karri-"

"Okay honey, have fun, toodles!" Then she's leading the twins down the hall.

With a sigh Marley shut the front door, that woman was going to drive her insane, she needed to accept that it wasn't going to happen. She enjoyed having Jason as a friend, he was a good person, even if he could be a jackass sometimes. He still took time out of his week to train Marley in self defense and had even offered to teach some of the other girls at the Poodle. He would take her home if she needed a ride, they watched movies the same way she and Karri did, he adored the twins that in itself made him friend material in Marley's book. She didn't need a boyfriend, she was good on that front she learned from her last mistake and wouldn't do it again.

"What are we watching." With a huge smile Jason pulled the movie from his pocket and held it up.

"It's supposed to be one of the scariest movies of the year."

"Oh, goodie." Marley deadpanned as she made her way to the kitchen to make popcorn, she'd need a distraction during the movie, fucking horror movies, eesh.

That's how she found herself halfway through the hellfest of a movie with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, knees pulled up and a half full bowl of popcorn sitting on her feet. Fists crammed under her chin as she watched the hapless halfwit of a protagonist wander down a dark hallway. The psycho was somewhere in the house and this dumb bitch was going to look for them! They just murdered a dude who could deadlift a mack truck and she thought that machete was going to help her? Why was the dumbest of the group always the last to die or the one to survive?

Natural selection does not exist in horror movies. Also why was it always a dumb blond, stereotypes, that's why, Karri was a blond and she was smart as fuck. The music in the movie started to swell as the dimwit reached for a door handle no doubt hiding her ultimate demise behind it. Marley's toes curled into the couch and her fingers gripped the blanket tighter her body tensed as she waited for the on screen idiot to walk headlong to her death.

Fingers jammed into her sides at the sametime someone shouted 'Bah' behind her. Marley's proud to admit she screeched like a Banshee from the depths of hell, not so proud of the rest. Her foot shot out kicking the bowl of popcorn across the floor as she scrambled to her feet, tripping on her blanket she hit her knees. Blanket pulled over her head, she tried to remember how to breath, in, out, right?

The uncontrollable deep belly laughing behind her had Malrey rolling onto her back and the terror quickly turned to annoyance. Jason was doubled over the back of her couch gasping for breath as he waved one of his hands in a 'stop' motion. Well Marley was happy her unadulterated terror was funny for him, bastard. He looked up and he saw her face and his laughter started again, Marley reached behind her, fingers wrapped around the lip of the now empty popcorn bowl. She hurled the plastic thing and it hit him in the head with a hollow thump and fell to the couch.

"I'm sor-" He tried as he rubbed his head. "That was too perfect!"

"I'm glad my terror is amusing to you!" She huffed.

"Do you need to change I think you wet yourself." He said laughing again.

"No!" Marley snapped standing up.

"You were so into the movie I had to, why didn't you say you were such a baby?"

"I'm not, I just don't like scary movies." She defended shaking popcorn out of her blanket.

"That was the highlight of my day." She glared at him as he picked up the bowl she threw at him. "Not so much the popcorn I gotta pick up now, still worth it."

"I'm revoking our friendship." Marley snipped as she shut the movie off.

Jason snorted. "That's an empty threat and you know it, you revoke our friendship at least once a week."

He was right, it was an empty threat but still. "It makes me feel better."

"Look at it on the bright side, now you know that no one could ever kidnap you, you got a pair of lungs on ya'."

"Ha ha." She sighed as she watched him pick up the scattered popcorn.

Jason left after he helped pick up his mess, yes his- he scared her so he caused it. Marley locked the door and went to change into night clothes, and realized she had none, damned laundry. Striping down to underclothes she tossed them into her hamper and dragged it down the hall to her little nook holding the washer and dryer. The laundry nook was one of the reasons she accepted paying what she did for rent, no laundromats. Packing the washer full she started it and made her way back to her room, grabbing her book she fell across her bed and started to read. Jasper climbed onto her and curled up on her lower back and she smiled at the weird cat, she was four chapters in when she heard something in her kitchen. She looked over her shoulder her brow drawing down as she listened it was a soft tick, Jasper's ears perked and he hopped off her bed and was out the door.

Marking her page she set the book down and stood up then stopped, what if it was someone in her place? No, she locked everything, just parnioia from Jason's stupid movie that's all, it was probably just a mouse. Ew, now she wanted it to be an intruder grabbing her robe from the back of her door she pulled it on. Incase it was an intruder, she didn't want to try and defend herself in her underwear, standards and all. Tip toeing down her hall she looked around her living room and not seeing anything she slipped into her kitchen keeping her eyes on the floor for mice. Marley flipped on the kitchen light and sighed rubbing her face when she saw nothing but an empty room, she was losing it. Turning she stifled a shriek with her hands as she looked into her living room, leaning against the back of her couch with Jasper in his arms looking like a goddamn James Bond villain was Robin. She took in the boys outfit red tunic, black pants tucked into green boots and a black hooded cape and… was that a sword?

"I was expecting more." Marley looked at his face and blinked.

"Huh?" Eloquent.

"I was curious about who was important enough for Hood to argue with Batman over, I was just expecting… more." Hood argued with Batman about her?

"Sorry to disappoint kid." She growled out.

"You're aesthetically pleasing enough but not someone I would think to disregard a direct order for."

She blinked at the backhanded comment, this little fucker. "How in the fucking hell did you get in my house you little shit!"

"Now it makes since, he found someone at his mental level and with his stunted vocabulary." Was that an insult? That was, wasn't it.

"Put my cat down and get out you little asshole, Jesus and here I thought you were cute." He just scratched Jaspers ears.

"How did you come to know Hood?"

"We bonded over our stunted vocabulary." She snarled glaring at the boy.

"You know this is a dangerous game you're playing." He said as he set Jasper on the back of the couch, running his gloved fingers down his back.

"So I've been told by a large brooding Bat."

"You should stop while you're ahead." He pushed off the back of her couch flipping his hood up as he went.

"Thanks for the advice kid, now get out you Gremlin." She said and jabbed her finger at her window.

"It was a fair warning." He said and walked to the window pushing the curtain aside he looked over at her. "You need better locks." Then he ducked out and was gone.

"You need better locks." Marley said mockingly as she slammed her window closed and locked it. "No, what I need is for weird little bat kids to not break into my house, how the hell did he even do that?" She mused and she looked at the slide lock on her window.

Shaking her head she stepped out from behind her curtain and looked at Jasper who was still sitting on the back of the couch. Rubbing her face she sucked in a breath turned off her kitchen light and walked back down her hall, stopping to switch out her laundry. Falling across her bed she shoved her face in her pillow, and ran over what Robin said. Red Hood had gotten in a fight with Batman over her. Was it about the night he nearly died in her living room? Or that he talked to her at all? Did he think she knew his identity? It was probably D all of the above, she was going to have the whole freaking Bat clan watching over her apartment.

Okay well, Pros: She would be safe as fuck, her whole building would be. She had bragging rights that she had said Bat clan watching her, well if she had someone she could tell about it. Cons: Red Hood couldn't stop by and talk to her any more, that sucked. Robin could apparently get past window locks like some weird midget Houdini and was a little jerkoff, that really sucked. Most likely the others could also break into her place whenever they wanted to, or was that strictly a Robin thing? God her head was starting to hurt it was too late for this shit, okay sleep. Marley rolled over and sat up and pulled her robe off throwing it across the room at her dresser then slid under her blanket, Jasper curling up next to her.

"You're a traitor, you could have told me someone was in the house." She softly scolded him as she rubbed his back, and he started to purr.

Flopping back onto her pillows she turned off her table lamp and plunged her room into darkness, rolling onto her side she reached out and scratched Jaspers ears until she fell asleep.

**XXXXXX**

**Karri is determined, I'll give her that. **

**Damien is hard to get down, but I'm sticking with it. **


	13. Chapter 13

She could totally do this it shouldn’t be that hard, really they were only five, cake walk, right? God she was so wrong, trying to get the twins into their costumes was like trying to baptize cats on speed. They were everywhere, vibrating with barely contained energy and wanting to go out and get candy. Declan had forgot his sword in Karri’s car and she had to come back to Marley’s place and drop it off then the twins had complained about how Karri had to work and couldn’t go with them. Marley was trying to get Declan to put his pants on and put Layla’s hair up in a bun so she could add her hair piece when her front door opened. Marley stopped chasing Declan and looked up, seeing Jason who seemed to be regretting his life choices at the moment. Marley didn’t give him the chance to run, she threw Declan’s pants at him and pointed at the small boy. Leaving Jason to his task she turned back to Layla and lead her to the bathroom setting her on the counter. 

Marley brushed her hair and pulled it into a bun and fit her tiara on her head and tucked a few white feathers into the bun. Setting Layla on the floor the little girl took off, Marley sighed she still had to put her own costume on. Walking to her room she ignored Layla’s manic giggling and Declan’s yelp of terror, as long as Jason got his pants on him, she didn’t care how it happened at this point. She shut her door and stripped and pulled on her outfit, standing in front of her mirror she adjusted the red lace crop top and the pants tying the coin hip scarf on she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it down fluffed it out and smiled. Slipping on a pair of black flats she grabbed the pile of bangles on her night stand and walked out of her room, pulling them on to go check on Jason and the twins.

She looked at them sitting on the couch Declan was glaring at Jason who had his plastic pirate sword held in the air as Declan pulled his boots on. Marley snorted causing them to look over Layla and Declan both gasped and Jason looked her over his eyes landing on her stomach and he smirked.

“Cute tattoo.” Marley slapped her hand over the small sea turtle tattoo that rested right next to her bellybutton.

“Shut up, I like turtles.” 

“You didn’t strike me as the tattoo type.” Jason said giving Declan his sword back once his boots were on.

“Yeah, it was when I was a stupid teenager so, there’s that.” She said looking the twins over. “Okay you both look all put together, finally.”

Marley smiled at her handiwork, Layla’s Swan Princess costume came out a lot better than she thought it would. The tulle skirt fluffed out and the feathers added volume to it and the silver stitching contrasted really well with the all white costume. The arm bands had silver edging that she had added and she had even stitched little silver feathers onto Layla’s white ballet flats. The silver tiara with the big blue faux gemstone was something Layla had added herself saying she _ was _a Princess. Karri had even found a white fluffy faux fur coat for if it got too cold so it would still go with Layla’s costume.

Declan’s costume came out really well also Marley had found an old ruffled shirt at an outlet mall and hemmed it up and brought in the sleeves so it would fit the small boy. Then a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of calf high boots from the Halloween store and an old pin up hat that she modified from the same outlet mall and a red bandana took care of his whole costume. For accessories Marley found a red sash and tied it around Declan’s waist and found an old drawstring coin purse and tied it to the sash. Declan had his sword tucked into the sash on his left hip and they both looked fucking adorable.

“Alright, you two first off thank Jason for using his day off to take you Trick or Treating.” 

Both twins looked at him smiling. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well I said if I wasn’t busy I’d go.” He said brushing the twins off, with a smirk.

“Now, you two are to stay close to us, better yet hold my hand.”

“Aww.” Declan whined.

“No, I don’t want to lose you, there are going to be a lot of people out and I don’t want you getting lost.” Marley said she didn’t want them to disappear the missing women had stopped for a week then came back with ten missing in under a week.

“Okay Auntie.”

“Good, okay grab your buckets and coats.” Marley told them as she grabbed her satchel and put her keys, wallet and a thin jacket in it. “Oh, wait your mom wanted pictures ,be cute and stand next to each other.” Marley said holding her phone up, the twins stood next to each other and smiled.

“And send, okay let’s go.” Marley tucked her phone into the satchel and grabbed one of the booster seats. “Pick a kid and a booster.” 

“Me!” Declan shouted throwing his hand up.

“Seems my choice was made for me.”

“It was.” Marley opened the door locking it from the inside and walked out the twins and Jason following pulling it shut the twins ran down the hall.

“Candy!”

“I’m regretting this, already.”

Marley looked over at him and smiled. “Too late now, you’re in it till the end which is eight o’clock.”

The drive to Gotham Heights was uneventful with the twins singing Halloween themed songs with Marley tossing them ideas and helping when they forgot words. Weaving through the thick throng of people Jason finally found a spot that he somehow managed to parallel park in. Then climbed out and got Declan out while Marley grabbed Layla making sure they had their buckets, Marley let the twins lead them. As they walked from house to house Marley looked at all the other kids in costumes there were Princesses, pirates, aliens, devils, fairies, bumblebees and butterflies and... oh my God that was the cutest Batman she has ever seen. As the woman and her no older than three year old walked past Marley elbowed Jason and pointed at the little boy. 

Looking over he snorted and smiled at the little Batman, after the absurdly cute little Batman Marley saw an influx of kids dressed as other heroes. They were four blocks in when Declan saw a Haunted House at the end of the block they made the rest of the houses and stopped in front of the house. The front yard was covered in fake tombstones with dirt piled up to look like fresh graves. Blood covered severed body parts were scattered between the graves and a wheelbarrow half full of dirt and a shovel sat near the graves. What looked like a handmade coffin was laying half propped up with a person or a really good dummy laying in it. Giant spiders hung from the front porch and fake webbing was pulled across the porch and lawn, damn they went all out.

“Can we go Auntie?” Declan asked.

“No! It’s too scary.” Layla cried tugging at Marley’s arm.

“It’s not you’re just a baby.”

“Am not, I don’t wanna go Auntie Marley.”

“Maybe you can see if Jason will take you through Deck.” Marley said and looked over when Jason didn’t say anything.

He was staring at the graves and the coffin, his jaw set and Marley saw a small tremor run through his body, reaching up she touched him arm.

“Jason, you okay?” He jumped when she touched him and sucked in a sharp breath.

“I, yeah fine.” Marley’s brow pulled down.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Well, Declan wanted to know if you’d take him through the Haunted House, Layla doesn't want to go through.” 

Jason looked down at Layla. “You don’t want to go?” 

“No, it’s scary.” 

“Alright, guess it’s just me and you kid, leave the scaredy cats here.” 

“Yeah, yeah, me and Layla are gonna go back down the street to that house with the popcorn, that should give you two enough time to get through this.” Marley said waving them off and taking Layla’s hand.

“Right kid, let’s go.” Jason said tucking his hands into his jacket pockets and walking up the sidewalk with Declan beside him.

“Come on Layla, let’s go get some snacks.”

“Okay.”

Reaching the house the woman dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West gave Layla a little bag of popcorn. Telling her how absolutely adorable she was and complimenting Marley on her ability to make the costume. Walking back towards the Haunted House Marley was walking near the street and weaving them through the thick throng of people as Layla ate her snack. A few people pushed through the crowd trying to run, brushing it off as Halloween pranks Marley kept walking making sure Layla was close. Then the shouting and screaming started and the flow of people stopped Marley grabbed Layla’s hand and shouldered her way through the crowd. She wanted to get back to Declan and Jason if something was about to happen she wanted them to be together, the man in front of her turned and smacked into her knocking her back as he shoved his way though.

As if that one man was the defining force the people around them started to panic and run, knocking into Marley and shoving each other. Screams of ‘Scarecrow’ and ‘Fear gas’ only made the panic worse, Marley pulled Layla close and wrapped her arm around her trying to push through the crowd trying to get to someone’s front porch. A hand gripped her hair and pushed staggering forwards Layla still in front of her knocked them both to the ground, someone stepped on her hand. Hissing Marley ripped her hand out from under the foot and fought to stand and get Layla up, they would get trampled at this rate.

Making it to her feet Marley pulled a now sobbing Layla up and pushed her forward, telling the little girl they were going to the house in front of them. They made it only a few feet when a man shoved between the two pushing Layla forwards and shoving Marley back, stumbling Marley caught herself on a man in a firefighter costume who pushed her away and kept running. Looking back to where Layla was shoved she didn’t see her, pushing forwards she looked for the little girl still not seeing her. Panic filled her as she tried to spot the mass of white feathers through the crowd, she didn’t see her, oh God she couldn’t see her.

“Layla!” Marley shouted as she pushed a woman in a Sexy Nurse costume out of her way, moving towards the house in front of her.

Reaching the grass she looked at the porch and didn’t see the little girl, no, no, no, Dear God no. 

“Layla!” Marley’s scream of her name was drowned out by the shouts and cries of the crowd.

**XXXXXX**

Jesus, these people sure liked severed heads, they didn’t even look like that the cut was too clean, there was always bits of skin and a ragged cut; also that was way too much blood pooled under the head. The Haunted House was actually the residents home, walk the first floor up the stairs down the back staircase then out the back door and thought the backyard then around the side yard to the front and get your candy. Jason gave um’ props for the effort they put into it, the first floor was set up like a Mad Scientist's lab (or you know what normal people thought one would look like) with shit like boxes labeled with eyes, guts, blood that held peeled grapes, cold pasta and fake blood, or fuck he hoped so, this was his day off, damn it. The second floor was where all the severed body parts were and a woman was sitting at the end of the hall in a white blood spattered dress hunched over crying, and Declan had stopped. Jason looked down and smirked at the boy, who was staring at the woman and shifting on his feet.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked and the small boy looked up.

“N-nothing, just looking s’all.” Jason laughed.

“It’s okay if you’re scared.”

“M’not scared!” Declan huffed and stomped down the hall.

As he got closer the woman’s sobbing slowed and she shifted and Declan stopped just short of her, Jason stopped behind him knowing what was going to happen. The woman muttered something and Declan leaned closer and ‘huhed’ the woman muttered it again then said it louder. Suddenly, she jerked forwards moving her hands from her face, and again Jason had to give credit where it was due her eyes really looked like there were gone. 

“Where are my eyes!” The woman screamed holding out her hands that held a pair of bloodied fake eyes. 

Declan screamed and backpedaled smacking into Jason who caught him before he fell, the boy shifted and hugged Jason’s leg hiding his face in his hip. Trying not to laugh Jason detached Declan from his leg and picked him up where he hid his face in Jason’s neck. Walking past the woman who was looking at Jason with her actual eyes she mouthed a ‘Sorry’ and Jason waved her off, it was her job to scare kids shitless. He took the stairs and hit the backyard, it was set up like the front yard and had gravestones littered around and God damn it was doing horrible things to his PTSD.

Shifting Declan up higher Jason made his way through the ‘graveyard’ someone dressed as a Werewolf slunk by but didn’t bother to try and scare him, the death glare Jason shot him was probably the reason. Reaching the side yard Jason heard the screams, real screams, cause fuck he knows what those sound like, jogging to the front yard he saw the madness. People pushing and shoving, knocking others to the ground tripping over each other, and holy fuck Marley and Layla were out there somewhere. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he found Marley’s number but before he could call a string of numbers popped up, he knew them.

“What!” He snapped.

“Know you’re busy but Scarecrow is attacking Gotham Heights, back up would be nice.” Dick said over the roar of his bike.

"Yeah, I fucking know I’m here.”

“Wait, why?”

“With Marley and her friends kids.” 

“Can you leave them somewhere safe and help out?”

“No, I can’t find Marley and the kids five, I’m not leaving him anywhere.” Jason growled as he scanned the sea of people.

“Right, Scarecrow is on the west side of the Heights so stay away from there, I hope you find Marley, gotta go.” Dick said and the phone went dead, dialing Marley he waited.

“Jason, I can’t find Layla!” Was sobbed across the line.

“Fuck, where are you now?” He asked, gripping Declan tighter he stepped off the porch and started down the lawns towards the house she and Layla went to.

“I’m on my way towards the west end.”

“No, stay away from there!” He snapped.

“Why?”

“Scarecrow’s over there.” A new sob drifted through the phone. 

“I need to find her, Jason.”

“We will, okay listen, send me that picture you took of the twins, so I can ask if people have seen her.” 

“Okay.” The line went dead and his phone chimed with the message of the picture he added it to a link message. Then sent it to Dick, Tim and Demon Spawn telling them if they saw her to grab her and take her somewhere safe.

“So much for a good day off.” He growled shoving his phone in his pocket and shoved a man out of his way and made his way towards where Marley said she was.

**XXXXXX**

He was Robin, Damien Wayne, the son of The Batman a trained assassin and the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul, he should be helping his father fight Scarecrow. Not doing crowd control, it was degrading he was better than this, but Father had sent him to direct the panicked masses, like it was helping any. He finally got them to move in one direction and left it at that, he was moving over the rooftops looking for straggles or injured people. Perching on the end of a slate roof he scanned the street, ready to jump to the next one he stopped as sobbing caught his ear. Looking around he saw a lump of white curled up by a tree near the street, dropping to the lawn he walked over.

It was a small girl, in some kind of ballerina outfit, why did it have to be a child? What did he do with it? Crouching down in front of her he cleared his throat and she screamed, her small body jerking back, lip trembling she took him in, scrubbing the heel of her hand into her left eye.

“Are you the real Robin?” What a ridiculous question, of course he was.

“Yes.”

“You sure? The last one said so too but ran away when someone screamed Scarecrow.” He huffed, of course.

“I’m the real one.” The girl fell into another sobbing fit.

Reaching up he clicked on his commlink. “I found a small girl, she’s crying, what do I do with it?”

“First off Robin, she’s a little girl not an ‘it’.” He rolled his eyes at Grayson’s words. “Second comfort her, she’s scared.”

“How?”

“Pick her up, dummy.”

“I’d rather not.” He said looking at the girl as she rubbed her snotty nose with her forearm.

“Come on Robin, you fought Killer Croc last week, what’s a little girl compared to a cannibal?” Drake had a point.

“Right.” He stood and the small girl looked up at him, with a sigh he held his hands out she scrambled to her feet. Hooking his hands under her arms he held her at arm's length and took in her snot covered face, she reached out and made grabby hands at him.

“I’d rather fight Croc again.” He muttered bringing the small girl to him where she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her arms around his neck.

She sniffed sucking snot back into her nose, God, children were disgusting. “I’m Layla.”

“Are the GCPD here yet?”

“They should be near the plaza on the South side.” Father told him and the sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded, followed by a grunt. “Take the girl there and go back out and look for others.” 

Damien’s lip curled in a sneer, of course, more crowd control. “Yes, Batman.”

“You know Batman?” He looked at the girl.

“Of course I do.” He was Robin after all.

“He’s scary.” Damien heard a snort over the commlink, and figured it was Grayson, he would find something like that funny.

“He is… intimidating.” Damien said as he walked back towards the house.

“Don’t that mean scary?” In a way, yes. “Where are we goin’?”

“I’m taking you to the GCPD.” 

“Why are we going to the houses, then?”

He sighed, was she going to question everything? “We’re going over the rooftops, it will be faster.”

“I’m scared of heights.” You have got to be kidding!

“I won’t drop you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” 

“No, it’s too far up.” She whined and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

“It will take longer to get there if I have to walk.” He ground out, she was only a child, be patient. 

“It’s okay, I like you.” Grayson ‘Awed’ over the commlink, and Damien’s eye twitched.

“Will you cry if I take the faster way?”

“Maybe.” Sighing he cut through the lawn and walked down the sidewalk, he hated kids.

A half hour later he saw the barricade of police cars and was happy to hand the girl off, because she never shut up, her and Grayson would get along wonderfully. As he made it past the first few cars a female officer came over and tried to take the girl he moved to hand her off. Tiny fingers tangled in his hair at the base of his skull and her legs tightened around his waist, the cop tried again and only succeeded in nearly ripping his hair out. The officer laughed and let the girl go.

“Well looks like you’re stuck with her Robin, sorry kid.” The cop said as she walked off.

“I have things I need to do, you have to let go of me.” He tried and she shook her head.

“No.” 

“The police will keep you safe until someone comes to get you.”

“I don’t wanna, I wanna stay with you.” Breath, don’t yell.

“Why?” She shrugged and it took all the years of his fathers empathy training not to throw the girl, because that was not an answer.

“You’re nice.” He blinked, well that was new, he’s been called a lot of things and ‘nice’ was never on that list.

“Robin.” Father came over the commlink.

“Yes?”

“We got Scarecrow subdued, you can stay with the girl, we’ll be there shortly.”

“Of course.” He sat on one of the sandbag barriers shifting the girl onto his lap.

“It that real?” Damien looked at her a brow raised.

“What?”

“Your sword.” 

“It is a katana and of course it’s real.” 

“Is it sharp?”

“It is.” It was a Katana, it wasn’t supposed to be dull.

“Is it heavy?”

“No, it was made specifically for me so it’s weight and balance are perfect.” She blinked at him.

“Can I hold it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” She whined.

“I don’t want you to chop your hand off.” 

“I wouldn’t, Auntie lets me use kitchen knives all the time… with her help.” She said pouting.

“A kitchen knife is not a Katana.” 

“Look at you being a good babysitter.” Ugh, Grayson.

“You can take her.” Tiny fingers curled into his cape.

“No.”

“She wants you.” 

“Appreciate that, most people run from you or try to punch you in the face.” Drake called.

“Oh, my Auntie said you have a pinchable face.” The girl said reaching up and smushing his cheeks in her tiny hands and Grayson snorted out a laugh, and where was this girls aunt?

“Wait, she’s-” Drake trailed off as he pulled his phone out of a pocket and showed Grayson. 

“What’s your name kiddo?” Grayson asked looking at the little girl.

“Layla.” Drake and Grayson both looked at him.

“Didn’t you get the message from Hood?” He did but.

“I didn’t look, he never sends anything important.” Drake’s face split into a grin and he showed him his phone, and he nearly groaned at the picture of the girl sitting on his knee and the message with it.

“I’ll let him know.” 

“Hey?” Damien looked at the girl.

“What?”

“Do you know who I’m dressed as?” 

“A ballerina.”

“No, I’m Odette from the Swan Princess.” She huffed.

“It’s a ballet.” 

“No, it’s a cartoon movie, Auntie has it.” 

He spent the next twenty minutes listening to the girl tell him the whole storyline of The Swan Princess. The jingle of coins and someone shouting obscenities filled the air, he looked up as a woman in a belly dancer outfit jabbed her finger at one of officers snarled something and then she was jogging towards him. Her cheeks and eyes red -most likely from crying- and her brown hair a mess, arms held out in waiting.

“Layla!” The girl looked up and nearly elbowed him as she scrambled off his lap, tripping over her feet as she ran.

“Auntie Marley!” Wait, that was Todd’s friend, the woman from the apartment.

She grabbed the girl up and crushed her in a hug. “I’m so sorry Layla, I lost you, s’all my fault.” She cried kissing the girls hair.

“All the grownups kept pushing me around, I tried to go to the house like you said.”

“Are you hurt?” Todd’s friend- Marley her name was Marley- set her down and looked her over.

“No, Robin took care of me till you came.” Marley looked up at him. “I like him, he’s nice, grumpy but nice.” The woman laughed and stood lifting Layla back into her arms.

She walked over to him. “You took care of my niece.”

“It’s part of my job.” He told her and she smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him down.

“You’re working your way up from Stripes.” She said before her lips pressed against his temple in a quick kiss. “Thank you, Gremlin.” She let him go. 

“Auntie where’s Declan and Jason?”

“On their way.” She said before she looked back with a smile and walked back towards the barricade.

“Bye Robin!” Layla called waving at him.

“Awww, our little Dami got a kiiissss.” Grayson said as soon as the girls were out of earshot wrapping his arm over his shoulders pulling him into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

“Get off of me.” Damien pulled out of his hold, rubbing at the spot where Todd’s friend had kissed him.

“Is that a blush?”

“It most certainly is not!” He snapped, because it _ wasn’t _!

“I think it is.” Drake cooed, Damien’s eye twitched.

“I can always go back to trying to kill you, Drake.” Damien growled as he walked away flipping his hood up, Damien Wayne did not blush.

**XXXXXX**

**Cute little Layla and Damien moment. **


	14. Chapter 14

He just wanted a nice, peaceful night, was that too much to ask for? He had spent the better part of the week helping hunt down people that had been affected by Scarecrow’s fear toxin and had bolted in terror. Dragging in people wearing ridiculous costumes hadn’t been on his list of things to do that week (He got hit with a stiletto), but Dick had called in a favor, figures. It wasn’t all bad, he got to listen to Dick and Replacement taunt Demon Spawn about Marley kissing him on Halloween night. Dick calling him out on his ‘adorable’ blush and ducking the swipe of a Katana with a cheerful laugh then making kissy faces. After another four minutes of trying to kill the two older idiots Demon Brat huffed and growled something about having a mission to accomplish and grappled to a rooftop and vanished.

Three days of hunting down Scarecrow victims was tiring, more accurately Dick was tiring, Jason forgot how much he liked to pry and _ talk, _Dear God he never shut up. He had been bombarded with questions about Marley and when he was going to let them actually meet her, because in Dicks words -Stalking her place didn’t count. Jason hadn’t answered right away because he wasn’t sure, he had known Marley for eight months and they were good friends, well, in his opinion anyways. He didn’t think she would act any differently if she found out about who he was,so with a sigh he told Dick he’d talk to her about it.

Jason had just wanted to pick Marley up from work and watch movies and finally get the brownies she said she would make him. The woman couldn’t cook to save her fucking life, he didn’t believe her at first because ‘everyone can cook something’ he’d told her, he retracted that thought when he talked her into making dinner. He had ordered pizza that night because chicken was _ not _supposed to look like that, he wasn’t even all that sure about what had been in the saucepan. Marley had smugly told him that he should have listened and not wasted food, that not everyone was gifted at cooking.

Then went on to tell him she would make brownies, obviously he was skeptical of her baking abilities and horrified at the idea of her ruining brownies. How she couldn’t boil water but could make a molten chocolate lava cake that was practically heaven was beyond him. The brownies were incentive for him taking them Trick or Treating, he would have done it regardless but who was he to turn down Nutella brownies? He had expected to walk into The Poodle wait for Marley to finish cleaning up the bar and be on their way, what he didn’t expect was to walk into this fucking horror topic.

“I’m just saying it’s nice.” Kimmy said waving her hand in the air.

“I have to agree with her, it is nice.” Sable called from across the floor as she wiped down a table. 

“Can you stop talking about Nightwing’s butt, please?” Marley sighed and Jason couldn’t agree more.

“Why?” Kimmy asked.

“You’ve been going on about it for almost ten minutes.” Marley told them, scrubbing a spot at the bar.

“How can you not, I mean it’s not far he has a nicer butt than me!” Kimmy shouted. “He’s a guy how does that even happen!” Dear God please stop.

“She has a point, I mean look.” Sable said walking over with her cart and stopped, pulling her phone from her pocket and tapping at the screen.

“I don’t know how to feel about you having a picture of a superhero's butt in your phone.” Marley said then asked. “How did you even get a picture?”

“Tweeter, it’s all over.” Sable flipped her phone and Marley’s face shifted her brow lifting.

“Okay, you’re right, he does have an absurdly nice butt.” No, not you too.

“Right! Do you think it’s all the bad guys he beats up or what?”

“You know that suit really doesn't leave much to the imagination.” 

“I know, it’s yummy.” Kimmy said.

That’s it Jason was going to kill Dick. Okay, maybe not kill him, just lightly maim, just like shoot him or kick him off a rooftop, for subjecting him to this fucking conversation. How did he even let someone get a picture? What the fuck was he doing, that someone with a shitty camera phone got the drop on him? His fingers fiddled with his phone fighting back the urge to call and yell at him, he opened a game and tried to ignore the girls talking about his brothers ass.

“I’m only saying if I had the opportunity, I'd be all over that.” Why the fuck did he tune back into the conversation at this point?

“Really Kimmy?” Marley asked with a snort.

“Hell yeah, all that muscle he has to be amazing.” Dear mother of God, where the hell was a bad guy when you needed one? 

“Yeesss.” Sable said then looked at Marley with a smirk. “See someone agrees with me.”

“Okay.” Then her eyes caught Jason’s and he must have looked pleading or pathetic or like he was about to flee because. “Right, stop talking about Nightwing’s butt and wanting to violate him, you’re going to traumatize Jason.” Marley just replaced Roy as his best friend.

“Aww, we can talk about your butt, if you want?” Kimmy said with a laugh.

“Don’t you objectify me.” He huffed.

“You know you’d like it.” Kimmy winked at him with a smile.

“What would he like?” Looking up he saw Jazmin walking over tying her black hair back.

“We were talking about Nighwing’s disgustingly amazing butt and Marley said we were traumatizing Jason, so I said we could talk about his butt.”

“Ooo, his ass is amazing, but he’s too safe.” Well Jason hated where this was going already. “I say Red Hood would be fun.” Why, why did life hate him? What horrible thing did he do to deserve this? Okay, never mind.

“Let’s ask Marley.” Ask Marley what?

Marley looked up from the bottles of booze she was putting away. “Huh?”

“You’ve met Red what did you think, was he yummy?” 

“Okay, first off Kimmy, stop calling everything yummy, secondly I was busy trying not to have a break down when I met him. The last thing on my mind was checking to see if he was fuckable.” Jason almost forgot how to breath.

“You’re no fun.” Kimmy whined.

Sighing Marley went on. “When I ran into him he was pretty solid, if he didn’t catch me I would have hit the ground.” Traitor!

“So he has a lot of muscle, that’s nice to know.” Jazmin said.

“You’re all awful.” Marley sighed and Jason couldn’t agree more.

“Oh, like you’ve never thought of it Marley.” Kimmy snipped with a smirk on her lips fiddling with the ends of her blonde hair.

“What banging a superhero?” She asked closing the register, then tucking the money into a little green bag. “Can’t say I have.” 

“You’ve never thought of it, not once?” The blond asked in disbelief. 

“No, I mean I grew up in Star city, all we had was a weirdo with a bow and I was like twelve, so there’s that.” Jason bit back the laugh at Marley calling Oliver a weirdo.

“You didn’t grow up in Gotham?” Jazmin asked, yes please steer the conversation away from Dick’s ass, please!

“Nope, moved here about two years ago.” 

“You did it wrong Marley, most people want to move _ out _ of Gotham, not into it.” Jazmin laughed.

“Yeah, but Gotham has Bats and Birds to watch over it.” Marley said grabbing the green bag and tossing it into the safe and shutting it.

“Birds with nice butts.” Jason dropped his head to the bar.

“Damn Kimmy you need to get laid.” Sable laughed, and Marley talked over the laughing women.

“Okay, I think you guys have traumatized my ride home enough with talk of Nightwing's ass, so goodnight.” Marley grabbed her purse and Jason nearly jumped off of the bar stool as she made her way around the bar.

“Bye Marley.” 

“See ya, guys.” 

Dropping into the driver's seat of his car Jason let out a sigh, he never wanted to sit through another conversation like that, ever again. He’d have to avoid Dick for at least a week to purge the damn thing from his mind, fuck. Marley shut the door and yawned then cracked her neck with a contented sigh and settled back into the seat. Jason pulled away from the curb and they were a few blocks from the club before she spoke.

“Sorry about them.” 

“S’fine.” He lied.

“They just like to mess with people, they saw the deer in the headlights face you made and well, they’re brutal.” She sighed.

“I saw that, you’re friends are monsters.” 

“Sometimes.” 

“So you moved to Gotham?” He asked and it took her a minute to answer, she did with a sigh.

“Yeah, it’s- it’s a long story.” 

“We got time, you owe me brownies anyway.” 

“Really, you want brownies at almost one in the morning?”

“Yes, I waited for a whole week.” Not to mention now he wanted to know why she willingly moved to Gotham.

“You’re a child.” 

“You love it.” Marley laughed, then ran her fingers through her hair.

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” She huffed. “I moved here with my ex boyfriend he was the lead singer for a band-” Jason snorted out a laugh.

“Really?”

“If you’re going to laugh at me I won’t tell you!” Marley snapped crossing her arms and sinking down in the car seat.

“Okay, sorry I’ll be quiet.” He saw her shoot him a glare from the corner of his eye.

“Anyways, his name was Trevor and my parents hated him, but I was stupid and though we were a solid thing and we’d be together forever, obvioulsy that didn’t happen. He talked me into moving here with him because he got a record deal at SibleSilence and was going to make it big for us.” She snorted at this. “So my dumbass followed him like a sad fucking puppy, it was nice for awhile, dating a semi celebrity, went to some cool parties, met some cooler people. Then the bullshit started, Trevor started telling me to stay home that he couldn’t take me that it was exclusively band members only.” Marley paused.

“Come to find out he was cheating on me, lying to my face about it too, telling me I was being paranoid. One of his band mates took a video of him and one of his bimbos and showed me, I confronted him about it. He finally came clean about it telling me he wasn’t a one woman man anymore, that he was too good to be tied down.” She snorted. “Prick. So he kicked me out of our place, I wasn’t going to go crawling back to my parents so they could rub it in that they were right. So, I stayed in a seedy motel and saved up money from my little crappy waitress job and found my apartment. There’s my shitty story, I followed my boyfriend with a band and he left me when he found a little fame.”

He was quiet for a minute. “Well fuck, don’t know what to say to that.”

“Yeah, how about nothing, it wasn’t one of my proudest moments in life.” 

“Well, you made it okay for yourself, you have your own place and a job you like.” Jason tried to say something to make her feel better.

“Yeah, I guess.” Then she let out a mirthful laugh. “Plus he got what he deserved too.”

“What? Herpes?” 

“Maybe, but that’s not what I was talking about, he got kicked out of the band he started for his attitude.” 

“Well that’s what liars get.” Jason said as he pulled up to Marley’s building.

“Yeah, I hate liars.” She sighed. “Come on, I’ll make your brownies and you can watch movies with me.” 

“I’m picking, you’re going to make me hate Monty Python and that’s a crime.” He called as she made her way to the main door.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

**XXXXXX**

Marley had a hell of a week after what happened at Haunt in the Heights, Karri had flipped her shit, and went from yelling at Marley for losing Layla then apologizing and hugging her. Saying she knew she didn’t do it on purpose and that she was just glad they were all okay. And that next year they were going to visit her sister Krista in Metropolis. Marley had watched the news and saw how many people the fear toxin had affected and how the Bats and Red Hood had tracked them down to get them help. She was glad that the victims of the toxin were getting the help they needed and she was glad that Batman had caught Scarecrow and stuffed him back into Arkham.

He would escape again, they always did but it would take him time, he was on lock down or so the news said at least. It was like the crazies had a fucking Price Is Right wheel and they spun the damned thing to see who got to bust out next, it was insane. The security at Arkham was shit, she was amazed they didn’t upgrade or something but it always came down to budget restraints. You know because keeping people who liked to poison, kill, maim, or kidnap the populous once out in the open wasn’t important enough to spend a little extra cash on. 

Marley hadn’t seen Jason since Halloween either, he said some of the people affected by the toxin were bail jumpers and he had to wade through that paperwork. So she spent her week at work and with Karri and the twins or reading with Jasper curled up near her. When Jason had mentioned hanging out yesterday she was ecstatic, she missed her other friend, besides she still owed him brownies. She told him he could hang out at the club while she cleaned up after last call and the club was closed, she didn’t think the girls would spend so long talking about Nightwing’s butt. Poor Jason, he looked like he wanted to sink into the floor when Kimmy first brought it up, the blond had seen the look on his face and attacked. The others had joined in on the fun, they liked Jason but they also enjoyed tormenting him for fun, because it’s how they showed love. 

After the fifteen minute mark she finally took pity on him when he looked at her and she thought he was gonna cry or run from the bar. The ride back to her place, well she could have done without that conversation she didn’t like being reminded that someone had taken her for a fool. That she had loved someone who had never loved her back or at least didn’t love her as much as she loved them. She had changed her whole life for someone who just abandoned her and she had to claw her way back up to where she was now. He had used her and lied to her, then just dropped her like she had never meant anything, like the three years they spent together were nothing. Thoughts of Trevor brought up insecurities that Marley didn’t like to think about so she shoved him to the back of her mind and didn’t think of him. 

Instead, she focused on making Jason’s bribery brownies with him leaning against the counter watching as she moved around her little kitchen. She couldn’t cook as Jason learned a few weeks back when he told her anyone could cook, she had proved him wrong. If it wasn’t eggs or pre made then it was a lost cause, it was something she had never been good at. Baking on the other hand she was amazing at, her grandmother had tried to teach her both, how to cook and how to bake she got one of them right. Shoving the pan into the oven and setting the timer she looked over at Jason, with a smile.

“Your bribery brownies are in the oven what movie did you want to watch?” 

“Bribery brownies, really?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah, I had to offer you food to go with me and the twins, I mean it turned out horrible but still.” Marley told him as she flopped onto her couch.

“You offered me food of your own accord, I told you that I’d go with you.” Jason told her dropping down on the couch.

“It was an extra precaution, you know, once you saw how insane the twins would be.”

“Good idea, I questioned my choices for a few seconds when I first walked in.”

“I saw.” Stretching Marley stood. “I’m going to change find a movie you don’t hate.” She said walking down the hall she heard Jason stand to follow her to her room.

“I wish you had horror movies or more action movies.” He complained, crouching in front of her movie cabinet.

“You know I don’t like horror movies, remember the last time you made me watch one?” She shot back as she pulled a tee shirt and taco patterned sleep pants from her dresser.

Jason snorted. “That’s still fucking hilarious.” 

“Glad my fear still amuses you.” Marley huffed as she walked to her bathroom to change.

Once changed Marley tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom and made her way back to the living room. Jason had everything set up and was reclined back on the couch his booted feet kicked up on her coffee table. She had long since given up on getting him to keep his dirty feet off of it, she was content with the fact she had finally got him to stop smoking in her home. It only took a month of her spraying him in the face with water but it finally sunk in, but he kept putting his feet on her furniture. Sitting down she pulled her knees up and grabbed one of her throw pillows and hugged it to her, she heard Jason huff. He found her go to movie watching position weird, so she liked to curl up and hold something when she watched movies, sue her.

Jason had Jasper on his lap and started the movie and Marley saw it was Starship Troopers and rolled her eyes for someone who hated corny movies he sure picked them an awful lot. The movie got to the deployment of Rico when the oven dinged and Marley uncurled from the couch to get the brownies. Placing the squares onto a large plate she went back and set it on the middle cushion, she hadn’t even let go of the plate as Jason grabbed one of the squares. Curling backup in her corner, Marley grabbed her own brownie and went back to watching the movie. When it ended Marley switched it out for Pinocchio with light protest from Jason, Marley laughed and said he didn’t want to watch it because he’d end up being turned into a donkey on Pleasure Island.

He rolled his eyes and told her that she should be his Jiminy Cricket and he’d be fine he told her she was too short to be the Blue Fairy. He always had to drag her height into everything, he liked to flaunt the fact he was a giant and it wasn’t fair. Rolling her eyes with a smile she started the movie and made it to where Pinocchio ran into Honest Jon before her eyes started to feel heavy and she bit back a yawn. She’d just rest her eyes and finish the movie afterwards, she didn’t want to fall asleep on Jason, and leave him to clean up. 

Marley woke with a crick in her neck and Jasper curled by her feet, sitting up she worked the stiffness out of her neck and saw the movie was over and was on the start screen. Looking over she saw Jason still in his slouched position, arms crossed loosely over his stomach his chin nearly touching his chest. One of his feet was still on her coffee table and the other was planted on the floor, the plate of mostly devoured brownies was still sitting between them. She should really wake him up, sleeping like that can’t be comfortable, shifting her legs out she moved the plate of brownies to the coffee table. Moving to the middle cushion Marley reached out, ready to shake Jason’s shoulder when his knee jerked and he growled something in his sleep and the muscles in his arms tightened, bad dream? 

Wanting to wake him Marley finished reaching out and touched his shoulder and called his name, she expected him to wake up or shrug her hand off. What she didn’t expect was for him to jolt awake and grab her wrist, before wrapping his right hand around her throat and slamming her into her couch. Sending Jasper tearing up the back of it and fleeing down the hall, despite the plush cushions of her couch the force she hit with knocked the air from her. Jason’s fingers digging into the sides of her throat didn’t help, neither did his knee pushing into her lower stomach. Panic coursed through her body at the sudden, violent action from the normally placid -if not sometimes bitchy- man.

After all, Jason was all of six foot tall a good two hundred pounds and practical all muscle, while Marley just brushed five foot three and weighed a buck twenty sopping wet and had all the muscle definition of a marshmallow. Looking into Jason’s eyes she saw they were unfocused, was he still asleep? Shaking hands reached up and hesitated, did she really want to touch him again, his hand was around her neck. Well, she very well couldn’t let him pin her down like this much longer her throat was starting to hurt, she was going to bruise like nobody's business. Slowly the fingers of her left hand brushed over Jason’s cheek and the response was automatic his fingers tightened and his knee dug in further. With a pained whine Marley dropped her hand from his cheek, okay, so don’t touch him, talking maybe talking.

“Ja-” She stopped and swallowed. “Jason.” Nothing. “Jason, it’s Marley you’re- you’re hurting me.” The hand at her throat twitched.

“Come on, wake up and let me go.” She waited and spoke again keeping her voice soft but firm. “Jason, you have to let me go, I’m going to have bruises come on wake up.” She never looked away from his face and saw when he blinked and clarity started to filter into his mind.

“Marley, wha-” He stopped speaking as he caught sight of his hand around her throat, his eyes went wide and he jerked up and stumbled back, hitting the coffee table and tripping himself in his backpedal he hit the floor. 

Marley watched as he pulled his splayed knees up and ducked his head, gripping his hair in his hands, well she knew that position all too well. Panic attacks were a bitch and she’d had her fair share but she wasn’t sure how to approach Jason during his, she didn’t want to end up pinned down again. Sitting up she rubbed her neck and scooted to the edge of the couch and slid to a crouch at the end of the coffee table. She had to do this delicately, she didn’t like the idea of treating him like a wounded animal but she didn’t have much of a choice.

“Jason, hey.” He didn’t say anything, his fingers tightened in his hair.

“Hey, it’s Marley, yeah.” She called and scooted closer on her knees. “Can you hear me, hon.” Karri used pet names when she had a panic attack.

“Jason, sweetie I’m gonna come closer, okay?” At this he shook his head, fingers digging harder into his hair, he was going to hurt himself at this rate.

“Why not?” 

“Scared.” She blinked.

“You don’t have to be, I’m not going to hurt you.” He shook his head.

“No, you- me.” 

“Me?” Then it clicked. “Jason I’m not afraid of you, I’ll never be afraid of you.” Marley said as she slid closer to him.

“Should, monster.” Anger flared in her and she pushed it down, yelling now would do no good.

“You listen to me, you are not a monster you’re one of the nicest people I’ve met.” She said and was now sitting on her knees by his feet. “Don’t ever call yourself a monster.”

“S’a dream?” He finally looked up and the lost, confused look in his eyes nearly crushed her heart, what happened to him?

“It’s not a dream, here look.” Marley held her left hand up vertically, palm facing him. “Touch my hand, go on.” She coaxed.

Slowly he untwined his fingers from his hair and the fingers of his right hand brushed the palm of her hand, his fingers laced between hers and she gave a light squeeze. 

Marley scooted to kneel between his still splayed legs. “Here, let me have your other hand.” She held her free hand out and waited, Jason placed his hand in hers. She moved his hand to the side of her throat and pressed his fingers to the pulse point there. 

“See, not a dream, I’m real and so are you.” She told him softly giving a small smile as she took in his face. The agony and uncertainty she saw, hurt her heart and she wanted to pull him into a hug and make him tell her what caused that look. She pushed it down, Jason wasn’t one of those people, you couldn’t grab him during an attack he had to take the initiative and do it himself. 

Jason blinked, hand still loosely around her throat his finger still pressed against her pulse point, he shifted and his head dropped to her shoulder and he took a shuddering breath. Marley listened as he took in deep breaths and held them before letting them out, after a few minutes he moved and pushed his nose into the crook of her neck. 

“M’sorry.” His voice was muffled by her shoulder but she heard.

“It’s okay.” His fingers still linked with hers squeezed and relaxed.

“I hurt you.” The hand at her throat shifted and fingers brushed over where she was bound to have bruises later.

“You didn’t mean to.” She said and he huffed out a breath against her neck.

“But-” She cut him off before he could go on, trying to make her be mad at him.

“Jason, it’s okay I know you didn’t mean to do it, right? You didn’t do it on purpose did you?” Marley asked tilting her head to look at the top of his head, there was a sharp intake of breath and he squeezed her hand.

“No.” 

“Then that’s all that matters, okay.” He didn’t say anything. “What do you want to do now?”

He shifted his left leg out a little and took in another deep breath. “Just- just sit here.”

Marley smiled. “Okay, we can do that.” 

Fifteen minutes later Marley was still sitting between Jason’s legs on her knees but with her butt now on floor. Jason’s face was still hidden in the crook of her neck, the hand that had been at her throat now rested at her hip, absently picking at her cotton sleep pants. Her left hand and his right hand were still locked together and sitting on Marley’s knee, that was starting to lock up. Finally Jason shifted and sat up, his eyes cast down as he moved to a sitting position he looked at their hands. Giving one more gentle squeeze he untangled his fingers from hers and sniffed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Marley scooted back and shifted her legs out, groaning at the pull in her knees as she draped her legs over Jason’s, and stretched her toes. Looking at the clock she saw it was four thirty, might as well stay up.

“Do you want coffee?” Marley asked.

Jason looked at her in confusion, like he had expected her to ask what had happened, to demand to know what was wrong with him. She wouldn’t ask him, if he wanted to talk to her about it or tell her he would but until then she’d just be there.

“Coffee sounds great.”

**XXXXXX**

**Talk of Nightwings butt, my friend sent me a screenshot she found on twitter of all of his old Nightwing costumes and the last one was a profile of his butt.**

**Jason has a panic attack and Marley helps him through it. **

**Also a big thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and loving or just liking my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jason sat at the kitchen table in his apartment, not one of his safehouses but his actual place, he felt the need to be in the last place someone would look for him. They would go to all of his safehouses before they would come to his actual home, because he rarely stayed in it. He had been told on a few occasions that it was ridiculous to have a place he never stayed in, but it’s where he kept the few things that actually mattered to him. He didn’t want to risk leaving them in his safehouses and have them raided or one of his enemies finding them and him losing the few sentimental things he owned. It’s not like he didn’t have the money to keep an apartment he rarely used, being the boss of a handful of gangs -even if he’s handed over most of the work to trusted underlings- gave him ample spending money.

The tabletop was covered in files and his open laptop and a half full coffee cup, it’s contents stone cold by now. He had started to compile more information about the missing women and the fact that whoever was in charge of the kidnappings had no set routine. The kidnappings had no rhyme or reason, there was always a different amount of time between each batch of disappearances. A week, a few days, a month, a few hours it was sporadic, they were in a long span of nothing happening. It had been nearly a month since the last woman was taken. He had started to make notes to try and find something but his mind kept going back to Marley and what had happened. 

With a groan Jason leaned back in the kitchen chair and ran both hands through his hair, giving up on the case for now. He had to get his shit together. How could he fall asleep like that? Around Marley of all people. He knew that shitty nightmares were still apart of his sleep pattern, and he sometimes reacted… badly when he woke from them. Jason didn’t even remember falling asleep, just remembers watching that cartoon, then coming too with his hand around Marley’s throat. Her big brown eyes filled with confusion as she looked at him from behind wire framed glasses and her hands limp by head, fingers curled in, as to not touch him.

As the situation had finally sunk into his nightmare addled brain, horror took over at what he was doing, to Marley of all people. He had jumped back, wanting to put as much distance between himself and her as possiable but had ended up tripping over her fucking coffee table. Landing on the floor and jaring his tailbone and spine was like a new splash of cold water and the panic set in. 

Jesus he had freaked out. After he had nearly sleep strangled his friend, and he was the one having the panic attack. Fisting his hair in his fingers, he used the pain to try and ground himself so he wouldn’t spaz and end up hurting Marley again. But fuck him, that damn woman. The first thing she does after being hurt by him? Is to try and comfort him, the asshole who hurt her. Her soft voice filtered through his rapid breathing and the rush of blood in his ears, talking, wanting to come closer to him.

Fuck no, he tried to tell her as much but it came out wrong, scrambled and choppy but he got the point across. He was a fucking monster for what he did, but Marley and her never-ending surprises, softly scolded him. Her voice was closer as she talked and fuck, he had to be dreaming, he had looked up and took in her face, something sad flashed behind her eyes and she held her hand up. Coaxing him into touching her to solidify that she was real, that what was happening was real, it took a few slow seconds but he had moved.

His fingers pressing into her hand then his fingers slipped between her smaller ones, and she gave a light squeeze before she moved even closer. Holding her other hand out, softly demanding his free hand, which he gave her and to his horror she moved it to her throat, only to press his fingers to her pulse point. The strong steady pulse of her heart helped to ground him some more, that this was real, she was real, with a shaky breath he dropped his head to her shoulder. Jason had focused on his breathing taking in deep breaths and then letting them out, it was something he had learned from Alfred.

He used to have panic attacks when he was first taken in by Bruce, still not used to being somewhere safe and waking up in a panic. Forgetting he was no longer on the streets of Crime Ally and living day by day, stealing and trying to not get his head smashed in by some junkie. After one too many times waking screaming and clawing at the air, as his mind raced with the fading remnants of whatever god awful dream that jarred him into wakefulness. Alfred, bless his fucking heart, he had been the one to deal with Jason in his sometimes sobbing, mind fucked states. Alfred had told him during one of his attacks that deep breathing was a good way to center himself, then he would sit with Jason as he breathed his way back to clarity.

As he sat with Marley doing his deep breathing he caught the subtle scent of hazelnut, it took his brain a moment to pick out it was Marley. Of course she smelled like the brownies from earlier, it fit her well, before he could think better of it he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Marley smelled of hazelnut just like Alfred had smelled of tea and lemongrass, his mind associated the smells to good things, safe things. As his panic eased away he finally found his voice and apologized and she had brushed it off telling him it was fine. Like hell it was, he had hurt her, he knew she was going to have bruises, his fingers had brushed over the side of her neck as he said as much.

He had tried to argue with her about it but she cut him off and ended it when she asked if he meant to hurt her. He had sucked in a harsh breath and squeezed their linked fingers at her words because, hell fucking no he didn’t mean to, he’d rather shoot himself than hurt her. She had asked what he wanted after that and he thought on it as he moved his cramping leg out. He wanted to sit like how they were some more, even if he hated feeling weak, vulnerable, childish, he found he didn’t mind it as much with Marley. She sat with him as he kept his face in her neck breathing in the scent of hazelnut and picking at the cotton of her pants. 

Once he was sure he wouldn’t have another attack if he moved, he sat up keeping his eyes on the floor. He didn’t want to look up, he knew she would ask what had happened and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that question. He looked at their hands and fuck her hand was so tiny compared to his, she was tiny, giving her hand one last squeeze he let her go. She had shifted and groaned as she stretched her legs over his, and he was waiting for the questions.

She had asked if he wanted coffee, he had looked up at her confusion plastered on his face if her soft little smile had anything to say about it. He agreed, coffee sounded amazing because he was not going back to sleep, not for a while anyways. Marley had stood and he followed suit and trailed after her to the kitchen and took a seat at the table, watching as she buzzed around making coffee. As she set the liquid creamer and sugar on the table Jason caught sight of her neck, and self-loathing bubbled up again. The beginning of finger shaped bruises were showing on her pale neck, a light gray color that would turn into the nasty black blue he was all too familiar with. She caught him staring and called his name telling him to stop worrying that she was fine and that she wasn’t mad. And she poured vanilla creamer into her coffee and said nothing more about it, as she sipped her drink. 

He had sat there trying to understand her, but for the life of him he couldn’t, so he drank his coffee, even after she had changed into day clothes. He stayed for only another hour, and left, he had to sort out his head, Marley was something he couldn’t figure out. Jason wasn’t sure if he liked it or hatred it about her, that she could surprise him the way she did. He liked that she trusted him but it also terrified him that she trusted him as much as she did, even after what happened she didn’t seem to be afraid of him. Hell, even Dick, Replacement and Bruce held a small amount of trepidation about him still. But Marley, she took everything about him in stride, his attitude the snarky remarks she genuinely didn’t fear him. 

_ Jason I’m not afraid of you, I’ll never be afraid of you.  _

That statement was what got him the most, and he believed her when she said she would never be afraid of him, she should be though. Not of him directly but of what followed him, the destruction and pain and fighting that seemed to follow him like a shadow. She didn’t know she should be afraid of his life of being his friend, and he was selfish for staying around her, putting her in danger. He knew he should stop being her friend, cut his ties with her but like he said before he was selfish, always had been. Most likely always would be, he wasn’t making any breakthroughs on who he was any time soon. He only accepted to live with Bruce when he was younger to have a place to sleep at night, and to not end up in juvenile detention. 

Leaning the kitchen chair onto its back legs, Jason yawned, his jaw popping. Fuck he needed caffeeine, because he wasn’t going back to sleep, he wasn’t too keen on re-liveing being fucking blown up again. The chair thumped onto the floor as he stood. Shuting his laptop and grabbing his old coffee cup and tossing it into the trash. He was loathe to admit it but he had formed an addiction to Starbucks, he’d damn well deny it until the day he died, again. The fact that it was the only place he could bully the barista’s into overloading his coffee with shots of espresso helped. The coffee shop on the corner stopped, they said eight shots was too much and they didn’t want to get sued if he died. He had laughed at the manager, because he couldn’t help it that was everyone's go to, we don’t want you to die, well too late for that. 

Maybe he was being bitter? Well he’d stop by at Marley’s while he was on patrol, Bruce had finally loosened up his obsessive chokehold on dropping by her place. So he could stop by now, he still had to look for the assholes, because they still swung by every now and then.

Swung by, ha, he was hilarious. 

Shit he needed coffee, rubbing his hand over his face Jason grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. Reaching his door his phone rang, looking at the number he accepted the call.

“What took you so long?”

“Is that anyway to talk to the person who called in  _ their  _ favors for you?” 

“You owed me, plus I’ve wasted favors on your ass too.” Jason huffed shutting his front door, and making his way down the hall.

“I’m never a waste of favors, besides it was hard to get a few to agree, some people don’t go on the ‘hey you owe me a free no questions asked favor.’ Especially when  _ you’re _ involved, so it took a little... finessing.” 

“But you got it done?” He asked stepping into the chilly November air.

“Of course I did, who do you think you’re talking to?”

“An idiot.” 

“Hurtful, are you going to come get your present?” 

“Yeah, coffee first then I’ll be on my way.” Jason said dropping into the seat of his car.

“Good, because Lian misses you and wants to show you her new bow, fair warning she’ll shoot you. She likes to aim for the face, Ollie thinks it’s hilarious, just wait until I drop her off at his place with it and a shit load of rubber tipped arrows.” Jason snorted and hooked his phone up to his radio, knowing Roy wouldn’t shut up anytime soon, he pulled away from the curb and headed to get his coffee and then head to Star city.

**XXXXXX **

Marley stood in her bathroom, hair pulled back into a half assed bun keeping it out of her way, a bottle of liquid concealer in her hand. Tilting her head up and to the left she took in the state of the now darkly visible bruises and hoped the concealer would hide them. Dabbing the liquid onto the bruises she grabbed one of her rarely used blending brushes and worked on trying to cover the dark marks. After adding more concealer and doing some more blending, Marley got to where the bruises were covered but not invisible, at a glance, no one would see them but if someone looked at her long enough they would see them. 

Well, if she kept her hair down that would help hide them. Sighing Marley put the cap back onto the bottle and sat it on the sink with a click and pulled the tie out of her hair. Fluffing her hair she looked into the mirror and pursed her lips, it would have to do, she had work later. Going into the kitchen to make another cup of coffee, because she wasn’t going back to bed until she got off of work at one in the morning. So thirteen more hours then she could get some sleep, dumping sugar and creamer into her coffee she stirred it absently. Her mind going back to before Jason had left, the way he had acted like a kicked puppy like she was going to scream at him, demand what was wrong with him. 

She wasn’t going to lie to herself she wanted to know; nearly desperately what had made him react so badly, violently to the dream, no, the nightmare he had. It had to be a nightmare, no dream could have that effect on someone the terror, uncertainty, total confusion. Honestly had scared her, in the near year she had known Jason she had never seen those gut wrenching looks on the mans face. Let alone all at the same time, mixed in with his panic attack and she had felt her own panic try and bubble up, but fought it down, quite well in her opinion. Dropping her stirring spoon in the sink Marley sat cross legged on her couch, coffee mug cradled in both hands. 

Why did Jason try and make her mad at him, he kept insisting that he had hurt her and therefore was a monster. While yes, he did hurt her, it was an automatic response from terror in an unknown place. Marley herself had at one point woke from a nightmare, Karri had shook her out of and lashed out, swinging and crying. It was some baser instinct to protect oneself or that’s what Marley believed anyways and always would. Jason seemed to think otherwise if his sad glances at her neck and selflothing sneers towards his clenched fists said anything. She tried to redirect the conversation to move past what had happened, knowing it was truly an accident. Jason was all bluster and bark and she liked to think she had spent enough time with him to know the man pretty well. 

She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, hell he had tried for months to teach her to fight, granted she was positively awful and finally after four months of no progress on her part. They came to the conclusion that maybe fighting wasn’t her thing, but she knew the points to hit to at least get away. 

Sipping her coffee Marley sighed, she would just have to show the big idiot that she wasn’t afraid of him. Like she told him during his panic attack she wasn’t afraid of him and she never would be. He was her friend and she would prove to him, that despite what he thought that he wasn’t a monster and she would always be his friend. 

Marley drank the rest of her coffee and stood taking her cup back to the kitchen, poured food into Jasper bowl and changed his water dish, then went to change for work. Grabbing her coat and purse making sure her keys, taser and other miscellaneous things were in it she grabbed her phone. Reaching the lobby she waved at her landlord and stepped outside and waved down a taxi, climbing into it she gave the driver the directions. Looking out the window as Gotham went by the chime of her phone pulled her attention back to the car. Digging through her purse she pulled her phone out and looked at the message.

Jason: ‘ _ I’m going out of town, I won’t be able to pick you up from work. Make sure you have someone take you home.’ _

_ ‘Okay, I’ll have someone take me home. Have fun.’  _ She sent back and wondered where he was going. 

He didn't send anything back and Marley frowned tucking her phone back into her purse and looked back out the window. Reaching the Poodle Marley paid the driver and walked into the warm club passing by the new bouncers. Curtis had hired three new guys and they were amazing.

Mordecai and Rigby were the first two Curtis hired they were childhood friends and applied for the job together. Mordecai was a tall and lanky but well defined man with dyed blue hair and was a funny guy. Rigby was a shorter stocky man with short brunette hair and a scar under his right eye from when Mordecai hit him with a brick when they were kids, apparently. 

The last man Curtis hired was Marley’s favorite new bouncer his name was Mal and was in the process of becoming a police officer. He was in the GCPD police academy and was in the top of his class, and had been a boxer when he was younger. Marley’s favorite thing about Mal though was the way he talked about his fiance Karen, like she was the sun. He showed her and Karri pictures of them together and they were adorable Mal gushed over her. She was a scientist that worked at S.T.A.R labs in Gotham for the Research and Development department. 

“Hey, Marley.”

“Hello, Mal how’s Karen?”

“She’s great, we just got our apartment fully furnished.” 

“That’s great.”

“Oh, Karri wanted me to let you know that she wouldn’t be in today she stopped by to talk to Curtis. She said something about having an appointment for a loan.” Mal said as they walked to the bar.

“Oh, that must be for her college classes, she’s been looking for grants and loans for a while now. She’s been approved for one but she wants to be able to do all of her classes in one go so she can get her degree sooner.” 

“Really what’s she going for?”

“Child services.”

“That’s a great dream, maybe I can talk to Karen see if she can give me some grants for her.”

“Really? Mal that’s great, I think Karri would appreciate that a lot.” 

“Great, I’ll call Karen.” Mal smiled and walked away towards the back and Marley set up the bar getting ready for the night.

**XXXXXX**

If there was one thing Richard Grayson loved, it was a good challenge and he had one of the greatest challenges of his life drop right into his lap. Figuring out Jason and Marley’s friendship, he was confused about it at first, he wondered if they were a thing. Marley was a far cry from anyone he remembered Jason dating: Rose Wilson, Donna, and he was pretty sure he had a crush on Barbara at one point. Marley wasn’t unattractive in any sense of the word but she wasn’t tall and curvaceous and from what he had seen of her she was Jason’s complete opposite. Then again he had only seen her twice and both times she was in the middle of something traumatizing and the last time covered in Jason’s blood. 

So being the good brother he was he wanted to finally meet Marley out of costume and without her being in a terror inducing situation. He had made his way to the club she worked in and not for the first time was glad for his decision to move to Blüdhaven, with the exception of upper Gotham he could walk around without anyone knowing him. Which was a good thing because he didn’t want to get that phone call from Bruce and have to explain why he was seen in a strip club, with his brother.

“Jason’s going to kill you.”

“Not if doesn't find out Tim.” 

“Why did you drag me along on this ridiculous trip?” Tim sighed as they walked up the street towards the club.

“You can’t tell me your not at least a little curious about why Jay’s so fascinated with her, can you?” Dick asked shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

“Maybe she’s just a nice person and he likes her for, you know, not trying to kill him or ‘fix’ him and everything else he likes to yell at everyone over.” Tim said using air quotes.

“I just want to talk to her, without a traumatic event causing our meeting each other.” 

“Yeah because stalking her to find where she works is so much better.” Tim snipped.

“I didn’t stalk her, I hacked her files completely different things Timmy.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night and don’t call me Timmy.” His brother sighed as they reached the door and pushed it open.

The club was full and they had to wade through bodies and avoid trays of beer as they made their way to the bar. Reaching it they sat at the end of the bar and waited a little blonde walked over with a smile taking their drink orders. As she flitted off Dick looked around the club was nice for being in the lower part of Gotham. The walls were covered in framed pictures, mostly of sponsors and pink silk a gaudy choice but who was he to judge. 

“Kid I seriously doubt you’re twenty-one.” 

Dick looked back over the bar and saw Marley, standing with a tray in one hand and her other hand lazily pointed at Tim. A slim brown eyebrow lifted and soft chocolate colored eyes narrowed behind black glasses as she looked at his brother. Time for his charm.

“Well hello.” Dick gave her his most charming smile.

“Stuff it Romeo.” Marley snapped, not taking her eyes off Tim.

“That was-” 

“Look kid, I don’t care if you drink underage but you ain’t doing it at my bar, so you can drink soda or scram.” 

“Soda then.” 

“Good choice.” Marley set a cup down in front of Tim then turned to him, slamming his glass down. “You’re a bad influence on him, bringing a Baby Face in here trying to pass him off as an adult.”

“I’m nineteen.” Tim cut in trying to defend himself.

“Still not twenty-one, peaches.” 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted my brother to have some fun today, he got accepted for a work program and we came out to celebrate.” He wasn’t lying, Tim worked at Wayne Enterprises.

“You could have taken him to an arcade.” Marley bit out, well he was starting to see why Jason liked her so much.

“Sorry.” Dick laughed rubbing his neck.

“Uh huh,” Marley looked back to Tim. “You stick to soda kid, I told the other girls so they won’t give you any booze.” Then she walked away to talk to other customers.

“I like her.” Tim smirked sipping his drink.

“Shut up.”

“What’s wrong Romeo, your magic over women not working?” Tim was enjoying this too much, brat.

“Is it bad she seems nicer when she’s scared?”

“Dick!” Tim hissed.

“Joking, Tim I’m joking.” A little. Marley came back and grabbed a bottle of tequila and poured a shot before sliding it to the man a few seats down.

“So, miss what’s your name?”

Marley looked over at Tim her brow lifting again before she answered.

“Marley.”

“I’m Tim and this idiot is my well meaning brother Dick.” 

“You mean this failing Casanova is your brother?” Tim nodded. “Poor kid.” Tim snorted into his drink.

“I’m not that bad.”

“You brought you little brother to a strip club and tried to buy him a drink, even though he’s underage.” Okay the first part was true but there was a different reason for it and Tim was the one who ordered his drink.

“I-” Well there was no way to put a positive spin on this one. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He sighed.

“Mmm, well do better.” 

“Yeah Dick be a better influence on me.” Dick shot Tim a glare, little traitor.

“So what work program did you get into?”

“Wayne Enterprises.”

“Fancy, so you’re a smart kid?”

“I like to think so.”

“Then don’t listen to Casanova anymore.” She pointed at Dick and he frowned.

“I think you’re judging me a little too hard on this.” 

Marley looked at him pursing her lips. “Maybe but-” She stopped as her eyes landed on something over his shoulder. “What the hell?” Her fingers curled over the edge of the bar as she leaned closer.

Turning in his seat Dick found what had caught her attention the TV hanging in the corner of the room closest to the bar was running a live feed of a now flaming and occasional exploding warehouse. A group of people were fleeing to a van with bags slung over their shoulders as the camera panned over the scene taking in all the damage, Dick turned fully on the bar stool. Finally the camera focused on the last one, making their way towards the vans, Dick heard Marley’s sharp intake of breath and he couldn’t hold it against her. 

Walking with slow confident steps towards the van was Red Hood.

_ ‘Jason what did you do?’  _

**XXXXXX**

**I got a comment saying that my sentences were too long, making the story hard to rea,d so I went through and fixed it. Hopefully, it makes it easier to read, as for my punctuation, well it’s never been a strong point for me but I did what I could with it.**


	16. Chapter 16

That’s it he was shooting whoever thought it was a good idea to beat on his front door at… three in the morning. He hadn’t been asleep for forty five minutes before the pounding woke him and burrowing under his pillow did a whole lot of fucking nothing. With an annoyed snarl Jason rolled out of bed grabbing his Desert Eagle from the floor by his nightstand on his way up. Checking the safety as he made his way to the door making sure it was off, leaning his back against the wall he leaned over and looked out the peephole. Groaning when he saw who it was, thumping his head against the wall he debated whether to ignore his unwanted annoyance and go sleep in his bathtub. He’d slept in worse places and at least he’d have a blanket and pillow and knew it was clean and he’d have another door to block the knocking. 

No, the annoying shit would just break in anyways, might as well get it over with, shifting to stand in front of the door Jason unlocked and opened it. Oh, great he had that bitchy mom look on his face, a lecture great, he should have just went and slept in his tub. Before Jason could say anything Dick shouldered past him and into his apartment.

“Sure, come on in.” He muttered sarcastically shutting his door, he made sure the safety on his handgun was locked -didn’t need another hole in his wall- he tossed it to the recliner and looked over at Dick who turned on his living room light and glared at him.

Okay he’d bite. “You gonna tell me why you’re here or are you just gonna evil eye me all night. If so I’m going back to bed, you can’t watch though.”

“Did you do it?” Jason blinked slowly.

“I’ve done a lot, you’re gonna have to expand that question.” Dick lips twisted into a snarl.

“This isn’t funny Jason, Bruce is beyond pissed the League wants you back in Arkham. It took a lot for me to convince Bruce to let me talk to you first.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about Dickhead. What the hell do you assholes think I fucking did?” 

“You don’t know?” It wasn’t a question directed to him but Jason answered regardless.

“No, and you better tell you twat, cause I’ll be god damned if you think I’m going to let you shove me back in that fucking hellhole without a fight.” Jason snarled crossing the four steps between him and Dick bringing them nearly nose to nose.

“You really don’t? Where’s your laptop?” Jason jabbed his finger towards his kitchen table where the black computer sat.

Jason followed as Dick sat at the kitchen table and flipped the laptop open and typed in the GNN webpage. Clicking on the first video Dick turned the laptop and Jason watched the video, his fingers gripping the hardwood of his kitchen table making the wood groan. He watched at Red Hood walked away from a burning warehouse a duffle bag over his shoulder and gave the camera a salute before climbing into a van. The video then started over, Jason watched it three more times by the time the loop stopped his hands were shaking. With a shout he grabbed the coffee mug from the middle of the kitchen table and hurled it at the far wall where it shattered.

“When did this happen, tell me right fucking now!” 

“About eleven-thirty.” So almost four hours, if he talked to his network he could find the slimy bastard who used his god damned face to do whatever the fuck this was.

“Jason,” He looked back to Dick trying to hold back snapping at him. “Six people are dead, innocent people they were kidnapped from S.T.A.R labs.” He killed six people using Red Hood’s face, fucking up something Jason had worked hard on, he’d fucking kill the slimy bastard!

“What do you know?” Jason asked as he paced trying to calm himself down, as Dick sighed running his hand through his hair.

“Not much right now, only about the scientists that were kidnapped and that they were chemists Bruce and Damein are at the scene now collecting evidence. The League are arguing about you, Jason do you have a way to prove that it wasn’t you? That someone is framing you? Because if not, I can’t protect you they’ll put you back in Arkham.” Jason bristled at this.

“I don’t need you to protect me Golden Boy, I can do that myself and I’d like to see those pompous assholes try and put me back.” Jason said with a bitter smirk. “I wasn’t even in Gotham today I was in Star City, getting something from Roy.”

“Alright I believe you but Bruce-” Jason cut him off.

“Yeah, I know he’s gonna need it written in triplicate, Roy’s sworn word on Lian that I was there, video surveillance and then still fucking question it.” 

“Jay he-”

“Save it Dick, let me get a shirt and we can go. The sooner we find this prick the sooner I can beat the ever loving shit out of him.” Jason sighed walking down the hall to his room grabbing a shirt his jacket, gun belt and other Desert Eagle from the floor, a pair of brass knuckles from his dresser went in the inside pocket of his jacket. Making it back to his living room he grabbed his boots and sat on the edge of his recliner and pulled them on grabbed his tossed gun from the seat behind him and tucked it into the belt. 

“Ready.” 

“As I’ll ever fucking be.” Jason followed Dick to the door grabbing his key and phone from the small table by his front door. “I’m not gonna be jumped by a group of uppity Leaguers when I walk outside, right.” He asked shutting his door with a little more force than necessary.

“No, I told them I could handle it.” Jason snorted at Dick’s words.

The ride to The Cave was mostly quiet Jason bounced his knee trying to work off the pent up anger, he was getting better at controlling it or at least redirecting it. He fidgeted and snapped at people more but he punched people less now, in anger unless it was justified. Okay, he was working on it so that’s all that mattered, right? Results varied. Fifteen minutes into the drive Dick got a phone call, Jason knew who it was when Dick shot him a side glance before he answered. The call was short and Dick told Bruce they were ten minutes away saying they would explain when they got to The Cave.

Dick pulled up in front of the mansion and they both got out making it to the front door it opened and Alfred was standing there and Jason couldn’t stop the small smile. The man was one of the only people he could remember treating him the same no matter how badly he fucked up. Alfred could destroy you with only a disappointed frown and make you feel like a million bucks with a smile. The butler shut the door behind them and followed to the hallway.

“Master Jason?” Jason looked back at him.

“Yeah, Alfie?”

“If I may say so you look quite horrid have you been sleeping well?” Ahh, Alfie right to the point.

“I was trying to sleep but someone decided they wanted to ruin my good name.” Alfred’s brow lifted slightly and Jason smiled at the man’s form of saying ‘good name my ass’. “I’d love some coffee.”

“You should sleep Master Jason.”

“Sleeps for the weak and those not being framed.” Alfred’s lips pursed a bit before falling back to a neutral.

“Columbian four cream and six sugar.” Jason smiled.

“You know me Alfie.”

“Of course I do, I know all of you, I’ll bring it down shortly.” With that he turned towards the kitchen and Jason followed Dick to the entrance for the Cave.

“Alfred’s right you should sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead, again.” Dick huffed.

“I hate when you bring that up.” 

“Hey, I’m the one that kicked off, I’ll bring it up whenever I want Dickiebird.” He snipped as the elevator stopped and the cage door slid up.

“Fine, still don’t like it.” Dick muttered stepping out of the lift and making his way to the Batcomputer. Jason still thought that was a stupid name, it was like Bruce slapped the word Bat in front of everything, lazy shit.

Dropping into one of the chairs Jason planted one foot on the control console and tilted the chair back onto two legs, and rocked himself back and forth. Watching as Dick pulled up more news footage and news reports and surveillance footage of the area. Filtering through it, Jason watched as different angles of the van were caught before the van found a blind spot and was lost. The rattle of the lift filled the silence and the click of a metal tray being set on the flat area of the control console rang out.

“Master Jason, that is bad for the chair.” 

“Sorry Alfie.” Jason moved his foot and let the chair drop back to all four legs before taking the offered cup of coffee. Taking a drink of the coffee had Jason missing fresh ground coffee beans, instant coffee was like swill in comparison, Jason was just too lazy to go buy the grinder. 

“Master Richard do inform me when Master Bruce returns, he has yet to eat today.” Alfred let his subtle threat hang in the air.

“Will do Alfred.” Dick said looking over his shoulder at the butler before going back to the computer. 

“Master Jason, do try and get some rest.” 

“I’ll try, thanks for the coffee Alfie, still amazing.” He told the older man as he grabbed the silver coffee pot and poured another cup.

“Of course.” Jason picked up on the smothered annoyance in his words but brushed it off, there was no way he could sleep right now. Knowing someone was trying to ruin the shakey foothold he had on public opinion of Red Hood and the fact Bruce was on his way to the Cave. Jason’s nerves were fraying and he knew this interaction with Bruce was only going to make it worse, it always did. Bruce always made everything worse for him.

Jason was on his fourth cup of coffee when the roar of the Batmobile filled the cave watching as the veritable tank stopped Jason downed the rest of his lukewarm coffee. Standing from his seat as Bruce walked towards him, cape snapping behind him with his brisk steps. Jason steeled himself for the coming screaming match that was about to ensue he saw Dick standing next to him. Bruce stopped, pulling the black cowl back his eyes narrowed and his mouth was set in a thin line.

“Tell me it wasn’t you Jason.” That wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“It wasn’t me.” 

“I need proof Jason, the League will need proof, do you have a way, a definitive way to prove it wasn’t you.” Of course his word wasn't good enough, it never was.

“I was in Star City all day with Roy.” 

Bruce moved past him and to the computer console typing something in, the screen flickered and went black before lighting up pale blue. The screen was suddenly covered by Roy’s half awake face, groaning and rubbing his face he blinked and finally focused on who had called him. 

“I was asleep.”

“Roy was Jason with you today?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah.” The answer was drawn out in a questioning manner Bruce didn’t fill him in and went on.

“Do you have any way to prove it?”

“Oh, you mean besides me just saying so?” The red head snapped sitting up, he disappeared from the screen for a few seconds before coming back into frame holding his phone. “I took pictures of him and Lian.” He said then held his phone out.

“Cute.” Dick snickered.

“Shut up.” Jason bit out looking at the picture of him sitting with Lian at her little tea table a plastic blue tiara on his head and his hand drawn back with a small tea cup aimed at the photo taker. The picture flicked over to a new one of a close up of the small pink tea cup, then the next was of him flipping off the camera.

“Lian got him to play Princess tea party, I told him he made a very pretty Princess.” Roy said as he moved his phone. “He wasn’t very Princess like throwing tea cups and flipping people off, Lian picked that up by the way, thanks for that.”

“Have you heard any news from Arrow?” Bruce asked.

“Ollie, no I said I was sleeping.”

“Some asshole’s trying to frame me for blowing up a wearhouse and killing a group of scientists obviously my word isn't good enough so here you are.” Jason added and Roy shifted to sit up.

“Well you’re the best person to frame for something like that.” He scratched his head. “What was in the warehouse?”

“It was a drug lab.” Bruce told them as he pulled up what he found on the screen.

“That explains why they needed the chemists, what was it? Meth, cocaine, Venom, something else?” Roy asked, looking over his shoulder then back to the screen.

“I’m not sure yet, I need to run some tests on it. Whatever it is, didn’t have a hit on the field kit I have.”

“Something new then?” Dick crossed his arms as he thought.

“So what does that mean for Red Hood? I mean with this guy out there trying to make you into something you’re not, the media and cops are going to be gunning for you, not to mention the League.” 

“I’ll take care of the League and in the meantime Jason will stay off the streets.” At Bruce’s words Jason snapped.

“The hell I will, this asshole is ruining my name I’m going to be out looking for this prick as the real Hood.”

Bruce turned to look at him. “You’re just going to walk up to people and tell them it wasn’t you?”

“Pretty much, unlike you my networks like me.” Bruce’s mouth turned down.

“You networks are junkies and prostitutes. What good is their word.”

“Well I think I’m going back to bed now.” Came the quiet snarl from Roy.

Realizing what he had said Bruce tried saying something. “Roy I didn’t-”

“Yeah, whatever, Jason call if you need help.” With that the screen went black.

“Good job Bruce, shit talking junkies with Roy right there.” Jason smirked getting a bit of joy from Bruce’s fuck up.

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

“You did but who cares, I’m going out to touch base with my people and find out if they know anything about this fucker wearing my face.” 

“So you’re not going to listen to me?”

“Do I ever?” 

“I’ll run the tests on what was found at the site and send you what I find.” Bruce walked to his lab as he spoke.

“I’ll try to find some useful footage of the van they used to get away.” Dick sighed sitting back in his chair.

“Great talk team, I’m taking your bike Dickface.” Jason called swinging onto the blue and black motorcycle.

“Don’t scratch it, this time.”

“Last time I drove it off a cliff, and you deserved that.” 

“Throwing out expired caffeine pills does not give you the right to wreck my bike.” Dick called back.

“What can I say I was unstable back then.”

“Right back then.”

**XXXXXX**

Jason had stopped by his place and grabbed his helmet and some more ammo before making his way to his first stop. Parking the bike in an ally he scaled the fire escape to the roof of the building and made his way across the roofs until he was on Magnolia and Parmen. Seeing the girls he smiled, sliding down the half ladder on the dilapidated building he made his way towards them. He liked talking to the working girls, sure they were prostitutes but they were still people they had feelings and shit. Paris wanted to be a doctor and Lavender had a sister who she was proud of because she was in college. The girls were dealt a shit hand and Jason wasn’t going to hold it against them, god knows he had no right to be judging others with his track record.

As he got closer one of the girls, a new one from the horrified look she shot him before elbowing a red head in the side. The woman with the elbow in her rib cage looked up and saw him and said something to the other girl who nodded and looked relieved as she bolted into the doors behind them. The red head fished a pack of crumpled cigarettes from the depths of her ample cleavage tapped one out setting it between her dark red lips. Replacing the pack of smokes she lit the one between her lips as Jason leaned against the cracked wall of the stoop. The woman took a drag and let out a stream of smoke before she looked at him with a smile.

“Hey ya’ Red haven’t seen you around in a while.”

“Territories expanded Mags but I’m here now, so have anything new for me?” He asked hands tucked into his pockets.

“Hmmm, heard something interesting from one of the girls who works the pier.” She took another drag before going on. “Heard you blew up a warehouse.” She let the smoke seep from between her lips as she smiled. “Smacked her dumbass hard, told her not to say shit to no one.”

“You don’t believe it.” Mags looked at him, her head cocked to the side her eyes half lidded in exasperation. 

“I’d believe you frenched a poodle before I’d believe you destroyed a building and hurt innocent people, Red. So you know who it is?” Jason shook off the poodle thing and answered Mags’ question.

“No, that’s why I came here, you and your girls get most of Gotham’s gossip before the news stations do.” Mags stubbed out her cigarette before crossing her arms over her knees.

“That’s all I have so far Red, but give me a few hours and I can have you some good intel but you know the price.” 

“What do you need done?”

“One of my girls has been getting stalked by a john and with all the kidnappings I want a message to go out about my girls. That Magnolia’s girls are protected, that if you fuck with us then you’re fucking with the Red Hood, I want john’s to fear the idea of hurting my girls, Red. Make that happen and I’ll find you all the information you want.” 

“I think I can make that happen Mags, where’s this guy at?”

“He hangs around Sunset by the bar, Massie said he always wears a sports cap and a navy pullover, dark jeans and cowboy boots. Square jaw, five o’clock shadow, hazel eyes, scar above his lip.”

“Lot of detail there Mags.”

“My girls take in everything about a john for this reason Red.” 

“Well then I’m off to do your bidding Mags.” Jason said pushing off the half wall.

Magnolia stood up brushing her butt off. “I’ll start on your information, make sure to strike the fear of God into him Red.”

“I’ll do better than that I’ll strike the fear of Red Hood into him Mags.” Jason called as he made it across the street and towards the bike.

Sunset was ten blocks away, Jason parked the bike and took to the roofs again sitting on the ledge of the building next to the bar. Keeping to the shadows Jason waited for the john to come out so he could do what Mags asked of him. Jason knew Massie she was a nice girl, her mother had kicked her out at fifteen and Mags found her and gave her a place to stay. Massie had only started with the johns a few months ago and Jason was going to make it safe for the girls, in his own way. 

Forty minutes later the john walked out of the bar and tripped his way down the sidewalk, Jason stood from his spot and made his way past the man. Dropping into the ally he waited as the man reached the opening Jason grabbed him by the hood of his shirt and yanked him half into the ally slamming him to the ground. The man rolled to his back, mouth opening to shout then saw the Red Hood his mouth snapped shut, Jason crouched down. Hands hanging between his knees as he looked at the man, who seemed to find words.

“Wh-what do you want man?” He sobered up fast.

“I’m here on behalf of my girls, you seem to be bothering them and I want you to stop.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason sighed.

Striking out he dug his knee into the man's gut and grabbed his hand, bending the johns pinky finger back and with a snap the man cried out. “I don’t like being lied to so this was just a reminder not to do it.” Jason told him as he let go of the john's hand and he cradled the injured hand.

“Okay, the whores-” Jason smashed the man's head to the dirty ally ground his hand in the center of the man's face.

“Don’t call them that, their working girls, my girls they deserve respect.” The man's wide hazel eyes looked at Jason through the gap between his fingers and nodded as well as he could.

Jason moved his hand. “Right the girls, what about um’?”

“You’ve been stalking one of them and I don’t appreciate that, you see you’re scaring my girls and if you scare my girls they can make their living. I don’t like my girls not being able to take care of themselves, because of people like you, so you’re going to leave them alone.”

“You can’t threaten me over a bunch of skanks, I’ll go to the cops.” Jason laughed.

His hand was around the man’s throat in seconds slamming his head back into the ground Jason pulled one of his guns from his jacket, the man let out a pitiful whine. Holding the gun aloft Jason leaned down putting more pressure on the man's throat.

“I don’t think you’re understanding what I’m telling you, it wasn’t a request or a friendly suggestion, you’re going to fucking stay away from Massie and all of Magnolia’s girls or the next time we see each other.” Jason tapped the man in the side of the face with his gun. “I’ll take this Desert Eagle, shove it in your mouth and pull the trigger until it’s empty then you’ll be a John Doe.”

“They’ll have to sift through the bits of brain and bone chips to maybe find a tooth to identify your sorry ass. Trust me, you should listen to me.” Jason slipped the gun back into its holster, patting the man’s cheek as he stood and fixed his jacket. “Have a nice night, Derk Warren from 32nd street, Walden apartments second floor room eight, you have a cute Pomeranian.”

Jason heard the scrap and thump as the man scrambled to his feet falling as he went then the pounding of feet as he fled. 

“Hood?” Dick’s voice called over the com link.

“Yeah?” 

“Where are you now?”

“Looking for information.” He told him as he climbed the ladder to the roofs.

“Bat’s found out what the chemists were making for the Imposter, come back to the Cave Red Robin and Robin are on their way back too.”

“Wait where was the Spawn didn’t you say he was with Batman?” Jason asked just now realizing Demon spawn hadn’t been with Bruce in the Cave.

“He’s made a new stop in his nightly routine.” 

“That would be?” 

“He stops to check on Marley.” 

Marley?

Ah, fuck how was he going to expalin this to Marley!

**XXXXXX**

**Hey guys! **

**So a lot has happened in my life in the past few months my fiance and myself got approved for our house loan. So we finally own our home! That said with packing, cleaning, moving, unpacking, moving our pets, adjusting to our new home and area, getting our son into his new school. There’s been a lot of stress and craziness in life for us, so Marley and Jason just got pushed to the back burner.**

**Don’t worry! I’m in no way giving up on this story, I love them both and I have a road map for this story and will see it through to the end. All of your reviews and Kudos of Windows makes me happy that you all are still sticking with me, and for that I thank you. It may take me a little while to get back to steady weekly updates again, but I’ll do my best.**

**Thank you for all your patients! **

**P.s. I had to update this on my phone sp hopefully the format is okay.**


	17. Chapter 17

Marley was beyond confused by everything she had witnessed on the news last night. She had been happily talking with the kid Tim and shunning Casanova for his stupidity in bringing his adorable baby faced brother to a strip club. She’d have to bring up their lack security to Curtis later, before they got shut down for underage, hormonal boys wandering in. Whoever was watching the door last night should have turned them away, well at least Tim. She didn’t even know who it was, most likely one of the new hires, Curtis had told them the rules but they had only been rotating for a week so mistakes were bound to happen. Tim seemed like a nice kid, he was obviously smart if he had an internship at Wayne Enterprises at his age. Nineteen and he had a better advantage in life than most of the people she knew who were twice his age. The boy would go places if he kept to whatever he was doing, his brother she didn’t have the same hopes for. She was ready to tell him just that last night before the news cast on the TV caught her attention. 

The sight of the burning warehouse and Red Hood strolling from the blazing building like he wasn’t walking away from a crime scene. The mocking wave he gave the camera crew in the helicopter before climbing into the white van that had been waiting and driving off. The camera crew had circled the warehouse as it burned the fire department had shown up after half of the building was gone. By the time it was put out only parts of the skeleton remained, the camera had cut off and it went back to the news station where the newscasters started to talk. Trying to ease fears and speculations saying they would keep updates coming as frequently as they were able. She had looked away from the TV only to find Tim and Cassanova gone from their seats and a fifty sat on the bar. Karri had taken her home that night and she was oddly quiet about the whole thing, she knew how Marley felt about Hood. So she must not have known how to approach the situation at the time, she would bring it up soon Marley was sure, but for now she would let it be. So they could both think on what they had seen and process what was to come in the news updates.

That’s what Marley was doing at the moment, processing, very fucking poorly as she played over in her mind what she had just heard on the news. Six people, six innocent people were dead because of him, because of Red Hood they had been taken, kidnapped from S.T.A.R labs. Locked in a makeshift lab and forced to create a new drug, then left to burn alive when it was done, four men and two women were found they weren’t releasing names at the time. The drone of the newscast was like white noise as Marley sat cross legged at the foot of her bed, remote cradled in her hands. Staring at her floor her mind running a mile a minute and her emotions swimming.

How could the man who saved her, who had done so much for making Crime alley and the Narrows a little safer. Who she herself saved, who was a comrade of the Bats, who stopped by to just talk to her, how could he do something like  _ this. _ She heard stories, horrible stories of when he had first showed up in Gotham and how he had been a terror. Some said he was on par with the Joker and Black Mask in since of his ruthlessness and unpredictability. That he had a chip the size of Metropolis on his shoulder about Batman and how he tried to kill him as often as he could. The stories ran from petty schemes to top tier assassinations of politicians ranging from strangelations to decapitations. It went on for years then, he just stopped. The GCPD and politicians still wanted him caught and put away for his previous crimes.

The rest of Gotham was divided. The main population agreed with the cops that he was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off again. That soon the novelty of being ‘good’ would wear off and he would slip back into who he had been, the monster that hid in the shadows. The other half believed in what he was doing now, that he was changing Gotham in his own way, in a way the police and politicians wouldn’t. That he cared for the lower class of Gotham the one’s everyone else gave up on or overlooked, shunned. The street rats, the working girls, the homeless and those who were prayed on by those stronger than themselves. They all heard the stories but pushed it aside to embrace the person he had become, not who he had been.

That’s the man Marley had met, that’s the man she had pulled into her home and patched up, the man who had woken up and just left. Then left brand new towels on her fire escape, because of a Post-it note she had left, then came back to raid her first aid kit. Only to show up a week later to restock it, then came back time and time again to talk to her. The man who saved her from a would be rapist and walked her back to her apartment then bandaged her injuries. Who before he left always told her to lock her window, this, this was the man Marley knew, but was it the real him?

She had watched the news cast again when she was at her apartment and sat close enough to the TV to see the image better. She watched as he walked out of the building and the picture was imposed giving a better view of him. Everything was him the tan jacket, black pants the guns strapped to his sides, even his helmet was the same the thick line of silver under where his eye would be on the left side where a knife had scraped the paint off. The thing she couldn’t understand was why?

Why would he go back on everything he had done? Why fall back onto who he was when he had been improving the lower areas, getting people to trust him? 

Marley stopped, was that it? Batman’s words from the night Hood had nearly died came to her.

_ ‘You know he’s dangerous, right?’ _

Had he been acting? Pretending to change, to care, to gain trust so he could do something like this? 

Her head was spinning, she wasn’t sure what to believe. There was the man she had met but there was also all the proof on the news that he wasn’t who she thought. 

Marley jolted dropping the remote to the floor when her phone went off, fuck her nerves were shot already and it was only noon. Sighing she stretched her legs out knees popping, setting her feet on the floor, she fell back on her bed fingers wrapping around her phone. Holding it up she opened the screen and promptly bolted up, fingers gripping her phone tightly, as she looked at the message.

_ ‘We need to talk.’  _ Marley’s eyes were focused on the little green squirt gun emoji.

What did she do? What was she supposed to say? This was way too soon she didn’t have her thoughts together. Didn’t know what to believe yet. She didn’t want to answer, to talk to him right now so she didn’t. Leaving the message unopened she swiped it to the left clearing it from her home screen and from her mind, for now.

She needed to do something productive to keep her mind off of everything bad and off of things she didn’t want to think about. Making her way to her kitchen Marley opened her cabinets and checked her refrigerator, smiling when she saw what she needed. She was going to spend the day baking, she enjoyed it and it would keep her busy all day. Pulling what she needed from the refrigerator she kicked the door shut and set it all on the counter, as she did her eyes fell on her window, on the fire escape. Biting her bottom lip, Marley let out a sharp breath before moving the curtain aside and making sure the lock was thrown. Rubbing her face with a sigh she went back to ready the rest of her ingredients. She was two dozen cookies, a dozen cupcakes and Carrot cake in and in the middle of making Buttercream icing when her phone rang. 

Panic flashed through her before she saw the name and smiled, using the back of her knuckles to answer and put the call on speaker phone, to keep the mess on her hands off her phone. 

“Yeah?”

“Marley what are you doing ? Are you busy?” Karri asked.

“Baking, so I’m not really busy more like filling my time, why what do you need?” Karri pausedc before she answered.

“I’m dropping the twins off with mom for their Grandma Day and I’ll swing by I have something I want to talk to you about.” Marley paused it her mixing.

“Okay, is it something bad do you need my help?” She started back up, she really needed to buy a stand mixer.

“No, no it’s nothing bad per say it’s more like, I need or I want your opinion. I’ll tell you more when I come over.” She added and Marley heard Karri’s mom in the background calling for the twins.

“Alright, just let yourself in, I’m covered in baking paraphernalia so,” Marley let the sentence hang and Karri laughed.

“Okay I’ll be over in about a half hour, forty five minutes tops.” 

“Mmm, see you then.” Marley let Karri hang up and continued with her icing.

The click of a key caught her ear and her front door swung open as Karri walked in, kicking it shut behind her. She stripped her coat off, dropped it and her purse on Marley’s couch before leaning on the island she was working on.

“Someone’s been a busy little baking bee today.” Karri mused as she grabbed a Snickerdoodle from one of the scattered cooling racks.

“I haven’t gone all out in a while so why not.” 

“Who are you going to feed all of this too, not the twins that’s for sure.” Marley laughed.

“I was going to take a lot with me when I went to work tomorrow, Kimmy’s been asking me for some peanut butter fudge so she’ll get that and more.” Marley told her as Karri tssed the last of her cookie in her mouth, she grabbed another one.

“I have a date Thursday.” Marley’s hand paused in stirring the Ganache at her friends words.

“You do?” 

“Mmmm.” Karri dipped her cookie in the chocolate and cream mixture and bit into it.

“You don’t sound too happy about it.” 

“It’s, I don’t know, he’s just so sweet!” Marley blinked at her.

“I mean that’s a good quality to have in a date Karri, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s, he’s perfect!” She huffed.

“Okay.” Marley pushed the bowl of ganache to the side and leaned onto her elbows. “What’s this about, really?”

“He’s perfect Marley, just like Stephen was until he wasn’t and I just, I don’t want to do that again.” There it was.

“Karri, look Stephen was an asshole, he never deserved you from the start and if this guy turns out to be a lemon, well fuck him. Because you’re amazing and if he can’t see that then he doesn't deserve you either just like that prick Stephen.” Marley finished with a sniff, Karri blinked slowly before she smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Of course I am, I know your value and I’ll be damned if I left some troglodyte drag you down.” She said grabbing a piping bag and a cooled rack of vanilla cupcakes.

“You learn a new word?” Karri laughed and Marley only smiled at her because yes she had leaned a new word a few days back from Robin when he ‘stopped by to make sure she wasn’t being stupid’ then called SuperBoy a troglodyte and went on about how the boy had no since of direction.

“So tell me about your new friend, what’s his name?” Karri smiled sweetly before she answered.

“His name’s Derick, he’s two years older than I am he works as a graphic designer and he’s such a dork. He went on for an hour about how the original Star Trek was superior to The Next Generation.” 

Marley smiled. “Well he’s wrong because Voyager is by far the best in the franchise because I mean Seven of Nine and Neelix are two of the best characters.” Marley pause in scooping the ganache into the piping bag. “But the Original was good too, can’t go wrong with Shatner.”

“I didn’t understand a thing you just said Marley, I brought up Battlestar Galactica and he said he didn’t want to talk about something so tragic, but he also loves the Twilight Zone.”

“If he thinks Battlestar is tragic don’t mention Firefly then that was truly tragic.” Marley sighed as she stabbed the piping bag in the top of the cupcake she held and filled it with the ganache. “So do you like him?”

“I do, he’s sweet and funny. He knows about Layla and Declan and he said that he wasn’t scared away by the fact I was a mother. He even wants to meet them when I feel ready to take that step, he said that he didn’t want to push me into something. Possibly get the twins excited about having a father figure and it not work out between us and have it break their hearts.” Karri paused.

“My god Marley he’s so damned nice, what so I do!?” 

“Karri you’re overthinking this, go on your date talk, tell him about you and the twins about you trying to go back to college that you have goals in life. Goals that you want to accomplish and that if he wants to be in your life that he needs to accept your wishes. Then you do the same for him, listen to his life and the things he wants, see if you two can match and go from there.”

“Why are you so much better at this, it’s not fair I’m eleven years older than you, I should be the one giving sage advice.” 

“It’s a gift.” Marley smiled. “So how did you two meet?” Karri let out a short bark of laughter.

“Layla dropped ice cream on his shoes.” Marley held back a snort. “She was nearly in tears apologizing to him I turned and saw him crouch down, smile at her and tell her it was okay that he could clean them off, it was only ice cream. Then he bought her another scoop.” Marley smiled, not everyone was shitty in Gotham.

“So I sent Layla to the table and I went over to offer to give him his money back for the ice cream and he brushed it off. Said it was the least he could do for a sad little girl, that if it made me feel better he was up for his good deed of the day. Two days later we went back to the ice cream shop and there he was sitting on his computer Layla saw him and ran over to thank him again and well it went from there.”

“That’s so sweet, think I’m getting cavities.” 

“Shut up, I know it’s like a corny Lifetime movie but I like it, I like him and I want him to like me and the twins.” 

“He will if he wants to take you on a date then he has to at least want to find out more about you, so take it as a good sign.”

“Right, okay.” Karri took one of the cupcakes Marley had been filling and bit into it. “Dear mother of God, these are amazing, what’s in them?”

“Ganache.”

“What now?”

“It’s chopped up chocolate mixed with warm heavy cream.” Marley told her as she watched Karri eye the cupcake.

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“You need to open a bakery, you kitchen witch.” 

“Kitchen witch, really?”

“Yep, you could call it Baked goods and Broomsticks.” 

“Karri you’re impossible and that is an awful name for a bakery.” Marley laughed as Karri swiped another cookie. 

“Your loss.” The blond said with a smile as she watched Marley fill another cupcake.

**XXXXXX**

Okay, she was ignoring him and he had to admit it was starting to grate on his nerves. He gave her the fact that, yeah, okay she thought he had burned down a makeshift drug lab in an old warehouse on the pire and killed six people. He didn’t, and she’d know that, if she’d answer his damn messages. 

Fifteen. She'd ignored his last fifteen messages over the past three days and he hated it, didn’t she want to hear anything from him? Like why he did it, even though he fucking didn’t, he’d been shunned and hated for a lot of shit, but that was for shit he’d actually done. This was a fairly new feeling, being hated for something he didn’t fucking do, it was bullshit. He also had something to give the fucking stuborn ass woman and she was making it impossiable to do it. His hand patted the inner pocket of his leather jacket and felt the small box with an irritated sigh he sent Marley another message.

Kicking his feet up on the table across from him he watched as Dick scanned through some new surveillance footage, trying to find anything of use. The drugs that Imposter had cooked up was something Mags told him was called Bliss on the streets and was highly addictive, and deadly. It seems the chemical compound was still off and it caused heart failure, twenty two people have already been hospitalized for it and three have died bringing Imposters body count up to nine. Effectively fuckign up Hood's reputation more, when he had stopped by Mags last night to see if she had any more information for him she said that some of her contacts were starting to doubt him.

Mags gave him a lead that took him to the piers in the Narrows but didn’t go anywhere else and Dick stopped at the hospital in his suit to try and get something from the doctors. No one wanted to give up anything yet, saying it was too soon to give any definitive answers on how dangerous Bliss was. Obviously pretty fucking bad if it was causing heart failure and death, fucking Gotham even the doctors were useless.

“You know, instead of sitting over there moping because Marley won’t talk to you, you can help.” Dick called over his shoulder.

“Fuck you, asshat.” Jason snapped. “She thinks I’m a psychopath and I’m not, well not anymore, mostly.” Dick turned and looked at him, with a raised brow. “I said mostly!”

“Look the sooner we find Imposter the sooner you can explain what happened, and that it wasn’t you that did it. Besides, she’s still talking to  _ you _ , just not Red Hood so you still have that, right.” 

“I guess.” No, he hated that he had to limit when he could stop by, as Jason he had to stop by at certain times, and days because he had to keep up his appearance of his job and Marley had her own job and life. While as Red Hood he could stop by at random times as long as Marley was awake and she’d let him in, sometimes with a smile others with a snarky retort. He liked being able to stop by whenever, he hated being just Jason, when she was part of the equation. 

“I think it’s something you should stick to even after your name is cleared Jason.” Fucking Bruce.

Looking over at the man who had just walked into the Cave, Jason growled out. “Why would that be?”

“It’s safer for her to not know Red Hood as well as she does, it puts her in danger, and you know it Jason.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve had this argument before Bruce and I think you know where I stand on it.” Jason bit out, standing from the chair.

“What if something happens to her, because she knows Red Hood? What would you do, how would you feel knowing it was your fault?” Jason spun on his heel, rising to Bruce’s jab.

“Nothing’s going to happen to her because I won’t let it, you all seem to think I’m a fucking idiot and I’m not, I know what I’m doing!” Grabbing his helmet from the table he stalked off towards his bike.

“Jason.” Bruce called but he ignored him. “What did you go pick up from Roy?”

“None of your goddamn business!” He snapped before pulling on his helmet and starting his bike.

He needed to go talk to Mags anyways, see if she had anything new for him, so he could find this life ruining prick and beat the everloving dog shit of of him.

**XXXXXX**

Marley was in the middle of finally cleaning her apartment and airing it out when her phone rang, groaning she leaned her mop against the back of the couch and grabbed it.

“Yeah?” 

“Marley.”

“Hey, Karri don’t you have your date in a little while?” Marley asked looking at the clock on her oven seeing the time.

“That’s why I called, I need a favor.” 

“What would that be?” Marley asked as she wiped down her island.

“Mom was going to watch the twins for me but with all the overdoses with that Bliss stuff she has to stay and work an extra shift at the hospital.” Karri said and Marley heard the strain in her voice.

“You want me to watch your little heathens?” She asked with a smile, tossing the rag into the sink.

“Yes, can you watch them? I know it’s short notice but I really want to go on this D.A.T.E.”

“Karri did you really just spell out date, to me.” Marley laughed.

“I might be stressing out a little bit, I called Derick and told him I had to find someone else to watch the twins, and frick he was so understanding, god I want this to work out.” 

“Karri stop babblings, I’ll be over once I put my bleach away and shut my windows.”

“You were cleaning?” 

“Why did you say it like that? I clean.” Marley said with fake afront.

“It’s just a weird day for you to clean is all, so you’ll be here in like twenty minutes?” Karri asked.

“Give or take, depends on the taxi I get.” 

“Okay that gives me time to get my hair done up. See you soon, thank you Marley!” 

“Yeah, yeah go fix your hair up.” Marley hung up and put her cleaning supplies away and checked Jasper’s food and water bowl. 

Making her way through her apartment she shut all of her windows and grabbed her purse, checked for her keys, wallet, taser and dropped her phone into it before she was out the door locking it behind her.

A half hour later she was paying the taxi and walking up to Karri’s house, pushing open the door she heard the twins down the hall talking to their mom. Smiling she walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom door, and took in Karri.

She was in a wine red halter dress her hair pulled up in a messy curly bun and she was applying mascara as Layla questioned her.

“Why do you look so pretty mommy?” 

“Your mommy is always pretty.” Marley said.

“Auntie!” Both twins yelled and jumped to hug her.

“I’m glad you're here, hey Lay, Deck go watch TV, mommy wants to talk to Aunt Marley.” As the twins whined their protest Marley steered them out of the bathroom.

“You’ll have me all to yourselves up until your bedtimes, now scoot.” With one final protest the twins were going, leaving the two women alone.

“Well? Is it too much?” Karri fidgeted, fiddling with the tube of mascara in her hands.

“You look amazing, I think it’s just the right amount, you’d look find in jeans and a tee shirt Karri, I think you’re gonna knock Derick on his ass.”

“I’m so nervous, God I feel like I’m in High school again.” Marley gave a little laugh.

“Clam down, so where are you two going?”

“Some new Italian place downtown, I think it was called  _ Poco Amore. _ ”

“Sounds fancy, who’s driving?” Karri blinked and smiled.

“Right we should get this out of the way, huh?”

“Yep.” Marley followed Karri into the kitchen where the blond grabbed a pen and a notepad.

“Okay so we’re going to Poco Amore, his name is Derick Mason, he drives a nice little silver Nisan.” Karri muttered to herself as she wrote down everything she could think of before sliding the paper to Marley who tucked it into her pocket.

“Better safe than sorry, right?” 

“Right.” The doorbell rang, Karri jumped.

“Calm down, let’s go meet your friend.” 

“Right.” Karri bustled down the hall stopping in the living room to give the twins each a goodnight kiss. Before opening the front door.

Marley took in the man standing on Karri’s doorstep. He was a little taller than her friend about five eleven. His brown hair was shaggy but in a neat way, he wore black slacks and a pale blue button up.

“Hello, Karri.” He smiled, oh, he had dimples, too cute.

“Hello, oh this is Marley.” Karri waved towards her.

Derick turned to her and smiled again holding out his hand. “Hello, Marley, I’m Derick. So you’re the reason I get to take Karri out, I thank you.”

Holy shit he was perfect.

“Er, you’re welcome.”

“Are you ready, I moved our reservation up so we have just enough time to get there.” Derick said as he held his arm out.

“Yes.” Karri took his arm. “Oh, Marley.” She paused and looked back. “I ordered a pizza for you and the twins, if you want to they take their baths at eight and eight thirty and bed by nine. Don’t let them bully you into staying up later or they’ll never get up for school tomorrow, the bedtime story is on the dresser between their beds. Love you, thanks.” 

Marley watched as Karri and Derick walked down the walkway, before she shut the front door and went to watch TV with the twins. The pizza showed up and they ate in the living room and watched cartoons until she had to run their baths the twins fought over who was taking one first Declan lost and took his first. Teeth were brushed, water was drunk and the toilet was used in excess by each twin before Marley had them in bed and was reading them their book. She read them two chapters before they were both out.

Sitting on the couch she looked at her phone when it chimed thinking it was Karri, she opened to her home screen and saw it was another message from Hood. Swiping it to the left she went back to Netflix, the door opening caught her attention, looking over her shoulder she saw Karri walk in. She looked like a giddy school girl.

“Pretty rose, I take that it went well.” Karri sat on the couch, biting her bottom lip trying to hold her smile back.

“I know, and yes gosh it was amazing, he’s amazing.” Karri gushed falling back into her couch. “He wants to go out again next week, Marley, I’m dating again.”

“I know, I’m happy for you Karri.”

“He supports the idea of me going to college, he said he loves the fact I want to go into Child Services. That I want to help kids, he even said he’d help me find grants.” Karri paused. “Do toy want to know the best part?”

“Hummm?”

“I told him I work at the Poodle.” Karri looked at her with a goofy grin on her face. “He didn’t care, he didn’t care Marley, how many people could honestly say that.”

“He likes you Karri, like I’ve told you before the Poodle is just a job like any other. Apparently he feels the same way so there’s extra points in my book.”

“I’m so happy right now.” Karri sat up and tugged Marley into a hug. “Thank you Marley for doing this for me.”

“Karri you deserve to be happy, so it’s no problem.”

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” Marley smiled at Karri’s words and listened as her friend gushed about Derick and the restaurant they went to.

Finally Marley made it home looking at her phone as she walked down the hall to her front door she saw it was almost one in the morning. Well she wasn’t cleaning anything, now grabbing her keys she pushed open her door kicking it shut behind her. She walked across her living room towards the kitchen to plug her taser in, toeing her shoes off on the way. Flipping on the light near her kitchen she set her purse down and called for Jasper.

“Jasp, I’m back you hungry, buddy?” She was digging through her purse for her taser when she heard a shuffle behind her, much too loud to be her cat. Fingers finally wrapping around her taser, she twisted lifting her arm to zap whoever was in her house.

Her wrist was wrapped in long fingers, her counter dug into her back as she was shoved into it and a large hand covered her mouth cutting off her pained yelp. She was pinned, her free hand came up fingers digging into the tan leather covered arm, as she stared at the red helmet. Her hands started to shake her fingers digging deeper into the leather. God damn she’d never noticed how scary the Red Hood was, she had never been on this end of the man before. The shiny helmet gave away nothing of what he was thinking and that was terrifying, to not be able to see the face of who held your life in their hands. Marley bit back the sob, bubbling up as her mind flitted through scenarios, none of them good.

“Marley, I’m gonna move my hand, don’t scream, okay?” His voice was synthesised, making this all worse, it brought a sense of detachment.

She gave something like a nod as Hood moved his hand she sucked in a shuddering breath as he shook her fingers off of his arm. Marley watched as he reached up and uncliped the helmet and pulled it off, setting it beside her on the counter, caging her in for the briefest of moments. The fingers around her wrist slide up covering her own hand before freeing her taser and setting farther down the counter, well out of her reach. Leaving her without any form of protection no matter how little it mattered.

“You didn’t answer me back.” The words threw her off and she let out a shocked bark of laughter, because really? Of course she didn’t.

“You did, they, why?” Jesus, eloquence was not on the board for her right now.

“I didn’t do it.” She blinked at him looking at his face, she watched as his jaw tightened.

“I saw the newscast.” Her words came out softly.

“It wasn’t me, Marley.”

“It looked just like you same jacket, guns, helmet, it was but why?” She asked voice shaking.

Hood pushed away from the counter suddenly, making Marley jump at the action. “I said it wasn’t me.” 

Bullshit, she didn’t know of anyone who could copy people to that degree except Clayface and he was in maximum lockdown at Arkham. “But I saw it! Those people had families, one of the women had just gotten married!” Marley snapped.

“I thought you believed in me what I was doing.” 

“I did, but not this. I don’t know what this is but it’s wrong.” 

“Marley, look,” He stepped forwards and Marley pulled back wrapping her arms around herself, he stopped and his jaw ticked and he ran a hand through his hair.

“What do you want Hood?”

“I want you to trust me.” Marley shook her head.

“I don’t think I can, not now.” She hugged herself tighter.

“You said you’d never be afraid of me.” Her brow pulled down at his words, she’d never told him that. 

“I’ve never said that.” Her eyes flick to her taser then back to the larger man in her kitchen, who had started to pace, running his hands through his hair, he stopped his pacing and ran his left hand down his face. Turning to her, he sighed.

“Marley, I’m trusting you with something, something important, I want you to trust me.” As he talked his voice dropped an octave, and she knew that voice, where?

“Wha-” Marley watched in silence as Hood pulled his red domino mask off, the with lenses giving way to deep blue eyes, eyes she knew, what the fuck.

“Ja-Jason?” His name was barely a whisper as her brain stuttered to a near stop as she looked at her friend holding the domino mask and absently picking at spirit gum at the side of his eye.

Jason was Red Hood, Red Hood was Jason, he, that, that fucking liar!

“Liar.” Marley looked at the floor.

“What?”

“Liar, you fucking lying asshole.” She snapped.

“Marley wait.”

“No, what the fuck Jason, I thought you were my friend.” Jesus he had been lying to her for, she stopped and thought, a bitter laugh slipped from her lips. 

“I am.” He said shoving the mask in his pocket.

“Are you really, thought!?” She shouted. “You’ve been lying to me since the start of our ‘friendship’.” She paused, did he?

“Why did you come to the bar, after I helped you? Why didn’t you leave it as it was? Was it an ego thing?” 

“What no, I-” Marley cut him off fingers gripping her hair.

“What the fuck, was this just someway to listen to someone talk about you?” 

“No, Marley you know me better than that?”

“Do I Jason, because from where I’m standing I don’t know you at all! How can I trust anything you’ve  _ ever _ told me?” She cut off on a broken sob.

“I couldn’t tell you.” He tried.

“Bullshit, I’ve told you plenty about my life, shit only Karri knows about, I helped you though a painc attack, I saved your fucking life! And I only find this out when you killed people and I won’t talk to you.”

“Marley you kn-” She cut him off.

“I don’t, I don’t know you, not anymore, I don’t think I ever did.” She felt her lip tremble and bit the inside of her cheek.

“I, Marley-” Marley grabbed his helmet off the counter and with the most force she could muster thrust it into his chest.

“Get out.” 

“Mar-” 

“Get out of my house, I don’t know what to think of you anymore Jason, you knew I didn’t like liars but after everything I’ve done for you in both of your lives, you kept this from me.” She kept her eyes firmly on the floor, she didn’t want to look at him, his face didn’t want to see what emotions it held, she watched his feet shuffle.

“God damn it.” Marley watched as his feet moved, he stepped back, she looked up and watched as he walked across her living room stopping at her door, he paused for a second before opening it, without saying anything else he shut it.

Marley ran across her living room, nearly slamming into her door as she threw the locks, pressing her back against the wood she slid down to the floor. Pressing her hands to her mouth to try and stifle the sobs, she heard the sound of heavy footfalls walking away.

Why did this hurt so much?

**XXXXXX**

**So, yeah.**

**Who thinks Marley’s anger was justified? Who thinks she overreacted? Will she ever forgive him? **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Jason’s attitude had always been an... acquired taste, he needed to be around people who had a thick skin. And who could take the occasional punch since he’d always had a short fuse and trouble checking his emotions. The fights could go from horseplay to a drop down, drag out in a matter of minutes and whoever was in it had to roll with the punches. Even when he was a kid it was like his emotions were on a tightwire and he toed the line, he’d tilt to one side in an explosion of screaming, cursing and threats. Only to pitch to the other side after all was said and done begging for forgiveness and not to be kicked out and that he'd try better. After he died all bets were off the table, it was a wonder if even Jason knew what he was doing those first few months after the Pit. After years of chasing and fighting and shouting matches and talking Jason was finally at a somewhat balanced level. He didn’t kill people indiscriminately anymore, he used less lethal methods, unless it conflicted with what he considered his moral compass. 

It seemed his attitude and violent outbursts dwindled even more when Marley came into the picture, the tiny woman who pulled a simi-criminal into her apartment and bandaged him up. She was someone who had caught Jason’s attention in a way not related to sex, or violence, she was someone who seemed to calm his mind. Marley was in many ways a blessing and a curse for Jason, she was good for him in more ways than she would probably ever know. And was bad for him in just as many, he had become fixated on the small woman, wanting to be around her. He’d had very few people he’d ever called his friends and she was the only one not able to protect herself from, well, anything. Marley was the most fragile thing in Jason’s life, and he felt the need to protect her, be it the outside world or even the BatFamily. Him and Bruce have had more than a handful of disagreements about Marley and where she stood in Jason’s life and if she should even be a part of it in the first place. 

The first time Bruce had brought that particular thought into a conversation, it didn’t go well at all. Jason had nearly taken his head off and flipped over the kitchen table before storming out of the manor. He had stayed away from the family for almost a week, until Alfred had called him, telling him that he was coming to dinner, that was the end of that. Bruce had sent all of them a file on her, after he’d found out about her, something else Jason hadn’t appreciated and told Bruce as much when he’d stopped by for the weekly family dinner. Marley was an intriguing person, at first glance she didn’t seem like someone Jason would talk to, let alone like so much as to cause as much conflict as it did. She was tiny and lithe with wavy brunette hair, dark brown eyes hid behind wire framed glasses. Round faced and a soft smile and a kind heart, if the incident with Scarecrow was anything to go by. Along with a mean streak, the way she had cussed out the cop at the barricade only to gather the small girl on Robin's knee into her arms as she cried. 

Then she had given Robin a sweet smile, before she’d kissed him on the side of his head, then gathered her wits enough to talk to the little girl like nothing was wrong. After that it started to become more apparent as to why Jason cared for Marley as much as he did, she was soft. In a way no one in the Family was or could be, not even Babs, Marley hadn’t been touched by their world. She hadn’t been drowned in the bitterness and loss of what they did; she was free of the things in their pasts that made them into who they all were. She was someone he could go to and not have to worry about her questioning him about hero things as Jason. And he could go to her as Red Hood and talk to her as she patched him up and he wanted to keep it that way. It seemed Robin had taken to Marley as well, he’d probably never admit it, but he’d started taking time out of his night to swing by her place and check on her. Be it standing on the building across from her’s and scanning the area or actually breaking in to talk to her briefly, last time he’d come away with a Tupperware container full of cookies. 

It seemed she had more sides to her than they’d originally given her credit for if the current problems were anything to go by. She seemed to like Red Hood well enough but she also seemed to hold trepidation since what had happened, and she couldn’t really be blamed. Taking into consideration what had happened and Jason’s checkered past, if she’d taken this all in stride, well Dick would be worried about the girl and if Jason should be around her. Her reaction was normal, it was what he had expected from her, Jason was too close to the situation he was mixing up both of his lives with her. She didn’t know he was Jason and Red Hood, Marley knew them as two completely different people, not as the same huge dork. Sadly, as was Jason’s way he was letting his emotions get the better of him and control his actions and Dick hoped he didn’t do anything stupid regarding Marley.

He was already causing trouble in the hero business, hence the reason Dick was even out here looking for him. This was his night off, he should be sleeping for ten hours then going back to finding Imposter, not running all over Gotham looking for his errant brother. Bruce had pushed the scolding off on him, knowing that if he went it would just boil over into another argument about how Marley was better off without Hood. Dick saw Bruce’s side, Marley was safer not being around Hood or really any of them in uniform, that she could be a target. He also saw Jason’s side, she was a tiny, cute single woman in Gotham she was a target regardless, he’d been there the night Jason had saved her. Dick also saw that Marley was good for Jason, whether Bruce wanted to admit it or not and she could be good for Damien too. Dick was many things but an idiot wasn’t one of them, his brothers needed someone like Marley, if he was being honest with himself they all did. Tim was the most well adjusted of them, then he’d say himself. Jason, Damien and Bruce tied for emotion constipation levels of ridiculous proportions. 

He shook his head at dropping all this on Marley’s shoulders, Jason would never let that happen, he’d keep her away from them as long as he could. Dick smirked at the idea of somehow getting Marley to the manor and filed that plan away, for after all of the Imposter business was over. As his feet hit the roof of an old paper printing factory he saw a flash of red, turning towards it he saw Jason come into view, sitting on the edge of the building under a gargoyle. Making his way over Jason looked back at him over his shoulder, then flicked his cigarette over the edge of the building.

“Did you have to break his knee?” Dick opened with his straight to the point question, he was tired.

“I told him not to run.” Was Jason’s easy reply.

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is the fifth complaint we’ve got from Gordon in as many days.”

“So what, they're not dead are they?” Jason snipped, glaring out at the city.

“No, but you're backpedaling.” Dick sighed.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Jason looked over at him, a thin black brow lifted.

“Since all of this with Imposter started, you’ve fallen back on more… brutal means.” He tried and he saw Jason’s eyes narrow.

“I haven’t changed anything I’ve ever done.” 

“You have, you might not have noticed but she’s changed how you act.” Jason’s face twisted into a scowl.

“Bullshit.” He twisted around planting his feet on the roof of the building and standing.

“Jason she has. You’ve severely injured less people from the time you two met, up until the Imposter showed up.” Dick paused weighing on if he wanted to ask the question or not. “Does her being afraid of Red Hood really bother you this much?”

Jason’s whole body stiffened and Dick regretted the question but there was nothing he could do now but ride out whatever Jason threw at him. Then he seemed to deflate like a balloon losing a steady stream of air, grunting he spoke.

“It doesn't matter.” Dick blinked.

“It does, if you care about her-” Jason cut him off.

“No it doesn’t, if she’d believe I’d do this then she’s not who I thought, she’ll never see Red Hood the same after this.” He said as his hand dug into his jacket pocket.

“I don’t think that, she seems like a smart woman.” Jason let out a bark of laughter.

“If she was smart she’d have left me on the fire escape.” Dick’s eyes narrowed on his brother.

“That’s not funny, she helped you.”

“She’s an idiot.” Jason bit out, his fist tightening on whatever was in his pocket. “That’s why I got this, because she’s a soft hearted moron and I don’t want her to get hurt.” Jason pulled a thin box from his pocket and held it out to him. “Here take it.” 

Taking the small box from Jason’s hand Dick pulled the lid off and looked at its contents with confusion, it was a small oval locket about the size of a nickel. It was all silver, chain and all, no etchings or frilage on the locket, just a nondescript necklace.

“Okay, this is?” Dick lifted the necklace from the box holding it up and giving it a shake.

“I called in a favor, it's got a tracker in it.” Dick’s face must have twisted into something because Jason bit out. “Not like that, Jesus, I’m not Bruce, it’s a location tracker, there’s a switch inside it for if she gets into trouble one of us can find her.” Dick clicked the small latch on the locket and the front opened to reveal the tiny pin hole button. 

“This is what you got from Roy?”

“Yeah, nosey shit asked who it was for.” 

“You tell him?” Dick asked a smirk on his lips, Jason snorted.

“Hell no, didn’t want him trying to find her, you know how he gets.” 

“Are you going to give it to her?” Jason ran a hand through his hair before sighing out his answer.

“No, I don’t think she’d want anything from me, you give it to her.” He said looking off to the side. “Tell her it was your’s or Demon Spawns idea.”

Dick opened his mouth ready to try and talk his brother into taking it to Marley himself but thought better of it, insted. “So, she just presses this button and it sends out a signal, how far does it reach?”

“It’ll cover all of Gotham and Roy said he could get his people to expand the signal if she’s not here.” 

“That is good, especially for something this small shoved into a locket.” Dick was thoroughly impressed, Oliver's people were good, Babs would be so jealous.

Closing the locket face and putting it back in the box Dick tucked it into a pocket on his belt. “Okay, I’ll give it to her.” He didn’t know how well she'd take him giving her a tracker necklace, but he’d try, maybe take Damien with him, have him give it to her.

“Thanks.” Dick nearly gave himself whiplash looking over to Jason at the word, Jason’s face twisted up as Dick looked at him. “What fucker?” 

“It’s just I forget you have manners, sometimes.” He got out, shocked that Jason had thanked him.

“Fuck you, Goldenboy.” Jason pulled his helmet on. “We both lived with Alfie, if he instilled one thing on me it was manners, jackass.”

Dick snorted. “Yeah, I see that.” He watched as Jason adjusted his helmet. “Try not to break any more body parts or joints this week, okay?”

Jason looked back at him. “I make no promises.” 

Dick watched as his brother walked away across the rooftop, the small box in his belt felt like it weighed a ton. Running a hand through his hair he sighed heavily, well, he didn’t need sleep anyway.

**XXXXXX**

Marley was upset.

She was upset because she felt bad, and it pissed her off because she had every right to be mad about this. She’d had five days to go over what had happened between her and Jason from her finding out he was fucking Red Hood to her yelling at him and kicking him out as she held back her sobs. It was a lot of emotions for her to wade though at the time and she’d sat against her front door for almost a half hour before she got up and made her way to bed. She didn’t even remember falling asleep. She woke up in her clothes from the night before and stared at her ceiling. Jasper got her out of bed when he had meowed for his breakfast and she’d made her way through her day until she got home that night. She’d sat on her couch and started to go through the events of the night and cataloging everything.

She finally came to the main reason for her burst of anger, (forgetting about the potential fact that he, maybe torched a wearhouse) that in the simplest terms she felt betrayed by Jason. She had thought that they were friends, that they had some kind of close bond and yes, two days into her piecing together her anger she considered that he _ was _ a vigilante. That he obviously couldn’t go around telling everyone and their mom that he was Red Hood, but she shouldn’t count, right? They spent a lot of time together hanging out at her apartment and at the Poodle, he had met Karri and had spent time with the twins, arguably two of the most important and precious things in Marley’s life. He’d gone out to eat with them and had taken them to Haunt in the Heights, had bonded with Declan and Layla adored him. Marley had told him about one of the worst desisions in her life, in her stupid ex and how he had treated her. That Trevor’s actions had admittedly messed her up making her think poorly about her self worth for a few months. She still had issues with trusting people and she took her friendships seriously since she had very few, Karri was her best friend, since she had been her first friend in Gotham.

Marley had even helped him through one of the most physically and metally vulnerable things that someone could go through. Panic attacks were something deep and personal, something most people didn’t want anyone but loved ones and trusted friends to see or help with. Jason’s was pre marked with him choking her and even then she had pushed it aside to help him, they had sat on her floor as she talked to him and he played with her fingers and picked at her sleep pants as he calmed himself down. After they had sidestepped the whole ordeal Marley making coffee and brushing off his concern about the bruises that were starting to show up on her neck, that she still had. Marley just didn’t know why she wasn’t good enough to know, did he not trust her enough was she really not his friend? 

The fact that she started to remember him asking her pointed questions about Red Hood wasn’t dissuading the idea that he was only using her for an ego trip. That he had asked her about how she felt about him, and why she liked him, like he was fishing for compliments. The whole ordeal had shifted her opinion about Jason and she hated it, she really did, but she didn’t know if she could trust him now. The girls at the Poodle had noticed her sulking and had wormed the reason out of her, she’d told them that her and Jason had gotten into an argument about him lying to her. Kimmy had bristled at the story and snarled and ranted about him being a ‘jackass’ and she’d tell him about himself if he ever showed up at the club. Then proceeded to yank Marley into a hug and tell her that she deserved better, Marley had told her that it was fine and she wasn’t sure where their friendship was at or if they even had one anymore.

Marley had started getting rides from her coworkers, mainly Marcus and Karri since she didn’t want to speak to Jason or be in his presence until she got all of her thoughts and emotions in check. She’d asked Marcus to drop her off tonight and he had stopped in front of her building telling her that ‘He was sorry she and her boyfriend had a falling out, and she deserved better.’ As he patted her knee.

Sighing she leaned back into her couch running her hands down her face, a short tap at her window followed by two more quick taps had her head lolling towards it with a small smile. Robin had started to make it a habit to stop by her place a few times a week and ‘check on her.’ She honestly thought he only stopped by to see and pet Jasper and get sweets. Since her cat always ended up in the boys arms and he always left with some sort of baked good. Marley really didn’t mind, she didn’t like the idea of the boy being out fighting crazies in the middle of the night. She figured the more time he spent with her in her apartment the less he was out there risking getting hurt. Marley hadn’t brought it up, over the visits she had learned he was a prideful little boy and she knew if she said something about it he’d stop coming by. So she would keep her discomfort to herself and take solace in the fact that she kept him off of the streets for at least a half hour.

Shoving to her feet Marley made her way to her window and without looking reached behind the curtain and flipped the lock and pushed the window up. Walking to the kitchen she called out to the boy, hearing the curtain shift as he climbed in.

“I made snickerdoodles and fudge, which one do you want?” 

“No wonder he stops by so much, free sweets.”

Marley jumped at the voice that was decidedly _ not _ Robin, and spun to take in who was standing in her apartment. Letting out a shaking breath she took in the blue and black clad form of Nightwing, he stood next to her window still and rubbed the back of his neck as she looked at him.

“Er, hi.” He gave a small wave.

“Hello, you’re not who I expected.” Marley said and pointed at her kitchen table. “You wanna sit?” 

“Sure.” 

Marley turned and walked into her kitchen and grabbed the tupperware full of cookies and fudge from the top of her refrigerator. Turning back towards her table she saw Nightwing was already sitting with his chin propped in his hand scanning her kitchen. Marley bit back the snort at the complete absurdity of the sight, sitting in his blue and black suit escrima sticks strapped to his back looking completely out of place in her cream and tan kitchen. She set the container down before sitting in the chair across the table from the man, waving her hand at the sweets.

“Go for it.” 

“Thanks.” She watched as he opened the container grabbed a cookie and took a bite then promptly grabbed two more.

“Robin needs to start sharing.” Marley didn’t hide her snort of laughter this time.

“I’m going to have to start a bakery for bats at this rate.” 

“I wouldn’t complain.” Nightwing said with a smile Marley watched him finish his first cookie.

“So where’s Robin?” 

The hero looked up and she met the white lenses of his mask. “He’s fine, Batman needed him for something so I stopped by instead.” Marley pursed her lips at the information looking at the tupperware.

“Oh, okay.” 

“Don’t worry, Robin’s a strong kid.” Marley looked up at Nightwing. “He knows that you like keeping him here so he’s not on the streets.” Marley floundered for a reply and Nightwing laughed.

  
“It’s only natural, he’s a little boy.” She finally spit out.

“He is but he’s capable and he’s never alone.” 

“I still don’t like it.” She huffed, Nightwing didn’t say anything and she looked up to find him staring at her. “What?”

“I see why Hood likes you so much.” Marley forgot how to breath at the mention of Jason and clenched her hands into fists.

“Yeah, well, I’m not feeling the same about him right now.” She got out.

“It wasn’t him.” Marley’s head snapped up at his words. “Honestly he was out of the city for something else, it’s someone we’re calling Imposter.”

“So he, he didn’t kill those people?”

“No, he didn’t.” Marley felt a weight lift off her, Jason hadn’t killed them, she hadn’t wanted to believe it, for him to not have fallen back to who he was.

“That’s...good.”

“You don’t sound so sure there.” 

“It’s a lot to take in, I’ve thought for the past week I’ve been helping a murderer.” No, it seemed he was only a liar.

“Nope, just a bonehead.” He said. “Oh, right, I got something for you.” Marley watched as he reached into one of the pouches around his waist and pulled out a small box and set it on the table and slid it to her.

“What is it?” She eyed the small box.

“Open it.” 

Marley eyed the hero then the box and with a sigh she grabbed it and pulled the lid off and looked inside, her brow drawing down in confusion. “I, um, thank you but I can’t take this.” She didn’t want presents from him.

He seemed to catch onto what she was thinking. “No! It’s not like that, it’s a tracker.” Marley looked back to him, her eyes going wide as she shifted in her chair, catching his wording Nightwing ran his hand down his face.

“I told him that me doing this would be weird.” He sighed. “It’s a location tracking necklace, it’s manually started by you. There’s a button inside the locket, if you push it we'll be able to find you if something happens to you.”

Marley clicked the locket open and looked at the tiny button, it was a pinhole like the reset on a router, she’d need something to set it. This was a lot of effort for her and it confused her as to why she was being given something like it. “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why would you give this to me?” Nightwing smiled at her before he answered.

“You’re Hood’s friend, something not many can say and Robin’s taken to you also and that in itself is a miracle. You’re important to them Marley, so you're important to the rest of us now too, Me, Red Robin and Batman.” As he spoke Marley looked at the plain locket and wondered.

“Do you have people who know you as Nightwing and the man behind the mask?” She glanced up and saw Nightwing staring at her, his brow pulled down.

“A few.” Marley hemmed at his answer, her eyes dropping.

She played with the chain of the necklace as she thought of her next question. “What would you do.. if someone you've been friends with lied to you and it was huge, like almost life altering?”

Nightwing was quiet for a long while as he thought over his answer and Marley set the box down and looked up. Nightwing was leaning against the table, his arms folded looking at her. 

“First, I’d ask myself why they lied. Then I’d ask if my friendship was more important than the lie that was told.” His eyes landed on something over her shoulder, he stood and she followed suit.

Looking down at her Nightwing sighed reaching out he pulled the necklace from the box, fingers undoing the clasp he took the four steps between them. Stopping her locked the necklace around Marley’s neck, pulling her hair out from under the chain she felt the cool metal of the chain against her skin.

“Keep this on, okay?” His fingers plucked at the chain, Marley looked up and opened her mouth but was cut off. “If not for Hood then for Robin.”

“Okay.” 

“Good, I have to go, gotta finish my patrol.” He said, turning to leave.

“Wait.” Marley grabbed his wrist and he looked down at her. “You should take some fudge for Robin since he didn’t get to stop by.” 

A soft smile lit Nightwing’s face as he agreed, Marley grabbed a small ziplock bag and filled it with fudge and a few cookies. Handing it to Nightwing who tucked it into one of the bigger pouches at his hip, he looked at Marley, his head tilted slightly. Shaking his head he ran a hand through his hair before waving his goodbye and leaving, following Marley shut her window and locked it. Getting ready for bed Marley’s fingers fiddled with the locket thinking of taking it off, shaking her head sharply she fell into bed and went to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

Jason knew he shouldn’t be here, but he kind of had to stop by eventually even if he was going to get chewed out, he had to pay his tab off. God damn he’d never been more nervous to walk into a fucking building before, it was full of women and bouncers he could easily beat the crap out of. The fact that the women in this building were Marley’s friends and would know that something had happened between the two of them and would undoubtedly take her side. His feet paused at the edge of the sidewalk as he looked at the garish neon sign of a poodle in a mini skirt holding a peppermint stick. He watched as a few other men walked past him and into the club, Jesus, he was acting like a pussy, shaking his head he made his way to the doors and pushed them open. As he stepped in he saw who the main door bouncer was, Mal looked at him, a questioning brow lifted and Jason glared at the other man before he stomped past. Getting to the halfway point of the bar he saw Kimmy and Jazmin talking then Kimmy waved rapidly and Marley walked to them and laughed at whatever was said. 

Jason’s hands fisted at his sides, she wasn’t supposed to be here, it was her day off, did she trade with someone. He didn’t want her to see him, she didn’t want him around her any more, he clearly recalled her practically screaming it at him as she slammed his helmet into his chest. Fuck he could pay his tab some other time he was about to turn tail when he looked back to the three women and saw Kimmy glaring at him.

Shit.

She elbowed Jazmin and pointed, the other woman following her finger, seeing him her smile melted away and she turned to Marley and ushered her away. Kimmy locked eyes with him and crossed her arms under her chest and shifted her whole posture, it was a challenge. He accepted, Marley was gone so he could pay his tab and get the fuck out, making his way to the bar Kimmy’s face twisted into a deadly scowl. Stopping at the bar he looked down at her, she puffed up as he looked at her.

“You have a lot of nerve!” She hissed jabbing her finger at him.

“I came to pay my tab and I’ll leave.” He pulled a fifty from his pocket and held it out.

Kimmy snatched the bill from his fingers and grabbed the notebook they used for the tabs flipping though it she found his name grabbing a pen. She scribbled his name out then viciously hit the buttons on the cash register. Pulling out his change she hit the drawer closed with her hip and slammed his money down on the bar.

“Get out.” She growled as he grabbed the money. “I can’t believe I ever thought you’d be good for Marley.” With that she turned and walked away to the other end of the bar.

Jason made his way through the club and he agreed with the blond he wasn’t good for Marley he wasn’t really good for anyone. As he made it back to the front doors of the building he passed by Mal again who cocked his head slightly, Jason ignored him and shoved the doors open. He was a few steps down the sidewalk thinking of where he was going to patrol once he grabbed his gear.

“Jason!” Stopping at the call of his name he looked over his shoulder to see Karri, walking towards him, with Mal in tow, great.

“Karri.” He said and waited for the screaming her telling him he was a shitty person and how he didn’t deserve Marley in any since. 

Reaching him she looked back at Mal. “Mal, honey I’ve got this go ahead back to the club.”

“I don’t think that’s-” Karri cut him off.

“It’s fine, he won’t hurt me, I know him.” She said and Mal looked torn but eventually turned and made his way back to the club and stood outside the doors, Karri let out a breathy laugh.

“You gonna yell at me too?” Jason asked.

“No.” Her answer shocked him. “Not really, but I do want to talk to you, now I’m not going to ask what happened, Marley said it was an argument about a big lie.” It was a pretty big fucking thing, he blabbed to her that he was Red Hood and she took it way worse than he thought she would.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

“I know you care for Marely, maybe not in the way I want you too, but you are her friend and Marley takes friendships seriously and when she found out you lied to her, it hurt her deeply. I’m sure you’ve noticed how sensitive she is, right?” Yeah, he’d noticed she’d made him watch the Fox and the Hound and she cried when the old woman let the fox go, saying it was sad because they were all each other had.

“Yeah, she is pretty sensitive.” 

“I love Marley, she’s my friend, my best friend actually but she makes it hard for people too, so I doubt she’s blameless for this fight. I’ll ask you one thing, Jason.” Karri looked him in the eyes.

“What?” 

“Are you sorry?” He blinked slowly. “About the lie, about hurting Marley?” 

He thought about it, the way she had curled in on herself as she talked to him that night how she bit back tears, then the sound of her single sob from the other side of her front door. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you willing to try again, being her friend?”

“Yes.” Karri smiled at him.

“Good, I’ll talk to her.” 

“You will?” Karri was, she was helping him.

“Jason you’re a sweet boy, I like you. Marley likes you, you’re a good friend, sometimes, Marley lets her insecurities get to her.”

“I, thank you Karri.”

She hummed. “Jason.” 

“Yeah?”

“You only get one, don’t hurt her again, okay?” She told him with a sharp smile, he liked this woman even more now.

“I won’t.” He’d try his damnedest not to at least.

“Good, alright I gotta get back to work, sweetie.” Karri reached out and patted his cheek before she walked back towards the club.

Jason watched her until she walked through the door, Mal following her. Reaching his bike he sat on it and pulled his helmet on and couldn’t stop the smile at the idea of Karri getting Marley to listen to him. So he could actually explain everything to her without her yelling at him and cutting him off, hopefully she would listen. Jason already missed hanging out with her, being around her, he wanted her to not hate him anymore. For now though Jason would be content with his own form of therapy, beating the hell out of scumbags.

**XXXXXX**

**So I feel I should explain Marley’s reaction to Jason being Red Hood. I took what I believe would be a more realistic approach to what I think would be a more accurate reaction. I’ve read a lot of stories where the protagonist finds out Dick/Tim/Damian any hero really, lied to them about their identity and their just like, ‘~Oh, you, you’ve totally lied to me about this forever even though we’re best friends/dating, but it’s all good~’**

**I just don’t see most people taking it so well. I know I wouldn’t, we as readers know who they are and know why they can’t say anything. People like Marley, all they see is a friend who’s lied to them for a long time and wondering why they didn’t think them good enough to know. Anyways, I just wanted to explain a little bit to why she lashed out the way she did.**

**Stay safe, everyone. **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

God she hated shopping, there were too many people, everyone stood in the middle of the ailes blocking the flow of foot traffic. Soccer moms chatted and laughed as loudly as possible, while their kids pulled items from the shelves, people touched every piece of fresh produce then didn’t even take any. None of the check outs were ever open, and you were reduced to checking out your own items, it was bullshit. Marley hated it but she really didn’t have anyone but herself to blame for having to come back out in the middle of the week and restock on her baking supplies. Between her panic baking to forget about the whole 'Red Hood is Jason'_ thing_ and making batches of cookies and other confections for Robin. She’d run out of everything she had on hand, something that had never happened before. She was pretty sure she looked ridiculous buying nothing but baking supplies, eggs, two gallons of milk and canned cat food. If the concerned look an old lady shot her at the self checkout was anything to go by, that is. She wasn’t crazy, with the way her life was going she was surprised she wasn’t losing her mind at this point in time though.

As she flagged down a taxi Marley ran over her life in the last eight months, from dragging Hood into her place, befriending the vigilante, meeting Jason at the Poodle, befriending him, the panic attack, Gotham Heights. Hood bleeding out on her floor, meeting the Bats as a result of that, finding out Batman is way scarier than she originally thought, then finding out Jason and Red Hood were the same person and everything in between. Most people would have moved to a different apartment or city or, you know, at least stopped opening their damned window, but not her. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why at the start of it all, now, she had reasons, she actually liked Robin. He was a snotty little shit but she was picking up his subtle ways of showing that he really did care about people. He’d brought her some crazy expensive chocolate when she’d mentioned off handedly about making chocolate truffles. She’d looked up the brand since she’d never heard of it and nearly had a heart attack at the price when she saw it. It was fifty dollars a bar and Robin had brought her four of them, they had sat on her kitchen counter for nearly a week. Until the boy had asked her why she hadn’t done anything with them, she’d told him she didn’t want to mess up two hundred dollars worth of chocolate. He had scoffed at her and told her if he didn’t have faith in her ability to use it properly, he wouldn’t have wasted his time. He’d sat at her kitchen table with Jasper on his lap as she finally made the truffles.

He would also bring random things for Jasper, some fancy cat nip or a toy or gourmet cat treats the boy spoiled her cat more than she did. Maybe she just liked feeling useful, or that she was making a difference no matter how small. She always had something ready for the boy and she tried to keep him in her place for as long as she could. Trying to keep him safe for at least a little while, even if him and the others thought he was safe, he was still only a little boy. She figured he was only twelve or thirteen from his voice and how short he was, she didn’t like the idea of kids fighting bad guys. She didn’t like the idea of Batman and the others being okay with the young boy doing what he did. Honestly, she hated the fact of all the young kids, teenagers too, who helped fight crime. Of course she knew most of the other young heros had some sort of power, Metas, she was sure they were called Metahumans. Some of them were even aliens like Superboy and Supergirl or Amaozonian in Wondergirls case. It didn’t take away the fact that they were children -superpowered or not- and in Marley's eyes, too young to be out getting hurt by nutjobs. Marley still didn’t want to bring up the fact to Robin, because she was nearly one hundred percent sure he’d take offense to her telling him that what he did was dangerous. He would take it as some sort of jab at his superheroing abilities and his ability to keep himself safe and he’d avoid her. That’s something she didn’t want, she liked the little brat and if sweets kept him safe for a few hours a week, well, then she’d keep doing what had been working for the past month or so. She couldn’t keep the other superkids safe but she sure as hell could keep Robin out of trouble for a little bit.

The taxi stopped in front of her building and Marley paid the man and grabbed her bags, pushing the cab door shut with her foot. She made her way to her apartment, balancing her bags and fishing her key from her purse took a little more effort than she wanted. Kicking her front door closed Marley made her way to her island dropping her bags she went to hang up her coat and purse. Her phone chimed as she was putting her groceries away, finishing her task before grabbing her phone. Opening the message she saw it was Kimmy.

_‘Marcus wants to know if you’re working tonight?’_

Reading the message Marley let out a groan of frustration, ever since everyone in the club through her and Jason had_ ‘broken up’_ Marcus had been asking her to have drinks or to grab lunch. At first she didn’t think anything of it and declined because she needed to save money for the upcoming holidays. Then Sable and Kimmy had cornered her in the dressing room at the Poodle and told her she was an idiot, she’d been confused and Sable had laughed. Pinching her cheeks and cooing at her, before she had told Marley that Marcus had been hinting at dates. Marley had denied it, saying Marcus was only being nice, but the offers just kept coming and soon she knew they were real. She’d panicked slightly at first, because she didn’t want to date anyone, she didn’t want the offers of dates, she was done with that mess. It had taken her a few days but she had approached Marcus about it and had told him she wasn’t interested in dating at this point in her life. He’d rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile, before telling her that it was okay and they could go to lunch as friends. Marley had accepted that and it was fine for the first few days, then it was an everyday thing, asking for drinks, and lunch or to go to a movie. It seemed he was still trying to turn this into what he had wanted, and Marley had put a stop to it all the day before. Telling him that they could spend time together at work or with mutual friends, but spending time alone seemed to give him hope for something more.

Sighing Marley sent back her reply. _‘No, I took the day off. Karri wanted to talk to me about something important.’_

The older woman had called Marley last night and asked if she would be able to take the day off so they could talk about something really important. Marley had added up her bills and other expenses and found she had a little more wiggle room for lazy days. She’d told Karri yes and had put in for the day, wondering what it was that her friend wanted to talk about. Marley wondered if it was about her and Derick? They seemed to be getting on really well, and Karri had hope for them lasting, Marley really hoped they did. The two of them were adorable together and Karri had mentioned talking to the twins about them meeting Derick. She’d mentioned that the twins were curious about who Derick was and why he was always coming by and taking her out. Karri had talked about bringing it up with Derick, seeing if he thought it was too soon for the twins to meet him and explain to them what was happening.

Looking back to her phone when it chimed again, she read Kimmy’s message and sighed.

_‘Okay, I’ll let him know, I still say you should give him a chance, Marcus is a sweetheart.’_

Marley rolled her eyes because they had all said the same thing about Jason and well, that had turned out badly. Not that the girls would ever know the actual reason why she was mad at the man, all they knew was that it was over a lie. She loved the girls, she really did but she was annoyed with their pushing and hinting of her love life or lack thereof. She would have to talk to them about it, let them know that she would take her time to find someone worth taking the risk of heartbreak over. As it was right now Marcus was not worth the risk, not to say Marley didn’t agree with Kimmy. Marcus was sweet, he was funny, he cared about them, he was even what some would call handsome. He was short for a man at only about five foot six with short cut brown hair and wide shoulders and hazel eyes and an infectious smile. He was helpful and would take Marley and the other girls home if they needed a ride or pay for a cab. He cared for his elderly mother, even moving her into his apartment so she would always be close to him. Marcus would even help at other clubs when the need would arise but the Poodle was his main job. Marley didn’t think the man had a mean bone in his body and she could understand why the girls tried to push her into dating Marcus. She truely only saw him as a friend, or a close work associate since she didn’t want him to feel as if she would one day feel the same.

_‘Kimmy I’ve told you all it’s not gonna happen._’ Marley sent back before tossing her phone to the couch.

Running her fingers through her hair she went to change into sleep clothes, since she wasn’t planning on leaving again. Making it back to her couch she dropped down and Jasper took up residence on her lap, as she rubbed his ears. Grabbing her phone she checked to see if Kimmy had sent anything back or if Karri had. Kimmy had messaged her back, swiping the lock screen open Marley groaned at the other woman’s words.

_‘Is it because of that jackass Jason? Don’t let him get you down, he was pretty but didn’t deserve you.’_ Marley sighed, she knew Kimmy meant well the blond did care about her but Marley was getting fed up with telling them why she didn’t want to date Marcus.

_‘No Kimmy, it has nothing to do with Jason. I don’t feel that way about Marcus. Like I’ve told you all before. I don’t want a relationship with anyone right now, so stop pushing the issue, please.’_ Marley typed out the message and sent it with an annoyed huff tossing her phone to the end of the couch.

“Can’t a girl just want to be single and happy? Jeeze, you're lucky Jasper cat’s don’t have these types of problems. Your problems extend to where you should nap all day.” Marley sighed, scratching the cats ears, smiling at him when he yawned and rolled over on her lap.

A key rattling in the door caught her attention and she looked over as Karri swung the door open and stepped in. She was wearing a large, puffy tan coat, a black scarf wrapped around her neck, purse clutched in her gloved hand. Marley let out a snort at her friend, who looked over as she shut the front door, tugging her scarf down and she stuck her tongue out at Marley.

“We live in Gotham Karri not Antartica.” Marley quipped watching as the blond stripped off her outerwear to show she was wearing a thin long sleeved forest green sweater.

“It’s cold out Marley it is November, you know.” Karri told her, hanging her things on the coat rack on the wall and made her way to the couch, grabbing Marley's phone up before dropping down to take its place.

“It’s not that cold, it’s not even snowing yet.” Marley said, poking Karri in the side with her socked toes.

“Not everyone can be a weirdo who revels in the arctic temperatures like a penguin, Hon.” Karri said with a smirk swatting Marley’s foot away.

“Not all penguins are from the Arctic.” She said, pulling her knees up with a laugh when Karri grabbed for her foot. Jasper huffed as he was jostled and jumped to the back of the couch where he promptly curled back up.

“Look here you.” Karri laughed brandishing Marley’s phone at her, before the device chimed and Marley groaned.

Karri flipped the phone over and opened the message, reading over it she rolled her eyes before handing it to Marley. “They’re still on that?”

“Yeeeess.” She whined looking at the message. “I’ve told them, God knows how many times that it’s not happening.”

“They just want you to be happy is all.” Karri told her, shifting back into the couch. “But I can see your side too, if you said no then they need to respect that, I’ll say something to them about it too.”

“I know they do, but I don’t want to constantly feel like the bad guy for saying no everytime they bring it up.” Marley huffed as she typed her reply to Kimmy.

“Don’t ever feel like the ‘Bad guy’ for saying no to something you don’t want, Marley. No one can tell you who you need to have in your life, unless they're bad for you or they hurt you.” Karri told her poking her foot for emphasis.

“I know it’s just... hard when it’s practically everyday, and he is a nice guy,” Marley trailed off and Karri scowled.

“You listen to me Marley, if you don’t want to date Marcus then don’t, Kimmy and Sable can date him if he’s so amazing. Don’t you dare let them bully you into something you don’t want just to make them happy, do you understand me.” The older woman growled. “Marcus is a sweetheart but that doesn't mean he automatically qualifies for your perfect match. Trust me on this one, okay, from experience don’t let anyone talk you into dating someone you don’t love.”

Marley let Karri’s words sink in and smiled at the older woman, because she was right just because Marcus was nice didn’t mean she had to date him or give him a chance. They didn’t have anything in common besides liking Thai food and animals and working at the Poodle.

“Okay, you’re right I won’t let them bully me into anything or feel bad for shooting them down.” Karri nodded.

“Good girl, and I’ll say something to them about it later, they need to stay out of other people's love lives.” The blond muttered the last part and Marley laughed before gently jabbing her toes into Karri’s side again.

“Speaking of love lives, how goes it.” Marley asked wiggling her eyebrows, earning a snort from the blond she was nudging with her toes.

“Derick and I talked about it and we’ve decided that the twins should meet him and we’d explain what was going on.” Marley dropped her foot as Karri went on. “I was thinking about it and the twins need to like and be comfortable around Derick also, and he agreed that the twins should be a part of everything going on. He said their opinion of him should count, that he would be a part of their lives too and even if they’re only five they should have a say.” Marley watched as a soft smile lit Karri's face as she talked. “So this weekend we’re all going out for lunch then maybe to the park so we can all talk about it.” Karri’s eyes shifted to Marley and she grinned at the blond.

“I think it’s a good idea, the twins have been curious about him and you’ve been on a few dates, and obviously think it’s okay for him to meet them, and like he said they should get a say too. If he’s as sweet as he seemed when I babysat the twins then Deck and Layla will love him.”

“I hope they all get along, I really think this can go somewhere Marley, and I’m happy and excited and terrified all at the same time.” Karri said, picking at the sleeve of her sweater.

“The twins are a good judge of character. They'll love him and don’t be terrified. You deserve to be happy, Deck and Layla deserve to have a father figure if it gets to that point. So grab your happiness and keep ahold of it.” Marley told the blonde as she sat up and set her phone on the table.

“You and your Sage advice.” Karri breathed. “Oh, where did you get that?” She wiggled her fingers at Marley's neck.

“Huh?” Her hand shot up and her fingers touched the locket Nightwing had given her, and her mind scrambled for an answer, because she hadn’t thought of something to tell everyone, since she never wore jewelry. “Er, this it’s something I found at a little thrift store.” She finally got out, and Karri leaned forward to look at the locket closer.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear any jewelry before, it’s pretty, it suits you.” Karri hummed and Marley gave a mental cheer at her accepting the answer.

A short silence hung between them before Karri spoke again.

“Sooooo,” She drug out the word and Marley looked at her, a brow raised at the way Karri was stalling her sentence, Karri pursed her lips before nodding and going on. “Jason came by the Poodle, to pay off his tab.”  
Marley blinked slowly because she knew that, she had traded days with Maya and was talking to Kimmy and Jazmin right before Kimmy clammed up. Glaring across the club and Jazmin had done the same before dragging Marley off. Muttering angrily to herself about the audacity of some people and how she hoped he got kicked in the balls. Looking over her shoulder she saw who the girls were trying to keep her away from and saw Jason as he reached the counter and Kimmy jabbing her finger at him viciously. Before she was pulled into the dressing room where Jazmin kept up her angry muttering, to Marley’s amusement. Until Kimmy came and got them, her face still holding a scowl that she tried to smooth out when she looked at Marley.

“I know, Kimmy and Jazmin saw him and spirited me away.” She said with a small laugh.

“Mmm, I saw him too. I went and talked to him.” Marley’s head snapped over to the blond, who was looking at her.

“Why?”

“I wanted to know what was going on between the two of you, since you seemed to be getting along so well, then just out of the blue you hate his guts? It was something I wanted to check into because you’re my friend and like a little sister to me.” Karri said, waving her hand. “ I didn’t ask what the lie was since it’s not my business but I wanted to try and help. So I talked to him and asked him if he was honestly and truly sorry, he said he was. The way his face twisted into a sad grimace and the way his eyes dulled as he spoke I really believe he meant it, Marley.”

Karri had talked to Jason behind her back, she scowled. “ Of course he said he’s sorry but he still lied to me Karri, you know how I feel about being lied to, no matter the lie. A lie is a lie.”

“Marley the lie couldn’t have been so bad as to end your friendship over, you two have been friends for nearly a year. What could he have possibly lied to you about that would render your friendship null and void?”

Oh, beginning a superhero and not telling her about it, until she thought he was a murdering psychopath, maybe. “It was bad Karri, almost like our whole friendship was based off the lie.”

“Well, did you let him explain his side?”

Marley looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

“Marley, I love you Hon but sometimes you get a little emotional, especially if someone hurts your feelings. You tend to snap at them and chase them off and won’t let them explain their side of things.” Marley opened her mouth to argue the point and Karri cut her off. “Ashley and the ‘Cake’ incident.” Marley’s mouth snapped shut and her face flushed at the reminder and Karri sighed scooting closer to her on the couch.

“Look I’m not excusing Jason lying to you, you have the right to be upset that he lied to you, but you also have to let him explain the reason behind it. Maybe it was something he didn’t think you would understand or something he didn’t think would bother you.” Karri smiled.

Marley thought about it, no matter it was still a massive lie and if she could tell Karri she would see why Marley was so mad! She was right about this, she was. “He still lied to me, even though he knew I don’t like liars.”

Karri sighed heavily. “Okay I didn’t want to do it this way but you’re being stubborn and leaving me no choice. Don’t you think you’re being a hypocrite about the lying thing, Marley?”

The question stopped her retort and she looked at Karri, and she went on.

“I’ve seen you lie to people before Marley, hell you’ve lied to me before. That hideous sequin shirt Kimmy loves, the silver one, you told her you though it was cute. You’ve lied to Kurt about call ins.”

“I didn’t want to hurt Kimmy’s feelings and I didn’t want Curtis to worry about me.” Marley mumbled.

“What did you say earlier ‘A lie is a lie’ or does that not apply to you?” Karri asked her voice hard, wanting Marley’s answer.

Marley opened her mouth then closed it, because Karri was right she was being a hypocrite and childish. She had screamed at Jason and wouldn’t let him explain why he had kept his secret from her, she might have ruined a friendship she genuinely enjoyed because of her stupid pride and hurt feelings. Shed didn’t know she had started to cry until Karri gripped her face, thumbs wiping the tears away.

“Oh, Marley, Honey don’t cry I didn’t mean to be so harsh I just wanted you to see that you should let him explain.” Karri pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry, sweetie.”

“No, you’re right.” Marley sniffed into the other woman's shoulder. “I was a child about it, what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Because I’m an emotional crybaby?” The words came out choked as she tried to keep the tears back.

“He still wants to be your friend, you should have seen his face when I told him I’d talk to you about it all, like a kid in a toy store.” Marley snorted out a laugh. “So stop your crying, okay?”

Marley sat back rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. “What do I do?”

“You apologize for how you acted then let him explain and talk about it, dork.” Karri told her, before sighing. “Well, how about we watch a movie, make you feel better?”

“Okay.”

Karri stayed and they watched a few movies before the blond had to leave and pick the twins up from her mom’s. With a hug and a stern warning that she’d better talk to Jason soon Karri was gone leaving Marley to her thoughts. Marley sat on her couch and thought about her and Karri’s conversation and the reasons for why Jason would keep it from her. As she thought Marley started to come to the realization that for all the time they spent with each other she really didn’t know anything about Jason.

She racked her brain for his favorite color, favorite animal, his parents names, his fucking birthday, the cornerstone of friendships, nothing. She didn’t know the basics of basics, about the man she’d spent nearly a year hanging out with. Jesus; no wonder he didn’t want to tell her, he probably thought she was a shitty friend, she was used to the girls just giving up information through conversation. She didn’t think to just ask, thinking it would eventually come up, but it didn't. Rubbing her face Marley looked at the coffee table where her phone still sat, biting her lip she grabbed it. Swiping the screen open she typed out a message, shaking her head, deleted it then typed a new one, her thumb hovered over the send button before she hit it, set her phone down and waited.  
XXXXXX

Karen loved her job, really she did, she loved that she could work on her passions and help the scientific community and the betterment of combat. Making non-lethal weapons, seemed to be an oxymoron to some, but to her it was the best of both worlds, the criminal could be caught and there would be no collateral damages of either property or other people. It was something she excelled at and she had plenty of proof to that claim, her suit being the main one. She had happily relocated to the Gotham branch of S.T.A.R labs with her husband. He had said something about owing a favor and he needed to go and she had told him that he wasn’t going without her. She wasn’t going to let him go to Gotham, for who knows how long without her and she had been wanting to get into the Gotham branch for a while.

Since the Gotham branch had access to Wayne Enterprises technology, she was positively giddy about the idea of being able to work with it. Maybe she’d be able to upgrade her suit even, the possibilities were nearly endless, it was perfect! Or so she thought, she had been on paperwork and coffee runs since she had walked into the lab, like she was lowly intern and not one of the top up and coming developers! She had raged and complained to Mal the night after her first day, he had tried to placate her, telling her maybe they had more paperwork to go through or they were waiting for something from the New York branch. She’d huffed and grudgingly agreed but now, now she just thought they were giving her the run around to keep her out of the labs. It irritated her to no end but it was also a blessing, she was tasked with watching the lab for anything odd. After the kidnapping and murder of the chemists from the building, she had gotten into the camera footage and looked it all over and found that the group was taken from one of the break areas.

It was in the lower area of the lab so she was thinking whoever kidnapped them knew their way around the building, because she had found all the halls looked the same and she had gotten lost more often than she would like to admit her first week. She had never talked to the people who were taken since they were in different areas of the building and in different occupations but they were people she worked with that knew them. They had families, friends and lives that had been taken because someone wanted to peddle drugs, she wouldn’t stand for that. So far the lab had been quiet and she had gone about her days filing paperwork getting coffee fetching USB’s and such. She was actually on her way to the old files room when she heard the commotion, the scuffling of feet and the soft whimpers and cries. Karen ducked into the empty conference room down the hall and set the stack of files down before peeking out the door. She saw a group of four scientists stumble around the corner followed by two men with semi automatics.

_‘Well my night got a little more interesting.’_ She thought as she unbuttoned her long lab coat taking her name pass off as she did, tucking the plastic card into a pocket on her black and yellow suit. She tossed her lab coat onto the table next to the stack of files before fishing a small communication device from a pouch at her hip and tucking it into her ear and turning it on. Karen waited for the group to pass by her before pressing the center of her belt and her light carbon fiber wings came to life, with a grin she tapped her wrist and the sensation of shrinking covered her body. She landed on the doorknob and lifted her hand to her ear to activate the device.

“Batman this is Bumblebee, got a live one.” She kicked off of the brass knob and darted down the hallway catching up to the group she stayed above them and followed.

The device crackled softly in her ear. “They’ve made their move?” Batman’s gruff voice called over the link.  
“Yeah, two goons, they got four more scientists, I’m overhead, following.” She said softly landing on the overhead fluorescent light cover, letting the distance grow before following again.

“Stay on them, report when they stop for good.”

“Will do, over and out.” Karen dropped off the light and flew after the group.

The group was led down the halls and out a back shipping exit and into the empty parking lot and corralled towards a van. The men shoved the scared group into the van as they barked orders and shoved the scientists, Karen darted past them and into the van, she hid herself behind one of the boxes. She’d wait for the group to sit down before she picked one of them to hitch a ride on, soon the gunmen slammed the doors shut and Karen took in her options. She finally picked the woman with her black hair in a thick low ponytail, darting over she landed on the woman's hair tie, fingers gripping the soft strands. She listened as the group talked in panicked whispers.

“What do you think they want?” The woman she was standing on asked.

“I don’t want to end up like the last group they took.” A blond man said, his voice shaking.

“They probably need or want us to stabilize the chemical compound in that new drug.” Another man said, running a shaking hand through his thinning hair.

“Right I, I saw that on the news, people have been overdosing on it pretty badly, so the synthetics must be off.” The black haired woman spoke again.

“Do you think they’ll let us go if we can fix it?” The last man asked, looking up at the others.

No one spoke after that, they all knew the answer, and it was no, they would most likely die or be taken elsewhere to make more of the drug. After a long silent hour long drive the van lurched to a stop and the engine cut off the group started to panic, taking in whispers again. Karen took the time to swing down and stand on the women's lab coat collar and hide under her ponytail.

Reaching up she pressed the com in her ear. “Batman, we’ve stopped, not sure where yet.” She whispered and waited.

The doors were yanked open and Karen’s mouth fell open at who was standing at the doors, the group of scientists screamed and jerked back.

“Oh, well, that’s hurtful, after I went to the trouble to get you all here.” The synthesized voice called out and the man pressed a hand over his heart. “Here I thought we could be friends.” Karen had to remind herself that this man was not the real Red Hood but a fake, but he played a convincing one.

“Wh-what do you want with us?” The oldest of the group asked, the one who had theorized they were taken to stabilize the drug.

“Well you see my new drug is a little... off. It packs more of a punch than I’d like, can’t make a profit if my clientele all end up in the morgue now can I?” Imposter asked.

“And if we can fix it, what happens to us?” The same man asked.

Imposter tapped the helmet where his chin would be. “Mmmm, well if you do it right then you get to stay with me and make a lot more of it, but if you fail me, well,” He trailed off before making an explosion sound and waving his hands mimicking the sound.

The woman started to shake and cry and the blond man tried to comfort her.

“Aww, come on don’t cry, I hate it.” Imposter said patting the gun at his hip, and the woman bit her fist stifling the sobs. “Much better, now let's go, you all have some work to do.” He stepped away from the door and the goons took over, pulling the scientists from the van, Karen leaned back, hiding herself in the woman's hair.

The woman was led to a separate area then the others and the man guarding her, barked out orders. Karen leaned forwards, then seeing her chance she kicked off the woman’s collar and darted up towards the ceiling. Landing on a light cover she took in the building, it looked like an old warehouse, she quickly found the other three scientists and counted the guards, thirteen in total and then Imposter made fourteen. Karen reached up and touched the com again.

“Looks like an old warehouse, about an hour away from the labs, scientists are scattered, thirteen guards, Imposters here.” She gave the information and waited.

“Fire power?”

“Looks like semi autos and hand guns, nothing too big.”

“On our way, stand by.”

“Got ya’ Bats.” So she waited, and watched as the scientists worked and the guards walked the building and Imposter moved from scientist to scientist checking on their work.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building and Karen had to grip the light to keep from falling off of it. The first was quickly followed by a second and half of the goons moved to run outside as the ones with the scientists grabbed their wards.

Karen's hand shot to the com before she snarled out. “Who the hell is using explosives.”

“Three guess’s Wasp and the first two don’t count.” Came the synthesized voice of Red Hood, the real one.

“You do know you’re supposed to save the hostages right!?” She snapped back regaining her footing on the light before looking at the group again.

“Calm down Yellow Jacket I’m not a hero but I know a thing or two about explosives.” Karen bristled at his words and for calling her the wrong name.

“Hood enough, breach the doors, be ready.”

Karen poised herself on the light, turned towards the woman and her guard, the door was blown off its hinges and Karen sprung into action. Kicking off the light cover she dove down towards the guard, his gun aimed at the woman’s head ready to fire. Karen pulled her body up and tapped her wrist, growing back to her full height of five foot six and delivered a full force, mid air roundhouse kick to the guards temple. The man dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks and the woman stared wide eyed at Karen who grabbed her and pulled her behind the desk she was working at.

“Stay here and keep your head down.” She told the woman as she pushed her under the desk.

Shrinking back down Karen took to the air again and looked for the other scientists. She saw Robin fighting one of the guards, another one seaking up on him before she could intervene. Nightwing dropped down on the man's back taking him to the floor. She scanned the chaos and saw Imposter or she hoped it was running out the back doors.

“Imposters making a break for it, I’ll get him.”

“Nope, you stay the fuck out of this Carpenter Bee that asshole is mine.” Red Hood snapped over the link.

“That’s not my name!” Karen growled.

“Whatever you say Honeybee.” Karen pinched the bridge of her nose before bombdiving a guard and growing to full size before planting her foot square in his face, smiling as she imagined it was Red Hood.  
XXXXXX

Jason was out the doors of the building and chasing the prick who stole his identity before Bruce or anyone could try and stop him. Because he was going to hurt this man, and it was going to be with the utmost joy for ruining Hood’s mostly good name. Jason rounded the edge of the building and jerked back and the corner of the building burst into red brick dust from the bullet. So the fucker wanted to play it that way, fine more fun for him, grabbing the Desert Eagle from his hip Jason twisted around the corner and didn’t see the man. Slowly he made his way through the maze of old crates, shipping containers and busted forklifts, hearing a sound to his right Jason rolled forwards and the ground where he’d been was pelted with bullets, coming up on his knee Jason fired back. Then taking cover behind one of the crates, he crept to the other end before making his way around it and called out.

“Come on don’t you wanna talk, you have no problem using my face, don’t you wanna talk to the man you’re trying to fuck!” He leaned around the next crate before moving on.

Imposter didn’t call anything back, Jason went on.

“You know it kinda hurts,” He checked the next corner. “That people actually thought I would do something like that, I mean I’m not that lowbrow. I mean you decapitate a few corrupt politicians and leave their heads on the front steps of the GCPD and everyone thinks you're a monster.” A scrape to his left had him spinning towards it and following the trail. “I’d never kidnap innocent scientists to make drugs, of all things, you know the one thing I’ve worked on getting out of Gotham. I’ve put in a lot of God damned effort into making Red Hood into someone, semi respectable and for you to come along and try and fuck that up.” Jason laughed as he followed the scraping and thumps. “It really pisses me off, and I’m a motherfucking handful when I’m in a bad mood asshat.”

The sounds got louder and Jason stepped around the next corner and saw Imposter hunched over a crate shoving bags of what he assumed was Bliss into a large canvas duffle bag. Smirking to himself Jason stomped his foot on the ground and Imposter jolted and grabbed the gun off the ground at his side and spun as he stood. Before he could even aim Jason fired, hitting the man in his shoulder, Imposter howled in pain the gun dropping to the ground as he gripped his shoulder  
Jason held his gun on the other man. Walking forwards he saw that the crate was indeed filled with Bliss so Imposter was trying to grab some bad product to take with him. As Jason reached the other man he reacted, Imposter’s hand holding his shoulder shot down and ripped the knife from his thigh and slashed it up. Jason pulled back the blade slicing his shirt, Imposter took the moment of distraction to run, snarling Jason holstered his gun and ran after the man. He’d do this the brawlers way, Jason was faster and closed the distance with little effort before he grabbed the back of Imposters jacket. Yanking the other to a jaring stop before twisting the man around and planting his fist in the man's gut. Imposter doubled over, before he swung with his good arm, Jason blocked the swing knocking the man's arm away. Looking at the prick dressed as him, Jason’s blood boiled and he struck out grabbing the helmet and ripping it from the other man, and flinging it to the side.

Imposter looked nothing like how Jason had pictured, he had shaggy wheat blond hair and brown eyes, a straight nose and looked nothing like the criminal he had pegged him for. The man looked like a fucking substitute teacher, and it only served to fule his anger that someone who looked mored suited to teacher pre-K kids colors, shapes and how to piss in the toilet had the fucking balls to steal his fucking face! Jason’s hand curled into a fist the leather of his gloves cracking before he punched the panting man right in the face, Imposters knees shook and Jason grabbed the front of his shirt keeping the man up or at least on his knees. Then he punched him in the face again, this asshole ruined his name in the majority of Gotham, some of his contacts wanted nothing to do with him.

He punched the man again.

The League was up his ass again, because of this dickwad.

And again.

He would have to work harder to get the lower parts of Gotham to trust him again as some of their family and friends had taken or OD’ed on the drugs this prick had peddled.

And again.

Marley fucking hated him now, because this fucker killed a group of people with his face and made his life an even bigger shit show than it had been before.

Jason’s fist swung down but stopped, taking in the bloodied man kneeling before him his split lip, broken nose, swollen eye and most likely slightly concussed now, he let go of his shirt and the man crumpled to the ground at Jason’s feet. Breathing harsh and heavy Jason kicked the man before he took a step back, a fucking nobody had nearly turned all of Gotham against him. If it was that easy for people to turn on him, did they even really trust him? Did they even really think he was capable of turning over a new leaf, that he could be someone better? As the questions and doubt started to worm their way into his head the vibration from his burner phone snapped him out of it. Digging it from the depths of his pocket he looked at the string of numbers and his breath nearly caught in his throat. Opening the message he stared at the words, four simple words and they gave him a small bit of his hope back, maybe he wasn’t the waste of space he thought.

_Can we talk, please?_  
XXXXXX

Holy shit has this year dropkicked anyone else right in the fucking teeth? Or just me? I’m so, so, so sorry it’s taken me nearly... five damn months to do anything with this story but fuck, life is like Bizaro Land right now. I pretty much live at work now (thanks panic shoppers and hoarders), my son’s school district is doing remote learning for the first semester, so now I’m a freaking teacher. My laptop decided to crap out on me so I had to find out how to do a factory reset (thank you Google) and I lost almost all my notes for this story! So I had to find my hand written copies of the notes then had to rewrite this whole chapter. Just ugh!

But it’s up and it’s here, and I hope it didn’t disappoint and I also hope you guys stick around with my hot mess of a self until the end of Marley and Jason’s story.

Also the start of this story is factual, day shopping bites ass. I miss night shopping, I miss going to the store at three in the morning to buy my groceries.

Stay safe and to those of you who have to be your child's teacher, I feel your pain!


	20. Contest information

**Contest information!!**

Hey all! So this month on the 27th Windows will officially be a year old! Whoo! 

I was thinking about how to mark the occasion and I decided to hold a little drawing contest!

Anyone can enter if you do you can send me your Deviant art page.

I'll pick 3 winners at the end of the month!

1st Place- Your art will become the picture art for the story (with your permission). You can have an OC of your making either placed in Windows or have a one shot done set in the same universe. 

2nd and 3rd Place- You can have an OC of your making in a one shot of the same universe.

**All art will be credited to the artist! I will post all art to a single chapter ( with permission of the artist.) **

**For anyone reading on Fanfiction.net you can find the art in my Archive of our own account under the username PandasHime**

**Rules!!**

**~Please use art of ** ** _your_ ** ** making, do not steal art from another artist.**

**~You can draw anyone as long as they are a part of Windows.**

**~No, 'dirty' drawing, since this is a T rated story I want to keep the art 'clean'.**

**~You can take from the past, present, or what you think the future will be.**

**~Have fun if you decide to join!**

Sorry that this wasn't a chapter update, I just thought this would be something fun to try. The next chapter will be up sometime this week.


	21. Chapter 21

Marley had spent the past forty minutes pacing her apartment and panicking about the conversation to come. She didn’t know what would be said or what she would say in response. She had been holding her phone in her hands. Elbows propped on her knees staring at nothing as her mind ran through everything she and Karri had talked about and she couldn’t believe how right Karri had been. Marley was bad, really bad at reaching out to people first, she was, what she was going to refer to from now on as a ‘reactive friend’. She had gone through old messages between her and Jason, Kimmy, Sable, Karri, anyone. She had found that out of the tons of messages sent, she had barely started any of them. She had been in the process of sending a message to Karri to ask her why the blond have never brought up the fact that Marley was a terrible friend. When her phone had chimed, jumping Marley fumbled her phone before catching it and hugging the device to her chest. 

She glared at the back of her lime green case before flipping it over. Saw the little squirt gun emoji and panicked, all of ten seconds before she opened the message. Blinking slowly she read over the words.

_‘Give me an hour.’_

An hour. What was she supposed to do for that long? Forgetting about the message to Karri she had paced and busied herself with the pointless task of rearranging the potted plants around her apartment. She had tugged and shoved her large potted ficus to the opposite side of the living room, closer to her window, and swept up the mess she made in the process. She had watered them all and was in the process of rearranging her collection of succulents on the island, that dividing her kitchenette and living room. The knock at her door had her slamming the small potted plant down as she jolted at the noise, checking the pot for damage and sighing when she saw none.

Marley looked at her door, and hesitated. She didn’t know if he’d tell her that he didn’t want to talk to her anymore, that he didn’t want to be her friend. What if there was some weird superhero code about her not knowing and she got her mind messed with. Okay, maybe not that one, she doubted Robin would let them tinker with her brain, he liked Snikcerdoodles too much for that. Marley bit her lip when another knock at her door echoed, wringing her hands she made her way to the door, pausing she took a calming breath in through her nose and unlocked her door and pulled it open. Her hand tightened around the door knob as she took in the man she had been ignoring and thinking about for over two weeks. Jason stood in the hall, his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door again, he looked like he always had, black leather jacket over a random colored tee shirt, dark blue jeans and heavy black boots. 

Marley shifted on her feet and stepped back from the door, farther into her place, her fingers slipping from the knob. Jason took it as an invitation and stepped past the door shutting it with a soft click that sounded like a bomb in the tense silence. Jason tucked his hands into his pockets, looking down at her and she stared back, what did she say? Who spoke first? Why was he just looking at her like that? The silence drug on and Marley started to fidget as she racked her addled brain for something, anything to say!

“I don’t even know your birthday!” She all but shouted and could have punched herself, because why the hell did she say that!? Oh, fuck now he was looking at her oddly, black brows pulled down in confusion.

Damage done she plowed forwards and let her panic dictate what she said, consequences be damned.

“I- I mean, that I don’t know anything about you and that, I never really asked because the girls always give up information and then all of this,” Marley flapped her hands around as she spoke. “Happened and Karri told me that I maybe, probably overreacted and I should let you explain.” She paused to breath. “And I didn’t think that you’d want to talk to me when I asked because I yelled at you and hit you, I hit you with your own helmet. But you did, you do and I don’t really know why, I was so mean to you!” She ran her left hand through her hair, gripping the strands before dropping her hand back to her side. “I’m a bad friend, and I’m sorry.” 

Jason stared at her, the corner of his lips twitched before he laughed. “I didn’t know you babbled when you were nervous.”

“I don’t babble!” Marley snapped. “It was an apology!”

“A frantic, nonsensical one maybe.” 

“I panicked.” Marley muttered, folding her arms over her chest, looking off to the side taking in where she put her ficus, she hated it there.

“Okay, fine, fine.” Jason huffed with another laugh. “I accept your non babbly, totally coherent apology.” 

“Mmm, guess I can’t really complain.” Marley sighed, rubbing her hand down her face before walking to the couch and dropping down onto it.

Jason shifted his weight, pulling his hands from his pockets he followed her lead and sat at the opposite end of the couch. 

“August sixteenth.” Marley Looked over, her brow pulled down, Jason snorted softly at her expression. “My birthday, it’s August sixteenth.”

“June second.” She’d missed his birthday; he'd never said anything about the day, they’d have to do something next year. “We missed it this year.” 

“Just another day.” He said with a shrug.

“It’s your birthday, pretty important day, you know.” Something sad flicked over his face before it was gone.

“I think we’re getting off topic here.” Jason put in trying to steer the conversation the way he wanted it, Marley let it go because he was right. 

“Right, so… you’re a crime boss.” 

“No lead up questions at all.” Jason muttered before he answered. “Yes and no.”

“I don’t really think this is a ‘kinda’ question Jason, you either are or you're not.” Marley said leaning back into the arm of the couch, pulling her legs up and crossing them as she turned to face him.

He was quiet for a while thinking over his answer. “I hold a fair amount of the gangs under my thumb, letting them bring in drugs and weapons that I deem fine, they’re not allowed to sell to kids or employ kids to sell. If they break those rules, they pay for it, dearly. I’ve got a few of my… captains in charge and I’ve got them trained pretty well, so I don’t really have to do much with them anymore. Not like when I first took over. I know it seems bad; really bad but it’s one of the best ways to keep track of everything coming into Gotham, drug wise, my guys keep a sharp eye on everything.”

Marley didn’t like it, not one bit. But she hadn’t cared when it was just Red Hood the crime boss, but this was Jason. The idiot who said he hated cult classics and oldies music but knew almost as much as she did about both of them. Who played card games with her and the twins, it was hard for her to differentiate the two, it would be hard for her to accept that they were the same man. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought, Jason was a crime boss or as he put it ‘kind of’ a crime boss. He'd done a lot of horrible things to secure that spot, Marley had read the articles and had looked up the files online. The men he had killed were all awful in their own rights and would have never stayed in prison for what they had done, they had too much money and power. Jason was also her friend and she did miss spending time with him and she now had the twins hounding her about where he had been. Nightwings words came back to her the night he gave her the locket, she was pretty sure he didn’t mean for them to be used in this situation. Was her friendship with Jason worth it?

Sighing through her nose. “I don’t like it… but I can understand it. The things that you did when you first showed up, the politicians or whoever they were. They were horrible people and deserved to pay, I don’t know if death was the right call. I didn’t live here at the time so can’t say for certain.” Marley paused thinking about her words.

“I can only take into consideration the things I know, things I’ve seen, things others have told me about. That you take care of the Narrows, Slums, keep Crime ally in check, that the rate of crimes have gone down in those areas. That before you showed up, Batman never did anything for them, he didn’t seem to care he stuck to the main area of Gotham. The working girls that stop at the Poodle have nothing but good things to say about you. The street kids too.” Marley saw the way Jason’s face twisted in confusion about the working girls and the kids.

“Curtis has a soft spot for the girls; he lets them come in and get warm or get something to eat or drink for a discount. The kids have to talk to the bouncer who comes and gets someone and we let them come in and sit in the main area of the dressing room. They get free food and drinks, Curt feels for them says their lives are hard enough.” She finished with a smile.

“Anyways back to you, I don’t like the idea but like I said I can understand it. I think that all the good you do outweighs the sometimes; heavy handed way you get there. So, I can accept the crime boss thing.” 

Jason sat with a thoughtful look and leaned back into the couch, head resting on the back. “That was easier than I thought it would be, but I’ll take it. I know my way of doing things are, as you so gently put it heavy handed but I get results that last.” 

“Can’t deny that.” 

Another awkward silence settled over them and Marley thought of how to ask her questions, she knew what she wanted answered just not the way to ask. She wanted to know why he came back the second time he got hurt? Why did he show up at the Poodle? Why did he ask her questions about Red Hood about himself? She couldn’t think of a delicate way to bridge the questions so she just asked them.

“Why did you come back, when you got hurt again? And why did you come to the Poodle?” 

Jason’s head lolled to the side and he looked at her before looking back at the ceiling. “First time was just fulfilling your Post it note request. Brought you new towels, I’m not a monster can’t ruin your shit and not replace it. After that though, mostly curiosity, I wanted to know why would be stupid enough to pull Red Hood into their house. Fix him up and then fall asleep as if a known sudo criminal wasn’t passed out on their floor.” He snorted out a laugh.

“So I wanted to see what would happen if I wasn’t unconscious, it was a spur of the moment thing, I was actually on my way to a safehouse and had to pass by here and I just,” He shrugged a shoulder. “ Stopped to see what would happen. Didn’t expect you to be so snarky or brash waving around a taser threatening bodily harm.” 

“As for coming to the Poodle, despite my sparkling personality and amazing disposition I’m lacking in friends. I liked you well enough and figured ‘why not’ and went for it.” 

“Why,” She paused. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Marley’s gaze dropped to the cushion she was sitting on.

“It was dangerous for you to know, and a pain in the ass for me. If the Heros found out that you knew about me being Hood, they’d want to stick their damned noses in it and no one wants to deal with those pompous assholes.” Marley looked at Jason as he talked. “And I wasn’t sure what they would decide to do if they found out you knew, I figured it would be safer if you didn’t know. Until that prick Imposter tried to ruin me and made everyone think I was a psychopath, including you.” Jason sat forward elbows settling on his knees.

“You hated me, thought I was a murder of innocent people refused to talk to me so you kinda left me no choice but to tell you. You didn’t react the way I thought you would, a lot more screaming and hitting than I figured.” Jason looked over to her and she puffed her cheeks.

“I thought you had snapped, so,” She shrugged. “I apologize.”

“What does your apology do for the bruise I have, from your rage slamming my helmet into my sternum?” He said rubbing at the spot.

Marley’s mouth worked as she glanced at his hand, he let out a short bark of laughter. “I’m kidding, I’m more durable than that but you do pack a hell of a punch when you’re mad.”

A smirk found its way to Marley’s lips. “You’re awful.”

“Says the friend abuser.” He shot back.

“I mean you did scare the shit out of me, sneaking up on people like a creeper.” 

“I wasn’t sneaking, I’m a light walker and you tried to barbeque me, I wasn’t gonna let you do that. I'm not that good a friend.” Marley blinked at his words.

“You still want to be my friend, even after what happened.”

Jason let a smirk slip over his face. “You should meet the other people I consider friends, you’re like a declawed kitten in comparison.”

“They’re that bad?” 

“Not really, just fucked up pasts.” Jason leaned back into the couch again. “He’s good people even if he’s an ass sometimes.”

Marley laughed at his words. “Kinda like someone I know.” 

“Don’t talk about Karri like that.” He quipped.

“Oh, of course Karri is such an ass.” 

“So what else do you wanna question me about? Fair warning I won’t answer everything some I can’t and some I’d rather not.” Marley thought as she stretched her legs out along the couch cushions.

What did she want to know? She figured any questions about the bats or other heroes was out of the question. She decided to go with the basics.

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Really?” Was the incredulous reply.

“Yep. Is it red?”

He snorted. “No, it wasn’t my color choice my predecessor already had it picked out. I guess I like blue.”

“You guess.” Marley rolled her eyes at the answer. “Mine is green. Okay, what about animals?”

“Dogs.” Was the automatic answer.

“Mmm, my favorite wild animal is giraffes but domestic wise is cats.”

“I like cougars.” 

“Was that an innuendo or an actual answer?” Marley laughed.

“Can it be both?” 

“I guess both types are okay.” 

The back and forth went on for almost an hour of random tidbits and mild shock from one another. How could Jason actually like brussel sprouts and Marley was a mutant for not liking bacon. Jason grudgingly admitted musicals were ‘okay’ and Marley admitted an intense dislike of mimes, as they talked and laughed at one another. The mood died at Marley's next question.

“What about your parents?” The grin slipped from Jason’s face and she regretted the question at the guarded look behind his eyes.

“This was going so well too.” He sighed.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“Nah, it is what it is. I grew up in the slums, no money, sometimes no food, mom sometimes tried to pull something together. Willis, my dad, if that’s what you wanna call him, he was a piece of work. Petty crimes were his specialty, B and E’s, car jackings, fraude he got caught and put away for a few years. He got out and we never saw him again.” Jason shifted on the couch. 

“Mom fell in with a drug dealer and he got her hooked, and she just... faded. She still tried at least for a while, until the high meant more to her than I did. So I did what I needed too, picked up in the footsteps of Willis, only I was good at it. During one of her drug fueled rants she told me she wasn’t even my real mother, she just helped Willis take care of me. My real mom, turns out she didn’t want me either.” Marley pulled her legs back and scooted to the middle cushion of the couch as Jason talked. 

“Catherine might not have been my biological mother but she tried harder than my birth parents. She overdosed when I was eleven, found her in the bathroom after coming home one day. I called it in and ran, lived on the streets for a few years, made it by running for drug lords and ripping off car parts.” As Marley listened to him talk the way Jason operated as Red Hood made more and more since.

“The legal system caught me finally, shipped me off to an orphanage, I got adopted. He seemed great at first, a nice guy and I even had a brother. Turns out, I wasn’t what he expected, too wild and destructive.” He paused fisting his hands before relaxing them. “I was sixteen when I left, been on my own since.”

Marley turned, swinging her feet to the floor and scooting over shoulder to shoulder with Jason, her childhood was crap but nothing like that.

“I mean you made it though, scars, physical and mental are proof that you’ve survived to do something better. To accomplish something new, your past can either push you forwards or pull you down, it all depends on what you let it do to you.” She bumped him with her shoulder.

“I think you did okay, your past is why you're so harsh on drug dealers and why you refuse to let kids deal or run it, right? As for your adopted dad. Fuck him, you don’t just give up on you kid, no matter how they are. Especially with a past like yours, and fuck your brother too if he’s a jerk.”

Jason was silent and Marley looked up at him, he had an odd look on his face, one mixed with confusion and amusement. 

“You sound like a damned fortune cookie.” Marley opened her mouth to snap back. “But you’re not wrong, and Dick’s not that bad none of them are.”

“You’re brothers?”

“Yeah, they're okay. They have their moments but I guess overall I don’t hate them.” 

“Well since I killed the fun mood, you hungry? I have left over chinese food in the fridge.” Marley asked standing from the couch cracking her back once on her feet.

“Sure free food is always good.” 

Marley looked down at him with a smile and held her pinky out. “No more lies, as long as they don’t put anyone in danger?”

Jason looked at her offered finger. “What the hell are you five?”

“Pinky swears are the most sacred of promises Jason, only outed by the spit pact but those are gross.” She said as seriously as she could.

“Right, how could I forget.” Jason linked his pinky with Marley’s and they shook hands.

“So Moo Goo Gai Pan or Orange chicken?” 

“Orange chicken, wait is it spicy or did you wimp out?” Following Marley to the kitchen he questioned her about the food.

“Does it matter? It’s free.” She ducked into the refrigerator and came back with the containers.

After they ate Jason told Marley he had to leave so he could do his patrol for at least a few hours. Marley had looked at him and grinned and laughed, this would definitely take some getting used too.   
**XXXXXX**

**Guys! It finally happened someone finally mentioned Jason’s helmet and how he had it rigged to explode if someone messed with it. How I didn’t include it, the truth is… I forgot about that little tidbit. **

**I was going over some wiki pages and comic pages and saw it and was like ‘Well shit.’ I didn’t want to go back and add it because I would have had to redo nearly the whole first chapter and I’m lazy.**

**Also this chapter bothers me. I don’t think it flows right. I’ve redone it a few times but I didn’t want to mess with it too much and it comes out utter trash. But this chapter had to be done, plus the next one will make up for it. **


	22. Chapter 22

Jason sat on the edge of an abandoned building in the middle of the Narrows, taking a quick break. His helmet sat next to him, a lit cigarette in his hand as he looked out over the area, from where he sat he could see the few ships that sat in the docking area of the bay. He wasn’t worried about them, he’d done a check, the ships were legal in all since of the word, no shifty business there tonight. He watched the smoke from factory smoke stacks rise into the chilled November air, before finally dissipating. Adding to the smog already covering the city. His night had been pretty quiet with only a few muggings, a carjacker. Then a handful of kids trying to do a B and E he’d heard them a block away. Snapping and barking at each other, he’d rolled his eyes as he watched the two boys and girl argue over how to bust out the store window. 

The blond boy with the metal bat said he should do it, the girl was snapping that they needed a brick. The smarter one; if one wanted to give him the credit, was trying to keep them quiet and saying they would draw attention. Too bad they already had, Jason strolled out of the alley and across the street to the fighting group who were too caught up to notice him.

“Amatures the lot of you.” He told them casually and they all screamed in various decibels.

The boy with the bat who jumped, swinging it in Jason’s direction nearly got a laugh out of him but he pushed it down. The girl looked at him in open mouthed shock or amazement he couldn’t really tell. The last boy ‘Smart boy’ looked ashamed of the high pitched squeal that had come out of his mouth.

“We ain’t amateurs!” Slugger barked.

“I heard you loud little shits a block over.” He’d told the boy and his face flushed but he doubled down.

“You did not.” 

Jason rolled his eyes and pointed lazily at Slugger. “You wanted to use the bat and Princess over here,” He pointed at the girl. “Said and I quote ‘A brick would work better; you inbred jackass.’ That sound about right?”

Slugger’s mouth worked as he tried to defend himself and the other two.

“So what cha gonna do to us, huh? You gonna call The Bat?” Jason looked at the girl.

“The fuck would I need him for?” She shrugged.

“Word is you and the Bats are all buddy buddy now, s’all.” The other two nodded in agreement.

“Look here you little shits, I’m not buddies with the bats.” Kind of a lie, he still disliked Bruce but that was beside the point. 

“People’s been sayin’ you’re lettin’ the Bat’s walk all over you, Red Robin’s been seen runnin’ round pretty often.” His eyes narrowed at the girl's words.

“Look they ain’t taking over all of this,” He made a broad gesture with his arm. “Is mine, got it.”

“Then why are the Bat’s always around?”

“That’s none of your Goddamn business, Princess.” He growled and the kids shrunk back. 

“Amy, don’t make him mad.” Smart boy hissed elbowing the girl.

“Don’t tell him my name, you idiot!” The girl, Amy snapped back slapping the boy in the back of his head.

Jason sighed, he didn’t want to deal with this. “Look!” He barked and the kids jerked to look at him.

He pointed at them as he spoke. “I’m not calling The Bat or anyone, your all gonna go the fuck home and not do this again. If it wasn’t me who found you idiots, you’d all be on your way to juvenile right now.” As an after though he added. “Also, try not picking buildings with security cameras.” He waved above the awning at the small black dome, and the kids looked abashed.

“Told you this was a bad idea.” Smart boy muttered.

“Shut_ up_, Alvin.” Slugger hissed.

The group devolved into them arguing with each other again, and Jason groaned, running his hand down the front of his helmet.

“You all got to the count of five to get your asses in gear and gone, before I change my mind about juvie.” At his words the kids looked back at him before they turned and bolted down the street. 

As he sat on the building thinking over the encounter he snorted, thinking over his own shit childhood on the streets. The kids were only doing what they needed, but he had to keep up his appearance so he’d sent them on their way. Hopefully the next time they paid more attention to what's around them, because it might not be someone so forgiving of the situation catching them. Pitching his cigarette butt over the edge of the building Jason grabbed his helmet, pulling it on as he stood. He had about an hour of patrol left before he went home to change and wait for Marley to get done with babysitting the hellions.

Since their talk last week, they had fallen into what Jason thought was an almost back to normal friendship. He’d been slightly nervous when he knocked on Marley’s door and she didn’t answer, not that anyone would ever know. When she finally opened the door, looking torn and unsure it made his gut twist in, guilt? It was something and he’d shoved his hands in his pockets to do something to distract himself from it. He had expected for her to snap at him or start off the conversation demanding to know everything. She had fidgeted and chewed on her bottom lip before blurting out the most ridiculously hilarious apology he’d ever heard.

He’d laughed at her and she’s snipped at him before they sat down and actually talked about him being the Red Hood. He was actually shocked that she’d taken it so well, that she didn’t necessarily agree with his methods but understood. In all honesty; that was all he could really expect from her, concerning the way he did what he did, acceptance. She’d understood that holding reign over the gangs gave him the ability to control the flow of drugs into Gotham. She didn’t like the fact that he had decapitated the crime lieutenants, looking back he maybe could have done it differently, but couldn’t argue with the swift results. Jason was fine with her dislike of his methods, as long as she could separate the two sides of who he was. 

She’d seemed pretty determined to do just that, over the week it was fun watching her mention something concerning Hood good or bad. Offhandedly then flounder for some validation for what she’d said before flushing and muttering about it still being weird. Jason wasn’t gonna lie, he was enjoying it more than he probably should, Marley was an animated talker, he’d noticed over time. When she was excited or flustered she talked with her hands, flapping them around and pointing, or waving. He enjoyed needling her with leading questions and she wouldn’t catch on right off but when she did she’d huff and call him a name. He was glad that they were talking and hanging out again, it gave him something to do with his down time. Marley had been a consistency in his life, and having that taken from him? Well, it had shown him how much her presence meant to him. How it could affect him and he was torn on the fact, he had outed himself, telling her who he was under the hood. 

Something not many outside the Bat’s and Roy knew but he’d told Marley because she had hated Red Hood. She had still been talking to Jason at that point but it hadn’t been enough, he’d wanted, what? For her to know, to not hate Hood? To accept all of who he was? He wasn’t sure and it was something that would bother him until he figured it out. With a shake of his head he continued on his patrol, twenty minutes in he landed on a roof when his com came to life.

“Nightwing to Red Hood.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“Come to the Cave when you're done with patrol.” 

“The Cave? Don’t you have your own city to prowl? Besides, I can’t, busy after I’m done.” He told Dick.

“This is important, I need you to stop by.” Dick said and his words had Jason stopping on the next building.

“What’s so important that you need me to stop by so soon.” 

“It just is, Littlewing.” Jason froze at the nickname, he hadn’t been called that in a while.

“Breaking out old nicknames, fine I’m on my way.” He sighed as he changed direction and headed towards his bike.

As he went he sent Marley a message letting her know he’d probably be late.  
**XXXXXX**

Marley waved at Karri from the main door of her complex before making her way up to her apartment. Dropping her purse and coat she stopped in the kitchen to feed Jasper who had met her at the door meowing. Giving his ears a quick scratch before she went to change, she was tugging on a sweatshirt when her phone chimed. Grabbing her phone she saw it was from Jason, telling her he'd be late, but he’d be there, she sent back a quick reply. Tucked her phone into the pocket of her cotton shorts before unplugging her TV and dragging it to her living room. She really did need to get a second TV so she didn’t have to relocate her current one so often. Once it was set up Marley went back for the old DVD player, grabbing the movie of the week from her purse and setting it on the player.

Dropping onto the couch she checked the time it was 11:37 she put in an order for a pizza from the 24 hour place down on eighth street. After she ordered the food she sent Jason another message.

_‘Ordered pizza, should be here about the same time as you. Also the movie I found is called Gangs of New York, it seems to be right up your alley.’_ She grinned as she sent it.

After her and Jason cleared the air, so to speak they had slowly gotten back to how they were before, hanging out and talking. Marley was glad for it, that their friendship didn’t seem to take a hard hit from the argument. She had learned a lot about him through the week, like he was, according to him a master of over half a dozen fighting styles. She’d told him she’d believe it when she saw it. He was good with a sword, knew how to fly planes and helicopters, could speak fluently in several languages, and she had tested that. Using an online translator, she’d pouted when he proved his claims to be true. Like every other person on the planet, that she knew at least, Marley only knew her native language and a handful of Spanish words. At her grumbling Jason told her that he could teach her French since it would be the easiest to learn. He’d said as long as her speaking skills were better than her fighting skills, she had swiped halfheartedly at his head. 

Despite all of that she still had a hard time remembering Jason and Hood were one and the same, Jason seemed to love it. He would always smirk or chuckle when she would say anything about Hood, like the newspaper article that came out after Imposter was caught. 

The article was written by slimy Vikki Vale, Marley hated the way the woman spun stories, she embellished more than was necessary and she seemed to have it out for the Bats and Hood. The Imposter story gave her plenty to go with. Who’s to say they didn’t just frame the man? How could the Bat’s be trusted if they were aligning themselves with someone like Red Hood?

Never once did she mention the fact that the man, Boris Linka, who was the man behind Imposter. Had been a disgruntled ex-employee from the pharmaceutical department of S.T.A.R labs. That he’d disregarded the guidelines for the testing of animals set by the IACUC and tested multiple drugs at the same time on a single animal. The drug Bliss was one such drug and that it had failed it’s first trial run and had to go back though testing. Linka had instead modified the drug on his own, without the research team and again tested it, he had been terminated. On the grounds that he was costing the lab money and was putting the animals under unnecessary stress and disregarded multiple safety measures. 

Jason had told her about it all two days after he was caught, she’d seen the article at work. And had told Jason about how it was bullshit how she tore into Hood and only glossed over the things Linka had done. He’d grinned as he told her he was touched by her concern over his public image and she’d stopped her pacing, as she was once again reminded that Red Hood and Jason were one and the same. She barked that he was her friend and she was allowed to be outraged about the mis-information, looking anywhere but at him. He poked fun at her, until she lobbed a sandwich cookie at the back of his head from the kitchen. Just like before, mostly.

She didn’t have him pick her up from work, as she’d still not told the girls, since they were still pretty pissed at him. She’d talked to Karri and told her not to say anything to them about it yet. That she would give them some more time to calm down and then she’d let them know. She knew they would still be mad but the more time that passed could only help dissipate the anger, right? Karri had agreed that waiting for their hotheaded friends to cool off some more would be for the best, especially Kimmy. Marley was planning on telling them next week and she wasn’t looking forward to the backlash, God the girls were scary. 

A knock at her door had her looking at her phone. It was only 12:03. 

“The pizza place must be dead, if they're here already.” She unfolded from the couch, swiping her phone open to let Jason know to move his ass.

Holding her phone in her right hand she opened the door, twisting the lock as she did, her mouth opening to comment on how fast the delivery guy was. The words died in her throat as she took in the two men standing in the hall, black clothes, black ski masks covering their faces. The tallest man moved and snapped her out of her daze, slamming the door shut she heard a muffled shout from the other side. Panic building Marley turned and ran behind her couch, crouching down and with shaking hands she hit the phone icon on the text screen. Hoping, praying Jason was close or already here, it cut to voicemail. Hanging up Marley’s eyes darted around from her hiding spot and landed on the island directly in front of her and the row of succulents. 

The sound of something hitting her door made her jump, then it happened again, they were trying to kick in her door! Gripping her phone tighter she crawled around the island, grabbed one of the plants and crouched back down and tried to call again. The kicks to her door were harsher and quicker now, she was terrified that the door would give. Shaking fingers opened her screen and with blurred vision she hit the phone icon again, pressing the phone to her ear. She listened to it ring, each one more condemning than the last, the sound of splintering wood and something hitting the wall caused her to cry out and jolt. Shaking hands, dropping both the plant and the phone, she clamped a hand over her mouth and grabbed the potted plant back up with the other. 

Looking left and right Marley waited, soft footfalls were coming up to her right, shifting on her feet she scooted back. Eyes locked on the corner to the right, as the man came into sight she sprung up, throwing the plant with as much force as she could. Before turning and running for her front door, the sound of ceramic shattering barely registered in her mind. As she focused on her door, it was closed but it had been broken, it would take no time to rip open. She made it past her couch before the back of her sweatshirt was grabbed, pulling tight before she was dragged back and flung to the floor. Hitting the floor she yelped as her head hit, rolling to her front she got her feet back under her and went to run and was bear hugged from behind, her feet came off the ground.

The man she had thrown the plant as was walking towards her, holding a syringe, with her breathing harsh and adrenaline pumping freely. Marley leaned her head forwards before snapping it backwards, she felt the man's nose shift, the back of her skull throbbed but it had the desired effect, he dropped her. The cry of ‘stupid bitch’ followed as she was twisting towards her counter she reached it grabbing the cactus from the line. Shaking hands held the plant out as the men looked at her, the shorter holding a hand to his face, the larger still holding the syringe. The man gave the smaller one the syringe before he moved, he was either fast or she was disoriented because his fingers dug into her hair. Twisting the strands and shoving her head down, taking her to a knee, she cried out in pain before she thrust the cactus into his upper thigh. He shouted, yanking her to her feet, before he flung her backwards she hit the back of her couch. The force the man used to throw her sending her over the back, hitting the cushions and then the floor. Her left leg folding wrong under her weight, she felt _something pop_ and then pain blazed from her knee to her toes. 

She screamed at the fire in her leg, with a sob she rolled to her back on the floor, propping herself up with her arms. The Tall man was standing in front of her and she clawed her way backwards, until she hit a pair of legs harsh fingers dug into her hair, dragging her back, jostling her injured knee and her vision swam. Her hands shot up, nails digging into the man’s hand and forearm, she felt the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. the Tall man crouched in front of her. Waving the syringe, slowly side to side before uncapping it, Marley tried to level a glare at him but doubted it hit like she’d wanted, as the needle plunged into the side of her neck. The edges of her vision tunneled, and she hoped that someone would see her being taken, before blackness swallowed her.  
**XXXXXX**

Dick sat in the Cave working on rearranging files and cases under the priority that they needed to be dealt with. As he did, he thought about the impending screaming match he was about to have with Jason, because it was going to happen. It was something that he’d been stewing over since the night he had given Marley the tracking device. The conversation they’d had at her kitchen table, the things she had said and asked him.

_“Do you have people who know you as Nightwing and the man behind the mask?” _

He’d thought it was a strange thing to ask him out of the blue like she has, but he’d answered. Her follow up question didn’t do anything to help settle the stirring in his brain that Jason had done something stupid regarding Marley.

_“What would you do... if someone you've been friends with lied to you and it was huge, like almost, life altering?”_

He didn’t know what to take from that but gave her an honest answer, and watched her face for a reaction. Her brow drew down and she’d bit the corner of her bottom lip, as she flicked her gaze to the small box. The movements didn’t tell him much but she was thinking about what he had said, and the niggling at the back of his mind kept gnawing. He’d left with heavy thoughts about what her questions meant and a pouch full of fudge and cookies. Making it back to his place in Bludhaven after he dropped off Damien’s sweets, he’d dropped onto his bed. Body tired but his mind still running, he knew Jason, even if his brother denied it, Dick knew to an extent how his brain worked. Knew he let his emotions lead him and that he didn’t think before he acted on those emotions. That if he was hurt or bothered enough by Marley’s -at the time- warranted fear or weariness of Red Hood, he could very well blab in a fit of him losing control of his emotions.

He’d kept his concerns to himself until he was certain that Jason had actually told Marley that he was Red Hood. Everything just lined up, for it not to be true, he’d not said anything to the others, especially not Bruce. He knew that would have gone down in a spectacular blaze of screaming, threats, and fists, mostly from Jason and a ban by Bruce on all of them seeing Marley. Not only would that hurt Jason, not that he would listen, but it would hurt Damien, who had taken a keen liking to the small woman. 

Since he would no doubt listen to Bruce’s order to stay away from her and he would take out the anger and frustration on Jason. No, he hadn’t said anything because he didn’t want to hurt his brothers, or Marley by extension. From the brief encounters they’d had, Dick had picked up that she had a soft spot for Damien or kids in general and the way she had questioned him about where he was, he figured she would miss him too.

Groaning Dick dropped his face into his hands, he was not looking forward to this… conversation. He laughed, he’d count himself lucky if Jason didn’t punch him in the face or try to at least. The roar of Jason’s bike sent a quick spike of panic up Dick’s spine, then man and machine came into view. Climbing off the bike Jason took his helmet off, setting it on the seat, and walked over to Dick as he stood, show time.

“Where’s everyone at?” Jason questioned and Dick noticed his domino mask was gone, he must have taken it off or didn’t wear it out.

“They're still out on patrol, I came back early.” Jason’s eyes narrowed on him.

“Why?” Dick thought on how to do this, delicately. “Answer me, Dick what was _so_ important I had to stop by but no one else is here?” 

“Jay,” He paused, shifting his stance. “Did you tell her?”

Jay’s brow lifted in a questioning manner. “Tell who, what? I’m not as good with the bird puzzles Dickhead, I wasn’t one long enough.” Jason bit out.

God he hated when he brought up his death. Did he not know it hurt everytime he mentioned it, or did he not care? He al- No he’s trying to distract you.

“You know who Jay.” Jason’s posture shifted.

“No.” Dick groaned, because of course he would make this harder for him.

“Jay don’t lie to me.” 

“Who said I’m lying, Dickface.” 

“I put it together Jay, when I took her the tracking device she asked if there were people who knew both sides of me. That knew Nightwing and Dick were the same person, I thought it was a random question out of curiosity. Then she asked me about a friend lying to me about something life altering huge, right after the first one.” Dick said, crossing his arms.

“Maybe she was talking about one of the girls from work, she’s sensitive, maybe someone said her cookies sucked.” Jason quipped back.

Dick’s finger dug into his biceps at Jason’s flippant reply. “Jay,” He growled out through clenched teeth. “Why did you tell her?”

“Why would it be any of your Goddamn business, even if I did tell her!” Jason snapped.

“Because it could affect all of us Jason!” He shouted back, arms coming uncrossed to jab a finger at his brother.

“How?” 

“She could tell someone.” Jason let out a bark of laughter.

“Have you fucking met her, she won’t tell anyone you paranoid prick!” Jason seemed to catch his wording, and cursed under his breath.

“So you did tell her.” Dick said breathily, his mouth agape.

“Fucking shit, yes Dick I told her, you happy!” 

“No, Jason, I’m not happy! How could you do something so, so stupid, do you ever think before you do something.” He snapped, throwing his hands in the air. “What if she slips up and says something and someone figures it out! You could have put the family in danger, for the attention of a girl.” As soon as the words were out Dick regretted them.

Jason closed the distance between them, his words clipped and sharp. “That’s rich coming from you, Golden Boy. How many teams have you ruined cause you want the attention of a girl? And decided you wanted to bang one of your teammates, cause I can think of four right off.”

“That’s no-” Jason cut him off.

“Not the same? Bullshit, I know for a fact some of them didn’t know who you were until after.” 

“They wouldn’t have compromised us.” Dick bit back.

“Neither will Marley.” 

“How do you know that Jason?” 

Jason’s reply was cut off by his phone going off, he reached for it and Dick snapped at him.

“Jay, focus! How do you know!”

“Because I fucking trust her, and guess what asshole, she ain’t said shit to no one yet.” He shouted back.

“Jay,” Dick sighed trying to calm down. “What are you two?”

“Jesus, what is it with all of you wanting to dig into my life so thoroughly all of a fucking sudden?” 

“Jay, you’ve gone out of your way for Marley in a lot of ways, you’ve gone to her when you're hurt, you used leverage and favors over Roy for her. I’ve never seen you so… trusting with someone who wasn’t Roy.” 

Jason pulled back like he’d hit him, before his face darkened. “Like I told Bruce, regardless of what you all fucking think I can have more than Roy as a friend.” Jason's phone rang again but he ignored it and went on. “I know it’s hard for you fucks to process that a deranged, fucked up monster and psycho, like myself can have a ‘normal’ person as a friend, you know since Roy doesn't count apparently, but I like her and aim to keep it that way.” He finished in a soft calm snarl.

Dick blinked, did he really think that. “Jay you’re not a monster and Roy does count, he’s my friend too-”

“Oh really? So where’s all your defence when Bruce says something about junkies, huh? All you’re self righteous bullshit is only around when Roy is.” 

“Because unlike you I don’t want to argue with Bruce at every turn Jason!” Dick snapped, this was going about as well as he thought it would.

“You know what! Not that this wasn’t super fucking important but I have somewhere to be. I gotta make sure Marley’s not out telling all of Gotham’s rogues who I am, and all that jazz.” Jason snarled and turned on his heel pulling his phone from his pocket.

Dick sighed and rubbed his face roughly, and looked up to see Jason standing stock still, his back and shoulders stiff. 

Walking towards him he called out. “Jay what’s-”

Jason pulled the phone away and tapped a few buttons and held it up there was silence at first then the sound of something shattering, pounding feet, a distinctly female cry followed by a thud, more muffled struggling, a shout of ‘Fucking bitch’, a man’s howl of pain, a yelp, then Marley’s pained scream. Then a beat of nothing, a man laughing.

“Little bitch got you good.”

“Think it’s broken, she’ll lose that fighting spunk soon.”

“Let’s go.” 

Silence fell over the Cave, Dick saw the tight, white knuckled grip Jason had on his phone, heard the soft crack of the screen break. The muscles in his back tightened and the set of his spine still ridged, Dick moved to close the space between them. He was ready to say something when Jason spun and Dick felt the brush of wind past his nose from the swing Jason took at his face. He was pretty sure only the years he’d spent honing his reaction time had saved him, as he dodged the no doubt jawbreaking punch Jay had thrown. 

“Jay calm down.” Dick called as he back peddled.

“This is your fucking fault Dick! I should have been there, I could have kept this from happening! No, you had me here trying to fucking control me, like always!” Jason bellowed, advancing on him.

“Jay, Jaybird we’ll find her.” Dick tried to placate the other man as he backed into the computer console.

“We’d better or I swear to God, Dick-” Jason left the threat to hang in the air as he spun and stalked to his bike, the squeal of his tires filled the Cave.

Dick dropped into the rolling chair next to him, trying to steady his breathing and stop the slight tremor in his hands. Once he got his barings back he grabbed the com from the console.

“Nightwing to Batman, respond!” The reply was instant.

“What is it?”

“We have a problem, a big problem.” Because it was, it was a huge problem, the swirl of green in Jason’s eyes had spelled that.

“What is it, Nightwing?”

“Marley’s been taken.”  
**XXXXXX**

**Look at me on a roll. I've wanted to write this chapter from the start.**

**Any guesses on who snatched Marley? **


	23. Chapter 23

The words threw him, not something that he could ever remember happening before, so much that his jump had been too short. Landing on the ledge with only his toes keeping him from falling the four stories, his arms automatically shooting forwards to grab the lip of the ledge. A large hand gripped the front of his cape and pulled, tugging him onto the roof before falling away from his collar. A mixture of _feelings_ flashed through him, shame and irritation at Father having to save him from falling, due to his distraction. Confusion at Grayson’s words, because what did he mean she was taken? Where had Todd been? He was supposed to be with her for some ridiculous thing she had happily called movie night. She’d mentioned it to him the night before last, that was why he didn’t do his added route to her building. Because Todd was supposed to be there, so how was she gone?

“Taken, by who?” Damien focused on his father's words.

“I don’t know, but it’s nothing good. Jay just left, pissed.” Todd had been at the Cave?

“How long ago?” Father asked calmly.

“About five minutes, he… his eyes, they had swirls of green.” Damien felt the involuntary full body flinch as Grayson’s mention of the Lazarus Pit.

As a child the Lazarus Pit was used as a reminder; a not so subtle threat by his Grandfather and to a lesser extent his Mother. That if he failed or disobeyed he could always be made into an obedient soldier or go mad and be put down like a rabid dog. Damien feared few things, he would tell anyone who asked that he indeed feared nothing. But the Lazarus Pit set a block of ice in his gut. He had seen what it could do to a person, he’d seen the ‘failures’ the way they would scream, bodies twisting, contorting in ways no human body should be able too. Some crawled out of the Pit completely mad, clawing at their skin, seemingly trying to peel it off, babbling incoherent nonsense. Other’s fell into madness slowly, over time or completely gave into the rage that filled them and had to be put down. Damien could only recall a handful of people who gained control of the Pit: his Mother, Grandfather and finally Todd gained his own form of control.

The Pit would always stay a part of whoever it touched, no matter how long it had been since they came out of it. Emotions were the strong defining factor in the madness, he’d seen glimpses of his Grandfather’s eyes flash the deep bright green of the waters of the Pit. Before it was gone replaced by the Demon Heads calm, calculating mask of reserve. Anger and panic Damien had taken note were the main triggers. Todd was no stranger to anger, when he had crawled out of the Pit he wasn’t a raving lunatic like the others. Mother had been shocked at first then impressed and had taken Todd under her wing, for sometime before he broke away and struck out on his own. Damien didn’t have much interaction with Todd before coming to his Father and Gotham and hadn’t cared to be honest. Todd was a weakness, led by his emotions letting the Madness fill him and corrode his flimsy control, pathetic. Or so he’d thought. Then as Todd’s vengeful quest went on, Damien found himself agreeing with the things Todd would do. Killing the ones who were truly unredeemable, something Father didn’t believe in.

Justice not vengeance was his father’s mantra. It was something new to him, something novel, since being raised by the League of Assassins. It was kill or be killed, be the best or be punished, nothing less was acceptable for him, the grandson of the Demon’s Head. It was all he knew, fight, kill, be the best, to please Mother and Grandfather, to stay out of the Pit. Those had been his reasons to live and then Mother had left him in a nearly parallel world, left him with Father. He was nine and set in the ways of the League, once his Father took him in Damien found his ways were frowned upon. He’d learned there were more ways to subdue and stop opponents than to just terminate them, adjusting had been distasteful. Father and Pennyworth had patients and after the years and his span of trying to kill Grayson and Drake to prove he was the best Robin. He had come to value the lives of others, not necessarily care for them but value they deserved to live, and under some circumstances deserved a second chance.

“Robin and myself are close by, we’ll go.” Father’s words pulled him back to the issue.

“Right I’ll try and get through to Hood.” Grayson said his voice off, almost, guilty?

“If able we’ll intercept him, keep collateral down.” 

“I’ll listen to the scanners too.” 

“Report anything you hear.” Father said before he looked down at him. “Let’s go.”

Damien nodded and followed.

“Robin?” Father called after a heavy four minute silence. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Of course, I’m fine.” His response was automatic as they dropped to the street and made their way to the Batmobile.

“Are y-” His words were cut short as Grayson called over the comlink.

“The GCPD are on their way to the scene, pizza delivery guy called it in, Gordon’s the lead.”

“Rodger, I’ll contact him.” As the hatch slide closed Father was already contacting Gordon.

“Yes?” The tired voice of the commissioner filled the interior of the vehicle.

“Gordon, heard over the scanners another one has been taken.” Damien’s fists tightened.

A deep sigh. “Yes, taken from her apartment, this is a new occurrence they normally grab them off the streets. They’re getting bolder, to take her from an apartment, this is the fourth this week. Are you going to show?”

“In route.” 

“Right, I’ll put my people on foot duty, asking tenants about the girl, see if she had any enemies, if anyone has seen anything odd, heard anything. How long?”

“Six minutes.” 

“Her place is on the top floor, I’ll open the rooftop access door.”

“Alright.” The call ended. 

“Damien, son.” 

“No name’s in the field.” He said, hands fisting the green material of his cape.

“Will you be alright, going into this?” Damien’s head whipped to the side to look at his father.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” 

“You seem… upset.” 

“I’m not.”

“It’s okay if you are, I know you like her.” Damien snorted softly, he didn’t like her.

“She’s Hood’s friend, I’ve only been keeping her under surveillance.”

It was not ‘stalking’ as Grayson said, he had been keeping her under surveillance since the fight Todd had with Father. The night he came to the Cave covered in blood, and after Todd had intentionally disobeyed Father’s order to stay away from the girl. He’d wanted to know _who_ would cause anyone to disobey a direct order, so he’d picked the shoddy slidelock and let himself in. He’d taken in her apartment, normal, modest, covered in plants and books, he was checking for anything incriminating when the sound of a bell had him looking down. He was holding her cat when she came into the living area, looking at her floor, the lights came on. He wasn’t lying when he had told her he was expecting more, and he had, maybe someone sinister, evil looking, tattoos or piercings at least. Not someone who looked like the public librarian with the mouth of a sailor, no wonder Todd liked her.

After that he read the file Father had given them all and had kept up his surveillance, following her to work and back waiting for her to do _something_. It never came, then Gotham Heights happened and he’d found her niece apparently. She’d kissed the side of his head. With a soft smile and kind words the action confused him, he’d never had someone kiss him. Then Grayson and Drake had mocked him and Father never breached the subject, so he’d asked Pennyworth. Who made tea for them and asked him what he believed it meant, he’d thought about it and of when Mother would let him join her outside the compound. He would see other mother’s do what Todd’s friend had, along with soft smiles and kind words, it was... affection. Pennyworth had agreed, telling him that it was her way of thanking him and that she was probably someone who showed her love through gestures.

The next time he found himself in her home she was baking and had screeched in panic when she saw him. Then yelled at him about ‘boundary issues’ as her cat rubbed along his leg. He’d scooped the animal up and she’d sighed, pulling a tray of cookies from the oven. He watched as she moved around cleaning her kitchen of the mess before putting the cookies in a container and sat at the kitchen table. She’d waved at it and with caution he sat, she eyed her cat and told him it’s name and that she got him from a shelter. She talked and ate cookies, she’d pushed the container towards him and rolled her eyes when he didn’t take one. He finally questioned her about Todd and why she let him in and she’d told him that she liked his company. That had confused him because who _liked_ Todd’s company? He was brash and loud, didn't listen to orders, he was everything she seemed the opposite of, maybe that was why? 

After that visit Damien would stop by and she would have sweets or pastries for him and would tell him about something that had happened to her that day. Then she would ask if he was being safe on his patrols. After a while, Damien saw that she genuinely cared, that her kindness wasn’t some way to gain favors. She never asked for anything in return she would sometimes even go out of her way. She made Baklava for him once after a short conversation about their favorite deserts and he had mentioned not eating it in a while. She was strange and he found himself constantly going back, he was sure Father knew but didn’t know why he was allowing it.

“We’re here.” At his father’s words Damien nodded.

Gordon was standing by the roof's access door. He nodded and turned to walk down the stairs reaching the hallway, Gordon and Father started a conversation. Damien tried to listen but also had to fight the sudden desire to walk faster to get to the apartment sooner. He told Father he was fine, he _was_ fine and he could do this. The splintered wood of the door dusted the floor and the doorframe was beyond saving, it had been kicked in, forced entry. Had she slammed the door shut on her attackers? Damien felt a flicker of something at the thought of her trying to protect herself at least. Stepping into the apartment felt wrong somehow, it was too quiet, didn’t smell of baked goods like it always did when he was here. As he walked he saw the stack of books she kept on the coffee table were now scattered across the floor. A cactus and it’s split pot lay in the center of the living room, reaching the island he looked at the floor. 

The shattered remains of an aloe plant, ceramic pot and dirt covered the floor along with a cell phone, crouching, he looked at it. If Grayson and Todd knew she had been taken before the report came in had she called Todd? If she had, then he needed to take the phone with him, it would put Todd in a bad position that could affect them all. Grabbing the phone he turned it off before slipping it in his belt and making his way around the rest of the main apartment. Making it down the hall he stepped into the bedroom looking for anything out of disarray, and saw nothing. As he was turning to leave the sight of a small orange pill bottle pulled his attention to it, grabbing it the soft rattle of pills filled the quiet room. Turning the bottle over he read the label, and filed it away for later to look it up and set it back down on the low dresser by the door. The soft sound of a bell caught his ear, looking towards it he saw a pair of large yellow eyes under the bed. Crouching down he held out his gloved hand, slowly Jasper crawled out, belly low to the floor ears back. The cat slinked over before curling up at Damien’s feet, gently scratching the cat’s head he calmed the feline before scooping him up. Cradling Jasper in his arms, cape falling closed hiding him, Damien turned leaving the bedroom. 

Damien Wayne was many things the Grandson of Ra’s al Ghul, son of The Batman, trained assassin from the League of Shadows, but above all else he was Robin. 

Robin didn’t fail, Robin refused to fail. “We’ll find her and they’ll pay.”   
**XXXXXX**

Bruce had to focus on what Jim was saying as he watched Damien walk in front of them, his shoulders tight, his normally slow gait faster. Despite what his son had told him, the boy was worried and he couldn’t be blamed, none of the women who had been taken have been found. Damien had taken a quick liking to the girl, to Marley, the same way Jason had and Bruce didn’t know why. He’d met the girl once under dire circumstances and had been shocked at her attitude and appearance. Jason's friends or associates were unsavory at best and unstable at worst. So seeing the small brunette, covered in Jason’s blood, on the verge of either hyperventilating or having a panic attack had confused him. He’d watched as Dick calmly corosed her into cleaning up and coming back to talk, she’d been clinging to Jason’s hood like a lifeline. Dick had to remind her of it and she’d given it up, hands shaking before she walked down her hall. She’d taken nearly a half hour before she was back, awkward and shifting on her feet as she watched him. He’d turned to her and noted the slight flinch that ran up her body, he’d demanded to know what was going on. Telling her Hood was a danger to her, she’d denied it and he could see the defiance in her eyes, even as her shoulders sagged.

His argument with Jason at the Cave had only added to his confusion, Jason was adamant that the girl was in no danger, that she was fine. Bruce had argued against the fact and had only succeeded in Jason doubling down, then he’d questioned why Jason was fighting so hard about her. Did he care for her? Like her, love her even? Jason had denied it automatically, saying she was his friend. The whole thing had gone nowhere, like it always did, Jason left angry and Bruce was left confused and conflicted. Confused because he didn’t know the relationship between Jason and Marley and conflicted because Jason had been less violent since he’d met her. But she was also in danger from knowing Red Hood and he didn’t know how to make Jason see it, he’d pushed it down. Then he’d found out Damien had been doing surveillance on her after the argument and his confusion only grew. The fight in Gotham Heights with the Scarecrow hadn’t helped any as Damien’s intrigue with Marley only seemed to grow. 

Bruce had followed his youngest and watched as he sat on the building across from her apartment surveyed the area before moving on. It seemed to be something new to his route and occasionally he would drop to the fire escape and she would let him in. A half hour or so later he would climb out of the window and continue patrol with a pouch full of cookies or other baked goods. Damien didn’t take to very many people, Bruce figured the only people he didn’t outright hate or find some type of contempt for were Dick, Jon, Alfred and himself. So for him to go out of his way to check up on and visit Marley, left him, well, confused. Marley’s addition into his boy’s lives brought up a massive amount of confusion for him, but contentment for them. 

“Her name is Marlene Dupree, twenty-two years old, she moved to Gotham from Star City over two years ago. She’s rented this apartment for over a year, her landlady is on her way up from the first floor.” Jim said as they reached the door to the apartment, Damien disappearing past the busted entrance. 

“This building is old, how is it no one heard anything?” Bruce asked, eyeing the doors lining the hallway.

“I can answer that, son.” He turned towards the soft voice.

An older woman of about sixty stood a few feet away leaning her weight on a cane, she glanced at the broken door. Sadness flooded her features, before she looked back to him and the Commissioner.

“Mrs. Storn.” Jim greeted with a nod.

“Commissioner.” Mrs. Storn replied and went on. “Edna, the woman who lives in five O’ two is visiting her son for the holidays, and has been gone a few days. Jamie, who lives in four nine nine works third shift so he was gone, leaves at 11:30 on the dot. Kassie and Rene, who live under Marley in four O’ six, Kassie works third shift also and Rene, her sister, is deaf.”

“What about the people across the hall?” Bruce said nodding towards the doors across the hall.

“I use those rooms for storage, the basement here floods with heavy rains so I can’t keep anything down there.”

“I see.” 

“Mrs. Storn, do you know of anyone who would want to harm Miss. Dupree?” Jim asked.

“Lord no, Marley’s such a sweet girl, she’s never caused me any trouble, not like most young people her age. She even made my granddaughter a unicorn cake, made out of cupcakes for her birthday back in March. Edna’s told me that she takes her trash down, due to her knees being bad, her and Jamie swap baking recipes. She has good friends too, a blond friend with the cutest set of twins who comes by often, Marley watches them for her. Her newest friend is a nice young man with the bluest eyes, he helped me with my groceries a few days back.” So Jason came here often? 

“Do you happen to know the names of her friends?” Jim questioned.

“Her blonde friend's name is Karri, she’s down as Marley’s emergency contact, the document folder is down in my office. Now what was his name, Jameson, Jackson it was a J name, I can’t remember, I only heard it once.” Mrs. Storn mused.

“That’s alright, do those security cameras work?” 

“They do, well not all of them, I’ve been fighting with the company to come out and fix them, charging me what they do should be a crime with how horrid their customer service is.” 

“Would you show me the footage?”

“Of course, I’m not good with technology. I'll have to call my son to come down, unless you know how to work them.” 

“I can figure it all out, shall we.” Jim said with a sweep of his arm.

Before she let Mrs. Storn looked at Bruce. “I know what’s been said about you lot, but I don’t believe it. I want you to find Marley and all them other girls and bring the ones behind it to light, then you bury them under Blackgate, you understand me youngman.” Bruce took in the old woman's steady gaze, before nodding.

“Yes ma’am we’ll do our best.”

She nodded. “Well, come on Commissioner, let’s go figure out this new fangled camera system.”

Watching as Jim and Mrs. Storn made it to the elevator, he waited for the doors to close before he turned to the apartment door. Pushing it open with the back of his gauntlet he took in the room, broken plant pots and scattered books on the floor. It was all contained in a small area, so more than one kidnapper, two at the most. The broken door meant that she either didn’t open the door or slammed it shut, she didn’t call the GCPD, so the attack must have been fast. No more than five minutes, probably less, walking the area careful to not disrupt anything, he took in the crime scene. He looked for blood or other identifiers to help find the attackers, not finding anything of note. The soft padding of footfalls had him looking up, Damien stood at the opening to the hallway, his posture still stiff. Something shifted under his closed cape and a gray tail flicked out before disappearing again, an animal?

“We’ll find her.” 

“We’ll try to find them all, Robin.” Damien’s shoulders pulled back before he walked across the room.

“No, we will find her.” It was said with such conviction, Bruce didn’t have the heart to tell his son that she might never be found. 

They would try though,_ he_ would try, if for nothing else then for them, for his son’s he would try to find her.  
**XXXXXX**

Jason paced the floor of Magnolia’s office in short strides, trying to calm down to get the Green to fade fully. It had been a long while since he’d seen the Green, the sudden spike of the Pit nearly had him ripping Dick’s throat out. The urge flared through his veins, filling his body with the rage he’d thought he had a grip on, the punch he’d throw. If Dick hadn’t dodged, would have at best dazed him, at worst broken his jaw. Dick had tried talking and that just pissed Jason off even more. His fucking voice, his stupid face, had just fuled the rage coiling in Jason’s gut, then Dick had stepped back. He had shown weakness the Pit flared, whispered to him, move in, attack, finish it, his fault, gone because of him. Jason had followed Dick’s retreating form snarling the thoughts he had at the time, he couldn't even remember what they were. All he remembered was the urge to go through with the act of hurting Dick, breaking him, punishing him for letting this happen. Marley was taken, gone, because of Dick and his need to control shit, just like Bruce.

Dick’s voice had filtered through the haze of the Pit and Jason heard the slight waiver of his voice, saw the flash of fear, panic? In his eyes, the seconds of clarity were enough for him to clamp down on his rage. Snarl out something before retreating to his bike. As he drove the Green started to recede and he gained enough of his sense to put his Helmet back on. He didn’t have a destination in place, he just needed to get away from Dick. The last thing he needed was to maim or kill the bastard, it would slow his progress. Finally as the Green slipped away he’d decided to go to Mag’s, her and the girls might be able to tell him something, maybe they heard talking. Apparently, John’s liked to chat, either out of nerves or some misplaced idea that the girls gave a shit about what they had to say. Jason had gotten some solid leads or case busters from Mag’s and her girls before. As he parked his bike in the alley by the base, Mag’s had looked up from her spot on the stoop, apparently he looked as rattled as he felt. The redhead stood from her spot and met him at the bottom of the steps, fussing over him as she walked him up the steps and to her office. 

She sat on the tattered leather couch, a lit cigarette between her lips as she watched him wear a hole in the cheap tongue and groove floor. She’d barked out some orders before she had slammed the office door shut and let him go. She had given up on trying to talk to him as he paced like a lunatic. Pulling the final drag from her smoke she snubbed it out before flicking the butt at him, it bounced off his chest and landed in his path on the floor. He stopped and stared at the butt, God now he wanted a cigarette, fuck.

“Red, Hon what the hell’s got you so cagey?” Mag’s demanded softly.

Jason looked over at her and saw the concern on her face.

“Someone I know was taken.” It registered with the redhead immediately.

“Oh, Red.” The words were soft and sad, no one’s been found yet.

“Have you heard anything about them recently?” Mag’s through before she stood and walked to the door, pulling it open.

“Klarissa, come up here!” The sound of the old steps creaking let him know someone was on the way up.

Klarissa was a tall, black haired woman in jeans and a black sweater and fluffy socks, she looked between Mag and him, before settling on Mags.

“Yeah?” 

“Tell Red what you heard, last night.”

Klarissa looked back at him, before she nodded. “I was at the old pier on my way back, heard a group of guys talking, shouting more like it, drunk off their asses. They were talking about some guys going around recruiting new blood for a new crime boss, said they should look into it, pay’s good, apparently.” She shifted.

“One guy said his brother was going on a run to nab some girl tonight, didn’t think anything of it, thought it was just drunk pricks from the Narrows trying to one up Park Row.”

“Remember what they look like?” Jason tried to sound calm, the quick step Klarissa took back let him know it failed.

“Ye-yeah.” Klarissa gave him the description of the men and Jason thanked the girl and she darted out of the room.

“Red, you gotta calm down some if you’re going to do something about this.” Mag’s said.

“I fucking can’t Mag’s, they took her from me!” He snapped, spinning on the redhead.

She met him head on with a glare. “How the hell are ya’ gonna help her if you run off half cocked and get hurt, or screw up loose the chance to find her, huh?” She snarled back, her red painted lips pulled back.

Fists curled at his sides, the leather of his gloves cracked, and Mag’s sighed, crossing her arms and dropping her head into her hand.

“Look Red, I understand you’re angry but you need to use that brain I know you have rattlin’ around in that big ass head of yours. If you fly into this like a bat outta hell, you could lose the chance to find your girl, and I know that would kill you. Cause you’re a big ol’ softie, despite the act you throw around, you can’t fool me.” Jason paused and let the words process.

Mag’s was right, he couldn’t let his emotions get in his way, no matter how desperately he wanted them too. He needed to, to treat Marley like any other random person, not like his bubbly, chatterbox, bake happy friend, fuck.

“Right. You’re right.”

“Of course I am, I’m alway right, Red.” The woman smiled, hand digging into her cleavage to pull out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. She tapped one out and slipped it between her lips. “Want one?” She waved the pack.

“Fuck, yes.” Mag’s smiled around her smoke as she tapped out another one.

With the cigarette and a book of matches in his pocket Jason made his way out to his bike, he’d need to stop by his safehouse to grab some things. As he drove the need to smoke the cigarette in his pocket scratched at the back of his mind, it was a nervous habit he’d never really dropped. The commlink in his helmet came to life.

“Nightwing to Hood, I know you’re on one of these channels.” Jason snarled at the sound of Dick’s voice.

“Come on Hood, B and Robin are on their way back from the… scene.” Jason’s hands tightened on the handles of the bike.

“They have surveillance footage from the apartment complex, Gordon sent it, come back.” 

Jason pulled up behind his safe house, yanked off his helmet and lit the cigarette, the smoke filled his lungs and the smooth flavor rolled over his tongue. Tucking the helmet under his arm he made his way to his room, savoring the calming effect the smoke was providing. Reaching his door he paused, looking at the light filtering under the door, stubbing the cigarette out on the doorframe he dropped the butt. Pulling his helmet back on and grabbing his gun from his hip, Jason opened his door, gun lifted and stepped in and leveled it at the intruder. Annoyance bubbled up.

“Why the fuck are you in my house?” 

“I figured you’d be less inclined to shoot me.” Tim said eyeing the gun pointed at his face.

“It’s pretty tempting, I’ve had a shit night.” 

“You won’t.” Tim sounded so sure of his words. “Are you going to come to the Cave?”

“I have shit to do.” Jason said holstering his gun and brushing past Tim who followed.

“Oh, like what?”

“None of your fucking bussiness, Replacement.” He bit out punching in the code for his safe and pulling it open.

“You don’t expect to find her on your own do you?” Jason’s shoulders tightened. 

“I’ll damn well try.”

“So what, you’re just going to run around Gotham shoving guns into peoples faces?” 

Checking one of the magazines. “It’s never failed me before.”

“You’ve never cared about the victim this much before either.” Jason paused at Tim’s words, no he hadn’t cared about them personally.

“What’s you fucking point, Tiny Tim?”

“Emotions make you reckless, Jason.” 

“I don’t need your advice.” He shoved to his feet grabbing the duffle bag by his feet before kicking the safe shut. Turning he came face to face with Tim.

“We want to find her too, Jason. We want to find all of them, help us.” 

“The League will be involved, they’d kick me out of it anyways.” 

“I won’t let them, _we_ won’t let them.” Tim’s words struck something in Jason, for some reason the kid had grown on him, he was a pest but Jason found himself allowing the kid to sway some of his decisions.

“I already found a lead, one of Magnolia’s girls heard some talk about a girl who was supposed to be taken tonight.”

“We can let Batman know-” Jason cut Tim off.

“No, I’m going to find them and get some better information than just some description of three guys.” 

“Jason,” Tim paused. “Fine I’ll come with you.”

“The hell you will, don't need your moral bullshit getting in the way of getting my information.” Jason shouldered past the kid.

“I’ll just follow you anyways, you should know by now.” 

“That you’re an annoying little shit, yeah I know. Don’t get in my way, Replacement.” 

Tim seemed to take it for what it was and followed Jason. 

Twenty minutes later they sat on an old shipping container near the pier and waited for the group of men to leave the packing plant. Jason had given Tim the description of the man whose brother was supposedly a part of the kidnapping for tonight. An elbow digging into his ribs made him huff in surprise and he glared at Tim who was pointing to their left. Ding, ding there was his boy, medium build, balding, dirty blond hair, Jason slipped off the container signaling for Tim to stay. He didn’t want him getting in the way or stopping him from what he was about to do, cutting the man off the startled yelp made him smirk.

The solid sound of the man smashing into the stack of dirty pallets did good things for Jason as his hand tightened on the back of the man's neck. Cutting off the man’s pathetic whines and whimpers.

“I have questions and you better have the proper answers, capeesh?” His fingers dug in and the man yelped.

“Good boy, first question: What’s your name?”

“Matthew Johnson.”

“Question two: What’s your brother’s name?”

“Wh-what?”

“That was a question, not an answer.” He yanked the man back then slammed him back into the pallets. “You don’t ask questions, you answer questions, it’s not that hard, really, let’s try again, huh?”

“What’s your brother’s name?”

“Lu-Lucus Johnson, why?”

“Oh, so close. You gave an answer but… that was another question.” With a swing of his arm the man stumbled back from the force and hit the ground, his head bouncing off an old fishing cage.

“So what was your dear bro up to tonight?” Jason crouched down, now holding his dagger aloft, the man’s eyes locked onto it.

“I- I don’t know.” 

Jason tisked. “Wrong answer.” The man screamed as the blade sunk into the top of his knee going clean through. “Now, now, stop screaming.” Gripping the man's face, his thumb and first two fingers digging into his cheeks. “Answer my question.”

The man sobbed. “H-he said… somethin’ bout quick cash, a girl.”

Jason wiggled the blade still in the man’s knee, he tried to scream, Jason squeezed the man’s face muffling the sound. “Now you were so much clearer last night chatting it up to your buddies, I’m your buddy too, right?” He grabbed the handle of the blade.

“He, he said he was ‘sposed to grab some girl, quick five grand.” Jason bristled, five thousand was enough for someone to sell another human.

“You know what the girl looked like?” 

“I don’t know man.” 

“Wrong answer.”

“No, Pl-” The man cut off on a muffled scream as Jason twisted the blade, the man weaved on the verge of passing out.

“No, no you can’t pass out right yet.” He smacked the man's cheek. “Come on Matty, I need my answers. What did the girl look like?”

“Som-some tiny- tiny brunette, mousy thing, wanted her before but she got… got herself a boyfriend, was hard to get to her. So they circled back, found...pattern.” It was whined.

So it was Marley. Jason growled. “Where were they taking the girl?”

The man shook his head. “I don-” The blade twisted and he screamed. “I don’t, I don’t know, honest!”

“Where’s Lucus then?”

The man let out a shuddering breath. “I don’t know, ain’t… talked since las’ time.”

Jason looked the man over, he got what he needed, ripping his blade from the man’s knee caused him to let out a screech. 

“Thanks for the cooperation, Matty.” Jason growled before the bottom of his boot landed in the middle of the man's face.

Crouching down he wiped his dagger clean on the man’s shirt.

“Was that necessary?” Tim snapped and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Got my fucking answers didn’t I? Plus, he’s not dead, maybe crippled but not dead, that should make you all warm and fuzzy inside.” 

Tim scowled at him and bent down to check on the man, before standing up and calling it in.

“Let’s go.”

“Right behind you Princess.”  
  
Reaching the Cave Jason saw Dick and Bruce talking and Demon Spawn was sitting off on a chair cross legged. Jason pulled off his helmet, Dick saw them first and opened his mouth but Jason’s icy glare shut him up before he could speak. Making his way closer Jason saw a cat curled up on the Spawns lap, a gray cat with a white ear.

“Is that Jasper?” 

"It is, I didn’t want to leave him there alone.” Jason didn’t say anything and looked at Bruce.

“We’ve gone over the buildings footage, the outside cameras don’t work and the men who took Marley had face masks on." As he spoke Bruce played the short clip, two men one short one taller walked down the hall, the camera had a good view of Marley’s door. Jason felt a flutter of pride as the door slammed shut hitting the man who’d moved, it soon vanished as the door was kicked in. It was only three minutes, before they came out, Marley flung over the taller man's shoulder.

“I got a name, Lucus Johnson.”

“How?” 

He eyed Bruce. “From one of Mag’s girls, his brother was yucking it up at the pier, so I just paid a little visit.” 

“Once we run the name we might be able to find a location for where they’re taking the women.” 

Dick gasped. “Location, Jason!”

“What?” He snarled, still none too happy with Dick.

“Location, the necklace.” Fuck, fucking, damn it.

“Get ahold of Roy.” Dick was at the console before he’d finished his sentence.

The screen was filled with the sleepy, annoyed glare of said man. “It’s three in the morning, not all of us crime fight full time anymore, you know. Adult responsibilities and all that.” He grouced.

“That necklace I had you get for me, I need to know where it is.” Jason ignored his friends bitching.

“Like, right now?”

“Harper!” He snapped, and Roy sat up straighter.

“Give me a minute.” He moved and the screen was filled with Lian, her tiny fist shoved in her mouth as she slept. The screen moved as Roy picked it up and set it down, his profile taking up the screen.   
  
“Soooo, wanna fill me in here?” He asked as he typed.

“Someone took Jason’s new friend.” Roy side eyed the screen.

“When did you get a new friend?”

“‘Bout eight months ago.” Roy tisked.

“I’ve not met them, why?” The redhead asked, lips pursing and his typing picked up again.

“I don’t have to share every aspect of my life with you, Harper.” 

Roy snorted. “Uh, yeah you do that’s how bestfriends work, I tell you everything.” 

“Focus, Roy.”

“I am, well wherever he is. He hasn't activated the tracker yet.”

“Jason’s new friend is a girl.” Roy’s head snapped around.

“Oh, when we find her, I’m meeting this girl, bet she’ll love Lian.” Jason agreed with Roy, Marley would love Lian.

“Fine, when we find her you and Lian can meet her, she likes kids.” Because they would find her and Jason dared anyone to stand in his fucking way.  
**XXXXXX**

**First I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story, I haven’t done it in a while. I love that you take the time to let me know what you think of the story so far and the characters, just wanted to let you all know I appreciate it. **

**So got Damien’s reaction to Marley being taken and a section of Bruce’s thoughts.**  
**-Before anyone mentions the Green, I read somewhere that when the Pit takes over Jason see’s a green haze and I wanted to try and represent that.**

  



	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: This chapter gets a little dark at the end, things are implied nothing happens.**  
**XXXXXX**

_‘The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, either due to being disconnected or out of the service area, please hang up and try again.’_

With a frustrated cry Karri slammed her phone onto the coffee table and threaded her fingers through her hair. Resting her head in her palm as she blinked away the newest wave of tears threatening to fall. She had been calling Marley’s phone near constantly for the past two hours, she knew it was pointless, but she had to do something. She couldn’t just sit and wait, not after the conversation she had, not after what the detectives told her.

She had been on her way to bed after picking up some random toys the twins had scattered throughout the house. The knock at her front door had her pausing, wondering who was there at nearly two in the morning. Walking to the door and setting the basket of toys down she looked out the peephole, and her brow drew down in confusion at the man and woman. 

“Who is it?”

“Gotham PD.”

“Prove it, show me a badge.” The woman pulled something from her hip and held it up seeing the badge, Karri opened the door, keeping the chain lock latched.

“Yes?” She asked, peering out the gap of the front door.

“I’m detective Renee Montoya and this is my partner Harvey Bullock.” The woman waved at the man behind her. “ Are you Karri Masters?” 

“I am, what’s this about?”

“Do you know a Marlene Dupree?” 

Karri shut the door, undoing the chain lock and opened her door fully. “What about Marley, is she okay? What happened?”

“Do you mind if we go inside, it might be better if you're seated for this conversation.” The detective's words made Karri’s stomach flutter in worry.

“Ye-yeah come in.” Stepping back she let them enter before shutting the door and leading them to her living room.

As they sat down Karri looked at Montoya then her eyes shifted to her partner who was scanning her living room. Before he looked back at her, chewing on a toothpick.

“Miss. Masters, we regret to inform you that Miss. Dupree was abducted from her apartment, earlier tonight.” Montoya’s words were followed by a long pause.

“No, I just saw her, I dropped her off a few hours ago, she watched the twins for me.” 

“I know this is hard, but we need to know if you can think of anyone who would want to take or harm Miss. Dupree.” Montoya asked.

“No, no Marley’s a sweetheart, she doesn't like to cause problems she’s always trying to help people she cares about.” Karri went on and paused. 

“How long you two know each other for?” She looked over to Bullock.

“Almost two years.” 

“An’ she ain’t never ruffled no one's feathers?” 

“Marley’s a homebody, she’s not really a… people person, meeting new people makes her anxious.”

“No one ever take offense to her not liking um’?” Bullock questioned.

“Not that I can think of.” 

“Disgruntled customer, mad ex boyfriend, stalker, anything?” 

Karri thought. “I know she moved to Gotham with her ex who broke up with her but it was a mutual thing, but a while back she got attacked by a man. She was on her way home and he chased her, roughed her up pretty good before she got away from him and she said that Red Hood saved her.”

“The newest vigilante rat to crawl into Gotham, great.” 

“He saved her so I don’t care what he is.” Karri snapped.

“Can you think of anything that would be able to help us find her?” Montoya asked.

“No, like I said Marley’s pretty easy going.” Karri paused and realization hit her. “Oh my God, do you think it’s the same people who have been taking women from all over?” 

“It’s one of our running theories.” 

Karri felt the tears and the tightening at the back of her throat. “I should have called her when I got home, or texted her, done something.”

“This isn’t your fault Miss. Masters.” Montoya told her patting her knee.

“Marley, oh God, my kids are going to be devastated.” The realization that she would have to tell Layla and Declan about what happened, had the held back sob break forward.

“We’re doing everything in our power to find the missing women, we’ve joined forces with the departments in Metropolis, Central city and Star city and we've also been in contact with the department in Washington.” Montoya told Karri as she pushed her hand to her mouth trying to quiet her sobbing, she didn’t want the twins to wake up.

“Are you going to talk to anyone else?” Karri choked out. 

“We were going to go to her place of employment and speak to her coworkers.” Montoya sat trying to comfort Karri.

Finally she walked the detectives to the door, Bullock stopped and dug into a pocket on the inside of his coat.

“If you think of anythin’ give us a call.” He told her holding out a business card, she took it with a shaking hand.

Shutting and locking the door Karri broke down, pressing her hands to her face and sobbing as she sunk to the floor. She sat on the floor for what felt like hours as she tried to collect herself enough to think. Finally she stood, wiping her face with the back of her hand she hurried down the hall, grabbing her landline off the dock. She dialed Marley’s number, pacing, she pressed the phone to her ear. Only for the operator to fill the silence. Hanging up she tried again, and again, and again each failure building the panic settling in her chest. Gripping the phone in her hand Karri sank down onto her recliner, eyes focused on the floor. 

  
Karri remembered the first time she had met Marley, she had stopped by a small bakery to grab some muffins. Standing behind a small brunette holding a newspaper, the smaller woman had sighed, complaining about how hard it was to find a job in Gotham. Karri had given a small laugh at the girls huffed words, before she’d looked over her shoulder, giving an embarrassed grin. Remembering that Curtis had just fired the bartender for stealing Karri mentioned it to the girl, who’s brow pulled down before asking where. With a hesitant laugh Karri had shown the girl her shirt, the brunette had glanced at the newspaper in her hands then sighed. On the way to the Poodle, Karri had learned the brunette's name was Marley and that she had just moved and would take any job. Curtis was over the moon when they had walked in and Marley had asked about the job, Marley had taken the job and started right then. Marley as Karri learned the first few weeks was a soft spoken woman, she was kind, didn’t like to argue. She had won over the whole club, the other girls adored her and she returned the adoration, she also loved kids. Marley became the ‘go to’ for babysitting, she would agree easily and the kids loved her, she would let them bake with her and she’d play any game they wanted.

The first time Declan and Layla had met Marley they called her their aunt and Marley had just laughed and accepted it. Karri never needed to worry about a babysitter after that if her mom couldn’t watch the twins she could always count on Marley. When she had found out about Stephen, Marley had hated him, she’d told Karri that she didn’t need someone like that in her life. That her and the twins were better off without him, and that he’d lost the best things in the world, being in the twins' lives. Marley had turned out to be a bright spot in Karri’s and the twins lives, Marley became like a little sister to her. She was someone that Karri went to for advice or for conformation on things Karri was thinking. Her attitude and bright personality were Marley’s defining traits, Karri had believed the woman didn’t have a dark spot in her life. 

Karri had panicked the first time Marley had showed signs of her having depression, Marley had been all smiles and giggles. But the gestures didn’t reach her eyes, they were hollow. Marley had gone home early and Karri had worried until she finally told Curtis that she was leaving. Still in her maid outfit Karri had taken a cab to Marley’s apartment, thoughts of her father flitting through her mind. Reaching the door she’d pounded on the wood waiting, Marley had opened the door, her eyes glassy, and tried to give a fake smile. It was a look she remembered being on her father's face often, Karri had yanked the other woman into a crushing hug. Crying into her hair, that she could always call her, that she and the twins cared and loved her. She’d called her mother letting her know that she wouldn’t be home, that she was going to stay with Marley. They had spent the night with Karri talking about nothing, nonsense really, anything to keep Marley’s mind off her thoughts. The next day they had gone out and Marley had adopted Jasper, he was a scrawny little kitten, all sharp angles and long whiskers. Marley had scooped him from the cage, cooing at him like he was the most precious thing she’s ever seen, she still treated him like that.

Marley was Karri’s rock, of course she still had her mother but Marley filled a different spot that her mother couldn’t. The younger girl was able to sympathize with Karri better than her mother, she was more understanding. In the same vain Karri was also Marley’s rock, she was her emotional buoy, so to speak. Marley let her emotions rule her sometimes, especially if her feelings had been hurt. Karri more than once had to smooth over misunderstandings due to Marley’s sensitivity with the girls at the club. The twins loved everything about Marley, that she baked cookies with them, and helped with homework. Played games, went to the park with them, and let them stay the night. Marley was without a doubt the twins aunt, blood relation or not at the thought of the twins Karri pushed off the couch and made her way upstairs. Slow, quiet steps led her to the twins bedroom door, pushing the cracked door open she looked at the twins. Layla was curled up hugging a stuffed horse to her, she lovingly named Hoofs. Declan was splayed out on his back blanket kicked off on the floor, mouth hanging open. Stepping into the room, Karri picked the blanket up and covered him back up, standing between her babies Karri felt the tears bubble up again. Swift steps led her back to the hall and she pulled the door closed, walking back downstairs she sat back down on the recliner. 

Karri didn’t know how she would tell them about Marley, how she would inevitably break their hearts with the news. She did know, she wouldn’t be getting any sleep for the night, grabbing the phone off the table where she had left it and she dialed the same number.

_‘The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, either due to being disconnected or out of the service area, please hang up and try again.’_  
**XXXXXX**

Her mouth was dry. Like cotton or sand had been packed into her mouth and down her throat, it was the first lucid thought she had. Followed by the fact that her cheek was pressed into a leather seat, and her left leg was throbbing from the knee down. Laying on her side Marley tried to focus her mind, where was she? What happened? After a few confused moments everything started to come back, slowly seeping into her brain. The men in masks who had broken her door, drugged her and abducted her, her breathing picked up, panic clawing at her mind. She cracked an eye open and saw she was in a car, the backseat of a car, twisting her head slightly. The window above her showed very little of where she was, all she could see was metal I-beam rafters. The far off sound of voices choked off her rapid breathing, and she tried to play off still being unconscious. Eyes snapped closed, trying to keep the muscles in her face slack, the voices got closer, she heard an accent. It was thick and sounded almost Australian the door clicked and opened by her feet.

“This the lil’ sheila what busted ya nose?”

“Yeah, put up more of a fight than we were told she would.” That was one of the men, her abductors. 

“Should be waking up by now, go grab her out.”   
“Okay.” A hand wrapped around her right ankle.

Adrenaline and fear filled her body. At the touch Marley’s eyes snapped open and she pulled her leg from him as she twisted to her back. Drawing her bare foot back, she saw the man’s face his nose discolored and the beginning of a black eye, smirking her foot snapped out. Her kick was a little off; she felt the heel of her foot land on his chin the rest of her foot landing solidly on the left side of his face. The man's head snapped back, banging into the top of the door frame with a solid sound, the satisfaction that filled her didn’t last long. The man’s hand wrapped around her foot still on his face, thick fingers digging in grinding the bones of her ankle. With a quick, solid yank Marley was pulled across the backseat of the car before gravity took over. Her back scraping across the running board the back of her head smacked into it before she hit the concrete ground. Yelping as her injured leg hit the ground, the man who had pulled her out stood over her, hand holding his face. The man who was most likely Australian was laughing as the man holding his face turned towards him.

“What a feisty lil’ sheila.” He crowed before looking at the man she kicked. “Go fix ya face, fuckwit.” 

The man shot a glare at Marley before stalking off, leaving her with the Aussie who looked down at her. Eyes stopping at her knee, he closed the distance before crouching down. 

“Don’t go kicking me, now. I’ll cut it off.” The grin on his face stopped her from lashing out as she wanted. “Ah, lookit here, done damaged the goods.” His hand brushed over her knees and she hissed out. “S’gonna drop the price ya get, mate.”

“Why, I didn’t damage it!” The voice had Marley’s heart drop to the pit of her gut, she’d been too focused on the other men that she hadn’t looked around.

“Can’t sell broken goods full price, so ya pay gets cut.” 

“By how much?” Marley was looking at him now trying to think of why? How this could even be happening right now.

“Not sure, I’ll go ask bossman.” 

“I’ll stay here.” He looked down a smirk crossing his face as he walked over crouching down next to her.

His hand rested gently on her knee, barely touching her looking back at her face he smiled. “You put up a good fight, huh?”

Marley’s mouth opened and a distressed noise fell from her lips as she still tried to process what was going on.

“I see you’re shocked, I know I couldn’t believe I was doing it either.” His thumb rubbed the side of her knee.

She scanned his face, a face she knew well, brown eyes, square jaw, short brown hair, a man she’d known for almost two years. Finally she got her mouth and brian to work in tandem, her question soft. “Marcus, why?”

He blinked nearly owlishly at her words. “Why else, but for the money.” 

She felt the tears gathering as he went on.

“Oh, I really did like you Marley, you were one of the first ones they wanted. I kept them away from you, told them that I wanted you. But then, then you started dating that muscle bound idiot.” His fingers tightened on her knee and she cried out, her hands gripping Marcus’ wrist.

“So they couldn’t get you because of him, finally he left you, dropped you like a bad habit, so I tried to help, pick you up, make you see I could take care of you. But you denied me, swept aside my love like I was nothing.” He shifted on his feet, leaning onto his toes.

“I was your friend.” He let out a bark of laughter.

“That’s the problem, I didn’t want to be your friend, I wanted to be your everything, you didn’t listen to the others. So, if I can’t have you then I can at least get something from you.” 

“Marcus, please don’t do this.” Her voice hitched on a sob.

“You had your chance, Marley. You didn’t take it, but if it makes you feel better I made them give me double for you.”

“Why?” It was all she could get out. Why would that make her feel better? Why would he do this to her? To anyone? Who was he!?

“Because I loved you and you denied me, Marley. Now, now you’re going to pay the price for that betrayal.” 

“You’re crazy.” His fingers dug deep into her knee, thumb and forefingers digging into the joint, she screamed at the pain that shot through her.

“I’m not crazy!” Marcus snarled, leaning forward his weight pushing her leg down, straightening it out, adding more mind numbing pain. “Thirty thousand is a lot of money, and I’ll have more once they get her.”

Marcus ground his palm down causing Marley to scream again her vision swimming from the pain, suddenly the pressure was gone. She was shifted around then fingers dug into her hair, voices sounded, then the fingers were gone, she was roughly picked up. Her leg dropping down changing the angle of her knee, she cried out again before she was swallowed by darkness.

**XXXXXX**

“... on’t know.”

“...cussion?”

“Wake… oon… die?”

“...oving.”

Marley groaned, her leg was throbbing and the back of her head hurt, she was laying on something hard, on her back. Opening her eyes her vision was blurry but she saw there was a bare hanging bulb, swinging slowly above her. Reaching up she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands, fighting back the urge to cry again. The shuffle of something caused her to jerk and fight to sit up, to get away. The movement jostled her knee and she cried out, falling back to the hard surface, soft hands were on her face.

“Shush, calm down child, S’okay.” A woman cooed softly petting her cheek.

“She’s awake?” asked a soft, wavering voice.

“Ay, she is.” The woman petting her answered before looking back down at her. “We won’t harm ya, my name's Darline.” 

Marley finally calmed enough and looked the woman in the face, large brown eyes surrounded by long lashes looked back at her. The woman- Darline’s skin was the shade of milk chocolate and her hair was in thick braided rows. Her smile was kind and sad as she looked down at her, finally another girl stepped into her field of view. She was tiny and blond; a single silver hoop was in her left nostril, her blue eyes red and puffy. Marley sighed out a shuddering breath.

“I’m Marley.” 

“Lo’ Ma’lee, I checked ya knee, think it’s been dislocated.” Marley looked at Darline, who had stopped petting her cheek.

“Really?”

“Mmm, can’t tell fo’ sure without a X-ray but from the swellin’ and discoloration I’m sure it is.”

Marley let out a bitter laugh. “Don’t matter, I guess.”

“Now, now child we might get out.” 

The blond scoffed before she walked out of view, Darline looked after her.

“Would ya like to sit up?” She glanced at her knee. “Might hurt, though.”

“I’d like that.” Marley told her, she wanted to be up, to be able to see what was going on.

“Okay, ready?” Darline shifted to place her hands under Marley’s shoulders and looked down, Marley nodded and Darline helped her sit up, and scoot back, resting her back against the wall.

“Fuck that hurt.” She hissed between her teeth, digging her face into her hands.

“I know, can’t do much fo’ ya.” She looked at Darline who gave her a sad smile.

“It’s fine, not your fault.”

“Can we yank it back into place? Used to help my dad pop his elbow back into the socket.” At the new voice Marley saw another woman, half of her head was shaved and she was folded up in a busted rolling chair.

“No, it’s dangerous, too many blood vessels and nerves, there might also be something worse wrong with it.”

“Oh.” The girl quited and looked at the floor.

Looking around Marley saw it was only the four of them, Her, Darline the blond and the girl with the half shave. They were in what looked like an old office, the large window was covered with plywood and the gaps between showed the window was spray painted black. There were a few desks and two more broken rolling chairs the blond girl was occupying one. Marley looked at where she was sitting and saw it was an office desk, she could see the door as it was nearly directly across from where she sat. The room held a chill and she was vaguely aware that her bare legs were cold, she looked back to Darline who’d pulled a chair closer to her and was sitting in it.

“Do you know where we are?” Marley asked, wanting to know how far from Gotham she was.

“Metropolis, I think I came to when they were transporting me, saw that big ugly ass statue in front of the Daily Planet, before they doped me up again.” Shaved head said, biting on her thumbnail.

“How long have you been here?” 

“What’s it matter? We’re not on a fucking cruise!” The same girl snapped.

“Tori enough she only askin’ questions.” Darline sighed. “I been here the longest, ‘bout four days.”

“Two.” Tori ground out.

“Shelby’s been here since yesta’day.” Darline waved to the small blonde curled up in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest.

“Do… how long will they keep us here?”

“Don’t know, we’re not kept in the loop.” Tori snarled, and Darline sighed again.

“Don’t mind her, she just scared.” 

“I know, me too.” Marley answered before falling silent.

Marcus. He’d sold her, she would have never thought he’d be capable of something so horrible. She thought of the newscast she’d seen of people saying the same thing about people who committed awful acts. It was always the same. ‘They were so nice, I never would have thought they could do something like that.’ The bitter smile slid over her lips before she could stop it, she wondered if Marcus even took care of his mother like he’d told everyone at the club. If he did the volunteer work he said he did, if he helped at the other clubs. At that thought Marley’s eyes went wide, was Marcus responsible for the girls disappearing from the Diamond district a few months back? He’d helped at their club, how many women had he sold? Her fingers dug into her shorts at the thought. He’d sold her because she didn’t want to date him, because he was jealous of something that wasn’t even real. 

“Ma’lee.” She looked over at Darline. “Where are ya from?” She blinked at the question. “Talkin’ makes it less… scary.”

“Gotham.”

“Really? I’m from Sta’ city, I came over on a school schla’ship from Haiti to be a doctor.”

“Coast city.” Tori added.

“Shelby, how ‘bout ya?”

“Here.” She pulled her knees tighter to her chest.

“So ya ever see Supa’man?” 

“Sometimes, he caught the bullet train once, when it fell off the track.”

“‘Bout ya, Tori?”

“Seen the Lantern, really? That conceited shit, see him all the time, he kinda makes it hard to miss him.” Marley couldn’t help the snort that slipped out, she’d heard stories about the Green Lantern and his theatrics.

“Ma’lee?” 

She looked at the others, she’d seen all of the bats, hell a few of them broke into her apartment on a nightly basis. 

“They kinda stick to the shadows but I’ve caught glimpses of them on my way home.” 

“Ahh, I’ve seen Arrow a few times.” They fell into a heavy silence again.

“Do you think they’ll find us?” Shelby asked, peeking over her knees arms still wrapped firmly around her legs.

“We can only pray, child.” Darline finally answered her.

The quiet filled the room again and Marley wiggled the toes on her right leg trying to keep the blood flow good. Finally she pulled her right leg up hugging it to her, wanting to do the same with the other but not daring. Marley shifted on the desk trying to adjust to a more comfortable position when the door swung open. Darline and Tori both jumped from their chairs and backed towards the wall Shelby buried her face in her knees. The man was tall, broad shoulders and he looked over them, his eyes stopping on Shelby’s tiny form, before stalking towards her. Grabbing her upper arm and yanking her to her feet, she cried out clawing at the hand gripping her. Before trying to drag her forwards towards the door, Marley saw Darline move to grab the girl but Tori held her back. Fear, anger and adrenaline bubbled up in Marley’s gut as the girl screamed and cried pulling at her trapped arm.

“Get the fuck off of her!” The scream was out before she could fully process what she was doing.

The man stopped eyes latching onto her own before he sneered, with a quick move he shoved Shelby away. She tumbled to the floor before she rapidly crawled to Darline who crouched down wrapping her in a tight embrace. The man moved to Marley and she pressed back into the wall as much as she could he stopped next to her. Grinning, his hand landed on her knee and she hissed in pain at the slight pressure.

“You volunteering to take her place?” His fingers brushed the side of her knee and her lip twitched in disgust. 

“You’re sick.” Her growled words resulted in her head bashing into the wall when the man’s hand wrapped around her throat.

The man leaned forwards, nearly snarling in her ear.“So what if I am? You better get used to it, this is your life now.”

His hand tightened on her throat and her mind flashed back to the night in the alley and what had happened, but unlike then she couldn’t walk let alone run and Jason wasn’t around to save her. They wouldn’t do what they pleased to her without a fight, she’d die first.

“Over my dead body.” 

The man pulled back, a sickening grin slipping over his face. “We have a clientele for that venue also.” Marley’s gut churned at the words at the implications of what he meant.

The hand on her knee tightened and pain bloomed in her leg, her scream was cut off as the hand at her throat tightened. Her cold fingers shot up gripping the arm at her throat, fingernails sinking into flesh, glaring at the man.

“I like breaking the fighters.” The purred words sent a cold spike of fear up her spine as her fingers dug in deeper, she hoped she drew blood.

“The fuck you doin’!” Someone snapped.

The man holding her looked over his shoulder. “Was bored, thought I’d… try the product out.”

“You know the rules, you want it, you buy it, get out.” 

The man scoffed. “Fine, wonder how much you cost, Firecracker.” The man let go of her throat, his fingers running up her thigh before he stepped away, walking to the door.

The other man waited for him to pass before slamming the door shut. The sound broke the dam on her emotions, Marley’s breathing sped up, she buried her face in her hands, her whole body shaking. Tears came, followed by body wracking sobs, she was quickly wrapped in a soft, warm embrace. Whispered words in a language she didn’t understand, cooed into her ear as soft hands rubbed her arm. Someone crawled onto the desk on her right and pressed their shoulder to her’s, in quiet comfort. Finally the whispered words and embrace calmed her and she sucked in steadying breaths rubbing her nose and looking up.

Darline was looking at her, big brown eyes brimmed with tears still holding her within a loose hug. “Sweet, girl.” Her hand came up and wiped a tear away. 

Tiny arms wrapped around her ribs. “Thank you, M’sorry.” Shelby whimpered into her side.

“S’okay.” Marley got out.

“I wanna go home.” The little blond cried.

Shifting from Darline’s arms Marley pulled the girl closer to her, she was a baby no more than thirteen. She hadn’t been able to see the girl's age until she was ripped to her feet, she couldn’t let that happen, wouldn’t let it if she could stop it. Her hands brushed over Shelby’s bare arms and felt how much the girl was shivering, the room had grown colder. Gently prying the girl off, Marley stripped off her sweatshirt leaving her in the blue camisole she used as an undershirt. The cold air had goosebumps rising on her arms and a quick shiver ran through her body, before she dropped the warm shirt on the girls lap.

“Put it on.” 

“I can't, it's yours.”

“You’re cold put it on, I’ll be fine just sit up here with me.” Shelby looked at her before nodding and pulling the sweatshirt on.

Darline and Tori had both moved their chairs to sit in front of the desk Marley and Shelby sat on. Marley had shifted and pulled Shelby closer to her side again, the teens cheek resting on the side of her chest.

“S’pretty.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Your necklace.” Marley’s hand came up latching around the locket.

“Yeah.” The word was soft, barely audible.

After a while Shelby’s steady breathing let her know the girl was asleep, carefully Marley shifted unlatching the chain from her neck with cold fingers. Fumbling with the latch on the locket she finally got it open and tipped the locket over dumping the tiny broken piece of paperclip into her palm. Getting the tiny piece of metal in her fingers she crammed it into the pin hole, nothing happened there wasn’t a beep or a little light. There was no indication that it had worked, she carefully put the bit of metal back, closed the locket and put it back on. Wrapping her arm back around the girl at her side Marley leaned her head back against the wall.

Jason would come, he’d come and would bring all the fury and destruction of Red Hood with him. He'd burn the place to the ground and would punish the ones who’d taken them. He would come and Marley felt no sympathy for anyone caught in his crosshairs.

None at all.  
**XXXXXX**

**So I have no form of self control and I have started to outline a few new stories for when Windows is finished. Soooo, if you want to I have a poll up for the storys and you can pick which one you’d like me to do first. There is a short description of each idea on my main bio page on Fanfiction (since Archive dosen't have a poll option, yet) right at the top. You can find it under the name Gaara's Panda-Hime. **


End file.
